Moonburst Chronicles
by fireuser3
Summary: Stopping Nightmare Moon was only the start. Now a permanent resident of Ponyville Trixie will learn more of the magic of friendship with her new friends by her side. Along the way lessons will be learned and new adventures are bound to happen. Just another normal day in Ponyville. -Sequel to Moonlight Stories-Second Story in my Moonverse stories-COMPLETE-
1. The Ticket Master

**F3: *Staring at Pinkie Pie***

**Pinkie: Oh come on you still can't be mad.**

**F3: You shot me straight to Elden Volcano Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: Hehehe…I'm sorry about that, but you are fireproof aren't you?**

**F3: Do the disclaimer before I decide to test and see if you are! And to my readers I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of Moonburst though this is technically episode 2 despite it being chapter 1.**

**Pinkie: Fireuser3 doesn't own MLP; it owned by Hasbro, the Hub, and Lauren Faust.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**

* * *

**Episode 2 Ticket Master**

It had been a number of days since the events of The Summer Sun Celebration, and since then Trixie had taken up residence at Golden Oaks, but that was not where her and her loyal assistant were at.

Trixie and Spike were at Sunset's home/tutoring school helping Sunset put away a few spare books from a tutoring class she held from that day. The amount of books she had could easily have been compared to that of any library.

"Wow just how many books do you here?" Trixie asked levitating a book to an empty shelf.

"Well I have spell books for many ages, these simple books I teach young colts and filly unicorns, some these other thick books are more advanced for teenagers and more advanced students." Sunset said. As Spike was beginning to put away another book he burped up a puff of green flames then creating into a rolled up letter.

Spike grabbed the letter and unrolled it and cleared his voice to speak "Here ye, Here ye. You have been invited to attend the annual Grand Galloping Gala being held at Canterlot along with you and one other guest to take with you. You must wear formal attire for the Gala or you would not be able to attend. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Spike finished pulling out two gold tickets for the gala and Spike raising them up.

"She even sent them in the letter." Spike said.

"Two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Trixie and Sunset said in unison.

"I could only see it right now" Sunset began to picture an image in her head.

"Just me having a great time not having a care in the world just relaxing and getting some of the stress off from watching my sister all day. I could also get some publicity for my tutoring. " She said with a smile and looks to Trixie.

"Oh Trix you got to take me along." Trixie could only look at her and rub a hoof behind her neck.

"I don't see why no…" She starts before something else happened.

And that some else came crashing through a window with a shout from above and a rainbow trail following close behind "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Trixie and Sunset avoided it which turned out it was Rainbow Dash. She rose from the ground and shook off the dirt.

"Did I hear something about tickets?" She asked.

"Yeah. Trixie here got a spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, and she is thinking of taking Sunset with her to it." Spike said

"Tickets to the gala!" Dash leaped up in the air in excitement at this news.

"Oh please take me, I'll do your chores for a week!" Dash begged grabbing Trixie.

"Whoa, hold it Dash, why would you want to go? I thought you didn't like fancy parties?" Trixie questioned getting out of the hug.

"It's not the party I look forward to, it's mainly seeing the Wonderbolts." She said proudly.

"There just the world's best stunt flyers in all of Equestria and they perform at the gala every year, so I want to go to show them what I'm made of." Dash proclaimed standing proudly spreading her wings wide.

"Well you'll have to wait next year because Trixie is taking me to the gala right Trix?" Sunset asked pointing her head towards Trixie.

"Um… well." Trixie responded nervously sweat starting to form.

"No! She's taking me!" Dash argued getting into Sunset's personal space.

"No! ME!" Sunset countered as they continued to argue.

Trixie let out a sigh before turning towards her little assistant "Spike let's get out of here while there busy arguing." Trixie as they tipped hoofed out of Sunsets house.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Wait a minute?" Sunset stopped looking about

"Oh it was my turn to argue." Dash said.

"Where'd Trixie go to?" Sunset questioned and that made Dash to look around to.

"Maybe you scared her off?" Dash suggested making Sunset look back to her with a glare.

"Did not!" Sunset said

"Did so!" Dash countered and more arguing ensued.

Even though Spike and Trixie had left the general area of Sunset's home the arguing was echoing so they could be heard.

"So have made a decision yet?" Spike asked from atop of Trixie's back.

"No I haven't yet." Trixie's stomach began to growl in hunger.

"And I won't make my decision until I had something for lunch." Then out of nowhere something fast with turquoise came and hit Trixie and Spike causing him to both fall to the ground and to drop the tickets which floated down to the ground.

"Lightning Dust could watch where you're going?" Trixie said getting up as Dust gives a small laugh getting up as well.

"Really sorry about…" Dust started until she then noticed what was on the ground next to a mumbling Spike.

"Are those what I think those are?" Dust asked looking closely and then let out a gasp.

"They are! They tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and you got two of them!" Dust began jumping with joy.

"Oh please please please take me!" She said flying around Trixie.

"Now hold on their Dust." This made Dust stop flying.

"I don't know who I'm giving the extra ticket to, plus why do you even want to go?" Trixie asked.

Dust could only chuckle "To have some fun of course, well not only for that because it'll be an opportunity to have fun and show the nobles how a real party should be!" Dust said. She could see herself pulling off pranks left and right on the nobles to get the party started.

"It would give those nobles a laugh to lighten up any mood or party." Lightning said hovering above a cloud.

"So… you want me to bring you along… just for you to prank the nobles." Trixie said pausing for a minute.

"Duh." Lightning said as Trixie give her a deadpan look.

"I'm not sure that's a good reason for her to get the ticket." Spike said

"Well I'll make my decision." Her stomach started growling again making Trixie blush a bit.

"After I get me some lunch first." She adds as her and Spike trotted off to a nearby restaurant.

"So… that's a maybe." Lightning asked tilting her head to the side

The two made their way to an outdoor restaurant and when they arrived they were already looking over the pre placed menus on the table they sat at "So have you decided yet to give the extra ticket to." Spike asked.

She only responded by looking at the menu deciding on both what to eat and who she should bring with her. To say she was frustrated at the moment was a rather big understatement.

"Uhh…Trixie didn't you hear me?" Spike asked getting a groan from Trixie who looked to the dragon.

"Trixie doesn't know who to bring, they all have a good point, but Trixie just can't decide!" she yelled out grabbing everyponies attention including the waiter who was now at her table.

She was embarrassed that her cheeks blushed "Um… Trixie will have a daffodil sandwich and some hayfries." She said quickly as the waiter took her order

"Trixie." Spike starts as Trixie sighs realizing what she was doing…again.

"I know I was speaking in third pony again, I've got to stop doing that." Trixie deadpanned herself as the waiter came back with her order and return to the building.

"Finally!" Trixie exclaimed as she lifted the sandwich to meet her mouth, she was about to take a bite when the waiter called out.

"Um miss, are you going to eat in the rain?" the waiter asked as several other ponies came rushing past him taking shelter.

"Rain it's not raining." Trixie looked around to see that her circle area wasn't being rained on but everything else around was raining and the scrambling ponies trying to take cover.

"Hey Trixie up here!" a voice yelled out from above.

When she looked up to see Rainbow Dash and a cloud hole that she made "Rainbow did you make that hole in the clouds?" she asked

"Why yes, I couldn't just let the nicest mare in ponyville get rained on when she's enjoying her lunch." Dash said in a more gleeful tone.

That only made Trixie facehoof as she realized a possible reason Dash was doing this "Dash is this about getting that extra ticket isn't it?" she questioned with a more of an annoyed tone than thankful.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dash said actually seeming to play dumb.

"Dash this isn't helping my decision at all and I would be grateful if you CLOSED UP THAT CLOUD!" Trixie shouted the last part.

Then Dash dropped the act "Alright I was just trying to help sheesh don't need to get snippy at me." Dash said and with that she literally zipped up the cloud hole.

"Now that's more like…" Trixie resumed to try and take a bite of her sandwich but was interrupted by a down pour of rain that in seconds drenched her mane, coat, and her sandwich.

She growled a little bit at what happened and that her lunch was ruined. Then another voice spoke from a distance.

"Um… Trixie what are you doing in the rain?" said the voice, Trixie turned around to see Coco Pommel with an attached umbrella on her back.

"Trying to eat." Was Trixie's only response as Coco had been to walk over towards her.

"Well if you stay out here to long you'll definitely catch a cold." She says covering Trixie with her umbrella before looking at the heavy downpour all around them.

"You and Spike can stay at the boutique until this rain stops." Coco offered and the trio proceed their way to the boutique.

When they got there Trixie was able to dry off properly and Coco then proceeded to fix up Trixie's mane to which she then looked in a nearby mirror to check Coco's handy work.

"Thanks a lot, I needed that." Trixie said in relief.

"It was nothing really, but I have to asked; why were you eating in the rain?" Coco asked curiously.

"Well I was trying to decide if any of my friends deserve the extra ticket I have to the Gala." Trixie and Coco's ears perked up.

"Did you say the Gala, as in the Grand Galloping Gala?" Coco said and Trixie nodded nervously that made Coco squeal causing her to jump up and down.

"I heard that place is filled with nobles and even designers from all around Equestria are going to be there!" Coco exclaimed.

"Oh please Trixie you got to take me along with you, this could be a chance of a lifetime for me pleeease!" Coco pleaded smiling at her.

Trixie stared at her for a minute _"Not you to Coco, great how can this get any worse." _ Trixie thought.

"I'm very sorry Coco but I still haven't decided who I'm bringing, but if I do make a decision it will be my final word." Her stomach growled yet again.

"But first I need to get some lunch or something before I pass out." Trixie and Spike started to walk out of the boutique since the rain finally died down.

"Good luck Trixie!" Coco called out.

They both were now walking toward the library "Well today been quite an eventful day huh." Spike said optimistically.

Trixie only groaned in response "Eventful. If you mean my friends doing favors for me just to get the extra ticket I have." Trixie said as they began approaching the library.

When they entered they saw somepony cleaning the shelves with a feather duster. To their dismay the pony that was in the library was Cheerliee who was humming a tune in her head.

She looked at Trixie and Spike that just walked in and gave them a bright smile.

"Oh hello I didn't expect you back so soon." Cheerliee said keeping the same smile.

Trixie on the other hoof was about to lose it when a strand of her mane pricked up "Cheerliee… may Trixie ask you something; what are you doing in Trixie's library!?" she asked in annoyance that caught Spike by surprise, but not Cheerlie who had brushed it off.

"Well I thought your library could use a little bit of dusting, and after all isn't what friends to for each other, you know help." Cheerliee stated.

Spike and Trixie looked at each other before she turned to look back at Cheerliee.

"Who told you?" Trixie said bluntly already pinpointing the reason for this kind gesture.

"Why Lightning Dust of course. Who else would have told me?" Cheerliee said with a small chuckle.

"And Trixie you were doing it again." She then added.

"Trixie is aware of it, but Trixie would have to ask you to leave until tomorrow then Trixie will decide, and besides don't you have a foal to look after?" Trixie asked.

"When I'm usually going to be out I let her stay with Applejack, she gets along well with Applebloom there, but I'll wait till tomorrow then sorry to bother you." Cheerliee said as she left.

Trixie sighed in relieve as the day was coming to a close "Hey Spike think you fix something up for us? "she asked.

"Two hayburgers coming up." Spike said as he went toward the kitchen and began cooking. Trixie took a seat at her desk.

"Trixie just don't know who to take, Rainbow wants to go to show off in front of the Wonderbolts, Lightning Dust wants to party down and possibly pull pranks, Sunset wants to promote her tutoring classes, Coco wants to impress the nobles, and Cheerliee wants to have a good time. It's so frustrating to make a decision like this!" Trixie slammed her head on the desk.

"And even giving Trixie's own ticket up will leave three broken hearted!" She adds groaning.

Spike came out the hayburgers "Don't think on it too much or you'll give yourself a headache." He said bringing one to Trixie placing it next to her.

"Thank you Spike, I so needed this." She began wolfing it down without using her magic to pick it up. After finishing it she was relieved that she finally had something in her stomach. She gave out a yawn signaling her it was time to hit the hay.

"I'll see you in the morning Spike, I'll figure something out." She said groggily as she walked up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"See you tomorrow Trixie!" Spike called out as he also went to bed right behind her. It was going to be a long day for them tomorrow morning.

The next morning was as usual, Trixie got up showered, brushed her mane, go downstairs for some oatmeal and out the door she went with Spike right behind her. "Sleep well?" Spike asked

"Other than having a nightmare about ponies chasing me everywhere around Ponyville for that extra ticket, other than that it was a good night." Trixie stated.

She and Spike were looking around the village to see if any of her friends were around anywhere, but only to find Rainbow Dash still snoozing on a cloud nearby.

"_Just as I thought, lazy pony."_ Trixie thought and at the near same time Sunset coming out of Sugarcube Corner with a bag of snacks to which Trixie noticed.

"Sunset! Over here!" Trixie call out and she came over.

"So anything new?" Spike asked as Sunset just shakes her head.

"No just another day of magic tutoring for me today." Sunset said proudly

"Oh yeah, have you decided to give the extra ticket to." Sunset said and Trixie could give a sight moan.

"Sunset I don't want to start the day off about the ticket, so let's just enjoy the day like it is then I'll decide." Trixie said staring at Sunset.

"Right gotcha, not even going to talk about it." Sunset said in a knowing tone of voice.

As Sunset left the duo, which seemed to be getting some…interesting looks from various ponies around the town.

"Spike question; why are all those ponies staring at me?" Trixie asked with a nervous smile causing Spike to turn his head to see them staring at him as well as Trixie.

"It's not just you, there staring at me too." Spike said sweating a bit at the strange occurrence.

Then out of nowhere a pink blur showed up "Hiya Trixie!" the voice cheered.

"WHAA!" Was Trixie's response as Spike leaped in the air and land on Trixie's flank.

Trixie turned and was greeted with the face of a certain party pony "Augh, Pinkie don't do that, my heart nearly jumped out!" Trixie yelled out.

"But that's impossible cause then you'll be dead if it did, and your heart doesn't have any limbs or anything." Pinkie said all that in one breath.

"So any luck with that extra ticket!?" Pinkie cheered out. Trixie placed a hoof over Pinkies mouth preventing her from talking further.

"Shhh! Pinkie quiet I don't want anypony else to know about it. How do you even know about it?!" Trixie silently exclaimed but it was already too late as several ponies started to gather around Trixie.

"Did somepony say ticket?" a stallion called out.

"Ticket? Too what?" a unicorn mare asked.

"Oh just that Trixie has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie cheered out. What Pinkie said got everyponies attention and mummers were beginning to surface as all eyes stared directly at Trixie and Spike.

They just stood there wide eyed at the coward "Oh, you're in trouble Trixie and Spike, you better run run, from the mob mob." Pinkie suggested.

"Spike… RUN LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER RUN BEFORE!" Trixie scared shout and ran as fast as she could along with Spike

"Oh, I love this part." Pinkie said bringing a stereo system out of her mane and it began to play a particular bit of music.

**[Insert Music-The Benny Hill Show Theme]**

Trixie and Spike ran half way across town with a pack of eager mares and stallions to get that extra ticket that Trixie had. They stopped for a minute to find a place to hide then after quickly looking, she spotted a barrel that could hide both of them. She picked Spike up and both of them climbed into the barrel to hide from the ticket mob.

After the mob past them like a stampede of wild animals, they poked their heads out to make sure the coast was clear.

Trixie sighed "We lost them." Spike said until a voice spoke out scaring them.

"Um… Miss Trixie, Mister Spike, why are you hiding in a barrel?" said the small voice; they looked down from the barrel to find Emerald looking up at them.

"Um… we're just playing." Trixie stalled coming up with idea, and then quickly got one "Hide and seek with the neighbors here so don't tell them were here." Trixie said to the little filly.

Until a voice cried out "There she is!" and they were back to running again.

Emerald stood in place as they took off "Doesn't mean that there it?" she asked, but nopony was around.

Trying to hide themselves wasn't easy, they disguised themselves as a mother taking her baby for a stroll, they saw through it. Hiding under the bridge would have worked if Spike didn't slip on the brick. They've had practically tried everything but were eventually corned in an alleyway at a dead end.

**[End Insert Music]**

"Were trapped, great now what Trixie!?" Spike yelled.

"Let Trixie think okay!" She said now sweating bullets as the crowd of ponies getting closer shouting favor for her to give them her extra ticket.

"_What do I do now, trapped like a mouse in a cage." _Trixie thought for a minute as they kept getting closer continuing to shout favors they could do for her.

"_Looks like Trixie doesn't have a choice._" Trixie thought as her horn lit up sparking of magic.

Grabbing onto Spike, they both teleported away from the crowd of ponies that were now in shock of where she could've gone to.

Trixie manage to teleport them back to the library but Spike had a few burnt mark on his scales after the sudden teleportation "Warn me next, before you do that." Spike swayed back and forth before collapsing.

Trixies horn was fuming smoke from it as she collapsed to "Well at least we got away from that crowd." Trixie said before turning around to see her friends waving at her.

Her eye twitch at seeing them and she finally cried out "UH, Trixie can't decide who to take, Trixie doesn't want to disappoint any of you, and you're my friends and, Trixie just can't figure out what to do anymore!" She shouted.

With that she tried hiding herself with her hoofs until Sunset approached her "Trixie if it'll make you feel any better, I don't want the ticket anymore, so you can keep it." Sunset says in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't right of us to give you a hard time about it." Lightning said lowering her head.

"I agree, I even begged you to give me it, it wasn't my place to do so." Coco stated in agreement hanging her head down.

"I agree, I thought cleaning up around your library would work; guess it to was wrong of me." Cheerliee lowered her head in disappointment.

"AW YEAH!" Dash shouted in victory.

"I got the ticket! I got the ticket!" Dash said and dancing in the air until she was stopped by four very stern looks

"Hehehe." She laughed landing back on the ground.

"Maybe I'm not there yet, and my moves could use some sprucing up. So I guess you can keep it Trixie." Dash said rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof.

Trixie got up from the floor and give a small chuckle "Spike, take a letter for me." Trixie says with a smile.

"Got it… ready when you are." Spike said readying a paper and quill having apparently recovered from collapsing.

Trixie cleared her throat before beginning _"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm grateful for the gift that you have provided but I'm afraid I must respectfully decline your offer. The things with gifts that if there aren't enough to go around then what the point of having them if you can share them with friends that are around you. So I'm returning the tickets with this letter. If my friends can't go, neither should I. You can't pick favorites between your friends and that what really matter. Your faithful student, Trixie Lulamoon."_ Trixie finished and in a puff of green smoke was sent to Celestia.

"That is really grateful of you Trix." Sunset said giving her a hug.

"I guess we all can't get what we want huh." Trixie said with a laugh.

A few second after saying that Spike burped up a letter and began reading _"Dear Trixie, Why didn't you say so in the first place. If I knew this would be an issue, I would have reacted sooner. I have enclosed enough tickets for you and your friends to go now. Signed Princess Celestia."_ He finish reading and pulled out six tickets.

"Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" he shouted holding them up. The girls cheered and walked over to get one.

"How come I didn't get a ticket?" Spike questioned then he burped up another letter, opened it and read it.

"_Oh and I can't forget you Spike._" Finishing as he too got a ticket.

"You know I'm starting to wonder something?" Trixie asked Sunset

"Where did Pinkie get that stereo system?" she questioned as Sunset chuckled seeming to recall several events involving the local party pony.

"What you don't know, can't hurt you Trixie." Sunset answered.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville.**

A white unicorn mare with blue and light blue fizzled hair with purple shades and a music note cutie mark returned home. After a few minute of being home she yelled "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" It was loud enough to echo across the entire town.

* * *

**F3: So that's where you got that from huh.**

**Pinkie: Whoops I forgot I borrowed it for this episode. I'd better return it before she gets mad at me. *Zooms off***

**F3: Right while she does that I'm going to tell you to look out for episode 3 of the Moonburst: Tipping the Scales. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing… *finds a button that says DO NOT PRESS***

**F3: Wonder what this is. *Presses it***

**?: TECHNCHAL NUKE INCOMING! **

**F3: *Number counting down from 5-0* Not again *Boom* REVIEW AND FOLLOW! *Small star twinkles***

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**D9: *Looks up seeing a twinkling star* Something tells me I should not ask about that…**

**Comet: *Eating popcorn as watching MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks* Don't worry about it. Whatever is happening in your brothers sector shouldn't be of your concern.**

**D9: *Turns to look at the Eevee* How did I get involved in watching this movie again?**

**Comet: Losing a bet to your brother.**


	2. Tipping The Scales

**F3: *Walking in after last episode all burnt* Why does Pinkie even have that button?**

**Pinkie: What took you so long? I thought I would be taking over this episode.**

**F3: Well it's a good thing I have that Heat Body ability otherwise I would be toast.**

**Pinkie: I'll get started on the disclaimer. Fireuser3 doesn't own MLP; MLP is owned by Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out. And Pinkie how did you get that button?**

**Pinkie: It's a secret! *Smiling widely***

* * *

**Episode 3 Tipping the Scales.**

It was a gorgeous morning for all of Ponyvilles citizens including a pony named Cheerliee who always assisting in grading papers for the school house for the fillies and colts and also the bearer of the Element of Kindness.

But like all good mornings they somehow seem to go bad one way or another as three ponies zoomed by her, all three of the she knew well.

One of them was the orange farm pony named Applejack wearing her prized stetson on her head, and even though she's an earth pony she is extremely athletic.

The next pony was Lightning Dust, a pegasi and can seem to cause pranks around Ponyville, and she is also one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, that being Laughter.

The last pony wasn't hard to miss her by a mile, that being Rainbow Dash, she is more of the brash and proud type of pegasi you would meet; she is also the weather manager of weather team in Ponyville and the bearer of element as well which was Loyalty.

They looked like they were racing and Dash was in the lead by two pony lengths in front of Lightning Dust who was half a pony length in front of Applejack.

Cheerliee looking at where they were headed and they seemed to be racing to the well that was in Ponyville. She followed them into town and already saw that the race was over and with Dash jumping up and down it seemed she was the winner.

"Aw yeah point to the Dash!" Dash declared raising a hoof in the air as she hovered off the ground while AJ and Dust panted out of breath.

"Nice… race… Dash." AJ said between breaths.

Rainbow looked back at the tired earth and pegasus ponies with a smirk.

"Nice race; I gave you girls a five second head start and I still won the race, man talk about slow." Dash boasted.

Lightning Dust got her breath "Just because of that stipulation you made doesn't mean you're the best."

Lightning Dust interjected "Your right maybe I should've gave you a fifteen second head start." Dash boast again laughing a bit at the other ponies expense.

Despite the distance everypony in the area could hear what she was saying, and Cheerliee's expression hardened that did it; Cheerliee was going to put an end to Dashes boasting one way or another.

She approached the well that the three were at "Rainbow Dash I would like to talk to you for a moment." Cheerliee stated in a more serious tone.

"Sure, what about?" Rainbow asked with a half smile/smirk on her face.

"You attitude that's what, you've been boasting like no tomorrow and it's very uncalled for, I would like you to apologize to both of Applejack, and Lightning Dust for your unfavorable boasting." Cheerliee ordered her eyes narrowed.

Dash looked at Cheerliee as if what she just said was a foreign language.

"You want me to do what now?" Dash said rubbing her neck with her hoof in confusion and just staring at Cheerliee.

"You heard me; your boasting can really hurt someponies feelings." Cheerliee said pointing to the exhausted AJ and Lightning Dust.

"I'm just expressing myself okay so chill out." Dash retorted in slight anger.

"I'll 'chill out' once you apologize." Cheerliee said not giving her any ground to counter.

Dash was stuck and she knew it. She wasn't going to get away from her unless she does give them an apology.

That was when she got a very Dash like idea. "Alright Cheerliee I'll apologize…" Dash starts.

"You will." Cheerliee stated coldly with a slight hint of confusion.

"On one condition, you beat me in a one on one race."Dash finished which made Cheerliee stiffen up at what she said. Now it was Cheerliees turn to be confused.

"Um… what did you say?" she said her tone change from a serious to a one of worry as other ponies began to gather about sighting this argument.

"A race you and me if I win you have to wear a chicken costume the rest of the day, and if I 'lose' I'll gratefully apologize to AJ and Lightning Dust afterwards. So what's it going to be, you accept or are you to chicken." Dash finished making chicken sounds toward Cheerliee.

The ponies that were around started to circle around them and mummers here and there about Cheerliee racing Dash. Cheerliee now started to get even more worried about this as AJ then went up stepping between the two.

"Dash really doesn't need tah apologize, does she." AJ said trying to break it up, but Cheerliee was taking a step back from Dashes challenge.

"_Is she nuts, she knows as well as I do that I can't beat her in a race even if she's not using her wings, I'll lose for sure"_ she thought already thinking the end result. Her being humiliated by Rainbow Dash and wearing that chicken costume all day long.

She continued to back away "Well all that big talk and your back away like a filly at her first day of school. You might talk the talk, but can you walk. The. Walk." Dash said poking Cheerliees chest with those words causing her to push through the crowd of ponies and run from the crowd and Dash.

"I'm guessing that's a no then!" Dash called out to the running pony in a slight tone of victory and pride.

After running away she instantly went back home and locked the door so that nopony could get in.

She was sweating up a storm after running from Dash and the crowd of ponies.

She lets out a relieving sigh knowing she was safe in her home _"Dash is right maybe all I do is talk big, but I can't back it up with actions."_ Cheerliee thought looking downcast.

"Momma is everything okay?" a fillies voice said that instantly cheered Cheerliee up.

Her home consist of a living room with a radio and the usual furniture, a normal kitchen with an oven, a refrigerator. The upstairs had two bedrooms, one for her, and one for her adopted daughter Emerald Jewel, who was now at the top of the stairs apparently waking up from a long nap she had while she had been out.

"Yes my little jewel, just mommy was having rough day." Cheerliee said with a cheerful smile trying to hide her sadness from her.

"_Hopefully by tomorrow everpony will forget this every even happen." _ Cheerliee thought only thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

The next day was a weekend for her, and Emerald doesn't have to go to school today. Today was also shopping day for her; she would make a list of what's needed and head out to the shopping markets. First on the list were apples and she knew just where to get them since she knew the pony quite well.

She approached a made shift wooden stand that had an trio apple sign on it and a small sign that said 'OPEN' in big letters.

"Good morning AJ." Cheerliee announced to the mare in a cheerful tone.

"Well, howdy Cheers, the usual ah suppose." AJ said in a knowing tone.

"Yes please." She answered as AJ dropped three apples in her saddlebag.

"Look Cheers, sorry 'bout Dash yesterday she can be quite uh hoof full if yah ask me." She said

"I just would want her to taste her own medicine for once." Cheerliee answered slightly angered.

"Now ah know you would want to, but that just won't solve anything yah know." AJ advised putting a hoof on hers.

"But she made me look like a complete fool yesterday, and I still think you and Lightning Dust deserve something for the way she has treated you." She countered and walked away from the stand

"Why to ah get the feeling this ain't going tah end well." AJ says under her breath before continuing on with her usual work.

About a half hour later gathering most of the things on her list the last thing she need was seed for her garden back home and the only pony who had them were Daisy the local seed shop owner on the other side of town.

When she entered the shop she found nothing but flowers and seeds everywhere and at the counter was an earth pony mare with light grayish lime green, and moderate green eyes, her coat is a pale magenta, and her cutie mark were two daisies that almost reassembles Cheerliees with the exempt of the smiling faces.

She approached the counter "Hello Daisy, it seems you have more variety here every day." Cheerliee said impressed with how the shop has grown much like the owner.

"Well we have been getting more shipments of seeds lately, but the more the merrier right." Daisy said and gave her the usual, paid the bits and before Cheerliee was about to leave she was stopped by Daisy

"Oh and by the way, hopefully you don't decide to race Rainbow Dash, because that would be almost hysterical if you know what I mean." Daisy said trying to hold back a chuckle but failed miserably. To put it simple she added logs to a burning fire.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcastically and walked out slamming the door.

"_The nerve of the pony, she knows it, I know it that I wouldn't be able to even keep up with Rainbow Dash even if I tried." _She thought keeping her head up and thinking of what dash said to her

"_You talk the talk but can you Walk. The. Walk." _ That phrase only annoyed her to no end and she knew just who to talk to about this.

At the library Trixie was practicing a new spell she found in one of her books. It allowed her to turn a rock into anything she can think of. She getting ready to cast it when there was a knock at the door, and she stopped her casting.

"Spike could you get the door and show whoever it is in please?" Trixie asked turning back to what she was practicing.

"Got it." Spike said and dashed off to the door opening it only to find cerise coated pony at the door.

"Oh hello Cheerliee." Spike greeted happily.

"Sorry to bother but is Trixie here?" Cheerliee questioned trying to look past him hoping to spot the azure mare.

"Yes she's upstairs at the moment I'll go get her." Spike went up stairs to tell Trixie that Cheerliee was downstairs waiting for her.

Cheerliee glance around the library that there was a stack books on her desk that were filled with pages that were an easy one hundred plus pages. After looking she saw Trixie coming down from her room

"Hi Cheerliee what brings you here?" Trixie asked wondering why Cheerliee had visited, and obviously didn't know about the incident the other day.

"Well you see Trixie I kinda need some help with something. It's about Rainbow Dash." She said letting out a sigh as Trixie let out a gasp.

"What about her? Did she get into an accident or something?" she asked in a hurry then Cheerliees expression changed completely from a cheery smile to a more angered expression.

"I am frustrated with her! Do you know what she did yesterday!?" she asked and Trixie shook her head in surprise that her friend and the Element of Kindness was angered.

"Well when I was just grading some papers for the teacher, I saw Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Lightning Dust racing, and after the race was completed she when on a rant saying that she was better than everypony in Equestria, and me being the peacekeeper tried to calm her down." Cheerliee said as a very patient Trixie listened as she continued.

"And that's not all when I tried to ask her to apologize to them, she said she would if I beat her in a race, and I'm not the racing type for that matter, but I just ran off already knowing the outcome, and today Daisy thought it would have been funny if I raced her! Argh I just want to give Dash a piece of her own medicine!" Cheerliee ended her ranting huffing after she finished only leaving a stunned Trixie and Spike with a open mouth.

Trixie put a hoof to her chin in thought "Well I don't know but it does seem Dash is a good athlete, but I may have a spell that might help." Trixie says hesitantly.

That perked her ears up right away "You do?" she said frantic but realize she lost her composure and quickly gain her barings

"I mean, you do?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah it's a pretty difficult spell but shouldn't be too difficult." Trixie said as she and Spike went to the bookshelfs.

"Now where did I put it?" Trixie said scanning the shelves for the right book as Spike got up a ladder and eventually found it.

"Got it right here Trixie." Spike said coming down and bringing it to her.

"Thanks Spike, what would I do without a good assistant." Trixie said rubbing his head.

"Awe shucks Trix." Spike said blushing a bit embarrassed as Trixie looked through the book stopping at a particular page.

"So the only way to get even with Dash is to be just as fast as her." Trixie states.

"But the only one who is close to being fast as her is Lightning Dust, so I don't know about giving an earth pony the ability to be just as fast." Trixie continued eyeing Cheerliee behind her.

"And I believe this spell should do it, all it requires is a DNA sample of an extremely fast creature." Trixie said

"Does Rainbow Dash count as one?" Cheerliee asked sarcastically.

"Well she is the only fastest pegasus that I know, but you would need to get a sample of her DNA." Trixie explained.

"But how am I going to do that?" Cheerliee pondered that question then an idea came to her remembering one of the students she helps.

"Scootaloo! Of course she idolizes her in more ways than one." Cheerliee smiled at the idea and already came up with a idea that would work to get her to help.

"Well I guess that would have to do then, you go find Scootaloo and I'll prepare the rest okay." Trixie said but Cheerliee was already gone.

She searched around for Scootaloo and maybe she would help her. The tricky part is actually finding her, but luck was on her side when she spot an pegasus filly with cerise mane, light brilliant gamboge, and grayish purple eyes, she was also wear a purple helmet with a light shade of purple goggles and riding her scooter.

"Oh Scootaloo!" She called to the filly in a sweet tone as she walked over.

"What's up Miss. C, please don't tell me I'm trouble again?" questioned the filly looking back and forth as if she had done something.

Cheerliee shakes her head "No no no. You're not in trouble, but would you mind if I ask you something?" Cheerliee said as the filly looked at in her in confusion.

"I heard that you are a fan of Rainbow Dash are you not?" She asks

"Yeah Rainbow Dash is probably the coolest pegasus in the all of Equestria with Lightning Dust close second!" Scootaloo ranted.

"I was wondering if you could get a bit of her mane for me if that's okay?" Cheerliee asked which confused the filly.

"Why do it?" she asked in her confusion.

"Well… it's for… uh Trixie!" She said quickly.

"Yeah she needs it for an experiment she's performing and she needs something from the fastest creature here or in her case Rainbow Dash." She said with the cheeriest of smiles.

"Well I don't know. What's in it for me if I help?" Scootaloo said looking at her with a stern look.

Cheerliee sighed "I'll gladly help you with your homework for one week." She said which instantly put a smile on the fillies face

"Thank you thank you! I knew you were a kind pony right from the get go, and don't worry I'll see that I get a piece of Dashe's mane." Scootaloo cheered and zoomed off to find Rainbow Dash.

"No problem!" she yelled out as the filly zoomed off.

"_I hope this doesn't come back and bite in the flank."_ She thought think of the possibility of this being of a bad idea.

After about three hours Scootaloo did find Rainbow Dash and told her that she needed to get a piece of her mane to give to Cheerliee to give to Trixie but didn't mention what it was for. While back at the library with the acquired hair from Rainbow she was preparing the spell

"Are you certain you what to do this Cheerliee?" Trixie questioned only to get a firm stare back from Cheerliee.

"Yes, Dash has been boasting for so long I can't stand it, somepony needs to take her down a peg." She stated clearly without hesitation.

"Okay, you might feel a slight pinch but it shouldn't hurt a bit." Trixie said as she lit up her horn. The aura surrounded the piece of hair and fired a small light beam toward Cheerliee which incased her in a sphere.

The magic surged through Cheerliees body for about a few minutes but then it began to subside and then she was down on the ground and Trixie was sweating from using the spell. She got up from the ground and looked at herself which she was still the same.

"I don't feel any different or anything. Are you sure you had the right spell?" Cheerliee questioned apparently angered.

"I'm sure it was the right spell, maybe it's not a physical change I'll have to make sure." Trixie looked back at her spell book. Cheerliee sighed examining herself again then headed outside.

"_Maybe." _She thought opened the door and ran out the door. Before she knew what happened she ran to doorstep of her house and stopped. She then looked back where the library was which was halfway across town and then down at her hoofs.

It was then she realized what the spell did "I'm fast." She whispered in astonishment.

"I'm fast." She said again but in a normal tone it starting to sink in.

"I'M FAST!" she yelled and zoomed back to the Trixie's library.

She zoomed in with a gust of wind knocking some of Trixie's stuff over "Trixie it made me faster, ways faster, I'm practically the fastest earth pony ever!" she squealed jumping cheerily.

"Well I hope it doesn't cause any problems for you." Trixie said looking up from her book and closing it.

"Well I'm off to find Rainbow Dash. And I'll show her a thing or two." Cheerliee stated calmly and zoomed off.

Rainbow was doing her normal thing; napping in the afternoon at the park after her job was finished on the only cloud that wasn't busted. She was snoring till she heard somepony calling her name.

"Rainbow Dash!" the voice yelled waking her up from her pleasant dream of flying with a certain group of pegasi.

"Ugh, who is it?" she said groggily getting up and stretching from her nap. She looked down from her cloud only to see a magenta colored pony standing there.

"What do you want Cheerliee, can you see I'm napping here." She said rubbing her eyes to get awake

"I accept your challenge!" She said bluntly to Rainbow and with pure confidence.

Hearing this Dash went clear some ear wax out of her ears "Sorry but I thought you said you accepted my challenge." Rainbow repeated.

"I did, you and me, or is Rainbow Dash awfraid of a wittle pony like me." She mocked with a childish voice and she knew Dash didn't like that and came zooming down to her and landing in front of her wings flared.

"Be careful teach or you may not like the outcome." Dash said gritting her teeth.

"Then let's race, we'll start from your cloud to the Ponyville fountain in town, first one to touch it wins." She explained as Dash started to land.

"Oh and one more thing, you can use your wings if you want to." She then adds as Dash stop giving her a puzzled look.

"Then let's stop chatting and get racing." Dash smirked and marked off the starting line

"Still time to back out." She said to Dash in a similar tone Dash herself would use.

"No way, and same to you!" she retorted back as her and Cheerliee got into a starting stance.

"Ready." Cheerliee started

"Set." Dash continued

"GO!" both said and zoomed off. Dash took to the air and Cheerliee ran on the ground and slowly moving ahead of Dash.

"_How is she already ahead of me like that, no matter I'll just give it all I got at the last mile."_ Dash thought as she was a little behind her.

"_Is this really all she's got? Talk about slow."_ Cheerliee thought as they began to approach Ponyville.

"_I can almost see the fountain in sight time to get it up a notch"_ Dash thought flapping her wings as fast as she could to get ahead of Cheerliee.

"No way I'm losing Cheers but it was a good race!" Dash shouted to her below already declaring her victory.

"Yes it was, but now for me to end this!" she shouted back and started to pick up the pace and now she was two pony lengths in front of her.

"Today's lesson is now over." She whispered as she ran full sprint toward the fountain.

Dash noted how she was pulling way ahead now five or six lengths ahead of Dash.

"No way! C'mon wings don't fail me now!" She flapped harder to try and keep up but it was no use as soon as she flapped even harder. The fountain was in view and zoomed toward it, and touched the tip of the fountain. She was sweating up a storm when she touch it but it seemed like no pony else was around.

"What took you so long slow poke?" Cheerliee said holding a stop watch.

"I've been here for a minute and thought I've left you behind, oh wait I did!" Cheerliee mocked. Dash was stunned with her mouth gapped open and her left eye twitching.

"I lost, but how I demand a rematch!?" Dash said angered stomping a hoof on the ground as she landed.

"Let me think, hum… no." Cheerliee saying bluntly but still had a smile on her face.

"What do you mean no?!" Dash even more furious about to get up in Cheerliee's face, but Cheerliee had already moved and was behind her.

"Just by racing you I can tell you're no longer a challenge for me anymore and that is that. No if's ands or buts about it." Cheerliee said and left leaving Dash in her dust.

Cheerliee walked around Ponyville proudly as if a weight just had been lifted from her but little does she know that her mane and tail gained a new color, a blue stripe appeared on her mane and tail that replace a bit of her pinkish grey.

Meanwhile with Dash her blue streak had been replaced with a pinkish grey streak as she went off mumbling and angry. Dash went to find a place to blow off some steam when Scootaloo was passing by.

"Hey Rainbow Dash mind is it okay that you take me for a flight?" she asked very excited, but failed to see Dash was rather angry.

"Sorry Scootaloo but I need some alone time today." Dash said as she flew off.

"Okay no…" She paused a second taking in what Dash had just said.

"_Wait a second did she call me Scootaloo, its normally Scoots or something like that."_ She thought in realization.

The days progress as Dash kept challenging Cheerliee every chance she got to a race, but the result was still the same no matter how many times; she'd ended up losing every time again and again. And every time Dash seemed to be losing more colors of her main and tail while Cheerliee was gaining colors. Throughout the other days Dash has lost her blue, yellow, green, and purple streaks and replaced by grayish pink streaks.

It was day time and Cheerliee was making her usual rounds and getting complements about her new mane color and tail that now has blue, yellow, green, and purple. She went to stop by Trixie's library. She walked inside since the library is a public area to see Trixie putting some food away in the fridge.

"Hey Trixie!" she cheered causing Trixie to lose hold of her magic, but not very as she quickly regained focus.

She turned around to see Cheerliee and her almost complete rainbow mane.

"Um… hi, what are you doing here." Trixie questioned and also looked confused still staring at the mane and tail of her friend.

"Oh just wondering if I could chat with you for a bit okay." She said. Trixie blinked a few times before she answered.

"Okay… say how's Rainbow Dash?" she questioned as she returned to put things away.

"Rainbow, she been challenging me every time to a race to try and beat but I win quite easily every time, she's just too… oh what the word I'm looking for… oh yeah booooring." She emphasized the boring to a stretch. That caught Trixie's attention about what she said

"Well she is a competitive athlete that's for sure, but that doesn't mean you she discredit them." Trixie stated.

All that Cheerliee did was raised an eyebrow at that statement then just shrugged it off.

"Well whatever, Dash isn't going to beat me and that is a fact." Cheerliee said as she zoomed off to who knows where.

Trixie became puzzled at how she reacted and decided to check the spell book and see which spell she cast. After flipping through some pages she came to the page that allowed Cheerliee to get so fast in the first place.

She slowly read it and every time she read it her eyes got bigger and bigger until they almost popped out of her eyes and she slammed the book close in distress.

"This isn't good." Was all that she able to say.

She trotted back and forth in the lobby of the library "Everything will be fine Trixie." She kept muttering over and over.

"Uh Trixie your…" Spike starts as he comes down hearing Trixie.

"Trixie knows she's speaking in third pony!" She yelled.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"Just look on Trixie's desk at that book page 135 and you'll see what Trixie means." She said pointing to her desk as Spike went to it.

He opened to the page and it read saying 'Molding of Minds' on the page. "Molding of Minds, what is that anyway?" Spike asked rubbing his head which only made Trixie groan.

"It goes like this: If you have DNA of somepony like say a piece of hair and you cast it on a pony it will not only give you the traits of that pony but your mind will start acting like that pony." Trixie explained.

"So I'm guessing that would explain why Rainbow Dash over there has Cheerliee's mane." Spike pointed out the window and Trixie saw a cloud with the cyan pony on a nearby cloud and what was left of her mane was a red streak which apparently she had two more races with Cheerliee.

Dash seemed to be mopping and mumbling something. "Spike find the others except Cheerliee; need to speak to Dash I'm the one who gave Cheerliee that power and Dash can be the one to take it away from her." Trixie said and with a salute Spike was off to find the others.

It took awhile but Spike managed to find them at the least. Trixie and others with the exception of Cheerliee were under the cloud that she was on.

"Dash can we talk to you for a minute!" Sunset called out in worry.

"Go away; I don't want to be bothered." She called back.

"Please Dash we just want to see how you're doing." Coco said.

"Yeah, c'mon down from there." Dust flew up and grabbed Dash by her back and brought her down.

When she was brought down, the girls were shocked to see what she looked like now. Her normal rainbow mane and tail were about gone except a small red streak on both, her eyes were half opened like she was depressed, her eyes were bloodshot like if she was crying. Her normal swagger was also gone.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" Sunset asked

"No I'm not okay! What do think I'm a laughing stalk of Ponyville because I can't beat Cheerliee because she's faster now and I'm not and there nothing I can do about it!" Dash cried as she broke down laying on the grass curling up into a ball.

Trixie steps up putting a hoof on her shoulder "Rainbow I'm sorry." Trixie finally said but Dash was still crying.

"F-For w-what." She sniffed.

"I performed a spell on her that allowed her to be as fast as you but I didn't expect it to actually change a ponies mind and to act to like them for that matter." She said lowering her head then lifted her head back up.

"But I do know something that can work to return you back to normal." Trixie stated with a happier tone.

"Well what is it?" Lightning said looking at her.

"She just has to show her true self again in some way and it was cause a mental shock strong enough to both of them strong enough to revert them back to normal." Trixie said.

"Any suggestions on what could cause a strong mental shock?" Lightning asks.

"…The only possible idea that might work would be a race." Trixie says.

But in response to that Dash cringed "But I can't I'll just lose again like the last time. I just… just." Dash began muttering incoherently.

After a few minutes Sunset finally spoke up "C'mon RD I don't know any other pony with the courage you have." She commented and gestured for the rest to follow suit.

"Yeah, plus your fast, brave and probably the better athlete out of all of us here." Lightning said.

"And your proud of who you are and plan to keep it that way to, but you can't put yourself down because of a little set back." Coco said with confidence.

"I may not have been here long, but if you need some support I'll be there no problem." Trixie stated.

Dash picked herself off the ground and her crying dried up "So you really think I can win?" Dash said wiping her tears away.

"We don't think, we know you can win." Sunset declared

"Now how about it Dash?" Lightning started

"You ready or what?" Coco added.

With all that her friends say she couldn't let them down "Okay I'll give it another go." She said nervously.

They all went to find Cheerliee which wasn't hard, she by the park bench grading papers and doing some sit up exercises until she spotted Rainbow.

"Oh hello, coming back for me to embarrass you again." Cheerliee smirked causing Dash to walk backwards a little.

Dash took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she spoke "Yes I want another race." She said firmly.

"Well somepony is confident in herself today but the outcome will still be the same as always." Cheerliee stated getting up from her sit ups.

"But if you must insist on embarrassing yourself, be my guest." She commented with another smirk.

"First one to the town hall of Ponyville wins and you'll start from that cloud up there while I start below it." She said pointing to a cloud above them.

"You can do this Dash." Sunset said

"Don't let her beat you." Lightning continued

"Stay strong." Coco added with a firm nod.

"Go get her." Trixie finished. Dash nodded as they both lined up at the starting line.

"Ready." Cheerliee began.

"S-Set" Dash continued nervously,

"GO!" Both side in unison. They both zoomed off leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Dash of course was flying while Cheerliee was on the ground pulling ahead of her by three pony lengths.

"_No I can't lose again, not again." _Dash thought flapping her wings to try and to close the gap between them.

"How is it going Dust?" Trixie asked while Lightning was holding a telescope.

"It looks like Cheerliee's leading but Dash is slowly closing in but there already half way there it's going to be close girls." Dust said.

Dash was trying her best to keep up with her but it still wasn't enough "Looks like I'll win again huh Dash." Cheerliee commented already declaring victory as she put more of a distance between them

"_No, not again, I blew it again, I'm the worst flyer ever." _ Dash thought as flashes of her previous loses flashed, but then what her friends had said flashed in her mind.

"_You can do this Dash, Don't let her beat you, Stay strong, Go get her, We don't think we know." _ From what her friends said made a smile on her

"_No, I still have a chance, there's no way I'm going to be beaten! AGAIN!" _ Dashes thoughts screamed as she flapped her wings to the max catching up and passing Cheerliee.

Cheerliee was at first shocked to see that she was pulling away from her and they were approaching the town hall. Dash gave a finally beat of her wings and she was now touching the town hall. It took her a second to realize what she did.

"I won." She whispered.

"I WON!" she yelled out and Cheerliee just a few seconds behind her.

"I don't believe it, you beat me." Cheerliee admitted. Just as quickly all of Cheerliee colors that she gained from winning faded and went back to her normal grayish pink and Dash got all her colors back.

The rest of the girls got up with them "Did it work?" Trixie asked looking at both of them.

"Looks like it did." Lightning concluded. Cheerliee looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash can I say something to you." Cheerliee approached her.

"I apologize for the way I've been acting toward you, I guess it I got carried away by it that I didn't considered your feelings, I was wrong." Cheerliee admitted lowering her head.

"Well I guess I'm sorry too, I guess my bragging can affect other ponies around me." Rainbow admitted rubbing her head with her hoof.

Trixie smiled at the both of them "I guess we both learned something today have we." Trixie said as Cheerliee and Rainbow nodded in agreement.

Seeing this Trixie turned to Spike who had also been watching the whole time.

"Spike. Take a letter please." She asks watching the two as Spike took out a quill and scroll.

"_Dear Princess, Celestia; I discovered something very unique, sometimes when a pony brags about something and somepony else take it into their own hoofs can have consequences, but not everypony is perfect. Sometimes bragging can have some negative effects on others causing them to rethink about themselves but it also takes your friends to give you some support when things are down, and even after everything is over it will only tighten the bond between friends so that they can understand each other more. Your faithful student, Trixie Lulamoon." _

Trixie wrote "Send it Spike I'm sure she'll be expecting it." Trixie ordered as Spike puffed it away to Celestia

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal with those two." Spike commented

"I think things will turn out just fine." Trixie both of them laughing into the endless sky with Rainbow zooming in the sky.

* * *

**F3: That's another episode under my belt. Next time it's *loud poof* *Looking at a orange hoof* … Pinkamenia Diana PIE!**

**Pinkie: What?**

**F3: WHAT DID YOU DO!? **

**Pinkie: Don't look at me you pressed the button last episode.**

**?1: WHEN I GET MY HOOVES ON THAT POOFY PINKIE MENACE I'LL KILL HER!**

**?2: PINKIE!**

**F3: Next Time on the Moonburst series A Mile in her Hooves. I'm Fireuser3 (Or Fireseeker) Blazing Out. *Seeing ice forming on domain door* I got a bad feeling next episode and I'm not going to like it.**

* * *

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR**

**D9: *Sighs as movie finishes*Well I'm glad movie is finally done and over…*Loud poof sound* with.**

**Comet: *Looking at D9 who has turned into a steel grey stallion with a black and silver streaked mane and tail* Umm…That can't be normal.**

**D9: *Looking in the mirror* …PINKIE!**

* * *

**IN AKRISAKARA'S SECTOR**

**AS: *Finishes typing on a computer* That should finish up for my one-shot. Now only to…*Loud poof sound* *Looks at self and is now a cyan white mare with a purple and blue mane and tail.* save my file…You have got to be kidding me! …WHEN I GET MY HOOVES ON THAT POOFY PINKE MENACE I'LL KILL HER! *Rushes out of sector and is attempting to freeze over the door to Fireuser3's sector.***


	3. A Mile In Her Hooves

**F3: *Place surrounded in ice and Pinkies tongue stuck on a pole* Was this really necessary Akari?**

**Akari: Oh quite, now you have a Pinkie tongue Popsicle *Smiles* Well gotta run see yah. *Exits***

**F3: Ugh… Siblings. Okay Pinkie she's gone.**

**Pinkie: Oh good my tongue almost got frostbite. Fireuser3 doesn't own MLP, etc. you know the deal.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3, Blazing Out!**

**D9: WHERE IS SHE! I'M GOING TO THROW HER INTO A PIT OF SHARPEDO WHEN I FIND HER!**

**F3: Not him too.**

* * *

**Episode 4: A Mile in Her Hooves**

It started as a normal Sunday for a filly by the name of Pendragon Shimmer who was still trying to get her magic to manifest itself and was practicing a levitation spell she was reading from one of Sunset's books "Okay here we go." She said in a determined tone.

She focused magic into her horn which glowed a red-orange and very little and had began sparking a bit as she attempted to lift the flower pot.

"C'mon just a bit more." Pen said still determined to lift the object off the ground but what she didn't know was that she was concentrating too much magic which was building in her horn, and without warning…a loud boom had occurred.

When she woke up from the boom, the place was in shambles, everything was out of place and in a state that would make Trixie faint.

"Oh ponyfeather." Pen whispered as she tries to clean up the place and make it try and look like nothing had happened.

"_This is not going to end well. I just know it."_ Pen thought as she hurried to fix up the damage she unintentionally caused.

Elsewhere before the loud boom Sunset Shimmer was at Sugarcube corner getting herself and her sister a breakfast snack; that is if she can stay awake to get it. She was nodding off every now and then but still barely awake.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a pony. The pony was Mrs. Cake an earth pony mare with a light cerulean coat with a light crimson and pale, light grayish crimson with rose colored eyes and three cupcakes as her cutie mark.

Sunset perked up to meet the mare eyes "Yeah… just a rough week that's all." She said weakly but still able to be heard.

"You wouldn't believe all the tutoring I had to do. I was able to help Snips and Snails get control of their magic and it took about three days to get Dinky's magic to develop when she's not running around all day long, plus theirs my sister to deal…" Before Sunset could finish she was interrupted by a loud boom.

"What was that?!" Sunset now fully alert the sound having woke her up completely.

"I think that came from your house dear?" Mrs. Cake said as Sunset quickly paid for her breakfast, placed the snacks in her saddlebag and ran with speed that would impress Rainbow Dash.

When she got home she burst through the door only to reveal her home was a wreck. When looked around most of her spell books for the fillies and colts were all scattered and over half of them were burnt. Her furniture was all flipped over on its sides.

And too top it all a filly was standing there with suet over her mane and coat with a nervous smile "Um… hey sis… um welcome back." She said sweating bullets. Sunset just looked at the scene her eye twitching

"So… may I ask… what caused this?" Sunset said trying not to lose her temper. Pen took in a deep breath before reluctantly answering.

"I was practicing a levitation spell from one of your books and it kind of went out of control and I might have accidently caused this mess from a magic overload." She said it all in one breath, taking in a breath after she finished.

Sunset was about to lose it but restrained herself _"Easy Sunset, she's your sister and I'm sure she was trying her best at it." _She thought before letting out a deep sigh.

"Well at least you're not hurt. Now how about you help me clean up this mess?" She said with a smile getting straight to cleaning.

After about a half hour of cleaning, reorganizing, and polishing of everything Sunset had decided walked upstairs to lay down for awhile still feeling the effects of her weekly tutoring.

"Pen before I go lay down your breakfast from Sugarcube Corner is in my saddlebag, it's your favorite blue cupcake with sapphire sprinkles." She called down.

"Okay thank you sis!" Pen says happily with a smile.

"And please for Celestia's sake _do not_ cause any trouble while I'm asleep." Sunset pleaded with a bit emphasis on do not.

"Alright, now go rest up." Pen said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes too, and with that said Sunset had gone up the stairs and the sound of a door opening then closing was heard.

Pen had begun munching on the cupcake her sister got her _"She worries too much. How much trouble can a filly like me cause?"_ She thought as she finished and then looked towards the book she had been looking at earlier before the explosion.

She gave a silent nod to herself "Alright time to get back to practicing, but what should I practice on?" She asks looking around and saw the flower pot, but shook her head knowing how that had turned out.

Then something caught her eye, it was an amber medallion with three suns circling a medium size emerald colored topaz hanging on a small hanger above a few photos so she couldn't reach it unless she used levitation.

"_That'll work"_ she thought and began to concentrate on the medallion with her magic. The medallion began to glow in Pen's red-orange aura beginning to levitate from where it was hanging.

"That's it just a bit more." She whispered as it rose to just above her.

"Wow." She said in aspiration, and it was at that moment that Sunset decided to come back down the stairs.

"I almost forgot my breakfast." She said. Her voice surprised Pen causing her to lose her concentration and the medallion that was incased in the aura fell.

All was heard next was a loud crash as the medallions gem was shattered. A silence filled the room, both sisters staring at each other, and then Pen broke the silence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded but Sunset walked past her toward the broken medallion which the gem was nowhere to be seen on it only small fragments laid around it.

"Pen I'm only going to say this once. What did you do?" she asked coldly not looking at her.

"Um… I was practicing my magic." She answered with a nervous giggle.

"And what in Tartarus possessed you to do so?" Sunset continued her voice cold as ice.

"Well I…" Pen began before she was interrupted by her sister.

"Did you even think about why it was on the hanger up there!?" She raised her voice.

"Well I wanted to get a better look at it, what's so important about it anyway?" she asked cocking her head a bit.

That did it. Sunset had lost it "This belonged to my elder brother before you were even born!" She yelled turning to Pen who was shaking a bit.

"And another thing if you want to learn levitation why didn't you come to me about it!" Sunset yelled

"Well I would've…" Pen began looking at Sunset sternly

"IF MY SISTER DIDN'T CAME HOME ALL WORN OUT!" Pen yelled.

"Watch your tone little missy, that's no way to talk to you older sister!" Sunset says her tone and voice raising as she had started to lose her temper.

"Well excuse me but when you were available it was already; nine times out of ten LATE IN THE EVENING!" She raised her voice to Sunset.

"WELL IF YOU COULD SEE HOW I GO THROUGHOUT MY DAY YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Sunset yelled

"ALL OF WHAT I DO BRINGS BITS INTO THIS HOME!" Sunset continued angered.

"WELL IF YOU TEACH OTHER FILLIES AND COLTS THERE MAGIC WHY NOT ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTROL OR EVEN USE YOUR MAGIC?!" Pen shouts back

It became a screaming match between the two siblings until Sunset trotted out the door leaving her sister in the house.

"She doesn't understand one bit what I do to keep this place I've got here." Sunset said still holding the medallion in her hoof.

"Does she brother?" She said looking down at the broken medallion holding it closer to herself.

After their little shout fest she was stopped by Trixie who was watching as Lightning was eating a bag of popcorn on a bench nearby.

"Did you really need to scream?" Trixie said taking corks out of her ears. Sunset blushed in embarrassment.

"You two heard all that?" she asked sheepishly, they both nodded in response

"Sorry about that but sometimes my sister can be a little unbearable when she can be." Sunset continued with a frustrating look on her face.

"Well it's not like all of Ponyville heard you two if know what I mean." Lightning said while tossing popcorn in the air before catching it with her tongue to pull it into her mouth then swallowed.

"But I've never seen you yell at your sister before." Lightning finished.

"Maybe I'll give her some time to cool off before I even think about stepping back in there." Pointing her hoof to the door of her home.

"That would probably be for the best." Trixie stated then came up with something.

"Hey to get our minds off things how we have a picnic with the others to calm things down a bit." Trixie suggested which they both agreed.

"I'll start packing." Trixie said as she teleported away.

After gathering the rest of the girls they found a spot near a small pond for them to swim which Dash and Lightning enjoy which started up a water breathing competition to see who can hold their breaths the longest.

"So Trixie told us you had a squabble with you sister today, I hope nothing happened?" Coco asked. Sunset shook her head franticly.

"Nope! Nothing happened!" She said nervously shooting a small glare towards Trixie.

"You're are a very bad liar Sunset." Cheerliee stated

"So what is that you are trying to hide?" Cheerliee questioned pointing her hoof toward the object Sunset was trying to hide under her hoof.

She gave a defeated sigh "I guess I can't hide anything from you." She said in a dead pan tone.

"Nope." Was Cheerliee's response as she gave a sly smile to the other mare.

Sunset brought out the broken medallion from below her hoof to show them "Wow, what a beautiful medallion, is that actual gold?" Coco asked with a look of awestruck in her eyes.

Sunset shook her head lightly "No sorry its only Pyrite. Fool's gold if you want to know." Sunset said with a small chuckle.

"Aww shoot, I would've looked nice on a new piece of dresses I've been working on." Coco pouted only to receive stares from the other three.

"Ehehe sorry." Coco said apologetically.

Sunset gave a small smile toward her friend "It alright there girl, but this is very important to me." She said with much sorrow.

"It belong to my brother once." Sunset finally said which caused the other to go wide eyed.

"Your brother! I didn't know you had a brother at all!" Trixie said not with just surprise in her voice.

"What happened to him?" Cheerliee asked with concern.

"He died when he was in the guard, but I've learned to accept the loss and this medallion was a reminder of him." Sunset said with only a tear escaping.

Sunset quickly wipe it away "He was the one who had taught me magic, and one of the reason's I have the place I do. He also knew mom was sick and had asked me to take care of our baby sister if anything should happen." Sunset stated then remember what happened today at home and her mood quickly changed from one of reminiscence to an annoyed glare at the ground.

"And if it weren't for Pen I wouldn't have to shovel out some bits to get this thing repaired!" she nearly screamed hitting the ground hard with a front hoof.

Her yelled caused both Rainbow and Lightning to pop there head out of the water.

"Hey what's the yelling for?!" Dash exclaimed giving Sunset a annoyed glare for interrupting the competition.

"Yeah, I was about to win!" Lightning complained as Dash looks at her.

"In your dreams." She replies with a smirk.

"Rainbow Aurora Dash, what did I tell about that bragging habit of yours?" Cheerliee said staring at her only to receive a groan from her before she answered.

"To keep it down to as little as possible." She chanted in annoyance.

Cheerliee smiled "Very good. Now how about you two come over here and sit down." Cheerliee waved them over and they sat down on their haunches.

"If only Pen understood what I have to go through everyday then I bet she would understand." Sunset said as she yawned and began to take nap.

"You girls don't mind if I take a small nap do you?" She asks her eyes starting to close already.

"Go right ahead it looks like you haven't slept in a good while." Coco gave a reassuring smile.

And before they knew it Sunset Shimmer was sleeping soundly with her ears folded in so she couldn't hear anything.

"Well what should we do?" Lightning whispered.

"Well I could take her home before she wakes up." Trixie whispered as she began to lift Sunset gently with her magic.

"And maybe I can get her side of the story about this problem." She adds in a whisper as she began walking back toward Sunsets place.

It took Trixie about ten minutes to get back to Sunset's home and when she opened the door it was to her surprise there was no Pendragon in sight.

"_I wonder where she went to?"_ Trixie thought but continued upstairs to try and find Sunset's room. After about the third door she finally was able to find her room which was indicated with her cutie mark on the door.

Sunset's room consist of teal green colored walls with a queen size bed up against the wall with three book shelves filled with magic books for the young and a study desk that would make Trixie even impressed, but her room isn't well organized as there was books on the scattered open on the ground and piled up on the desk.

Trixie gently put the sleeping Sunset on her bed and covered her with the blanket trying not to wake her. _"Now maybe I can get Pen's side of the story." _ She thought as she walked out of the room and teleported outside the house.

When she got outside she spot the ash grey filly walking out of Carousel Boutique, and luckily she had nothing with her.

"Well no time like the present I guess." Trixie said as she began approaching Pen, and she got closer she notice a few things about her.

One her eyes were narrower as if she was mad at something or somepony, second her pace was quicker which is normally a sign that she was going somewhere in a hurry, and third she kept muttering something to herself which is another sigh of frustration.

Trixie began to speak before Pen beat her to it "What do you want Trixie?" Pen states annoyed staring at Trixie.

Trixie was surprise at her attitude at first "Well I was just about to ask you about what happened between you and Sunset?" She asked quickly.

Pen gave a quick huff at the question "All because I broke something of hers she blows up in my face, and that she always seems to be tried after tutoring other ponies fillies or colts that can wield magic means she can't teach me some!" Pen shouted out.

"And that's not all, do you know how hard it is for a filly like me unable to use or control magic, it infuriating to say the least, and it just burns me up inside, and she doesn't even understand how I even feel! I don't even know simple levitation!" she ranted.

After the small outburst and Trixie listening to what she said Pen ran off in a fit of rage toward her home. _"So that's what this is all about, not able to understand one another." _ Trixie pondered about it.

"_So Sunset wants Pen to understand her work helps keep their home in order, and Pen wants Sunset to understand how useless not knowing any magic makes her feel." _Trixie thought for a minute about what she should do as she closed her eyes to think, then no later than a second she popped her eyes opens.

"_To quote Rarity: IDEA!"_ Trixie screamed in her thought and clapped her hooves together.

"I just know what to do, they may hate me for it but it'll be for the best… I hope." Trixie said as she teleported back to the library in order to prepare for her plan.

Hours past and Luna's night has covered the sky with her beautiful night with all the stars above. But in the mist of this gorgeous night a figure roams the streets of Ponyville quietly entering a neighboring house.

Attempting to steal something, no; kidnap a pony from the house, no; to possibly cast a spell on said sleeping ponies, well if it were the case of Trixie, yes. As Trixie followed the staircase to the rooms above while wearing a black burglar suit that kept her mane in it and that covered most of the body except her head, horn, and tail.

She approached what seemed like Pen's room. She slowly entered without waking the sleeping filly. Her room was more organized than Sunset's, but it was hard to tell any colors due to it being nighttime.

Trixie began to approach the filly _"Well surely hope I know what I'm doing."_ She said internally as she cast the spell on the filly which flashed a bright magenta.

After her mission was done she walked out of the house without startling anypony inside.

"_Oh pray Celestia that my plan goes right."_ Trixie thought as she walked back to the safety of her library.

The next morning started out like any other day considering today was a school day for the filly, but today something was off; when she awoke she wasn't in her own bedroom as like normal.

"_Um… why am I in my sister's room?" _Pen thought as she began to scan the room, and she spotted a mirror that was on the door.

She got out of bed and walked over to it, and what stared back was a pony with brilliant yellow and vivid crimson mane and cyan eyes with a horn with a brilliant amber coat.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she looked at what she saw. _"What in Celestias name is going on here and why am I in my sisters body?!"_ She screamed internally and externally which her scream was loud enough that it could heard all the way to Rainbow Dashe's cloud house.

She bolted out of bed when she heard in and landed at the side of her bed "That tears it! I'm investing in a pair of ear plugs!" Rainbow shouted out then looked to her left and right and face hooved.

"Why am I talking to myself? *Sigh* Great now I'm turning into a Pinkie Pie." She climbed back on her bed and planted her head in the pillow and went back to sleep while Pen was still yelling.

"Pen would you calm down!" her sister yelled as she approached the room but to her surprise it was her body she was staring at. She blinked a few times then got a chance to look at herself.

"Give me a mirror." She asked her voice was not as stern as her own. She quickly looked at the mirror in the room on the door and she didn't like it. What looked back was an ash grey filly, with crimson red and electric blue mane with orange eyes with only a small horn. Her pupils dilated to the size of a needle.

"I'm… I'm a…I'M A FILLY!" She finally screamed

"MORE LIKE PEN!" Sunset yelled.

"Excuse me but I don't think I appreciate being you either you know." Pen said her voice sounding like Sunset's. The little filly paced back and forth for a while before she spoke.

"What could have caused this anyway?" Sunset said in a panic.

"Well maybe it could have been a POV spell." Pen answered after a quick moment of thought.

"A POV spell?" Sunset asked in confusion

"Really, you don't know what the spell is? And I thought you were the tutor of spells? Anyway a POV spell is well basically you get to look at ponies POV and swap bodies with any other ponies in the area." Pen explained.

"But who could have cast it? I most certainly didn't." Sunset said as Pen gave her a quizzical look.

"And we know Rarity wouldn't be able to either because she doesn't have any experience with it." Pen continued.

"So that only leaves one pony…" They both pondered it for a minute before they both answered.

"Trixie!" they said in unison Sunset sound a bit more annoyed.

"I'll go talk to her." Pen said as she began walking off as Sunset gets in her way.

"Whoa hold on why you, I can talk to her just as well." Sunset protested a bit annoyed.

"As you can see I'm you and you're me and today is a Monday so that mean it's a school day so you'll have to go to school little missy." Pen said apparently enjoying every minute of being her sister.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sunset said bluntly.

Sunset walked down the street to the school house where the other fillies and colts were going to with her saddlebag in tow.

"_I can't believe this, why would drive Trixie to do this all of a sudden, oh when I get my hoofs on her…" _her train of thought was interrupted when she pumped into a somepony ahead of her.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" said the filly.

She looked at who she bumped into, this filly was an earth pony and her coat was a pale magenta, with a light grayish violet with white streaks and her eyes were a brilliant cornflower blue, her cutie mark was that of a tiara which she was also wearing one on her head.

"_Who is this again? Oh right Diamond Tiara I think." _ She realized after a moment of thought.

"Sorry for that just wasn't paying attention." Sunset/Pen apologized sheepishly.

"Oh it's just you, another blank flank." Diamond says in an annoyed tone.

"_Blank flank." _ She thought in confusion as she then looked at the back of her flank.

"_Oh that's what she meant… Wait a minute!" _ She thought realizing what Diamond Tiara said to her

"So what if I am a blank flank that means I get to enjoy myself to find out what my destiny is." She retorted.

"C'mon Di we better get going before we're late again." Called out another voice, the one was another earth pony filly with a cornflower bluish gray coat with a cerualeanish gray with cornflower bluish gray streaks braided into a pigtail and with grayish violet eyes with a cutie mark of a spoon adorned with a heart in it and wore big cyan glasses along with a cyan beaded necklace. This filly is known as Silver Spoon who is friends with Diamond Tiara.

"_When it isn't one it's the other." _ Sunset thought frown at the thought of seeing the both of them.

"Well I guess I'll see you I class then." Sunset/Pen said and proceed inside before the other two.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered under her breath.

While Sunset was dealing being in Pens body; Pen was still getting used to being in her sisters' body, and unfortunately she wouldn't be able to talk to Trixie about the POV spell she casted on them. She looked at a calendar next to the refrigerator,

"What does Sunset do all day anyway?" She questioned with no pony to answer her as she looked at the calendar with the date September 16th circled in red marker which said 'Appointment with Dinky Doo at 12 o'clock' on it which was today.

"At 12 o'clock with Dinky Doo that shouldn't be a…" She looked at the clock which read 11:55 a.m.

"Problem." She finished then realized what the time read and her eyes became pin prick size.

"GAH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Pen yelled running about in a circle.

"I better get moving then!" She said as she zoomed out of the house to meet her client.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered running down the street passing many others in her hurry.

While back at the school Sunset was already bored as a gourd but she could manage as study period began. She sat near the back of the class which she knew a few of the ponies there; like Emerald who was sitting on the right of her, and Applejacks sister Applebloom sitting just in front of her, Diamond Tiara sitting on Applebloom's left and Silver Spoon on her right.

During middle of class Diamond Tiara began to pass a note to Applebloom but after taking a look at it she notice the paper was blank. Applebloom was hesitant at first but began to grab the note with her mouth "Applebloom, are passing a note?" the assist teacher which was Cheerliee at the time caught her as Applebloom dropped the note which was blank on the inside

"And why is it blank?" She asked with a bit of surprise.

"Maybe its blank just her flank is." Diamond said mocking AB and began laughing at her along with Silver Spoon and most of the class except Sunset/Pen and Emerald who was afraid to counter them.

"Well I guess you have to stay before going to recess." Cheerliee said in a disappointed mother like tone, and that was then Sunset decided to jump in.

"I don't that would be necessary Ms. Cheerliee." Sunset/Pen answered.

"Why would that be?" Cheerliee asked blinking at he filly.

"Well if we take a look at the blank note notice that there is still some saliva on it and AB just touch it with her mouth but that is hardly enough time to put a saliva on it plus Diamond Tiara had every intention to embarrass AB just because she doesn't have a cutie mark, we all started out like that once before doesn't mean she has shove it in her face." Sunset/Pen said in a knowing tone that was familiar of herself.

"Well did you see Diamond Tiara pass the note?" Cheerliee asked.

"Yes I did." She answered and Cheerliee looked over to Diamond Tiara which was nervously fidgeting with her hooves but was saved by the recess bell and quickly ran out along with Silver Spoon right behind her.

"Well this turning out just fine. Now I know what Pen would feel like." Sunset/Pen muttered then realized what she just said.

"How she would feel." She muttered and stopped a moment and sighed recalling earlier.

"Maybe I need to be a little bit nicer to her next time." She muttered as she walked to join the other younger ones on the playground. Before she was able to leave a hoof blocked here way.

"Excuse me Pen but can I talk to you for a minute?" Cheerliee asked with a look of confusion

"Um… sure." Sunset/Pen said

"_I wonder what she wants to talk about?" _She thought as they stepped outside the classroom.

"That was a very nice deduction Pen, but I've never seen you act like this, normally you're quite. What's with the sudden outburst?" Cheerliee asked.

"Um… well you see… I just wanted to help AB you know." Sunset/Pen said sweating bullets.

"_Oh man, Sunset you should've known that Cheerliee would probably put two and two together."_ She thought as Cheerliee began to ponder something before she answered

"Pen do you remember when Sunset made that crater outside Sugarcube Corner?" Cheerliee asked the made Sunset/Pen eyes went wide eyed

"That was an accident and it was Pinkie party cannon doing that and…!" She paused realizing what she said

"Oh ponyfeathers." She muttered.

"Is that you Sunset?" Cheerliee questioned and she nodded in response.

"What happened?" Cheerliee asked holding back a chuckle.

"Well I think somepony cast a POV spell on me and Pen, but right now I can't go into full detail." Sunset/Pen said and trotted out to join the others.

"But I'll explain later, right now can you keep this secret?" She asked in a pleading tone and Cheerliee nodded in response promising to keep it secret.

Meanwhile where Pen/Sunset arrived where she meet Dinky and her mother Ditzy Doo. Dinky in a unicorn filly with light gray coat and light blonde mane her eyes were amber gold, she also has yet to gain a cutie mark. As for Ditzy Doo she is a pegasus mare with a darker gray coat with blonde mane with yellow eyes that seem to be crooked, her cutie mark consist of seven bubbles.

"Thank you for teaching my little muffin Sunset." Ditzy said chewing on a muffin.

"Don't worry she's in good hoofs." She said

"_That is if I can get a grip on my own sisters' magic then I'm in trouble."_ She thought as she was already sweating bullets.

"I have to go on a delivery run for an hour or two but it shouldn't take too long for me." Ditzy said preparing to take off.

"Well I'm off; make sure you behave for Ms. Shimmer okay." She said to Dinky.

"Yes momma!" she said with a assuring smile as her mother took to the air only seconds later to crash into a tree nearby.

"I'm okay!" she yelled back and took off again. The both giggled at her antics before Pen/Sunset spoke up

"Alright Dinky can you tell me where we left off?" she asked

"I think it was learning levitation magic." Dinky said happily.

"Levitation it is then." She confirmed.

"_Like that shouldn't be hard to pull off!" _She screamed internally as she began to scan the area of something easy for Sunset's student to levitate then spotted a small rock that could easily be moved.

"Let's start out small okay." She pointed to the small rock nearby and walked over to it.

"See that rock over there, we'll start with that." She says bringing it over to Dinky.

"But I want to lift something bigger than just a rock." Dinky whined giving Pen/Sunset the puppy eyes.

"Right now it is best that you start small you may think that your good with magic until you know your limits, so starting out like this is the best way for you to fully grasp your magic." She said wisely.

"_Great now I'm sounding like Sunset."_ Pen/Sunset thought after that moment.

"Okay." She whined as she chuckles. In this situation Dinky reminded her of herself.

"Okay first: concentrate on your target." She said and Dinky obeyed with wide eyes staring at the rock.

"Then, once you have a picture of it, close your eyes and imagine that same thing." She said as Dinky closed her eyes tightly.

"Now picture yourself lifting that same object with your magic and let it flow through you to your horn." She said again as Dinky began concentrating hard.

At first nothing happened then Dinky's horn started to emit a small yellow aura at the tip of her horn and began sparking. The rock started to ascend up but quickly brought down barely five centimeters off the ground. Dinky opened her eyes and noticed it didn't move at all which made her sad.

"Hey you almost had it. It takes time a practice to get a hang of it I'm sure just a few more tries you'll have it down in now time." Pen/Sunset encouraged.

"You think I can do it." Dinky said her smile showing she was cheering up.

"Positive, now let's try that one more time." She said giving Dinky a hoof pump.

"OKAY!" Dinky cheered and returned the hoof pump and began concentrating again on the rock.

After about the fifth time, Dinky was slowly improving the amount of distance she was able to lift the rock this time it was about four and a half inches off the ground.

"How am I doing?" Dinky asked her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and find out." Pen/Sunset said looking at her as Dinky slowly opened her eyes. When she did she was both shocked and happy to see the rock was surrounded in a yellow aura up on eye level with her.

She smiled the widest of smiles and began hopping up and down at her accomplishment.

Meanwhile back at the school house playground, Sunset/Pen was laying down, under a tree, reading a book; she thought it would get her mind off things after the whole fiasco with Diamond Tiara and being found out by Cheerliee. All the others fillies and colts were playing all around, some by the jungle gym, some by the sandpit, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picking on AB.

"_Ugh, not again! Those two didn't learn their lesson the first time then I'm just going to have to make it clear to them."_ She thought as she placed the book on a nearby bench and slowly trotted over to where they were. AB was already in the dirt as both bullies were laughing at her before Sunset/Pen interrupted.

"Leave her be you two right now!" she shouted out to the two bullies.

The both looked back at who shouted at them "And what do you want Pendragon?" Diamond asked with a stern stare looking at her.

"I would like it if you stop picking on Applebloom." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Silver Spoon said with a mocking tone. She shook her head with a bit of a smile seeing a certain pony out of the corner of her eyes.

"Not me…her." She pointed her hoof toward the assistant teacher that was coming their way and stopped in front of the four fillies.

"What is going on here?" Cheerliee asked looking at the scene then at Sunset/Pen.

"Pendragon do you know what happened here?" she asked with a calm tone.

"No but I think some of the others here saw what happened." She pointed out to some of the others in the area.

Emerald stepped up "All I saw was Applebloom being tripped into the mud by Di and Silver that was all." Emerald said with a stern smile then Cheerliee looked at the two fillies.

"Is this true you two?" Cheerliee said raising an eyebrow at them. They both stuttered to say anything

"Or perhaps I should write a letter to your father about your behavior." Cheerliee threatened causing DT to flinch a little.

"I take it you two were involved?" She asked and they both nodded their head.

"Then I'll have a talk to you two about your bullying after school." Cheerliee said sternly toward them as she left them, and Emerald was helping AB up from her fall.

The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly avoiding all the taunts from DT and SS. After school let out for the day Sunset/Pen walked AB home and made her way back to her home

"_Talk about a day, I didn't know Pen would have to go through this every time she goes there."_ She pondered that for a few minutes before arriving back home.

"I need to make it up to her big time for being such an idiot to her." Sunset/Pen muttered as she saw the broken medallion on the countertop

"And for snapping at her." She muttered and remembered what Pen said to her yesterday

"_WELL IF YOU TEACH OTHER FILLIES AND COLTS THERE MAGIC WHY NOT ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTROL OR EVEN USE YOUR MAGIC?!"_ That rang in her mind.

She began to think about what to do for her sister then it hit her like a freight train and smiled a huge grin as she zoomed off to her room.

Meanwhile where Pen/Sunset was after teaching Dinky levitation and gave her the basics about her new acquired skill, she was paid for the hour with Dinky and went to find other clients to help. It was about five o'clock and she was tuckered out from her other clients she had that day.

"_Now I know how Sunset feels after all these clients, plus she didn't say she would accept walk up clients in the first place, my horn feels like a two ton anvil on my head."_ She thought as she rubbed her horn and was even sore to the touch.

She winced as she touched it. She looked at the amount of bits she made today "Hm fifty bits today that isn't so bad I guess." She said then pondered something that happened yesterday at what her sister said.

"_WELL IF YOU COULD SEE HOW I GO THROUGHOUT MY DAY YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!",_ _"ALL OF WHAT I DO BRINGS BITS INTO THIS HOME!"_ Those words rang throughout her mind

"So that's what she meant by at what she does. I guess I've been pretty bad as a sister." She whispers to herself.

She managed to get back home and noticed that most of the lights were out but before she entered she heard a shaking in the bushes nearby that made her stop in her tracks.

"Who there?!" she shouted ready to fight off whatever was in the bushes, but nothing came out all but a squirrel. She let out a relieving sigh and entered the house.

Most of the houses lights were off "Maybe she's in her room." She trotted upstairs to find a slightly open door and inside the room was Sunset in her body apparently she was practicing magic.

"What are you doing?" Pen asked. Then sudden voice made Sunset lose her concentration.

"Oh hey Pen I didn't know you were home already." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

They both didn't say anything for a while then they both spoke up "I want to apologize for what happened." They both said in unison which surprised them both.

"You first sis." Pen said motioning her to talk.

"No you first, I insist." Sunset returned.

"Well… where do I even start just that I'm sorry about what happened and well living as you for a day I can see why you're always so tired all the time due to your tutoring thing you have with everypony here that wants to learn their magic, and I understand if you don't have time for me when you get home." She hung her head low after she finished and put her saddle bag down along with the fifty bits she made, and began to exit the room.

"I'm sorry too." Sunset said stopping Pen in her tracks.

"I was so stressed out from yesterdays work that I couldn't think straight and considering that I was going non-stop at this wasn't helping the situation either, but after living through you Pen and going to school I can tell what you mean by I didn't have time for you, but now I completely understand, and I apologize for the way I've acted toward you." Sunset said with the most sincerity.

Before Pen could answer another voice spoke up "Well looks like you both finally found an understanding?" a voice spoke out appearing right behind Pen.

"Huh!" the both look at who it was that spoke.

"TRIXIE!" the yelled in unison with a slight undertone on anger in there voice.

"Who did you think it was the Easter bunny?" Trixie joked.

"It was you who casted that POV spell on us huh." Pen said her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Guilty as charged but it looked like my idea worked did it not?" Trixie asks with a sly smile.

"Huh?" the both said with confusion as the tilted there heads

"My whole idea was to get you two to understand each other, so what better way than switching each other mind for the day." Trixie added

"And I'll be glad to switch you back." She added with a cheery smile

"PLEASE!" They said in unison.

Trixie recast the spell to turn the POV back to normal on both of them. "Well I must be off now Spike will be over to take your letter. Bye now." She teleported away, as they both blinked a few times.

"You know something, I think I'm starting to dislike Trixie now." Pen said bluntly

"I agree." Sunset added as they both look at each other then let out a laugh.

Later that same day Spike came over with paper and quill ready "I think were ready Spike." Pen said

"Ready." Spike said readying his quill as Pen and Sunset clear their throats ready to say what they think needs to be said.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, At time siblings can be a little bit overbearing to handle, but it is also a great responsibility to take care and teach them."_ Sunset started

"_But thinking that your sister or sibling has nothing to worry about can make things get out of hand and lead to disagreements between them."_ Pen added

"_By taking a step back and understanding what the other has been through, you can understand what is happening with the other." _Sunset continued

"_Even if the other has to live through what the other is doing. From your loyal subjects, Pendragon."_ Pen added

"_And Sunset Shimmer."_ Sunset finished. Spike sent the finished letter.

"Well Pen what to you want to do now?" Sunset asked "Well I still want to pay Trixie back for the POV spell…" Pen stated and then got an idea.

"Oh I got a killer of an idea!" Pen said and whispered it to Sunset.

"Uh Huh."

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"Oh hehe, its payback time." Sunset said after Pen finished whispering her idea as they both ran off to the library.

The next morning Rainbow Dash was snoring loudly having a nice dream involving a certain group of pegasi.

"Yes I accept the title of wonderbolt…" She said lazily until her dream was interrupted by two loud and shrill screams making her jump out of her bed and hit the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE ANYMORE!" she bolted up and took the earplug out of her ears and stomped on them a few times, got back in bed and went back to sleep.

What she didn't know was that one scream was of Trixie and the other a certain fashion expert. When Pen and Sunset heard this they began laughing.

* * *

**F3: *Looking at Pinkie in a Sharpedo tank* Did you forget this is Pinkie were talking about right?**

**D9: I don't care. Now I'm satisfied. Good day *exit stage right***

**F3: He's gone now Pinkie you can get out now.**

**Pinkie: *Jumps out of tank* Oh good for a moment there I thought I was going to get eaten.**

**F3: You're lucky he went easy on you this time.**

**Pinkie: That was easy? Next time: Mare AdvICE. Huh what's with the ICE cap?**

**F3: You'll find out next time. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**


	4. Mare AdvICE

**F3: Well here we are my fifth episode today.**

**Pinkie: I'm still wondering about the whole Mare AdvICE thing you know.**

**F3: Just do the disclaimer Pinkie okay before I show you the script of Cupcakes.**

**Pinkie: *talking fast* Fireuser3 doesn't own MLP, MLP belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and The Hub, he only owns the OC's Pendragon Shimmer, Emerald Jewel, and the about to be introduced Winter Blossom.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Pinkie: Also what is Cupcakes? Is it another fanfiction?**

**F3:*Looking at Pinkie* …For whatever sanity you have left I might actually decide to **_**not**_** show you.**

**Episode 5: Mare AdvICE **

It was a quiet day for the residents of Ponyville who seemed to be going along with their everyday lives.

All except for Rarity Belle and Coco Pommel who were in the boutique as Rarity was currently teaching Coco about creating a dress "Are you sure you're up for this darling?" Rarity asked preparing a several fabric rolls.

"I'm pretty sure." She said nervously to her friend

"I've always wanted to try making my own designs and I've had plenty of inspiration." Coco finished.

"Well then let us begin with dress making 101." Rarity began.

"First off you need to picture in your mind what you want the dress to look like first." Rarity spoke as she and Coco closed their eyes to picture what their idea would look like.

"Once you got that picture in your mind then I would draw what you have thought of." Rarity continued as levitated a paper and pencil over to her and began drawing on it.

After she was done Coco did the same thing. What Coco drawn was a mare wearing a dress that covers the back hooves, flank, and tail covered; the head wore a small head piece that hooked around the ears, along with small boots on the hooves.

"Okay I think I've got it so far." Coco said as she put her writing tool down and showed it Rarity.

"Well that is some imagination now to move on to…" Before she could finish there was a knock at her door.

"Hmm? Now who could that be?" Rarity questioned. Rarity had decided to close the shop that day so she could help with Coco.

"Let's go see." Coco said with curiosity as they both walked toward the door as the pony that knocked entered hearing the sounds of bells chiming.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique where everything is chic as it can be. How can I be of service?" Rarity says introducing herself as she always does with each customer.

"Two hours on a train and all I get is 'How can I be of service' you haven't changed one bit Rarity." A female voice giggled.

Raritys eyes lit up immediately at that voice, she looked to see who it was.

The pony she saw in front of her was a unicorn mare with a Cyan White coat, a purple mane with a three streaks of blue going through it tied into a nice pony tail, her eyes were a dark purple color, and her cutie mark is an ice crystal snowflake with thread going threw it. A very predominate feature was the small black rimmed reading glasses on her muzzle that was secured was a piece of string in the back.

Rarity stood there with her mouth gaped open looking at her "You do know it's rude to stare at somepony do you Rares." The mare said magically closing Rarity's mouth as Coco looked to Rarity.

"Um Rarity who is this pony, do you know her?" Coco asked in curiosity.

"… Winter… Blossom." Rarity finally said after said mare took her magic hold off Rarity's muzzle.

"Who else could it be girl?" Winter said as she went over to give Rarity a hug.

"Do you know how long I was on that train or better yet how long I was at Canterlot?" She said as Rarity returned the hug.

"Still have some of the tompony in you don't you" Rarity stated with a chuckle as Coco stood there completely clueless to the situation.

"Um is this a friend of yours Rarity?" Coco said with a questioning stare.

"Oh where are my manners. Winter Blossom meet Coco Pommel." She said as gestured her to come closer

"It's a pleasure." Winter says extending a hoof to shake which Coco took.

"She my assistant here at the boutique and she is quite handy with her hoofs and she learning how to be a good seamstress like me." Rarity explained with a bit of pride

"A friend of Raritys is a friend of mine." Coco smiled.

"Well that's good to hear coming from the Element of Generosity." Winter said.

Coco was surprised at this "How did you know that?" she asked as Winter rolls her eyes but smiling.

"You and the other element bearers were the talk of Canterlot for a while now, plus I wanted to visit Rarity since I haven't seen her since she moved here to Ponyville." Winter explained

"And I'm quite the seamstress myself you know." She then adds.

"Coco how about you show her that picture that you've just drew?" Rarity suggested but Coco took a step back a minute

"Um… I don't know if I should." Coco said nervously

"I don't mind really I'm good at giving suggestions if need be." Winter said.

"Well if you would have a look at it." Coco said as she fetched her picture. She returned with her drawing in mouth and placed it on the table for her to look at. Winter approached it and levitated the drawing to her eye view. She began looking at it with strange looks.

She put it down before she spoke "Do you want my honest opinion about it?" She asked and Coco nodded.

"To be blunt, some of it could use some adjustments. The length is fine, the boots could change, and the head piece needs to go, along with the style of fabric you're going to use." She stated

"Now see here Winter Blossom, Coco is only starting out and I thought her piece was very riveting for her first time." Rarity commented.

"We can talk about it a little more…after say a small tour?" Winter says to Rarity who nods and runs off to grab her saddlebags.

Winter then looks to Coco "There is going to be a small Fashion Show that will be held in a few days. You are welcome to come, but you must really work on your design if you wish to enter it." She says in a calm tone and then Rarity came back in with her saddlebag on.

"Well I must be off Coco I know I promised to help you today." Rarity says with a bit of guilt as she glances to her friend.

"Don't worry about, you show Winter Blossom around town and I'll look after the boutique till you get back." Coco said with a genuine smile.

This caused Rarity's smile to return "Well if that's what you really want." She said as her and Winter left leaving Coco alone.

Only then Coco smile went away and turned into a frustrating look "Ugh! Some adjustments 'The boots could change, and the head piece could go' she says and there's nothing wrong with the fabric I'm going to be using! It's like to her the whole style needs a change!" She pouted.

"Well I'll show her a thing or two." She said as she went back to Rarity's inspiration room.

She entered Raritys inspiration room and began to think about her next idea for a dress to impress Rarity's friend. She went through the steps Rarity gave her this morning. First she thought of the dress she wanted to make then went ahead and draw it out on a piece of paper.

The drawing was a dress that rides a little high on the flank but enough so that the pony wearing it doesn't look like a tank along with a small choker that went around the upper neck. Also on the dress it had diamonds on the left and right side of the dress.

Instead of boots like the last one she drew on slippers. She also manage to fit in a small saddle on the back to give it a more rustic charm.

After she drew the dress that she thought up it was time to begin seeing which colors would fit the dress. She went and began to color with yellow, pale green and pale blue for the dress and brown for the saddle.

"Okay now just a little touch up here and…done." Coco said with a great smile.

"Now for the fabric." She said walking over to a cabinet which was all disorganized with all the fabric going all over the shelves. She looked at the mess.

"How does Rarity ever find things in here?" She says questioning Rarity's organization system. She grabbed the green and yellow fabric from below and as soon she did the whole fabric rack came falling on top of her.

After grabbing them she proceeds to cut what she needed out of each fabric like the fabric diamonds and the collar from the yellow one. Though this took awhile because she couldn't use magic like Rarity; so she had to do things the old fashion way with scissors with the handle able to fit the size of her hoofs.

After a long ten minutes she was able to cut all three diamonds and the collar she was going to use for it. As for the pale green she made a small fitting strap so the pony could fit it around its waist and she made sure that it was adjustable like a belt and made a belt loop just in case for any extra left over.

As for the saddle she cut out she took the pale green and made a strap to go around the pony that would wear it. Next was the dress itself she had to sow on each individual part of the diamonds on the sides of the dress.

With the sewing machine she shares with Rarity she was able to do so. All three diamonds on each side were placed carefully and next was the choker.

"Now I know Rarity keeps some gems around here somewhere." She began looking around for Raritys gem case which was obviously a small wooden treasure chest. As she opened the chest she was amazed by the amount of gems Rarity has collected. The gems ranged from simple quartz to sapphires and rubies

"Wow now I see why her cutie mark are three diamonds." She says awed as she looked through the chest to find the right gem to fit the choker.

She looked in it about a good three minutes until she finally found what she needed. An amethyst gem she held in her mouth and took it over to the hoofed made choker and tied the gem to it. Now with everything in order she place the pale green dress on a modeling pony dummy and made adjustments if needed. She also found a pair green dress slippers and placed them on the model and then the dress, the saddle, and then finally the choker.

She stepped back from what she made and was proud of it; sure it might have taken her about five hours and probably a few sore hoofs after work but it was so worth it in the end. After what happened she looked at the time

"Holly Celestia I've been work that long." She looked at the clock and it was 12:19

"Well I guess a visit to Sugarcube corner is in order." She said as she stepped out with her chin held high only to look back at her creation in awe.

Meanwhile at the same time that happening Rarity and Winter were walking down a dirt path "I'm so glad that you could come Winter." She said with a smile.

"But may I implore you why you've come here, I'm sure it's not just for friendly chit chat." She said with a questionable look causing her friend to let out a slight giggle

"Nothing escapes the 'Gossip Hound' of Ponyville." She says poking fun as Rarity's ears flatten against her head.

"You know quite well that I despised that nickname you know." Rarity whined.

"But then you must have heard that I'm going to be one of the judges in the upcoming fashion show." Winter said making Rarity gasped in surprise.

"All with a few others from Canterlot are going to be judging the show." Winter finished.

"Oh my sweet Celestia! Oh only if I was that lucky then I would be joining you but I of course have my business to attend to and plus my young sister." Rarity whined

"I know what you mean; I've got two brothers myself which one is in the guard and the other I have no idea where he is." She stated with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…My it is hard to forget those two. Always causing mischief no matter where they went to." Rarity says with a giggle as Winter groans.

As they moved on they were going they were slowly approaching a wide open orchard filled with apple trees. Winter adjusted her glasses to get a better look.

"Wow." She looked around and saw nothing but how wide the orchard of apple trees was.

"Who owns all this land?" She questioned but at the same time she was in awe of the sight.

"That would be the apple family that lives here." She pointed her hoof down toward the path.

"Down this way you'll find a large red barn along with a rather kept up house and you'll find a mare named Applejack Apple." Rarity stated which made Winter Blossom jump with glee.

"Oh I know about the apple family they are rather famous for their cider. Do you think they might let me try some?" Winter jumped with glee.

"I believe so if you only ask." Rarity said as they approached the home. As Rarity knocked on the door; at first nopony answered then she knocked again and this time a small yellow filly with a pink bow and red mane opened the door.

"Howdy Miss Rarity what yah doin out this way?" Applebloom questioned

"An' who is this pony?" She pointed to the pony next to her.

"This is an old friend of mine Winter Blossom and I'm showing her around." She introduced Winter to the little filly.

"I have a question is your sister around by chance?" Rarity asked.

"Enope. Yah just missed her; she headed toward town fer something along with another pony." She answered

"Well to you think I could have a drink of some of that apple cider your family makes." Winter said her eyes beaming.

Applebloom shook her head "Sorry miss, but sis has the key tah the cellar, 'Haps another time." Applebloom said. Winter was a little disappointed but gave a sigh

"Well I guess, maybe next time I'm in town then." She said putting a smile back on her face as she turned to leave.

"C'mon Rares, it's been a few hours so how about we go check on Coco and see how she's doing." Winter said as she began to walk off only to look back at the filly

"It's been great to meet you Applebloom; I hope to meet you again." Winter said.

Applebloom waved to Winter and Rarity as they began their walk back to Ponyville. As they re-entered Ponyville they were still chatting about several things like Canterlot, the fashion show, etc.

"So Winter what to think of Ponyville? Not quite what you expected hm?" Rarity asked

"Definitely not what I thought of it first, but being here for only about five hours and this place is already starting to grow on me." Winter admitted.

"Well that what you expect from the rustic charm of this town." Rarity said with an all knowing tone but then was interrupted by what seemed like noise coming from town and ponies screaming and running in which every direction.

"What in the wide world of Equestria is happening here?" Rarity wondered as they looked onward at what was causing this uproar.

As appeared to be some kind of machines were going out of control. Some of the guards were trying to sort things out and get things back under control including two unicorn stallions. The first had a turquoisish white coat and sapphire blue mixed with cerulean blue mane and tail from what she can see and his cutie mark was a purple shield with a six pointed star imbedded in it with three other stars hanging above it.

The second one had a moderate red coat and a dark blonde with brown steaks on his mane and tail, his cutie mark was a shield lit on fire with a sword imbedded on the front.

During the uproar and panic from the citizens something that looked like a propeller was heading there way.

"DUCK!" Winter yelled as they both ducked their heads to avoid getting it chopped off.

The propeller stuck itself into the ground preventing it from going anywhere. Winter went inspect the object to see if it had an owner.

"_Why does this looks familiar somewhere?"_ she thought as she inspect it further.

The she came across a cutie mark symbol on the propeller blade with two bronze gears that were mashed together and a book on it. Her eyes immediately went wide causing her to readjust her glasses she was wearing and clean the lenses to see if she was seeing what she was seeing was correct. After doing that she looked at the initials again and it still had the same cutie mark symbol.

She giggled at her conclusion "Well that's interesting to say the least." She heard a scream coming from the crowd and came running towards them.

It was Coco her mane and tail all disoriented and her coat was all covered with dirt from falling over a few time. She stopped right in front of them as her breaths were laboring.

"Are you alright dearie?" Rarity asked worried about Coco's condition.

She spoke in a rapid rate "Sales ponies…inventions… not working… uproar." She said rapidly. The other two tried to steady her

"Whoa there girl, let's get her to the boutique so she can wash up and get her mind straight." Rarity concluded as Winter and Rarity took both sides of Coco as they walked to make sure she doesn't fall over herself.

As soon they got Coco to the boutique and freshened up and calmed down she was able to tell then what happened

"Okay now start at the beginning Coco, what happened?" Rarity questioned

"Well it started when I was heading toward Sugarcube corner to get a snack after finishing the dress I've made. Everything was fine until what seemed like two sales ponies rolled into town with some kind of machine." Coco started

"Sales ponies. Did you get a chance to look at them?" Winter asked.

"Well all I could get that they were two stallions and they were unicorns, they had red and white manes and one had a mustache on one of them. After I went in and came back out of Sugarcube Corner everypony was going berserk and were running around all over the place." Coco finished.

Winter brought her hoof to her chin to think _"Two unicorn stallions, red and white mane and one with a mustache on him and there sales ponies." _Winter thought.

Then her eyes became wide in realization and in a quick motion her eyes instantly turned into a cold angry stare.

"The Flim Flam brothers." She said in realization.

"The what and who?" Rarity and Coco asked

"Flim and Flam there con ponies wanting to con you out of every bit that you have just so they can make a profit off of what their selling." Winter stated coldly as her horn glowed and began forming small patches of ice underneath her.

"I had an experience with them two and I'm never going to forget it and let's leave it at that." She stated.

After a few minutes of silence "Oh um… Winter." Coco began shyly

"I was wondering if you could look over the new dress I've made?" Coco asked

"Oh you made something new dear what is it." Rarity said in excitement

"Well sure let's have a look shall we." Winter answered and Coco guided them to Rarity's inspiration room that they both share. When they entered the dress was revealed to them.

"Well what do you think?" She questioned

"I was thinking to go with something more of a glamorous charm while still keeping some of the rustic look and the boots did change for dress slippers instead and the belt for the dress would almost seem like it's floating on its own and some flare from the choker so I borrowed one of the gems." Coco smiled hoping to get some approval from Winter.

"Well darling it does bring out some flare of its own I might say. Even with the amethyst gem choker was a thought." Rarity commented she looked toward Winter

"What do you think of the dress?" Rarity asked as Winter went to inspect it. As she circled the dress to get a better look at it.

"Well… to start, the saddle is a good idea and so was the belt plus the fabric choice but the only thing problem I see is with the choker." She stated earning a disappointing frown from Coco.

"The gem is fine but it would have been best to use a brighter color for it so it would… oh what's the phrase I'm looking for… 'stick out more' as they say." She said which only made Coco frown deepen

"But despite that little detail, I do see potential in this, maybe not a winner but most surely a top three." Winter finished which brought a smile to Coco

"So you think it's good even if my last one didn't go so well." Coco said and Winter nodded.

"Well one thing my friend knows about dresses is that she knows where to find good potential." Rarity said causing Winter to blush a little.

"A small piece of advice though whenever I make a dress is to picture myself in what I want to wear then make that idea into a reality." She said wisely. They heard the clock strike six o'clock

"Well time flies when you're having fun I guess, and I must thank you Rarity for showing me around." Winter said.

"Aw do you have to leave now." Rarity whined.

"Unfortunately I do, even though Ponyville is a charming place with its rustic design, Canterlot is still my home and I must return to home to prepare for the fashion show in a few days, but don't think I might pay a visit when I get the chance." Winter bowed as she left, but not even a few seconds out the front door she was instantly plowed to the ground by two unicorn stallions.

The first stallion was the one that she saw helping the other one, and the second one had a steel gray coat with black mane and silver streak going down the middle with the cutie mark being two bronze gears and a book between them. "Uh what where you're going you…" Before she could finish she stared at the two stallions

"Code, Fire!" She yelled in surprise as Rarity let out a small gasp recognizing Winter's two siblings.

"Sis!" the two stallions said in unison.

That night a party was held for Code, Winter, and Fire being new to town as well as Code having stopped the rampage of the machines.

As the party was going on Coco was busy writing a letter at the suggestion of Trixie.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; at some point when you have a great idea or in my case a great dress you think you have it just the way you like it. But sometimes when somepony wants to help you, you don't know if what their saying is helpful or not. Only to realize that even someponies opinion can help improve on your past mistake. Signed; Coco Pommel."_

Coco handed the letter off to Spike and sent it how he always did.

"Come on Coco! Your missing out on all the fun!" Pinkie says appearing near her. Coco chuckles and follows the mare out.

**F3: Cliffhanger Alert. Now things are going to get quite interesting in the next episode Inventors Trick.**

**Pinkie: Oh Mare AdvICE now I see she has ice powers! Cool *bouncing up and down***

**F3: Pinkie careful where you… *Pinkie bounced on the button* bounce.**

**?: TECHNICAL NUKE INCOMING!**

**F3: Great nice job Pinkie now we're both going to be…*both looks at the countdown which was at one***

**F3&amp;Pinkie: Oh pony… *Loud Boom***

**Pinkie: WEEE!  
F3: FOLLOW AND REVIEW! *two stars gleam***

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR**

**D9: *See's two blinking stars*…Something tells me that pink menace is behind that again. *Looks at self still in pony form* And why have I not turned back to normal yet?**

**Comet: Maybe it's because someone pushed that button again? Might make some sense.**

**D9: As much sense as some other things, but yeah…now what?**

**Comet: *Grins and brings out a set of DVD's* How about watching these?**

**D9: …*Looks at readers* Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling that I am about to be put in a incinerator?**


	5. Inventors Trick

**Pinkie: *Walks in all burnt with F3 right behind her* Why do I even have that button?**

**F3: *Looks at Pinkie* **_**That's**_** what I want to know, but no you had to go ahead and jump on the button sending us flying…**

**?: Ahem**

**F3&amp;Pinkie: *Turn looking at an angry and still ponified D9***

**F3: Code? What happened to you?**

**D9: What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! THE PINK MEANCE IS WHAT HAPPENED! TURN ME BACK!**

**Pinkie: *Waving hooves in front of her* Wait wait. This isn't my fault!**

**F3: Says the pony who jumped on the button**

**Pinkie: …Fireuser3 doesn't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It belong to The Hub, Lauren Faust, and Hasbro. He only owns his OC's Pendragon Shimmer, Emerald Jewel, Winter Blossom, Fireseeker, and Code Breaker.**

**D9: …Code Breaker? Why does that sound like a pony based on…! *Looks at F3 horn sparking***

**F3: Uh-oh…*Runs with D9 chasing him* FIREUSER3 BLAZING OUT!**

* * *

**Episode 6 Inventors Trick**

A sunny normal morning in Ponyville was usual for the Apple family that lives there. Applejack was trotting out of the station returning from a delivery yesterday with an empty delivery cart attached to her.

"Next time ah make ah delivery tah a cold place like Trottingham tell Rares to make yah a vest." She talked to herself walking back home to Sweet Apple Acres.

But before she even got into town she heard a groan coming from the other side of the train. When the train left the station again for the passengers to get to their destination and what she saw was a pony in the dirt.

The pony in question was a steel gray coated unicorn stallion about her age with a black mane with a silver streak going through it. She could make out the stallions eyes even though they were near closed but his eyes were blue. His cutie mark was two bronze gears mashed together with a book over them. From what he looked it looked like he didn't eat for days or weeks because she could see his ribs showing from lack of food.

"Now where did yah come?" She whispered as she unhooked herself from the cart to get a better look at him as she walked over to him.

When she approached him; his eyes were now closed and his stomach grumbled, again from lack of food. He also had a saddle bag on him which was pretty old with what seemed like a screwdriver coming out of the hole it made.

AJ knew she just couldn't leave the stallion here to collect dust that wouldn't be right of her to do so, so she did the next best thing. She picked the stallion and put him on her back then proceeds to carefully place him in the cart and covered him up with the cloth she had in her saddle bag.

She also placed the stallions saddlebag in the cart with him. She hooked herself back up to the cart and quickened her pace to get home and food for the pony.

When she entered town she notice the town was busy as usual with everypony doing thier own thing but she took notice of a few ponies, like Trixie who was talking to two other ponies more like two other stallions outside the ice cream shop.

One had a sapphire blue mixed with cerulean blue mane and tail from what she can see and his cutie mark was a purple shield with a six pointed star imbedded in it with three other stars hanging above it and his coat was a turquoise white.

The second stallion had blonde with a brown mane and tail and had a shield that was on fire with a sword embedded in it for his cutie mark. He seemed not taking a slip of the smoothie he had in front more watching everyponies move and watching out for trouble. He had an orange coat.

But that didn't deterred her for a second whatever there were talking about wasn't her business and continued her route to get the stallion some care. When she walked pass the town square fountain she pumped into a pony that was heading toward the boutique.

"Whoa nelly!" AJ yelled out

"Gah!" the pony cried out. From the sounds of it the pony was a mare.

After gathering her bearings she looked at who she pumped into. The pony with a Cyan White coat, a purple mane with a three streaks of blue going through it tied into a nice pony tail, her eyes were a dark purple color, and her cutie mark is an ice crystal snowflake with thread going through it wearing a saddle was slowly picking herself up from the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that miss." AJ said offering a hoof up, but the mare didn't seem to see it.

"Oh now where did they go, note to self: consider contact lenses when you visit the eye doctor." The mare said looking around for something.

"Do yah need some help there?" AJ asked as the mare in question looked back at her

"If you could since you pumped into me." She said with a hint of annoyance then she let out a sincere sigh

"But I'm looking for my glasses it seems I've lost them during our stumble." She said as she continued to search aimlessly at the ground. AJ looked around for the missing glasses even though she was still attached to the cart.

She looked around the grass in all directions and when she couldn't find them on the ground; she looked toward the fountain.

"Did yah try the fountain?" AJ asked as she pointed in its general direction

"No." She said bluntly then trotted over to it carefully and with luck she found her missing glasses, which had a black frame around the lenses with a snapped string on the rims and was dripping wet.

"Oh shoot, well at least there not broken to say the least." She said as she took a cloth from her bag and levitated it toward the glasses lenses and wiped them clean and then placed them back on her head

"Ah much better thank you miss…um?" The mare asked looking at AJ carefully.

"Names Applejack." She said tipping her old Stetson on her head.

"Winter Blossom, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Applejack." She said politely

"Yah can drop the misses' part and just call me Applejack or just AJ is fahn to." She said

"Where yah headed?" She questioned "I'm looking for a place called 'Carousel Boutique', you wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?" She questioned.

"Yah standing right in front of it." She pointed her hoof at it; the boutique was a two story building with a mixture of purple, white and a shade of light pink with a pair of two windows right in front of it which from Winters perspective it looked like a mansion than a boutique. Her glasses slightly shifted as her mouth was gaped open at just the sight of it.

She was silent for a few seconds then she closed her mouth and readjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Well at least I'm not lost well thank Applejack." She said politely only to receive a confused look from AJ.

"Why are yah going in there fer anyhow?" She asks Winter as she tilted her head.

"To visit an old friend." She said bluntly

"Well I must be off then and thank you again for helping me find my glasses dear, I don't quite see well without them." She said as she proceeds toward her destination.

"No problem." She tipped her hat and quickly remembered she had a passenger in her cart and instead of trotting home she went straight into a gallop toward home.

Once she got home she detached herself from the cart again and carefully placed the stallion on her back with his saddlebag in tow below him sitting on Applejacks shoulder blades.

She entered the house in a hurry which both her brother Big Macintosh or Big Mac who was teaching her younger sister Applebloom how to play chess which was failing miserably and the apple grandmother Granny Smith sleeping in her rocking chair.

Applebloom was the first to notice her sister enter the room and quickly ran over to her.

"Welcome back sis!" She yelled happily with a big smile on her face then as quickly as her smile appeared was gone only to be replace with a look of confusion.

"An' who is that on yah back?" she questioned looking at the stallion

"No time fer that, Mac take this guy off my back an' put him on the couch there, an' wake Granny up to some food for 'em. Don't ask why but do it quick." She ordered.

"Eyup." Big Mac said as he took the stallion in question off AJ and placed him on the couch

"Applebloom go an' grab some blankets he was cold as ice when ah found him." She ordered again.

"Got it sis!" Applebloom chirped giving her a quick salute and bolted up the stairs. Applebloom apparent yelling woke up the elder pony from her nap.

"Now what in sam hay is goin' on here?" She said as she awoke and she noticed the stallion that was already on the couch.

"An' who is that?" she asks pointing her hoof at the stallion.

"No time Granny but yah think yah can make up some food up for him?" AJ said with a concerned tone in her throat. Granny got up from her rocking chair and proceed into the kitchen.

"Well if yah put that way." She said as she entered the kitchen.

Applebloom came back with a few blankets and placed on the stallion that was unconscious and snoring.

"How yah find em' sis?" AB asked as Applejack put the blankets on him.

"I was just coming back from mah delivery and found him lying there in the dirt; Ah couldn't just leave him there. Especially is his condition." AJ said hoping he would be okay.

In about five minutes he woke up only to be greeted by a few blankets over him, and that he was laying on a couch.

"What they hay?" he questioned as he looked around the room.

"More like where in the hay am I?" He questioned only to get an answer.

"You're at Sweet Apple Acres partner." Said a voice he quickly turned his head to notice an orange mare with a golden blonde mane and tail tied into a ponytail with emerald green eyes and freckles on her cheek with a cutie of three red apples and a brown worn out Stetson hat.

He also notice yellow filly with a red mane and tail with a pink bow in it with bright orange eyes with no cutie mark standing to the left of the orange mare. A red stallion bigger than him with a deeper green color and a dark orange mane and tail with a cutie mark of a green apple and wearing a yolk around his neck standing to the right.

"Yah been out for ah while there partner nearly scared my halve tah Tartarus cause of you." The orange mare responded

"But yah lucky ah found yah otherwise you'd be dead from starvation fer sure." The filly said next.

"Eyup." Was only the red stallion replied.

"So you said I'm at this Sweet Apple Acres?" The stallion in question said.

"Quite a place you have here." He complemented with a smile.

"Thank yah kindly. Names Applejack one of the proud owners of this fahn orchard." AJ introduced as she pointed to the filly.

"This here's Applebloom." She said.

"Howdy mister." Applebloom said with a smile.

"And this is Big Macintosh." AJ pointed to the stallion and he just nodded toward him.

"My name is…" Before he was able to introduce himself all four of them heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen

"Curse this lousy no good doohickey!" Was all that was heard throughout the household. Applejack, Big Mac, and AB rushed toward the kitchen to make sure their granny was okay.

When they entered all they could see was Granny Smith bucking away at the oven, well trying to buck anyway.

"Looks like the old thing finally gave out on us youngens." She said with a sadden look

"Great just something else we need replacing!" AJ shouted with anger

"An' we don't even have funds to go out an' get a new one." Applebloom adds sadly

"Enope." Was Big Macs answer.

Then the stallion that was on the couch walked in.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked then looked at the condition the oven was in.

"Sorry about that sonny just that old Lucy here gave out." She gestured toward the oven. The stallion then walked toward it opening the oven door and peaked inside.

"Uh what are yah doing?" Granny Smith questioned.

He lifted his head out of the oven door and rubbed his chin with his hoof before he spoke.

"Did I happen to have a saddlebag on me when you found me Applejack?" he asked looking at the mare.

"Uh yeah it's by the couch. Why?" She replied with a confused look.

"Could somepony grab it for me?" He asks

"I'll get it!" Applebloom said as she zoomed off toward the living. Not a few seconds later they heard sounds of crashing and banging from the living room.

"Got it!" Applebloom let out a reassuring yell which made them let out a giggle from the little ones antics.

She came back in with saddlebag in tow on her back which proved to be quite heavy for her.

"What are yah packing in here, bricks or something?" Applebloom said slowly making her way toward him and sat the bag down.

"Thank you Applebloom." He said as he levitated out a pair of small wire cutters out of the bag which revealed that inside the bag was a waste amount of tools and some wires.

He then turned back toward the oven and placed his head inside it again.

"Now let's see what we have here?" he stated and proceed to look at various things eventually noticing the old wires.

"Ah ha here we are." He took notice as he clipped the wires and took them out.

"Here your problem the wires in here are old and failed to transfer any electrical energy to the oven." He stated as he levitated the old wires towards a trash can.

"Um transfer what tah the what now?" AB asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Basically they wore out and it won't get any heat from it." Applejack said in translation.

"Oh got it!" AB said in a cheerful tone.

"Could one of you grab a set of wires that are in the bag, I need a red and black one." He stated as Big Macintosh dug inside the saddlebag and pulled out the ones the stallion needed and gave them to him.

"Thank you." He said taking the wire from the pony and quickly replaced them, took his head out of the oven and closed the door of the oven. He wiped the sweat from his head before speaking.

"Alright let's see if that did the trick." He said has he turned the dial on the oven top. The oven burst to life when the dial was turned.

He turned the dial off and looked back at the four ponies "Well looks like your good to go." He cheered.

The four famers awestruck at what he did. Applejack was the first pony to speak up.

"That's might impressive there partner. Ah almost thought we would have tah replace it." Applejack commented

"Jus' who are yah anyway?" she adds.

"Oh right. Names Code Breaker, but my friends call me Code or CB for short. Inventor and traveler." CB introduced.

"Code Breaker eh, now where did ah hear that name 'fore?" Granny pondered her question.

"Ah think he was at Appleloosa one time when ah saw him last." Applejack answered.

"But how did yah know who tah replace what was needed?" AJ asked with a question of her own

"Well as a matter of fact this was one of my few inventions I came up with and you can tell it's one by the symbol on the dials." He said pointing toward the dial.

They all looked at one of the dials and it had two bronze gears that were mashed together and a book above them, and then looked at his cutie mark which matched.

"It a perfect match." Applebloom stated

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Well ah can now make some food fer yah so you can get your strength back." Granny Smith said shooing him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. AJ and AB went to join Code in the living room while Big Mac helped Granny in the kitchen.

"But I got to say thank you for helping me out, or who knows what would have happened." Code said letting out a relieved sigh

"Well it isn't like ah was going to let yah go hungry. That just not like me tah do that." AJ said.

"How did yah end up there anyhow Mister Breaker?" Applebloom asked getting a chuckle out of the Inventor

"Well it's a long story but I was coming in this place called Fillideliphia doing one of my invention sell offs. After the selloff I left my stand for a minutes for a snack then it was gone, and luck may have it I manage to see who it was and it was none other than those two con ponies a.k.a. the Flim Flam Brothers they try to… well con you out of your bits for something that doesn't work and they make a profit out of it." Code said his mood changed to a slightly agitated one.

"They had stolen a few of my prototypes as well as one of my few working inventions." He adds a bit sad

"I've been after them for two whole weeks and what's even worse they took my food supplies too that's why I'm the condition I'm in now because I've been chasing them down. But I guess I have lost their trail and I finally collapsed from exhaustion." CB stated

"But when I do find those two, they're going to be in a world of hurt." He sternly finished.

His rant was interrupted by his stomach grumbling loudly. His cheeks blushed when he heard his stomach.

"Right after I get something to eat." His said extremely embarrassed making AJ and AB giggle.

After ten minutes Big Mac came in with a plate of two apple pies in his mouth. He placed them in front of Code for him to eat. Within five minutes he already ate both pies and now looks like he got his strength back.

He wiped off the remaining crumbs off his mouth before he spoke up.

"Man that's what I call an apple pie. Guess I know why Sweet Apple Acres is famous, but yet not many care" He said as he got up and walked over to his saddle bag.

"No need for flattery, but thank yah for the complement." Granny Smith says walking in as Code began to head for the door.

"Now hold on their partner just where in equestria do yah think yah going?" AJ said blocking his way out.

"I thank you for helping me but I've already spent most of your time, but I have to get back on the road." He said simply

"Can't let yah do that, beside I think yah hardly know this part of Equestria. Why don't yah let me show yah around town for a spell?" AJ suggested in a tone that reminded Code of his sister.

"And plus you owe me for saving yah back there at the station." AJ added.

That statement made Code consider her offer. He was never one to leave a debt…especially to a mare who had helped him.

"_Well since she put it that way." _He thought before he answered

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on the town for a bit." He concluded

"Well c'mon then let's get going since your new around these parts." She said then looked back toward her family which Big Mac was giving her a stern glare

"Don't yah worry none, if he tries anything I'll knock him to next Tuesday." She said with an assured smile that calmed her brother down.

As they both left Sweet Apple Acres with Code waiting outside for AJ to show up "I don't think your brother likes me that much." He said with a worried tone

"Don't yah fret none he's just somewhat protective of me and Applebloom that's all." AJ reassures and he gave a nod

"I know the feeling. If anypony messed with my siblings I would beat them flat." He stated firmly.

AJ was taken aback by this statement "I didn't know you had a sibling. From the looks of it ah thought yah were a lone wolf type of pony." AJ pointed out as Code lets out a small laugh.

"Well I have two siblings actually, a sister and a brother." They continued their walk as he explained.

"My brother is the youngest and the athletic one out of the three of us. He does have a temper on him that can probably roast a marshmallow in seconds. Yeah he can be a bit annoying and brash, but despite that he is a tough pony and is quite the listener. I guess that's why he joined Equestrian guard at Canterlot." He stated.

AJ only nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Then there's my sister. Oh my sister…" He starts giving a small laugh.

"My sister is a fashion designer and a judge for almost all of the fashion shows around Equestria, but one thing about her is her blunt to the point attitude. But she has a really caring personality and if she knows you well enough she will read you like a book, trust me." He chuckled.

"But don't make her mad otherwise you'll get a glare that will freeze you on the spot and make your very soul seem cold. To says she is capable of taking care of herself is an understatement." He adds with a slight shiver just thinking about what his sister is capable of.

He then lets out a chuckle at one certain fact "One last thing is that she wears glasses. Without them she is pretty much blind as a bat and can't do any of her work. She pretty much can't see without those things." He stated.

AJ stopped walking a second "What a minute did yah say glasses? They wouldn't happen tah be black rimmed glasses would they?" she questioned with the reoccurring memory of this morning

"Yeah. Why?" he replies a bit curious as to how she guessed this fact.

"Cuse' ah think ah saw your sister this morning." AJ answered only for CB's eyes to go wide and start sweating a bit.

"White cyan coat, with a purple mane in a ponytail, three streaks of blue, purple eyes, and with a cutie mark of a snowflake with a thread going through it?" He asked quickly.

"Eeyup." AJ answered.

This made Code's eyes go pinprick size and he really started to sweat badly as he began pacing "Oh ponyfeathers, ponyfeathers, if she finds me she'll freeze me like a statue." He panicked.

"She thinks I'm still in Canterlot with our family but if she sees me here she'll kill me." He said trying to find a place to hide and climbed into the nearest tree.

Applejack blinked and went over to the tree and looked straight up at him.

"Now hold yah horses there partner, ah saw her going into the towns boutique so ah don't think you have nothing to be scared of so how 'bout yah come out of that tree, were almost there to Ponyville." AJ said as Code came down his slight panic attack over as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

After about ten minutes of walking they've finally arrived into Ponyville the town was busy as usual nothing out of the ordinary well nothing yet anyhow.

"Now this is what I call a peaceful place to live in, you are so lucky AJ." CB commented at the sight of the town. It was a little known fact that despite living in the capital of Equestria Code was more keen to small towns.

"Well it ain't much but we ponies here call it home alright." She tipped her hat.

Before they took another step toward town something pink and fluffy came toward them

"HI THERE!" a cheerful loud voice cheered

"GAH!" CB jumped about five feet backwards landing on his back

"WHAT WAS THAT!" CB responded as he got back up to see who scared him.

When he did he could see an earth pony mare with a light pink coat, and a dark pink puffed up mane and tail with light blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three balloons, two blue and one yellow.

"Whoops sorry about that normally ponies see that coming." The pony said very fast.

"Normally?" He questioned before his began shacking under the ponies hold.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, party pony extraordinaire, never seen you around here before!" she said and then gasped.

"I have to throw you a party to welcome you to Ponyville!" she said

"Whoa hold on there you don't have to throw me a party." That caused Pinkie to stop right in her tracks and brought out a list from her mane.

"You see this list; I have everypony on here including their birthdays, anniversaries coming to Ponyville, or a birthaversary and I never miss a single one of them so what do you think I'm going to miss this one!" Pinkie shouted making CB taking a step back making him change his mind

"Well I guess I could stay for the party." He concluded and Pinkies smile lit up like a light

"Great all I need is your name please." Pinkie said happily.

"It's Code Breaker." He said and Pinkie jotted down his name on the list placed back in her mane and zoomed off

"SEE YOU AT THE PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as she ran off.

"That is probably the craziest pony I've ever met." CB simply said

"Yah haven't seen the half of it there partner." AJ stated as she began giving CB the tour. There first stop was the Carousel Boutique

"This is the local boutique but ah don't prefer going in there unless yah want tah live." AJ shivered a little

"Who runs it?" he asked.

"It's actually run by two ponies here; Rarity Belle and Coco Pommel ah think it was." She said as they moved on to the destination. It took about a hour to go through all of Ponyville which they ended at Sugarcube Corner

"So tell me Code how yah like Ponyville thus far?" AJ asked.

"Well beside the weird start of it with Pinkie Pie, a very nice place like I said before. Too bad Canterlots my home." He chuckled a bit enjoying his snack, but was interrupted by what seemed like a crowd of ponies was gathering around at the town hall.

"What in the world is going on now?" He questioned.

"Yah got me, let's check it out." AJ said as both of them got out of there seat and walk to where the crowd of ponies gathered.

When they both arrived there was a medium size cart and some kind of other strange device on wheel with a lot of lights and other gadgets. Then two ponies took the stage, both ponies were unicorn stallions with pale, light grayish olive coat, moderate red with white stripes mane, both have moderate pistachio eyes. Both wearing a blue and white stripe vest with a black bow tie, but one of them with a red mustache.

The first stallion cutie mark had an apple slice while the other had a whole apple except with it sliced on one side. Code recognized them right away just by looking at them.

"There you are; now it's payback time." He whispered to himself as he paid attention to the stage

"Uh yah okay there partner." AJ said looking at him with concern

"Oh just fine." He replies slowly as if he was plotting something.

While back on the stage the stallions were beginning to start "Come one, come all! TO THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS GADET SELL OFF!" the first one shouted

"I'm Flim and he's Flam and we are the FLIM FLAM BROTHERS!" Flim said

"THERE IS NO OTHER PLACE IN EQUESTRIA FOR YOUR CHANCE TO OBTAIN THESE MAGNIFICENT GADJETS!" Flam shouted cheerfully

"You need a flying carrier, we got!" Flam stated

"A quick apple picker and cider maker we got it!" Stated Flim as they began presenting said gadgets.

Back in the crowd with AJ and CB "What a minute the Flim Flam brother, didn't you say those are the jokers that took all your gadgets and doohickeys?" She stated and he nodded

"Oh yeah now it's payback time, for stealing my inventions that I've work so hard to make." He said but before he could do anything the gadgets that were being presented to the crowd sudden went berserk causing the crowd to break out and cause an uproar or panic in the crowd.

All the ponies were yelling and screaming as some of the gadgets were almost following them and try to almost hurt some pony.

"Hit the dirt!" AJ yelled as a propeller came zooming by them and almost slicing AJ hat into Swiss cheese. The propeller was long gone and they had to try and stop the outbreak of the machines

"We got to get up on stage and hit the master safety switch on that machine!" CB said pointing toward the big one in the back.

"Gotcha, yah take care of that, while ah get some help!" AJ shouted as she ran to find help. While Code was making his way toward the stage, he was about toward the stage until he tripped on somepony.

The pony he tripped over was an earth pony with a light amberish gray color and her mane was a combination of light grayish cyan and light opalish gray and the tip of the mane curled while her eyes are light cyan, her cutie mark was a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather in it.

She looked rather dirty from the ground and her mane was in all disarray as she looked up at him

"I wouldn't be lying there you need to get out of here." He said calmly as he helped the mare up

"Um… right." Was all she said as she zoomed off. Now back to the task at hoof he managed to get to the front of the stage found the button and deactivated all the machines that were running amuck.

Then he turned to face the Flim Flam brother who were in shock by this development and he was staring at them that would kill them with his horn glowing and sparking at them twisting any metal that was in his area

"Remember me boys." He said with a stern death glare at them which gave them an indication to run as fast as they could

"GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD CHEATING CON PONIES!" He yelled and gave chase after them.

He chased them all throughout Ponyville then he heard another set of hoofs that were right next to him.

"Mind if I join the chase?" Asked the voice in a sarcastic tone; he looked next to him only to find a crimson red unicorn stallion with a blonde with brown streaks in his mane, brown eyes, and a cutie mark with a shield on fire with a sword embedded in it. He was running right next to Code and he knew who this pony was.

"FIRESEEKER! What in the hay are you doing here?!" He asked still running after the brothers

"Well if you must know I was on vacation with the captain, but it seemed to have got interrupted by this sudden outburst." Fire said in annoyance

"So who are you chasing?" Fire said. CB pointed his muzzle toward the Flim Flam brothers ahead of them

"Aren't those the…" He started.

"Uh huh." CB stated simply. Fire quickly put things together, the machine outbreak, his brothers appearance, and the Flim Flam brothers.

"Let's get them. The sale of certain machines without a permit is considered illegal." Fire stated firmly as they both quickened there pace.

Unfortunately they ran into somepony in front of the boutique and they were sent tumbling to the ground. "Why don't you watch where your…" the pony started as the other two were getting up from there tumble.

Only to look upon the gaze of a unicorn mare with a white cyan coat, a purple mane and tail with three streaks of blue it in wrapped into a ponytail, purple eyes with black rimmed glasses, and a cutie mark of a snowflake with a thread through it.

"Fire! Code!" the mare yelled

"Sis!" they both said in unison. The mare turned her head toward Code with a cold stare at him

"Um… I can explain." Code said sheepishly knowing all too well what going to come next.

AJ came back with Dash and saw Code with Rarity, Coco, and two others in front of the boutique. From the look of his sweating the mare could only have been his sister he had been talking about earlier.

And it was then and there that they saw Winter's horn shine, and seconds later Code was encased in a block of ice.

"When he said his sis had a glare that freeze yah…ah didn't think he meant literally" AJ whispers as Fire sighs his own horn shines and begins melting the ice with a burning flame.

* * *

**Pinkie: *Looking at a grinning D9* So…where is Fireuser3?**

**D9: *Glances at Pinkie* Oh…I decided to have a 'friend' handle him. Don't worry. I told him to go easy.**

**Pinkie: If you say so.**

* * *

**IN D9'S VOID SECTOR**

**F3: *Is floating about the anti-gravity area* Great…I wonder how I'm going to get out of here. It's not like things could get any worse.**

***One-Winged Angel starts playing in the background***

**F3: *Gulps and looks up seeing a certain character* Oh boy…This is seriously not funny D! *Mysterious character starts making strange motions. Oh F*****

* * *

**IN F3'S SECTOR**

***There is a large quake and D9 Facepalms***

**D9: I told him not to use Super Nova.**

**Pinkie: So next up is…*Looks at F3's script* Shining Meeting. **

**D9: Fireuser3 will see you all next time…if he's alive.**


	6. Shining Meeting

**IN AKRISAKARA'S SECTOR**

**AS: *Typing on a computer* Now hair has to be shorter, and the other's hair needs to be more pineapple like *Hears two dogs bark* And give those dogs flea baths.**

***A quake hits shaking her sector***

**AS: That felt a lot like…nah he wouldn't.**

***Another quake shakes the area***

**AS: …On the other hand he might have gone overboard…**

***Listens as a third quake occurs***

**AS: Wait…That was Super Nova. *Facepalms* He did…and back to what I was doing.**

* * *

**F3: *Appears out of thin air with several cuts, burns, and various other injuries* Ughh…This is exactly why I hate that long blade wielding silver haired freak.**

**Pinkie: Oh. Glad your back Fire! *Bounces around him***

**F3: NOT NOW PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: *Stops bouncing and sits. Tears start to form in her eyes***

**F3: *Eyes widen and waves hands in front of him* No. NO! Please don't!**

**Pinkie: WAHHH!**

**F3: *Facepalm* I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. I only own my OC's Pendragon, Emerald, Winter Blossom, Fireseeker, and Code Breaker…now excuse me. I have a pony to calm down. Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Episode 7 Shining Meeting**

In Canterlot it's normally a nice day for everypony that lives in that city and is home to both the sun and moon princesses who live inside the castle walls were of course the equestrian guard who protect and serve the princesses.

Two member of the guard happen to be walking out of the castle and both unicorn stallions; the first one was had a moderate sapphire blue with cerulean and dark blue streak mane, turquoisish coat, with cerulean eyes, his cutie mark had a three point shield with a six pointed star and three five pointed stars above it wearing a look of relation. His name is Shining Armor.

The other stallion had a red crimson coat, with blonde mix with brown streak mane, brown eyes, and a cutie mark of a flaming shield with a sword embedded in it. He looked concerned about something and this stallions name is Fire Seeker.

"Are you sure it's alright to take a vacation, I mean we could be attacked at any given time and the guard won't have our magic to back them up?" Seeker asked looking concerned.

"I know what you mean, but I've been meaning to take a leave of absence for a long time and plus to go visit an old friend of mine." Shining countered

"And plus we haven't had any real trouble ever since the Nightmare Moon incident. So I think were okay." Shining reassured with a smile.

"If you say so." Seeker said with a worry sigh before speaking again

"So where did you say we're going again?" he asked

"Ponyville, it's a quiet little town not like Canterlot but I'm sure you'll love it." Shining answered

"Ponyville huh… never heard of it but I'm willing to give it a shot." Seeker says with a small smirk.

"Well we better get going we don't want to miss the train." Shining said as they both made haste for the Canterlot station.

They both manage to get on the train before it left. Shining wiping an imaginary sweat from his head as they arrived

"Talk about close." Shining said

"So how long will it take for us to get to this Ponyville?" Seeker questioned

"About three hours at best." Shining answered as Seeker gave a loud yawn

"Good wake me we get there okay." Seeker replies taking a seat to lay down and doze off to sleep. Shining felt a sweat drop came down his cheek, but he just shook his head and took a seat across from Seeker.

Three hours came and went like an arrow and shortly after they've arrived in Ponyville. When they've exited the station and they could Ponyville in all its glory. From Fire Seekers prospective, the town itself was enough to impress him, from looking a sugary coated building that you could almost eat, two large buildings that seem to be the biggest part of the town. What also surprised him was that what stood out from the buildings was a large tree in between the two.

"Sweet Celetia you weren't kidding about this place." Seeker said looked around at the scene

"This place is amazing, who would have thought such a little town is in few point from Canterlot." He said looking in awe

"C'mon I think I know where we can meet my old friend if I'm right where she is." Shining said.

Seeker looked at him with a surprised look

"She?!" He shouted as they proceed further into town.

Meanwhile at the Golden Oak library Trixie and Spike were cleaning up the library after a spell went a little out of control

"I knew that spell was bad news." Spike said placing several books on the shelves.

Trixie only groaned "Well at least you didn't feel the recoiling effect of it afterwards; my horn is still aching from last night." Trixie groaned as she picked up a book with her mouth instead of her magic.

A knock broke through the library "Ugh… now who could it be at this hour?" She questioned

"Spike could please get the door?" she asked

"Got it." Spike said running towards it and opening it

"Well who is it?" She questioned placing the book on the lower shelves

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend." A male voice said.

Trixie froze instantly and took a moment to recognize the voice "That voice… is it." She said turning around to gaze her eyes on the pony at the door

"Shining Armor." She finally said

"It's been a long time huh little Trix." He said with a playful tone

"Don't call me that! It's Trixie not little Trix okay!" She yelled with a blush of embarrassment

"Hey what does that make me chop liver over here." A second voice rung out.

Shining came inside along with his companion "And who is he?" Trixie asked staring at the other stallion

"Oh right this is my lieutenant, Fire Seeker." He introduced

"Seeker this is Trixie my old friend that I used to play with when she a little filly in Canterlot." He chuckled

"Oh the memories of those days." Shining said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Okay Shining just what's going on here and more importantly why are you here?" She asked looking at him with a glare

"I'm actually on vacation and I thought Ponyville was the best place to relax." He said.

"I just tagged along wanting to get this place out and plus incase somepony tried to assassinate him I'll roast them." Seeker stated to emphasize his point by lighting his horn as it sparked some fire but was quickly put out when Shining stared at him

"With us being in the royal guard you never know where you'll find enemies." He finished.

"Sorry he can be a little protective of others and take thing a little too seriously." Shining apologized

"Well it helps when you have two other siblings that are at home." Seeker said proudly

"Says the youngest of them." Shining pointed out.

Trixie just stared at the two before interrupting them "Well it's glad for you to come but you came at a bad time, right now I'm cleaning the library at the moment after a late night lesion and it didn't quite go as planned." Trixie said as she pointed out toward the mess in the library.

"Well if it'll help, we can help you clean that way we can talk afterwards." Shining offered

"That I would appreciate." Trixie and turned to Spike

"Spike were going to have help show them where everything goes." Trixie happily asked as Spike salutes from the ladder he is on.

"Sure thing." Spike said hoping down from a ladder he was on

"Right this way you two." Spike said gesturing them to move. Seeker looked at the dragon with a puzzled look.

"You keep a baby dragon here?" he said looking at Trixie

"Well he's my assistant since I hatched him a few years back." Trixie stated. Seeker was taken aback at what she said

"You hatched him?" Seeker said again with a puzzled look

"Well hatching a dragon egg was part of my entry exam when I was a little filly." Trixie stated as they began cleaning up the library.

It took about a half an hour to get the place all cleaned up and another ten to make sure every book was in the right place where it belonged.

"Well since now that's all done how about we go somewhere nice and maybe reminisce for a spell." Trixie said which the others nodded. She turned to face Spike

"Spike I'm heading out for awhile; you're in charge of the library till I get back, me and Shining have a lot to talk about." Trixie ordered which he gave a pleasure salute as the trio left the library.

The three arrived at a small ice cream shop which was a good thing since it was a scorcher of a day. Trixie ordered a strawberry smoothie, Shining a vanilla with whipped cream smoothie and Fire Seeker a chocolate coco smoothie.

"So how's Canterlot treating you?" Trixie asked wanting to get information for him taking a sip of her smoothie.

He gave a slight sigh before answering "Well it has been tough I'll tell that much ever since Princess Cadence went missing." He said. Trixie almost choked on her own smoothie at what he said; her eyes immediately went wide eyed as she recovered her composure

"What do mean Cadence is missing!?" She shouted

"Trixie please calm down, we don't know what exactly happened and we're still trying our best to find her." Fire said.

A few moments of silence came across the trio until Trixie broke the silence

"Besides Cadence…any luck finding… your sister?" She asked nervously and probably knowing the answer to what he going to say. Shining shook his head

"No, we searched everywhere and to no avail we couldn't find Twily." Shining answered as he looked down in sadness.

Seeker looked a little confused at what his captain said "Okay this must have been way before I joined the guard, you mind catching me up to speed about this 'Twily'?" Seeker asked

"Her actual name is Twilight Sparkle and she is my sister. She was the personal student of Celestia before Trixie." Shining answered.

"She was also a good friend of mine when I was still a filly, and she was my first true friend before the ones I made here." Trixie said remembering as memories started flooding back to her.

* * *

_Canterlot eight years ago, Princess Celestia just raised the sun over Equestria to declare it was morning. A small unicorn filly with an azure coat and a pale blue with pale blue stripes with dark grayish violet eyes her horn isn't as big as a full grown pony and had yet obtain a cutie mark stirred and finally woke up from the sunshine that pierced through her eyelids. She jumped out of bed and fixed her mane. _

_This small filly was Trixie Lulamoon eight years ago and at age four. _

"_Trixie are you up dear?" a voice called from downstairs which sounded like a mares voice._

"_Yes momma!" Trixie cried back as she quickly galloped down stairs before she tripped on the bottom step. Along the wall of the stairs were assortments of pictures of Trixie and ancient stuff that was on the wall. _

"_Are you alright dear?" The mare said again but in worry._

"_I'm okay momma." She said as she entered the kitchen. The mare that called to her was in there; she was a unicorn mare with a bright azure coat, and her mane was a slight dark grey that curled at the end of her tail; her eyes were a deep red and her cutie mark resemble that of an ancient staff with an eye above it. _

_This mare name was Vedis Moon and mother to Trixie Lulamoon. She was busy making breakfast for them._

"_So you ready for school little Trixie." She said turning toward her daughter only to receive a pout from her _

"_Do I have to momma, I'll just get picked on like the last time." The little filly complained _

"_Is it because you can't use magic yet dear?" The mother question and Trixie nodded in response._

"_I know you really want to learn but your horn needs time to grow and so do you my dear, I promise in time your magic will come to you." She said only for Trixie put her head on the table _

"_But I wish it would happen now." She muttered but still able to be heard. The mother didn't take it to mind and slid her daughter a bowl of oat cereal _

"_Eat up now you can't learn anything on an empty stomach." She said with a playful smile._

_Trixie lifted her head and smiled back and began to eat her oat cereal. After that she backed up her saddle bag and headed out the door toward a large school for fillies and colts. _

_She entered the classroom and found her seat which was in the second row out of nine rows in total which there was five seats in each row. As all the fillies and colts took their seats as the bell rang. The teacher came in afterwards._

_The teacher was an earth pony stallion had a dark tan coat and a silver puffed up mane; his eyes were dark brown with glasses and a cutie mark that was a mathematical problem _

"_Good morning every pony." He said _

"_Good morning Mr. Neigh." Everypony said._

_He cleared his throat be speaking _

"_I'm happy to report that we have a new student that is joining our class." He announced as he went back to the door while other ponies were muttering over at who was the new pony was._

_Their answers were quickly answered when the teacher came back in with the new student in tow. The pony in question is an unicorn filly, she had a sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streak mane and a lavender coat; with violet eyes, and too top it off, her cutie mark was a pink six pointed star surrounded by four smaller stars carrying a small saddlebag with a book on each side of her._

_She was staring at the class with wonder before she introduced herself _

"_Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight would be fine too." Twilight introduced and found a seat in front of the class to face the good teacher._

_As class continued Trixie pondered about this new student and maybe she could make friends with her and noticed how smart this new student was when she answered about half the questions from the teacher._

_Hours went on and the teacher just let the students out for recess period. Trixie was playing by the titter totter with all the other fillies and colts. She was having a blast playing with them, but her fun shortly ended when a hoof was placed on it causing her to tumble backwards and land on her back._

"_Well, well. Having fun are we?" A small voice said. Trixie froze instantly when she heard the voice. She immediately got up and looked at the pony that did it. _

_The pony was a unicorn filly who about two years older than her with a musty emerald coat and a teal blue mane with a bright yellow through it; the filly had bright cyan eyes and her cutie mark was that of a pair of crossed magician wands._

"_Um… hey Mage Sparks… how you doing?" Trixie asked nervously _

"_Oh just wondering what a filly like yourself with no magic is doing today?" She said sarcastically to Trixie._

"_Just watch, someday my magic will come to me and then we'll see who gets the laughs." Trixie proclaim but continued _

"_And someday I'll even get my cutie mark to, so look out!" Trixie shouted._

_Mage only laugh evilly "You get your cutie mark? Now that will be the day; I wonder what it'll be maybe a pot with a crack in it or maybe a big red L for loser." She continued to laugh _

"_Face it Trixie you'll be a blank flank till the end of time and it won't surprise me one bit." Mage laughed as Trixie began to tear up as Mage continued to laugh at her._

_Her laughing was stopped suddenly by a purple aura around the fillies' mouth and Trixie could see that it was closed shut "Do you mind, I'm trying to read here thank you?" Twilight said as she approached the two fillies' with an open book she was levitating. She finally released the spell that was hold Mages mouth shut. _

"_This doesn't concern you newbie so do me a favor and scram." Mage said staring at Twilight trying to look intimidating to her._

_But Twilight wasn't fazed by her at the slightest "So you think because you have a cutie mark and others don't means you can go and bully them." She shook her head _

"_You should be ashamed of yourself." Twilight concluded only to make Mage retort _

"_So what who's going to stop me you bookworm?" She looked at Twilight. _

_Others began to gather around them as if they were going to fight. Twilight stared at the filly with an emotionless glare and closed the book and place back in her saddle_

"_How about this, since you love to pick on the weak, and you're a unicorn with magic and cocky; how about a magic match, you and me. If I win you leave that filly and every other filly and colt without cutie mark alone." She pointed toward Trixie._

"_But if you win I won't bother you anymore and you can continue what you're doing and I'll forget the whole thing." Twilight declared both holding her hoof out towards the filly _

"_Deal?" She said with that emotionless stare as the other mare hoof pumped Twilight _

"_Deal." She said with a smirk on her face _

"_What are the rules?" she asked still keeping that same smirk _

"_The first one to get hit by anything involving make loses. We'll face opposite ends of each other and then we can begin." Twilight said as they both began to walk to their positions._

_Once there Mage was ready to zap Twilight where she belongs and readied in a striking position. Twilight got to her position and sat on her haunches staring at Mage. A pony signaled for them to begin and Mage didn't waste any time but fired a small blast not as effective as a full grown unicorns but still it worked. The blast sped toward Twilight and was about five feet away until her horn glowed just a brief moment but nothing happened at first._

_The blast hit but not Twilight a barrier she used to block the attack. The barrier faded but Twilights horn was still glowing, she yawned at Mage's display of magic _

"_Is that all you got?" Twilight said bluntly _

"_Tell me that's not all you got." She said with a playful smirk._

_That only enraged Mage more to fire a few more small magic blasts. The barrier reappeared to defend its master from the blasts and quickly faded away until it would be called again _

"_Why don't you attack me or are you scared of me?" Mage taunted as she continued her tiny onslaught on Twilight _

"_There's more than one way to defeat you opponent instead of using blunt force attacks." Twilight stated._

_The fight went on for another five minutes and Mage was getting tired unable to fire another magic blast. As for Twilight she hardly moved and she seemed like she was still ready to go. Twilight didn't even look she was showing any fatigue. Her horn glowed again and created a tiny ball of magic over Mage and dropped it on her head dispersing into many sparkling lights._

"_I win." Twilight said simply and all the fillies and colts cheered for her victory over the bully. The bully was shocked and dumbfounded at what just happened, she was beaten and she knew it. Twilight walked up to the filly _

"_Lesson 1: Never underestimate you opponent and lesson 2: Brute force never gets the job done." Twilight stated and walked away from the filly who just ran off._

_Twilight went back to her usual spot which was under a shaded tree in the playground and continued reading her book. Trixie nervously walked up to her not wanting to disturb her reading _

"_Um… thank you." Trixie said hesitantly. Twilight looked up at the filly that had a wide smile on her face._

"_Could you stop that, you smiles freaking me out?" Twilight asked slightly unnerved by Trixie's smile._

"_Oh sorry I was just so glad that you stuck up for me back there." Trixie said _

"_That was great the way you handled that bully without actually hurting her, how'd you do that?" Trixie said all giddy with her hoofs to her cheeks. _

"_That was nothing just simple magic that I've learned." Twilight said focusing back on her book._

_A few minutes of silence past between the two until Trixie spoke up again. She took a breath for speaking _

"_Wouldyoupleasebemyfriend?" She said rather quickly which caught the book reader off guard as she looked back up at the filly _

"_What did you just say?" Twilight questioned with a wondering look. Trixie took a breathed in and she let it out slowly _

"_Would you please be my friend?" Trixie repeated but much more clearer._

"_You want to become friends with me?" Twilight said with a confused look _

"_Why?" She said simply _

"_Well you seem nice, plus the way you stood up to that bully back there was really cool and they way you used your magic, what kind of spell was that? I've never seen it before." She said bouncing up and down going around the filly _

"_It was a barrier spell that I used and it's a medium level magic that I've learned back at… WOULD YOU STOP JUMPING AROUND!" she yelled and Trixie stopped right in front of her._

"_So you want to be friends with me because…" She started _

"_Well it seemed like you never had a friend before and you look rather lonely over here all on your own." Trixie finished. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Twilight spoke again _

"_I guess… I could give this… friend thing a shot." She said slowly and all Trixie could do is jump up and cheer and bounce around Twilight making a new friend._

_Two years came and went by since that day. Trixie and Twilights bond was strong and they both knew it. But as days went by there bond was slowly but surely diminishing one day at a time. Trixie tried to go over to visit Twilight every day but every time she went over Twilights parents always say that she was busy studying. But one day changed everything for Trixie, when she went over to see if Twilight could play; it was Twilight that answered the door._

"_Hey Twi I was hoping we could play at the park today and have some fun." She smiled carrying her saddle bag full of toys and stuff. Then that's when Twilight told her _

"_Look Trixie you're a really nice filly and all but I got my studies to do so I don't have time to play with you so you'll have to find somepony else to play with." Twilight stated sternly _

"_But aren't we friends Twi, and I thought you loved playing games like how we always do." Trixie said._

"_Friends? Games? Is that all you care about Trixie and you can quit using that stupid nickname or can you call me be my full name and not Twi." She said making Trixie back up a bit _

"_But I-I thought…" She stuttered _

"_We were friends. HA! I only became your friend because I felt sorry for you because you looked so pathetic back there, I should have let that bully do worse to you but no I had to step in and defend you, and now just because of that were friends. I never wanted to be friends with you in the first place!" She shouted._

_At what Twilight said made Trixies insides hurt and she was on the verge of tearing up "Y-you don't mean t-that?" Trixie stuttered _

"_Well I do and from here forward considered our friendship…" She began to shut the door on her _

"_Terminated." She finished and shut the door in front of Trixie. With what happened next well Trixie ran back home tears running down her face, went up the stairs and cried._

* * *

The trio stayed silence for a while until Seeker broke it "Well… your sister was not the friendly type was she." He stated and received a hoof to the back of the head from Shining

"Ow! Okay I get the picture, touchy subject." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Twily wasn't always great with friends since she mostly stayed to herself most of the time." Shining replied. Trixie gave a sigh

"After that it hit me hard at what she said just because she took pity on me. Then when I heard she went missing I thought she was really gone, and well that's when me and you met Shining because we both shared something in common; that we were worried about Twilight and that gave you incentive to join the guard to find your sister." Trixie stated. Then she realized something for a minute.

Then she looked toward Fire Seeker "Wait if you said you lived in Canterlot, then you should have been at the school I went to? How come I didn't see you there in the first place?" Trixie questioned. Fire only chuckled

"Well there's a very good reason for that, if that's okay with the captain if I show why?" He said looking toward Shining.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to show her." Shining with a nod and Fire proceed to make his horn glow. Then in a few seconds his horn burst into flames. Trixie jumped back a little from the display.

"Whoa, what the hay?" Trixie said looking at his horn with was still on fire

"Well its a little talent I have." He explained as he distinguished the flames

"I can manipulate fire at will using it for all sorts of things like a literal fireball, or a fire shield if I can." He explained

"But I'm not the only one, my older sister can control ice with her magic and my older brother can twist metal with his too." He continued.

"So that the reason why I wasn't at your school Trixie because I was being taught how to control my fire magic, and the same can be said for my sister too. My brother always did though have the most control over his so he ended up in a normal school." He said rubbing his hoof on the back of his neck with a smile on his face.

Trixie still looked at him "Wow controlling an actual physical element and being in the guard no doubt." Trixie said looking amazed by his magic. There meeting was interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the center of town

"Now what in Celestia was that about." Shining said as they saw ponies panicking all over town. Seeker spotted a pony in the mist of the chaos a unicorn stallion.

The stallion had a steel gray coat with a black mane with silver streak running through it; with blue eyes and a cutie mark with bronze gears mashed together and a book on top of them. Apparently the stallion was chasing something or somepony for that matter and was very angry for that fact with his horn blasting at whatever he was chasing.

He recognized that stallion from anywhere.

"No way, that couldn't be, could it." Seeker said and took off running toward the pony. He ran past the chaos of ponies and joined the pony that was running.

"Mind if I join the chase?" He asked sarcastically at the pony which he recognized as Code Breaker AKA his big brother.

"FIRE SEEKER! What the hay are you doing here?" Code asked looking at him

"Well I was on vacation, but it seemed to got interrupted by this sudden outburst." Fire said in annoyance.

He looked toward what he was chasing which were two unicorn stallions with pale, light grayish olive coat, moderate red with white stripes mane, both have moderate pistachio eyes. Both wearing a blue and white stripe vest with a black bow tie, but one of them with a red mustache. He instantly knew who they were but the infamous Flim Flam Brothers.

"Aren't those…" Fire began.

"Uh huh." He nodded his head.

He but things together and then refocused on the targets ahead

"Let's get them. A sale of certain machines without a permit is considered illegal." Fire quickened his pace after them. They were about to catch them when they ran into a pony that got in the way.

"Why don't you watch where you're…" The pony suddenly stopped and looked at both Fire and Code.

The pony was a unicorn mare, with a cyan white coat, a purple mane with three streaks of blue through it all wrapped into a ponytail, purple eyes with black rimmed glasses and a cutie mark of a snowflake with a thread running through it.

And what's worse she knew the both of them "Fire! Code!" The mare yelled.

"Sis!" Fire and Code said in unison and then the mare look toward Code who looked nervous for some reason.

"Um… I can explain." He said nervously.

The mare horn lit up for a second and turned Code into a frozen ice cube. By the time she was finished Shining Armor and Trixie found Fire Seeker that was defrosting Code at the time. Shining looked at the ice and then to the mare that caused it. Which her horn had ice particles coming from it.

He face hoofed at who that pony was "Oh no… Winter Blossom." Shining said as the pony known as Winter Blossom looked toward him with a cold glare

"Oh… hello Shining Armor." She said coldly as looked at her next target.

Hours later at a party thrown by Pinkie because she never seen Coder Breaker, but now she had more incentive to throw the party because of Fire Seeker, and Winter Blossom. Of course every pony was there.

Code, Fire, and Winter were talking with Shining Armor and Trixie along with several others that the three siblings had met that day.

"So you're a friend of the captain. Well who would have thought of that?" Winter said.

"This is some party, but I wish we could stay we'll be leaving for Canterlot in a few minutes so we better not miss it." Code said

"Even though I've never gave those two a full of my magic." Code adds muttering under his breath.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Trixie but I'm afraid she's right we have to return to Canterlot with me and Shining in the guard." Fire said

"And me preparing for the fashion show coming up as well as keeping my arts store afloat." Winter continued

"And my workshop is there to, but I got to say Pinkie Pies party cannon is a great device, but needs a little work." Code concluded.

'_Though I could possibly close up shop there and set up a new workshop here.'_ Code thinks having actually taken a shine to the small town.

"Well it was great having all of you in Ponyville and don't be strangers okay, come back anytime." Trixie said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry I still owe AJ for helping back there." Code said as he and the other three followed. The party began to wind down until only Trixie and Spike were left. Trixie decided to call it a night, she slipped into her bed and stared at a picture of herself and Twilight when they were still fillies and with a happy smile on both their faces.

"_Twilight where could you have gone?"_ She thought then drifted off to sleep worrying about what would happen next.

* * *

**F3: Finally… she's calmed down.**

**Pinkie: *Licking on a lollipop* Yummy. Tastes so good.**

**F3: *Facepalms* The things I **_**do**_** to keep that pony from crying.**

**Pinkie: For that here you go a gift from me to you. *Hands F3 a candle***

**F3: Well… thanks I guess. Well next episode is… *Sees Pinkie taking cover behind sofa* Boast Busters. Why do you look like your trying to hide?**

**Pinkie: Oh trust me you'll see *looks at a watch* in about five seconds.**

**F3: Huh. Hey there's a sticker covering some writing *Removes sticker to reveal TNT* Ohhh…*Loud explosion* LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Star twinkles in the sky***

* * *

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR**

**D9: *Sees the twinkling star and sighs* Either Team Rocket has secretly taken up residence in my brothers sector…or he was sent flying by that pink menace again.**

**Comet: *Looks up from reading a script of this chapter* I think it's the second. So looks like your brother is doing a lot of foreshadowing huh?**

**D9: Whatever he has up his sleeve everyone will have to wait and see.**

**?: *Knock at the door* Special delivery.**

**D9: I got it. *Grabs package and ? leaves. A scream is then heard from D9 as a script is thrown inside***

**Comet: Why would he scream…*Sees the script entitled CUPCAKES* Oh…That's why. *Starts screaming before attempting to Shadow Ball the script to little burnt pieces of paper.***


	7. Boast Busters

**F3: *Walks in* Why do I get the feeling that me blasting off is going to be a common thing with me?**

**Pinkie: Well it's not like it's going to happen all the time. *Smiling widely***

**F3: I can only hope.**

**Pinkie: Fireuser3 doesn't own MLP FIM; it belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub. He only owns the OC characters (Look back at last episode of the list of OC.)**

**F3: I apologize in advance for adding in the genderbent version of the character that is about to appear. I'm Fireuser3…**

**Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie**

**F3&amp;Pinkie: Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Episode 8 Boast Busters.**

One week after the visit from Shining Armor everything was back to how it was in Ponyville. A friendly afternoon Trixie was practicing some spells that she needed to freshen up on.

"Okay Spike here goes." Trixie said as she prepared her next spell. Spike stood in his place waiting patiently at what Trixie was doing. Trixies horn began to emit it's aura as Trixie closed her eyes to concentrate on her spell.

The aura then emitted around Spikes claws and teeth and they began to grow in length about two inches of their regular size. Spike was shocked/impressed by the sudden change.

"Wow Trix that like over twenty spells you've mastered." Spike said looking at his new claws and feeling his new fangs

"And a good one I may add." Spike said with a small bit of pride.

It made Trixie blush a little moving her front left hoof and crossing it with right hoof

"Well despite how good it looks this only a brush up and they've got to go." Her horn flashed again reversing the spell.

"Wait!" Spike protested but it was too late as she had reversed it and he now sighs in disappointment.

Trixie giggled at the dragon "Hey even without those your still the same Spike to me." She said with an assuring smile. She looked at the clock and that it was going on eleven thirty

"Say how about a snack, my treat." Trixie stated making Spike perk up.

"Sugarcube Corner." Spike suggested.

"Just what I was thinking of." Trixie smiled as they both left the library toward Sugarcube Corner. Once they've arrived Pinkie was working the register and handling the cooking.

"Hey Pinkie." Trixie says to the pink mare with a wave

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" Trixie questioned as she looked about for the owners.

"Oh they had to make a quick delivery out of town so they left me in charge for the day! Isn't that great!" Pinkie said giddily as images of Sugarcube Corner on fire came to the minds of the azure mare and dragon.

"So what can I get you both?" Pinkie said.

"Well if you have a sapphire gem cupcake that would be for Spike and I'll take a vanilla covered cupcake." Trixie said

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie zoomed off toward the kitchen and in about a few seconds she had them ready.

"Here yah go that'll be six bits total." Pinkie said and Trixie placed the bits to her and Pinkie put them in the register.

After getting there snacks they've found a seat next to a window and began eating there snacks. Half way through her snack Trixie began to ponder about her meeting with Shining and meeting other three siblings and just they seemed to get along with one another, even though they're unorthodox.

"_Those three remind me of… him." _ She thought. Her thoughts were cut short by Spike looking at her strangely.

"Um… Trix you feeling alright, because you look rather focused on something." Spike asked looking concerned for the mare. Trixie shook her head to get the thought out of her mind

"Yes Spike I'm okay it's just that…" She sighed before she continued

"You remember a week ago when Shining Armor and Fire Seeker came here?" She asked testing the dragon.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Spike said

"Well Fire Seeker had an older brother and an older sister too but didn't know that they were here in the first place." Trixie said before taking another breath

"Thing is those three remind me so much of… my brother." Trixie finally said. Spike was taken aback by this sudden statement

"You have a brother? What's he like?" Spike asked.

"To be honest I haven't seen him ever since I've become Celestia student and that's a really long time to miss somepony, but just those three siblings remind me about him. I just wonder where he could be." Trixie said as she finishes her snack.

After leaving Sugarcube Corner and heading back toward the library

"So you don't know where he is yet you remember about him." Spike said

"Well he was quite a good illusionist, but at times we fight with each other but only for silly reasons, but I've haven't seen him since the day I started staying at the castle." Trixie said.

Now there were arriving in town square where apparently a crowd has gathered "Now what's going on, I hope it's not those Flim Flam brothers again." Trixie said as they walked over to the crowd.

She spotted Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer within the crowd at the front where Trixie stayed at the back of crowd with Spike.

A stage caravan wheeled up to the crowd and began unfolding itself into a full stage. Mist began to appear on the stage as a voice boomed out

"Come one, come all and feast your eyes. Beyond compare to fill your eyes with wonder for it is I. Presto the Great!" The voice boomed and a flash formed from the mist.

From that flash appeared a unicorn stallion that had a navy blue coat, his mane was almost similar to Trixie's except with the colors reversed. His cutie mark resembled that of a book with a full moon with six five pointed stars surrounding it, along with dark grayish violet eyes.

Trixie stood there for a moment completely frozen. Spike looked at the pony that was up on stage and beginning his performance

"Presto the Great what kind of name is that right Trixie." Spike said turning to look to Trixie, but she was no longer there.

"Uh… Trixie?" Looking around to see where she went.

Somewhere in the crowd Trixie was hunched down making herself look small. This attracted a bit of attention, but most where focused on the stallion in front of them.

"_Yes Trixie just one step at a time, don't attract any unwanted attention, you're doing great, almost there." _ Trixie thought and she would have been home free if it weren't for a certain pink pony catching her sneaking away

"Hey Trixie what you doing back there the fun is up here!" Pinkie yelled out and proceeds to drag Trixie by her tail to the front of the crowd.

"_Noooo, and I was so close!"_ She screamed internally as she was dragged to the front of the crowd next to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset.

"Glad for you to join us Trixie." Sunset said as they still watched as Presto still performing.

"Well he does seem pretty good in magic." Sunset commented.

"Heh just some fancy pants showpony showing off new tricks like ah bunch of blue ribbons boasting his abilities." Applejack countered with an annoyed tone.

"You can say that again AJ." Rainbow added.

Unfortunately with them being in the front row Presto heard them and stopped his performance.

"Well what have we here." He started looking at the four

"Some ponies that think they can out best Presto the Great." He continued before pointing to one of them.

"How about you hayseed?" Directing his attention toward Applejack

"Think you can do what I Presto the Great can't?" He said boatful

Applejack looked at him with a stern glare

"Okay that's it ah can't take no more of this." Applejack said and got on stage grabbing her lasso from below her hat.

She began performing rope tricks such swinging her lasso in the air on one hoof going through the lasso hoop with ease and then grabbing an apple from a nearby tree and pulled it toward her eating it when it came close to her.

The crowd clapped for her great performance and some whistled.

"Top those apples." Applejack said turning her gaze toward him. He pondered a minute in order how to counter the mares' performance, then came up with one quick simple idea.

"Very well, as you wish." He said as his horn glowed grabbing four ropes and tied them into a lasso knot then grabbed four apples from nearby trees, then levitated a cooking knife and quickly sliced into half apple slices.

Applejack being distracted by his performance failed to notice that the ropes he was using was slowly wrapping around her front and back hoofs. In mere moments she was quickly tied into a half rope mummy with her hoof wrapped close to her body so she couldn't move as eight half apple slices fell right next to her in a circle pattern.

"Apple turkey anypony?" Presto said as he got the crowd laughing at her predicament which embarrassed Applejack that she proceed to roll her way off the stage exit bouncing the way down.

He gave a slight yawn at his defeated opponent "So much for breaking a sweat." Presto said.

It was Rainbows turn to react to him "Hey! You can't go and embarrass everypony like that." Dash stated as she flew up to meet him eye to eye.

"Oh?" He questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yeah! Cause that's my job." Dash said as she took off toward the windmill that was in town.

Trixie only facehoofed at Dash's antics

"_Dash you idiot, anything you do to him, he'll only throw it back ten times over_._ Oh this is so not going to end well."_ Trixie thought and watched as Dash try to outdo Presto.

As Dash hit the windmill she went around it a few times and shot upward toward gray clouds that she burst a hole through three of them. Then she went up to gaze in the sunlight and then shot back downwards toward the clouds with holes in them and past through them sending rain water her way and went back around the windmill again in the opposite direction shooting toward the stage and landing safely as the rain water sprayed on her creating a miniature rainbow above her.

"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing." She boasted proudly as the crowd clapped for her performance.

"Okay Presto the 'Great'. Let's see you beat that huh." Dash said mockingly.

"Don't you mock me mare!" He shouted then he took a breath and quickly calmed down. He cleared his throat

"Tell me… Rainbow Dash is it. Why do they call you that in the first place?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Well duh because I'm fast idiot. Why?" She asked.

Before she could plink his horn glowed a quick moment then with a flash his spell was cast. When the flash dispersed allowing everypony to see they only see Rainbow Dash but they began laughing

"What? What are they laughing about?" She asked looking at Presto

"Well 'Rainbow' Dash you most certainly have the 'rainbow' covered." He said mockingly.

Dash looked over a small puddle she cost be her stunt and saw her coat literally became every color of the rainbow and her mane was her original coat color cyan. Dash froze and stood there like a statue all wide eyed with crowd still laughing at her… well except for Sunset, Trixie and Applejack who is still trying to untangle herself from the ropes.

Dash quickly got off stage and flew toward the nearest cloud to hide herself for the rest of the day.

He looked back toward the crowd which was clapping for him "I can't believe this pony, who does he think he is coming into our town and embarrassing the living daylights out of everypony?" Sunset said with annoyance as she looked toward the stage.

Trixie then looked at Sunset and she already had a thought of what she's going to do "Um… Sunset I don't think that would be a wise idea." She said softly

"Don't worry it seems like the only way to match this joker is to go unicorn on unicorn. Just watch me work." Sunset said as she proceeds to trot toward the stage.

Presto took notice as yet another mare walked on stage and a unicorn no doubt

"And you are?" He asked

"Sunset Shimmer you no good show pony." She said with a scowl in her voice

"Well somepony is rather huffy today aren't we." He said looking at Sunset

"Well for making fun of my friends yes I would be." She counters.

"Now you bested an earth pony and a pegasus but let's test your luck on a unicorn. Magic on magic." She stated.

She let her horn glow to concentrate on several objects using bits and pieces from each to make a small wooden model of Princess Celestia that greatly impressed the crowd.

"And that was only from memory." She commented tapping her head with her hoof. She turned to face the crowd which while that was happening Prestos horn glowed again.

Trixie took notice as his spell was aimed for the small model.

"_I hope this is not going where I think its going."_ Trixie thought as she looked on as the model began to move.

Unbeknown to Sunset of what the model was about to do, she then felt a slight pinch coming from her tail. She looked behind her and noticed that three fourths of her tail was gone and was being chewed on by the model she created and that was left was a short stubby red and yellow tail.

"_And it went where I thought it was going."_ Trixie thought with a sweat drop.

Her cheeks blushed red as she quickly but gently slide stepped herself of stage as Presto spoke.

"I guess wooden Celestia was just hungry that's all." He said making the entire crowd laugh all but Trixie who was trying to make herself look small again so she didn't get spotted, but it did not work as Presto took this moment to look at the crowd.

Presto looked at the front of the crowd and noticed a certain azure pony trying to sink into the stage, then he recalled at who the pony was.

"Trixie is that you sister?" He asked as Trixie shot straight up into a frozen statue

"Um… hehe hey bro." She said nervously as the crowd gasped in shock from this new development.

"What!?" Sunset yelled.

"Eh." Applejack said.

"He's your… what!" Dash shouted from the cloud.

"I thought you were still in Canterlot little moon." He said.

"Quit calling me Little Moon okay you used to call Trixie that when she was still a filly yah know!" Trixie stated.

"Well Trixie since you're here; how about you and me have a magic duel for old time sake." Presto said trying to motion her to come on stage. She back away from what he asked.

"_Is he pulling my hoof, he knows as well as I do I don't stand a chance in Tartarus against him!"_ she thought panicking trying to think of any way to get out of the situation.

"Well I'd…love to…but" she said looking at her hoof.

"Oh look at the time I'm late for a study session; got to go!" Trixie said as she ran off back toward her library.

She ran past Spike who had been looking for her all around the crowd; she picked him up and plopped him on her back as she continued running back to her library.

"What was that all about Trixie, running off like that?" He said very angered.

"No time, explain later!" She said quickly as they approached the wooden home tree.

Entering the safety of her home she was completely out of breath.

Trixie paced around the library back and forth looking very nervous "Why of all the places that he had to come here to Ponyville and he had to do a show here?!" She quickened her pacing

"Uh…you know that Presto guy?" he questioned and Trixie nodded

"So why are getting so worked up about him?" He asked making Trixie stop.

"Why is Trixie getting so worked up? Why is Trixie getting so worked up?!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Because that Presto so happened to be Trixie's older brother!" She shouted only to receive a slap from the dragon

"I needed that." Another slap on her other cheek

"I needed that too." And a third and final slap was delivered to her cheek again.

"And what was that for?" She said rubbing her cheek

"For comic relief." Spike said simply.

Trixie only growled at him and went back to her studies. Spike then recalled what she said earlier

"Wait did you say that Presto is your older brother and you've never told anypony?" Spike said as Trixie nodded her head while levitating some books to her desk.

"You're probably wondering why I ran off like that?" She asked and Spike crossed his arms and nodded at her

"Well me and my brother… well we were… oh how do I put this? Testing each other in a way of saying." Trixie said.

"So how does you running away from him fit into this?" Spike questioned. Trixie bought out a small album from her private shelf from underneath the desk and opened it

"When I was still a filly and tapping into my magic me and him always seem to have a little magic game that we used to play. Of course his magic was stronger than mine at the time and he would always wins." Trixie stated while looking at a picture with her and Presto practicing magic.

"Hey I bet you could beat him now if you tried." Spike encouraged only for Trixie to shake her head

"I would rather doubt that, he's been studying magic and he's probably been on the road for the last seven and a half years ever since I became Celestias student, plus he's smart and he can figure out how to counter most spells, the only thing I would have an advantage at is magic stamina." Trixie continued.

"But even with that slight advantage his magic is strong but not very durable." Trixie stated as she then put the album back in its resting place.

"I'm probably not even strong enough to face him either way." Trixie said as she began to read some of the books she'd place.

After about two hours of reading she heard a knock at her door which was Sunset Shimmer wear a simple gown covering her flank for an obvious reason and a big puff cloud that was floating in mid air

"Um… can I help you Sunset and what's with the cloud?" She pointed to the cloud next to her

"Um… Trixie that's RD." Sunset said as a rainbow coated head popped out.

"Can we pleeease come in?" Dash pleaded as Trixie sighs and lets them in.

"Let me guess Presto happened." Trixie said as they both nodded

"Well it serves you both right for showing off and trying to best him." Trixie said then double checked only seeing two of the three that where embarrassed.

"What a minute… where's Applejack?" She asked curious and a bit worried.

"She already got out of her rope trap a few hours ago." RD said as she popped her head out of the cloud.

"But that's not the problem. Do you have anything that can oh I don't know TURN MY COAT BACK TO NORMAL!" Dash yelled.

"And a growing spell for my tail that was chewed off because going around town with a short tail would be very embarrassing." Sunset said gesturing toward her gown

"Well I may have a reverse spell for Dash's coat to switch it back to her mane but your tail Sunset would have to grow back normally Sunset. Sorry." Trixie stated which didn't surprise them.

She grabbed a book containing the spell she needed to reverse Dash's mane with her coat turning her back to the usual cyan coated rainbow mane pony she was.

"Aw yeah the Rainbow Dash is back baby!" Dash cheered doing a back flip and zoomed out the door

"Sorry if I couldn't help you Sunset. Is your tail that bad?" Trixie said. Sunset frown a bit as she took her gown to reveal her tail… well what was left of her tail anyway.

Only a fourth of it remained, Sunset moved it side to side but it didn't do much.

"It's okay I'm sure it'll grow back in a few weeks I'm sure, but thanks anyway." Sunset put the gown back on and proceed back out the door.

Trixie gave a sigh of relief as her friend left as she went back to her studies "Geez my brother sure knows how to put on a show, but that was a little much." Trixie whispered.

As the sun was beginning to set and her studies now completed Trixie took a moment to look outside the library balcony to get a better view of Ponyville. Most of the citizens were heading back to their house to get ready for the night to come. She even spotted Presto getting his stage folded up into a carriage for him to sleep in alongside a bag of what seemed to be bits from his performance today.

After looking over Ponyville and noticing that the moon was beginning to rise she decided it was time to finally call it a day for now until tomorrow morning unbeknown to her or the rest of Ponyville that a small creature had made its way into the quite little town.

It was now midnight and all the citizens were asleep and Trixie dreaming about spending time in the Canterlot archives without a care in the world finding out new information about who knows what and new sorts of spells she could master.

But her dream didn't last long when a loud roar woke her from her dream.

"Wha!" Trixie jumped out of her bed and went head first into the ceiling above her which in turn left an indent in the ceiling of her.

"What in the hay was that?" Trixie said groggily as she was still waking up.

"TRIXIE!" Spike yelled as he came running toward her with a tub of ice cream in his claws.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There are manticores in town and there attacking!" Spike shouted dropping the ice cream tub as he waved his arms in the air then pointed out the window.

She looked out it and spotted the two manticores. There were two of them; they have a mane and claws like a lion but red, wings like a bat, a tail of a scorpion, and small horns on their heads. One of them seemed smaller than the other one, and they were angry about something as they continued smashing things left and right.

"What do we do?" Spike said panicking

"But those monsters shouldn't be here, they reside in the Everfree forest; Why are they here?" Trixie pondered then she ran outside to see if she can help fight them off.

As she got out she already saw some of the citizens trying to capture them with nets but to no avail as they slashed the nets away. What got worse was her brother approached the monsters.

"Fear not as I Presto will deal with these savage monsters." He declared as he charged his horn then created a magical rope to tie up the beasts.

But even if is rope did manage to tie them, the monsters quickly and effortlessly escaped his magic. He kept trying but to no avail as it happened again.

Trixie saw the manticores eyes move about as if they were looking for something not even worried about the frightened ponies around them.

"What are they looking for?" Trixie questioned

"_Think Trixie think what did you read on about them again?"_ She thought as she tried to remember a lesson she did before she came to Ponyville then it came back to her like a freight train.

"_Manticore; these creatures can be very dangerous if threaten, they posses venom in there tail like a scorpion that could kill a full grown pony in a matter of hours_ _and will use any other means to defend itself including their claws and fangs, but they are extremely protective of their young and will leave there habitat to find it." A past Trixie stated._

Her eyes went wide in realization "That's it!" she declared

"That's why their reacting like this in the first place!" Trixie said

"Uh… what's it?" Spike said trying to make himself look small like Trixie had when she first saw Presto.

"The reason there attacking is because there looking for their young and I bet my bits that those two are its parents." Trixie stated pointing her hoof toward the manticores.

"But there isn't any of their young here…right?" Spike asks

"A reasonable answer is that it left the safety of its home and wondered into our town since it's the closest to the Everfree Forest." She explained.

The monsters were still attacking and looking for now what Trixie thinks is there lost young. She spotted a butter yellow and light pink blur flying toward the manticores. Trixie noticed it immediately and know who it was

"Fluttershy hold on a minute!" She yelled causing the pony to stop.

Fluttershy flew toward Trixie "Um… yes." She whispered

"Fluttershy your good with animals, can you maybe keep them calm while I find some help." Trixie said.

"Um… I'll…try." Fluttershy said as she flew off toward the raging manticores. As of Trixie she went to find the source.

Some the ponies were still panicking on the streets yelling and screaming there longs out.

Well almost everypony as Rainbow Dash quickly zoomed right next to her "Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Dash asked still flying next to her

"Spread out Dash I need you to find a manticore pup. It might still be in town." Trixie said

"A what now?" Dash asked with a confused look

"That's what making the manticores go all berserk like that because they are looking for their child." Trixie stated.

"I'm on it! Just leave it to me okay!" Dash declared

"I'll go help Fluttershy." Trixie said as she turned around and ran back where the manticores were.

Fluttershy was having a tough time getting them calm and trying to stare them down but to no avail. One try to claw at her but missed that gave her the thought to back away just as Trixie came running up to check on her.

"Any luck Flutters?" She asked while catching her breath.

She shook her head "No there to rattled up that I can't calm them." She whispered as she landed

"Then I guess I'll have to hold them off then, you go help Rainbow Dash search for the manticore pup, I think that's what they're looking for." Trixie stated and it didn't more than a second and Fluttershy was off.

Trixie stood face to face with both manticores. Her horn glowed as she created four walls of magic around the beasts to trap them momentarily, and created a rope from her magic to wrap around there wings so they wouldn't escape. Her horn glowed brighter as she cast another spell to create other restraints on both of monsters, making them incapable of moving.

While that was going on Presto was looking on in awe of what her little sister was doing. Sweat began dripping from her sisters head as she strained to keep the magic in place.

"C'mon Dash, Fluttershy hurry up." She said

"_I don't know how much longer I can hold on to these two." _She thought as the monsters struggled to get free of the magical grasp.

About ten minutes in her magic was beginning to weaken. The magic restraints on their paws and tails were dissipating and the walls were beginning to crack.

"TRIX!" a voice called out and she recognized it instantly as Rainbow Dash came full speed at her along with Fluttershy close behind her

"We've found it!" She yelled.

Dash and Fluttershy land next to Trixie with a smaller version of the manticores in tow. Trixie released her magical grip and plopped straight to the ground from exhaustion which made Presto run toward her to check on her to see if she was alright.

The small manticore saw its parent and ran toward them jumping off Fluttershys back. The beasts were reunited with their young and after licking the small manticore pup they flew away back toward the Everfree Forest.

Everypony cheered after they've left and glad that this was over. Presto slowly pick Trixie up and back on her hoofs as gently as he could.

"Easy there dear sister, are you feeling well?" Presto asked.

Trixie trying to shake off the exhaustion from the spells she performed "Just a little drained that's all." Trixie said making Presto give a relieving sigh.

"You know sis you are not quite the pony I thought you were years ago." Presto stated

"Well I've grown and became Celestias student." Trixie said.

"Well glad to hear it, but it seems if we were to have a magic duel now it would be all for naught." Presto said

"Perhaps some other time then." Presto said and Trixie nodded

"Agreed a nice friendly magic duel." Trixie smile

"Sorry about your stage." She said looking over it which was damaged during the rampage.

"It's alright. I was planning on getting a new one soon." Presto simply said as he began walking off

"She yah around bro." Trixie said.

"I bid you adieu… my Little Moon." He smiled.

One of Trixies eyes twitched and blushed at the nickname.

"Its Trixie… TRIXIE! T-R-I-X-I-E TRIXE! NOT LITTLE MOON!" She yelled as he laughed and teleported away.

"Ugh! Trixie swears the next pony to call her that will get thrown to the side of the Canterlot castle." Trixie said with an annoyed tone.

Dash gave a small laugh and lands near Trixie.

"C'mon lighten up a bit. See yah tomorrow… Little Moon." Dash mocked. Trixie then turned her attention to Dash.

"Oh Dash." Trixie started.

"Yeah." Dash said looking at her.

"Trixie will give you a three second head start." She said as her horn glowed.

Rainbow looked at her wide eyed "Oh ponyfeathers." Dash said as she flew away with Trixie slowly right behind her.

This is going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

**F3: Well that was interesting to say the least.**

**Pinkie: Hopefully she doesn't do anything bad to her.**

**F3: You know the drill people Read&amp;Review. My next episode is Bridle Gossip. **

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out… and Pinkie what is that. *Looks at a mystery gift***

**Pinkie: Hm don't know must have got here recently. *Picks it up and opens it revealing a Mega Time Bomb* Uh Fire we have a problem *Counting down from 3***

**F3: GAH! Pinkie throw it out! *Loud explosion* *Insert goofy yell***

**Pinkie: WEEEEE! *Two stars twinkle***

* * *

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR**

**D9: *Sees the stars again and hears the yell*…I wonder what that was about this time? I heard that Pinkie got rid of that button.**

**Comet: Hmm…Maybe it has something to do with that? *Pointing at a package***

**D9: *Goes over to package and opens a portal.* Well whatever it was it's been handled.**


	8. Bridle Gossip

**F3: *Walking in burnt…again* Why does the bad stuff always happen to me? **

**Pinkie: *Bouncing in behind also burnt* Don't know? Have you done anything to annoy someone lately?  
F3: Well…there was that time that I overloaded decode's hardwire so that could be the cause of all this.**

**Pinkie: Well let's just hope it's only that or were in for a lot of blasts off throughout your stories.**

**F3: I do not own MLP or the characters involved, MLP belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and the Hub network (Which is now called Discovery Family). I only own the OC character (look at chapter 7&amp;8 for list).**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Episode 9 Bridle Gossip**

A full week has passed since Trixie's brother Presto showed up in Ponyville and everything appeared to seem normal around Ponyville. Trixie and Spike were out doing a quick walk around of the town because it was so nice and sunny.

"It seemed like Dash and Dust got up early to do some cloud busting this morning." Spike said looking at the sky with not a single cloud in sight.

Trixie smiled as they continued their walk through town. Only to find that the town was completely empty with no pony in sight whatsoever the only thing that was present was tumbleweed rolling through the town.

Trixie and Spike looked at the deserted town with confusion

"Um… were did everypony go? Is it some kind of holiday?" Spike questioned shivering at the sight of the lifeless town.

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm going to find out." Trixie said as they continued into town. Spike was getting very jittery as they marched on

"Y-You don't think s-something got t-them do you?" Spike said stuttering.

"I don't know maybe…" Before she could finish a brilliant gold streak zoomed past her and Spike and actually lifting them off the ground and bringing them into the nearest house or in this case Cheerliee's home which all the lights were out. Trixie and Spike struggled a minute as they were put down onto something soft.

"What in Ponyville is going on here?" She said

"Well sorry but I had to get you off the street Miss Magic." A voice said.

Trixie recognized it immediately and groaned in annoyance "Lightning Dust is that you?" She said with annoyance in her throat only to get a flashlight with Lightning Dust's face showing in the light

"Yep who else would it be." Lightning pronounced.

Trixie rolled her eyes before she spoke "Okay Dust tell me why are you hiding here in the dark?" Trixie questioned

"Well it's not only me here you see." Dust said shining her flashlight behind Trixie revealing Cheerliee, Coco, Sunset, Rainbow, Emerald, and Pendragon too.

Trixie was both shocked and confused at the sight of seeing her friends, Cheerliee's adopted daughter and Sunset's sister.

"Okay why are you all hiding in the dark?" Trixie asked again.

"Were hiding from…her." Coco said pointing her shaking hoof at the window. She pulled the curtains from Cheerliees window with her friends gathering around to reveal an unknown pony or something covered by a brown cloak patting at the ground looking for something only to stare back at the group with glowing yellow eyes.

The group looked away all but Trixie which was staring at them with a puzzled look.

"Um… are you all okay? And why does everpony seems kind of jumpy today?" Trixie questioned.

"Trixie do you have any idea who that is out there right now?" Sunset asked with a bit of fear in her tone.

"Um… no I don't." Trixie answered rubbing a hoof on her neck.

"That is Zecora she comes here to Ponyville just patting at the ground for whatever reason." Cheerliee said.

"And it doesn't help that she's creepy…" Coco started with a shiver.

"Sinister." Dash continued

"And spooky." Dust finished and emphasized with her eyes going in circles.

Trixie took another look at the figure known as Zecora and saw the figure take off her hood to reveal a black and white mohawk she had along with a gold neck bracelet on her and a gold earring on her left ear.

"Oh boy Rarity would so have a hay day if she found her." Coco said but continued to look on at Zecora then she looked at Spike

"Is she what I think she is Spike?" Trixie said and Spike nodded

"Girls Zecora is a zebra." Trixie stated.

"A what?!" they all said in unison

"A zebra, but I only thought they were from a far away land that nopony knows not even in the history books know. Oh and Coco those stripes on her are her natural colors." Trixie said. Coco was stunned and looked at the zebra outside.

"Wait till Rarity hears about this." Coco said as Trixie already imagines the fashion pony fainting.

"But does anypony know where she lives?" Trixie asked looking at all of them.

"Well that is just it she lives in… the Everfree Forest." Lightning Dust said and beginning to shake a little just by the thought of it gave them all the shivers.

"Well she can't be that bad." Pendragon spoke out stepping up a bit.

"Yeah maybe she's really nice and sweet instead of all scary like you all think." Emerald adds.

"Nice or not you are not to go over and talk to her." Cheerliee said with a stern glare at her adopted daughter.

"But mom." Emerald whined with pleading eyes.

"My final answer is no." She said stomping a hoof on the ground hard. Emerald's only reply was a bunch of mumbled words under her breath.

"The same can go for you Pen okay." Sunset said in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes sis I know." Pen said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"But what if she's just here to just oh I don't know do some shopping." Trixie pointed out

"Or maybe she's just trying to be neighborly like everypony else." Pen continued until Sunset stopped her

"Pendragon Shimmer please let the big ponies talk." Sunset said pointing her hoof toward the front room

"Yes Emerald could you please wait in the other room while we discuss this matter." Cheerliee replied.

"Okay." The both said and left the room.

The group waited until the fillies left the room before continuing "Okay has anypony actually seen Zecora actually do anything out of the ordinary." Trixie said looking at the others

"Well… I have seen her coming into Ponyville once a month." Rainbow Dash said changing her tone to a more dramatic one.

"Uh huh." Trixie looked at them

"If what you believe is true, why doesn't anypony who's brave enough to actually talk to her." Trixie said.

In the other room Pen and Emerald heard what Trixie just said and they looked at each other and smiled

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pen asked glancing at the window.

"Yep." Emerald replied. They both looked out the window and noticing that the hooded figure promptly known as Zecora was beginning to leave.

"Well let's go." Pen whispered and began tip hoofing out of Cheerliee's home followed be Emerald being careful not to run into anything. They both successfully made it out of the house and across the street and hiding in whatever they could find to avoid detection.

They then proceed to follow Zecora out of town.

While back inside the group was still discussing if this Zecora is trouble or not.

"Girls I don't think that Zecora is without a doubt not harm to Ponyville if we just give her a chance to talk to us." Trixie said.

"Well friendly or not she defiantly looks evil enough to me." Lightning Dust said

"Plus I don't want to be around her if she starts chanting and puts a hex or curse on one of us." Coco said shivering at what she said.

"Now you think she can cast curses now that is just plain silly, there are no such things as a curse or a hex for that matter. It's superstitious if you know what I mean." Trixie stated.

A slight breeze swooped across the room making the girls shiver afterwards.

"Hey who let the air in?" Sunset asked. They went to check on where the breeze came from only to notice that the door was opened and that two fillies were missing in the living room.

Sunset and Cheerliee let out a screech that could almost be heard all the way to Canterlot and back.

"Where did they go?!" Sunset and Cheerliee panicked as they searched franticly around the room. They searched for awhile then saw that the door was wide opened.

"You don't think that they…" Sunset started as they looked out the door

"They probably did." Cheerliee finished with a nervous gulp.

"You think they went to talk with Zecora?" Dust said

"If they did those fillies are in big trouble when we find them." Cheerliee said with an angry glare as the group ran to the Everfree Forest to find the two fillies.

It took about a few minutes to tail Zecora so the two weren't spotted… yet. They soon tailed her to the entrance of the Everfree Forest which was intimidating to a filly even to Emerald and Pendragon, but that didn't stop them as they took a deep bravery breath and continued to follow Zecora unbeknown that the other were hot of their trail.

Inside the Everfree now as both the still cloaked Zecora and the two fillies still walking behind her just enough so that she didn't see them and surround by so kind of blue majestic plant of some kind. Then before they knew it they heard a voice call out to them.

"GIRLS!" the voice shouted.

The hooded figure turned around and saw not only the fillies that were following her but also six other ponies too and standing in a patch of the blue plant.

"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sunset shouted to the fillies. Zecora then stopped to face them

"Beware. Beware you pony folk. Those leave of blue are not a joke." She warned as she began to step away.

Sunset quickly grabbed her sister and placed her on her back.

"Come near her and I'll turn you into pile of ashes!" Sunset hissed at her and Cheerliee went to grab her daughter

"You stay away you hear me!" Cheerliee warned.

"Beware. Beware." Zecora warned again as she disappeared into the mist

"Yeah well you're the one who better beware!" Dash yelled out her wings flared up.

Sunset then looked back at her sister on her back.

"And as for you Pendragon Shimmer. I thought I've told you not to go over and talk to her even if she's nice or not; who knows what kind of hex she put on you?" Sunset looked at her with an angered stare.

"The same can be said for you Emerald Jewel. Who knows what she did to you two?" Cheerliee said with a worried tone.

"Girls there is nothing to be afraid of, because you know why?" Trixie questioned and the other shook their head waiting for Trixie's answer

"Because there are no such things as curse or hex or anything apocalyptic like that." Trixie stated with a smile causing the other to facehoof.

"Look Trixie you may think that things like that don't exist but there are times when some pony tales are really do come true." Lightning Dust stated as all the girls left the Everfree forest to try and forget this whole thing.

Hours past and it is now night time as Trixie was well asleep and still think of what happened today as thoughts of Zecora's chanting, and what Lightning Dust said

"_Some pony tales really do come true."_ as the thought raged in her mind she tossed and turned trying to sleep then found a comfortable spot to sleep for the night as Zecoras laugh echoed in Trixie's mind.

By the next morning everything seemed alright Trixie got up normal, but had a serious headache.

"Ugh… that's it no more apple cider before bed for me." Trixie got out of bed and saw Spike waiting

"Morning Trixie." Spike said

"Morning… uh Spike could you tell me why you're walking upside down?" She questioned which she received a confused look from Spike.

"Trixie did you drink apple cider before going to bed?" He countered.

"Cause why would I be walking upside down." Spike said.

Trixie then look in the mirror to brush her mane out only to find that her reflection was staring back at her upside down.

"GAHHH!" Trixie shouted out and quickly ran down stairs even though now her line of sight had been reversed. She quickly rummaged through some books in order to find a cure.

"There has to be something in here to help Trixie." She stated.

"But how can Trixie cure something if Trixie doesn't know what caused it?" she adds in a panic.

"Maybe this could help." Spike said handing her a book

"Supernatural's all the hex's and curses you need to know about and how to cure it." Spike exclaimed. Trixie looked at him and the book

"Spike this is not the book Trixie needs, and besides this book is all just a bunch things that does not exists." Trixie stated.

They continued to look but then a sudden knock came at Trixies door. Trixie opened the door only to find an amberish gray buff ball with a light cyan and light opalish dot in the middle

"Um… can I… help you." Trixie said as two light cyan eyes poking out

"Trixie it's me." The voice said only to confuse Trixie even more

"Coco Pommel." She said.

Trixie wide eyed in surprise "Coco, but… wait happened to you?!" She exclaimed

"I don't know I was fine last night then the when I woke up I was like this." Coco said motioning to her puffed up fur and mane.

Not a few seconds later Lightning Dust crashed in through the ceiling and landed on Trixies desk.

"Okay that hurt." Dust said rubbing her head. She looked at Trixie and Coco.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked looking at her wreaked friend.

"I think so. I was in my cloud house like normal and about to go out for a flight but when I hit the sky it's like my weight was pulling me down and came crashing through your tree." She looked at the ceiling

"Uh… sorry about that." Dust apologized.

"It's okay but Dust." Trixie looked at her

"What happened to your wings?" Trixie finished. After what Trixie said Dust quickly looked at her sides and noticed that her wings were there but smaller like that of a filly pegasus.

She glanced back at them

"So that's why I crashed." Dust looked at her wings as she tried to flap them only to hover a little off the ground.

"Okay I wonder if any of the others are…" Trixie began only for her door bursting open and a rainbow blur flying in.

"Rainbow Dash now what are you…" Trixie said

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Dash said franticly as Coco closed the door. The three looked at Dash which she seemed normal with the rainbow mane and… purple coat!

"Dash what happened to your coat. Did Rarity decide to dye it or something?" Lightning said almost laughing at the thought.

"Not funny Dust. I think this has to do with Zecora." Dash said accusingly. Trixie just groaned

"We don't know for certain if it was her or not so we can't accuse her of anything." Trixie stated.

"You got a better idea." Dash said her coat now changed to red which in turned caused Dash to groan at her new color.

"And I don't think I want to be a randomized color pony forever." Dash remarked.

Trixies door opened again.

"Great what don't we throw a party or something." Trixie said sarcasm as she went to find who it was. Cheerliee, Emerald, Pendragon, and some kind of kitten on her back asleep were standing there, but something was off about Cheerliee, and does Cheerliee had a… metal handle on her hoof.

"Um hey girls what's up?" Trixie trying to not say 'down' because of her eyesight being reversed and all.

"Well you wouldn't believe this morning when I went to get breakfast set up for me and Emerald my hoof suddenly became magnetized to the door handle and I couldn't get it off. I almost brought the whole refrigerator with me!" Cheerliee exclaimed pointing to the handle.

"And why does Coco look like a big puff ball?" Pen questioned looking at her

"She woke up that way." Lightning said

"Same thing can be said about my wings." She adds looking at them.

"And Rainbow coat constantly changing." She said now Rainbows coat changed to pink.

"Oh c'mon anything but that color!" Dash yelled.

Trixie then counted head to see who was missing

"Um… where's Sunset?" Trixie questioned "I'm right here." A voice said but sounded high pitched and small which was coming from... the kitten?

The all looked at the kitten on Pen back

"Please tell me that's not." Cheerliee said as Pen sighs.

"It is." Pen said allowing kitten Sunset to get off her back. She still had her usual crimson red and amber pattern, but her tail was still short but slowly growing back.

Spike couldn't resist from laughing

"Look at all of you this is hilarious!" Spike continued to laugh

"We have Coco Puffel." Pointing a claw at her puffy coat and mane

"Feather Duster." He said with Lightning still trying to get off the ground with her little wings.

"Rainbow Spectrum." Spike said which on cue Rainbows coat changed to white.

"Cheermagnet." At Cheerliee trying to get the handle off only for it to get stuck on the other hoof.

"Kittyset." She growled at him.

"And…" Finally getting to Trixie scratching his head with his claw.

"I've got no idea." He said finally.

"I mean Trixie Lulamoon; how do I even work with that?" Spike said finally.

"Oh ha ha very funny Spike, but this is a serious matter." Trixie said serious.

"I agree and this is probably that zebras fault so we need to find her to undo this hex on us ASAP." Rainbow said changing colors again to green

"And this is really getting old." She adds with a frown.

"Well unless you know where she lives in the Everfree Forest were practically going to be stuck like this!" Sunset replied then to get distracted by a small mouse that ran past her. Her cat instincts kicked in and went after the mouse.

"I don't want to be a living moving magnet all the time." Cheerliee said trying to pry the handle off her only to get it stuck on her other hoof.

"And I want to fly again!" Dust yelled and then began dramatic crying like Pinkie Pie on a bad day.

Both Pen and Emerald looked at each other with looks of worry.

"Did we do this to them?" Pen asks softly to Emerald.

"Well we did decide to follow Zecora into the forest so it's kind of our fault." Emerald said with a sad look.

"We just got to set this right." Pen said and Emerald nodded in agreement.

The two fillies now with a goal in mind; decided to venture back into the Everfree forest to find Zecora finally left the library.

While that was going on the girls were still trying to get coordinated.

"Girls calm down, and Sunset spit that mouse out right now!" Trixie ordered while Sunset had the mouse with only its tail sticking out then she spat it right out. The mouse ran off scared.

"Hehe sorry Trix." Sunset said smiling sheepishly.

"Try not to eat something that would give Fluttershy a heart attack." Trixie sweat dropped.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get going!" Rainbow said desperately.

"Um… excuse me but where did Emerald and Pen go to?" Coco asked making the others look to her.

The girls then began to look around and didn't spy the two fillies anywhere.

"How come I'm sensing a little déjà vu." Cheerliee said and Sunset meowed in agreement causing the others to glance at her.

Sunset blushes in embarrassment "Great I'm acting more like a cat every minute." She growled.

"You think they went to find Zecora too?" Lightning suggested, and after a moment nod considering how they probably feel like this was there fault.

"Then there isn't much time to waist then." Trixie said as they all went after them.

"I'll stay here and look for any cure to it." Spike began writing something then an idea struck him after they left.

"Ah! Trixie Loopamoon." He said in a joking manner scribbling it down.

The girls ran toward the outskirts of Ponyville bypassing the park, but luck will have it with Cheerliee being a living magnet was instantly pulled toward a streetlamp nearby leaving her stuck there.

"Girls!" She called out to them making them turn to her as she tried to get herself off the pole.

"A little help here." She said embarrassed about her predicament.

The girls tried what they could to get her off the streetlamp.

"There's only one way to do this, but you're not going to like this." Trixie said to Cheerliee.

Trixie lit up her horn and cast her magic on the pole to surround it in her aura and up rooted the streetlamp with Cheerliee in tow. She place Cheerliee attached with the street lamp on the ground.

Cheerliee not happy about having to carry the streetlamp on her back the rest of the way the girls resisting the urge to laugh and stopped when Cheerliee turned to them.

"I don't want to hear a single giggle." Cheerliee warned as they continued to find the two fillies.

After a long walk a strong breeze blew Coco right off the ground and into the air inciting a small yelp from Coco, but thanks to Dash flying to catch her she didn't go anywhere.

Rainbow continued to change color every few minutes or so and her colors varied from red to silver and sometimes pink which had the tendency to come up every few other color change.

They past Fluttershy's cottage and were and the entrance of the Everfree forest which there were small hoof prints in the ground.

"Yep they defiantly been through here." Dust said looking at the prints with a magnifying glass.

"We shouldn't be much further if we follow these tracks it'll lead us right to Zecora's place." Trixie concluded.

Coco looked around and did a head count of everypony "Um girls… Where did Sunset go to?" Coco asked.

Then they all looked around and Sunset was nowhere in sight.

"Now where did she go?" Cheerliee said slightly annoyed as the pole seemed to have shifted a bit.

"Well we are near Fluttershys place so she could've…" Rainbow trailed off putting it together and what Sunset is now.

"Oh horseapples." They all said in unison very well knowing where she is.

While at the cottage all of Fluttershy's animals were about including a one little white rabbit also known as Angel Bunny watching over the other animals while his master was away shopping.

What he didn't notice behind him in a tree was a nest of blue jays in it and a orange and red cat climbing up it approaching the nest and licking her lips.

"Just a little further." She whispered as she continues to climb.

"Ahem." said a stern voice from down below.

She looked down to see who it was and to her dismay it was a certain butter yellow coat, pink maned pegasus known as Fluttershy tapping her hoof at her.

She flew up to meet Sunset unbeknown to Fluttershy that the cat is Sunset.

Fluttershy glared Sunset who was still trying to get at the nest despite Fluttershy being there. Seeing her being uncooperative Fluttershy flew up and glared hard at Sunset who froze in what she was doing as a fear overtook her.

"Now you get down from that tree this instant little missy and leave those birdies alone or else." Her stare was like glue those who get stuck in it can't break out and Sunset made her way back down the tree with Fluttershy watching her every move as Fluttershy glides down following her.

As Sunset reached the base of the tree she was still staring into the pegasus eyes.

"Now run along little one." She said and like a rocket Sunset quickly ran to the others which were looking for her.

"Sunset why did you run off like that?" Coco asked which she was being held by Lightning so she doesn't fly off from a strong breeze again.

Sunset rubbed a paw behind her neck "I'm sorry it seems this whole cat thing is really messing with my mind, I was climb one of Flutters trees with a birds nest until she stopped and me and gave me… the stare." Sunset trembled just be saying it and so did the others all but Trixie which looked on with a puzzled look.

"I don't know what that means but we have mission to accomplice and Sunset…please try and resist your urges." Trixie said to her. Sunset nodded getting on Dust's back for the rest of the way to Zecora's.

After a while the girls didn't have any trouble thus far with the occasional stopping Sunset from eating any animals or helping Coco getting her mane and coat untangled from a prickle bush. The girls finally arrived what it looked like a big tree stump that was made into a hut.

The girls slowly approached the huts window with caution and peeked inside finding an array of odd decorations around the walls along with a cauldron in the middle of the room of all places.

The door opened and from came the zebra known as Zecora.

Her coat and mane had a dark gray and black pattern that went around her body, her eyes are dark cyan and her something that looked like a cutie mark which was a black drawn out sun.

She seemed to be holding a purple bottle in her mouth and dumped it containments into the cauldron and began some kind of chant.

"Well now that we seen her let's go in there and kick some tail." Rainbow Dash said ready to jump in till Trixie stopped her.

"We aren't sure that if Emerald or Pen are even here." Trixie stated but while the heard Zecora stopping her chanting

"A perfect temperature for ponies as of late. Won't those fillies be in for a taste." Zecora said.

Trixie gulped "Or maybe they are here."

Sunset growled vigorously her hair sticking up and her claws digging into Lightning's back which resulted in Lighting giving a small yelp.

"Sunset please retract the claws." Dust pleaded.

Sunset proceeded to jump off her back "I agree with Rainbow and go in there right now." Sunset said.

Both Rainbow Dash and Sunset ran and barged in but unfortunately Rainbow zoomed in too fast and knocked into some of Zecora's stuff which triggered a chain reaction with finally knocked over her cauldron spilling all the contents of it on to the floor.

"No! Do you know what you done?!" Zecora exclaimed, then Trixie and the other came in afterwards

"Alright Zecora you have exactly ten seconds to tell us what you did with the fillies." Trixie warned lowering into a fighting stance readying to charge.

"How dare you accuse me? You come in here wreak my home, destroy my work, and accuse me of being a jerk!" Zecora exclaimed.

"Now where are the fillies?!" Trixie said as they both started to bang heads. As there confrontation escalated there were two voices that were heard over the fighting.

"Zecora we brought you the ingredients you…" Both said in unison but both fillies notice that Trixie was butting heads with Zecora.

"Now what in Equestria is going on here?" Pen asked looking at all of them

"Care to explain what's going on mom?" Emerald asked a bit confused at the scene.

Cheerliee ran over to her daughter and embraced her with a hug "Oh thank heavens your okay. She didn't hurt you or anything?" She asked worriedly.

Emerald shook her head "I'm fine mom really." She assured.

Trixie got out of the head match with Zecora and looked at the fillies

"How is it you two can be so calm? She was going to make you both into a filly Suflas!" Trixie exclaimed. The fillies looked at Trixie then at Zecora who looked at them and began to burst out laughing.

Trixie and the others looked at them confused "Trixie maybe you're going a little paranoid." Emerald said as they both began to walk past them

"But what about the curses she's put on us?" Coco asked

"Those aren't curses." Pen says as her and Emerald pass by the older mares.

"You girls remember what she said at the forest and those blue plants." Emerald began.

"Those were known as poison joke. That is what caused all this..." Pen starts pointing at all of them.

"To happen." She finished

"When we got here and explained your predicament she allowed us to help." Emerald said.

"That is correct but I'm missing some ingredients from a town that is retort." Zecora said.

"But when she comes to Ponyville everything closes up shop for no reason." Pen finished.

"But I looked up every book in my library and there wasn't anything related to poison joke at all." Trixie cut in

"Perhaps this might help you." Zecora said giving her a book that said 'Supernaturals'. Trixie eyes went wide at the cover of the book and gave an embarrassing blush

"Well you see I eh have this book already." Trixie admitted.

She felt a stern stare from Rainbow Dash whose coat was now navy blue.

"You had the book… AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT!" Dash yelled fuming from her nostrils.

"I thought it was bunch of wish washy stuff that didn't make since." Trixie raised a hoof in defense.

"Well it doesn't matter now, the antidote is already spilt and to do all of you we would need something bigger to put the potion in to." Emerald said.

"Well… there is the spas relaxation pool we could use… that is if we ask." Coco said suggested.

"Then I would be glad to remake the brew it would only take about a few." Zecora said as they all started heading back toward Ponyville.

After about an hour getting the rest of the supplies need for the cure and some convincing from the local flower ponies to give them a couple of the seeds they need the brew was ready and the girls were now at the Ponyville spa and now the relaxation pool was filled with the amount required.

Coco jumped in first and when she resurfaced her coat and mane weren't so puffy it was back to how it was. Lightning Dust didn't waste a second to get in she jumped right in and came back with her wings back to normal size and length. She was so happy that she began doing circles and loop de loops in the spa room.

Cheerliee was next to enter and she did even with her carrying the steel streetlamp on her back but when she got out it came clean off not even a scratch on her.

Rainbow Dash next wanting to get her original color back, she dove right in to it and came back out with her usual cyan color coat and she glad that was over with.

Trixie followed afterwards as she slowly let herself sink in the water, and when she came back to the surface her sight was right side up again. Now the only trouble was getting Sunset shimmer in the pool of water because cats and water aren't a very good combination.

Sunset put a paw into the water before retracting it quickly.

"Um… you sure this is safe?" She questioned looking at the other girls.

"Because it looks pretty deep from where I'm…" Before she could get another word in Dash landed behind her and nudged her forward with her wing landing her into the water.

She came bursting out of the water and almost ready to strangle Dash for what she did, but it never came. She got a look at herself and noticed that she had all four hoofs back, her orange coat, her crimson and yellow mane, and her horn was back too.

And she was happy that she was the correct species once again.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for us Zecora, I might have misunderstood you like many of others." Trixie said.

"Always come to me if you are in trouble to be." Zecora said.

It was silent for a moment then there was some hacking and coughing coming from Sunset.

"Hey you okay Sunny?" Lightning asked and before they knew it she hacked up something alright.

"Eh hehe… hairball." She blushed in embarrassment.

All the girls laughed and everything couldn't be happier.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; Today I've learned something about friendship and that you should never judge a pony or zebra by how they look on the outside it's what the inside that should really count. You never know what they can bring out so in short friends can come from something unusual, but don't dismiss them just because they are different. Your faithful student; Trixie Lulamoon"_

* * *

**Pinkie: Well at least you toned it down from the Hasbro version of this episode.**

**F3: We can only hope Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: *Another mystery gift appeared* Hey Fire look it's from decode.**

**F3: Well open it up. *Pinkie opens it revealing a Poke Ball* Now I wonder what's in here?**

**F3: *Poke Ball opens to reveal an Electrode* GAHH NOT THIS POKEMON! *Uses Explosion* **

**F3: Rate &amp; Follow! *Star twinkles***

**Pinkie: *Looks to readers* Don't worry he'll be fine… I think. Anyways the next episode is going to be…Call of the Cutie.**

* * *

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR**

**D9: *Sees star again* Now how was he sent off this time? I don't recall…**

**Comet: *Giggling up a storm***

**D9: *Looks to Comet* …Please tell me you didn't do something stupid.**

**Comet: *Grins* Maybe, but it was only a joke.**

**D9: …Sometimes I swear you should be a Zorua and not an Eevee.**


	9. Call of the Cutie

**F3: *Walks in burnt… yet again* Why of all of the Pokemon that had to appear it had to be that one!?**

**Pinkie: At least you're just in time for the next chapter. *Smiles***

**F3: I feel so welcomed. You guys should know the rules and disclaimer by now so you know the drill.**

**Pinkie: This is going to be so exciting I'll go grab my party cannon *zooms off* **

**F3: Well I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Episode 10 Call of the Cutie**

School; the one thing a filly and/or colt have to go through to learn all about the history of their world. It all starts in a small school building; the building itself is a wooden building with red paint and white trimmings around it, and it had a large school bell above it. Inside its walls had a classes filled with students, but one in particular was run being run by assistant teacher Cheerliee. The class contained only sixteen students in it.

The students were fillies and colts that were talking amongst others until their teacher and her assistant came in.

"Alright kids settle down." The teacher states in a calming tone in which all the students paid attention.

"You may start now Miss Cheerliee." The teacher said to Cheerliee who nods.

Cheerliee went to the front of the class over to a picture stand.

"Today's lesson will be about cutie marks." She said as she pulled the cover off the picture stand revealing a picture with a variety of cutie marks on it.

"Could anypony tell me what a cutie mark represents?" Cheerliee asked only for a fillies hoof to be raised. The filly that raised her hoof had a light tan coat a red puffy mane wore purple rimmed glasses with blue eyes, this fillies name is Twist

"A ponies cutie mark represents a ponies specials talent." She said.

She nodded at her and smiled "Very good Twist it represents a pony's talent, but not all ponies start out with a cutie mark." Cheerliee stated.

"Everypony starts out without having a cutie mark, until a pony can realize their potential a cutie mark will take shape." Cheerliee said.

A filly commonly known as Applebloom was scribbling on her paper as the teacher continued talking but was interrupted by the filly next to her was Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara has a bubblegum pink coat and mane that is mainly a light purple with streaks of white.

"Psst." She whispered to her. Applebloom looked toward her only to her holding a piece of paper in her mouth. Then she heard another noise coming from her left which was another filly known as Silver Spoon motioning Applebloom to pass the paper over to her.

AB went to grab the note "Applebloom!" Cheerliee said as she approached her.

"Are you passing a note?" Cheerliee said. By now AB dropped the note that she had but it turned out that there was nothing on it to begin with.

"Why there's nothing on it, a blank note." Cheerliee said looking at it.

Tiara just snickered in response "Remind you of anypony?" Tiara taunted.

The class began laughing at her… well not everypony laughed, but Emerald stayed quiet trying not to get involved.

"If I may point out we all started out without one last time I check." A voice spoke up. Tiara and Silver looked back and notice the ash gray filly in the back of the class.

"Is that right Cheerliee?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"That is correct Pen; we all didn't have our cutie marks right away. You have to figure out your talent for yourselves." Cheerliee replied.

Class went on as usual and eventually ended, class let out as all the fillies and colts ran out toward home, except for two fillies Emerald and Applebloom walked out of the school with Applebloom hanging her head low

"Oh c'mon AB don't let them get to you." Emerald said trying to cheer her up.

"I know but I just don't know what to do about them." AB said lifting her head up to meet her gaze. Before Emerald could speak she was interrupted by those same fillies that were bugging AB this morning

"To do about what? Getting yourself a cutie mark." Tiara said in a sarcastic tone with Silver Spoon at her side

"Like what is oh so special about you." She said again showing them her cutie mark

"Silver got hers and I just got mine." She said.

"Oh and by the way if you did have a cutie mark you would be invited to my party earlier today, which that will never happen for you." The two laughed.

"Good one D." Silver said Emerald had enough of it.

"Why don't you two pick on some filly your own size?" Emerald said stepping between AB and the two bullies. Tiara and Silver glared at her.

"And just what are you going to do blind eye?" Silver said taking a step toward Emerald.

It made her step back and cringe a bit "Um… well." She began but Silver got in her face.

"Then stay out of it blank flank." She said with a sneer.

Tiara looked at the fillies "It's not like there's anything special about you two." She said as both her and Silver Spoon walked off laughing.

Emerald and AB looked at each other "We're in big trouble." They both said.

After the run in with the bullies Emerald headed back home and started pacing about her room.

"Oh what am I going to do?" She glanced at the clock it was almost two o'clock

"Tiara's party is at four so I got a couple hours till then, she practically invited everypony to it but doesn't mean I'm going to give up looking for my talent." She said.

"But who should I go to." She pondered for a minute or two before she finally came up with her idea.

"Ms. Pommel of course. She's an earth pony and able to make dresses even without magic." She said giddily

"Maybe she can help me." And with that she was off to her new destination.

The boutique wasn't far so she got there rather quickly. She knocked on the door a few times until either Coco or Rarity answered, and with her luck Coco was the pony who answered

"Oh hello Emm what brings you here today? You need a dress?" Coco asked

"No actually. I want to make a dress!" She said happily.

Coco was taken aback by what the filly said "Now what brings this up all of a sudden if I may ask?" Coco said looking at the filly in confusion. Emerald took a deep breath and began

"We were talking about cutie marks today in class that it represents a ponies talent and today is also Diamond Tiara party for getting her cutie mark and that she said that there isn't anything special about a pony with no cutie mark and I need a my cutie mark to appear right now!" She said rather quickly.

"So that's what this is about... getting your cutie mark as quickly as possible?" Coco said and the filly nodded. Coco brought her hoof to her chin

"I'm sorry but I can't help you in that department." Coco said with a disappointed frown

"Why not?" Emerald frowned.

Coco then chirped up "A wise pony once said to me that sometimes you can't force something to happen because you want it to happen, sometimes it is best to be patient and before you know it." She paused looking at her purple hat cutie mark

"What you've been waiting on is right in front of you." She finished.

Emerald leaned her head sideways in confusion "It's best to wait, your still young and still have a lot to learn. Are there any others in your class without a cutie mark?" She asked. Emerald pondered her question

"Well… there's me, Applebloom, Twist, and Pen." Emerald said sheepishly

"Then maybe asking one of them to go to the party with you would that make you feel better." Coco suggests.

"I guess you're right, well thanks anyway." Emerald said sped off to find her friend. Coco just shook her head and giggled

"Foals these days. Just so eager to grow up." Coco said as she went back inside the boutique.

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at Sunset's home. She noticed a note on it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_All appointments are currently canceled at the moment due to…a situation, and as such no other pony is allowed in at this moment._

_-Sunset Shimmer._

Emerald groans at this _"Maybe Twist is out! I'm sure we can still go together along with Applebloom!"_ she thought and walked off.

Emerald began looking around for her friend Twist and seeing if Applebloom was anywhere.

"Ugh… I wish I could see my other half instead of straining my neck to look around all the time." She grunted. She walked around the Ponyville square for a while when she spotted her friend Twist eating an ice cream sitting under a shade tree nearby.

She waved at her "Hey Twist!" She called out to her as she waved back at her. Emerald approached her

"What's up Emm?" She asked

"Here's an idea about this party, maybe all three of us could go together." She said.

"Three of us?" She said with confusion

"Yeah you know me, you, and Applebloom? At least we don't have to suffer alone from those two bullies and maybe we might actually get back at them." Emerald said.

Twist shifted a little bit nervously "Um… well you see…" Twist paused and show Emerald her side of her flank.

Twists cutie mark was that of a two pink and white striped candy canes crossing each other. Emerald hung her mouth open.

"Isn't it swell, I didn't thought of it at first, but I guess making candy was my special talent after all." Twist said.

Emerald looks at the cutie mark on her friends flank and blinks. She than rubbed her eyes and saw it was still.

"Yeah swell I guess you can call it that." Emerald bluntly stated as Twist slightly frowns.

"We are still friends right?" Twist asked perking Emerald right up.

"Sure of course we are still friends." She said quickly. Twist smiled back

"Okay well see you at the party." Twist cheered finishing off her ice cream and took off awaiting the party.

After finally finding her friend only to see she had her cutie mark Emerald found a place to sit down on her haunches and frowned.

"Hey why the long face there kiddo?" a voice boomed out making her jump into the tree catching a branch. She looked around vigorously to see who spoke.

"Whoops, sorry about that Pinkie says I make a habit at doing that." The same voice said again.

Soon the source of the voice came into view and she noticed it was the local Ponyville prankster Lightning Dust herself.

"Oh hello Miss. Dust." She said politely.

"Just call me Dust kiddo. So what's got you down about?" Dust asked getting Emerald out of the tree she was in.

"Well you see…" She began and she explained what happened to her today. About today's class was about cutie marks, Diamond Tiaras party that she invited everypony to and the part where she and Applebloom were being bullied

"…and that's why I need my cutie mark to appear like today!" Emerald shouted.

Lightning Dust blinked a few times and stared at her "So… that's… what this is all about?" She questioned.

"YES!" Emm shouted again

"What did your mom say?" Lightning asked

"Umm… That we should find our special talent on our own." Emerald said annoyingly.

"Then there yah go." Dust cheered then looked up at the sky noticing clouds forming above

"Whoa boy gotta jet kiddo, but hey you'll get your cutie mark. Never know maybe an idea of what it is will come to yah." And with that Lightning Dust flew off to clear the clouds.

Leaving a puzzled Emerald which pondered what Dust said "Ideas huh?" Emerald said and a light went off in her head as she grinned.

"I'll just try some ideas and maybe one of them has to be my talent, oh Emerald Jewel you are a genius!" She smiled widely and giggled.

She began to walk down the street… only for a comically placed rake to smack her in the muzzle.

"Now who put this here?" She said glaring at the rake.

After a minute she began hunting for her cutie mark doing various tasks from paragliding to pony material arts, and even drawing art, but none where a success yet and she still didn't have a cutie mark. She was checking off things that she done.

"Paragliding was a dud, cow riding no, material art… defiantly no, ugh I just don't know what to do." She looked at the town clock

"Tiara's party begins in less than two hours and I still don't have a cutie mark yet." She said in frustration.

She sighed thinking about giving up when she saw Applebloom and Rainbow Dash. Apparently AB had the same idea she had about the paragliding so she decided to see what they were up to.

"Hey Applebloom!" She called out running towards her and Dash.

She skidded to a halt right in front of them "Oh uh hi Emm, what's up?" She asked

"Oh you know trying to get my cutie mark too." She squeaked.

"Looks like I'm going to get a work out today." Dash replied confidently

"Why don't join us you know what they say two is better than one." Dash said moving onward

"So what are we going to try first?" AB asked walking right beside her along with Emerald

"Up for some paragliding AB?" She asked getting a wide smile in response

"Alright then let's do this thing!" Dash shouted out as she and the other two fillies rushed off.

They got to a small cliff that was still high enough them to glide down to a strip of grassy plain nearby "Okay you two ready?" Rainbow asked

"Ready." They said

"I said are you READY!" Rainbow shouted with encouragement

"READY!" They shouted together as Dash blew her whistle to signal them to start. AB was getting a good running start but tripped over her hoofs and tumbled to a stop near the edge of the cliff.

Emerald was able to get off the ground only to land tangled up in a tree below them "Uh a little help here would be nice." She said and it was on to the next thing.

"Roller Derby. GO!" Dash shouted blowing into her couch whistle again. This time both Emerald and AB were in full roller derby gear, and as Dash's whistle blew three dark gray colored colts came skating towards them and since it being a Roller derby course knocking ponies over was the name of the game. They both tried to out skate them but to no avail as all three of them trounced them as soon as they made contact.

But unfortunately the three colts that collided into them were a complete mess and tangled in one another. Applebloom skated out without a scratch just giggling to herself while Emerald was at the bottom of the pile. She shook her head and like last time it was on to the next thing.

"Zip Lining. GO!" She blew her whistle a third time today and they were off Emerald going first with AB coming from behind.

Everything was going well they were both enjoying themselves but they were at a steep decline meaning they were going really fast. So fast that about mid way through it the line began making smoke and then it burst into flames and snapped all together causing both Emerald and AB to fall and land in a small creek, and luckily it wasn't to deep but they were still drenched in water.

After more attempts they meet up at a tree near the boutique "Tried that one, and that, done, did already…" Dash began looking at a list of things they did as Emerald and AB were drying themselves off from that last thing they did.

"You still think we can get our cutie marks in a day?" Emerald asked

"Ah'm sure we can… ah think." AB said ignoring Dash. Suddenly they began hearing small giggles coming closer and it turns out it was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon again. It looked like Diamond was carrying a large blue box with a yellow bow tied to it to keep it sealed.

"I can't wait to try on my new dress for the party it's going to be a blast." Diamond said

"You said it Tiara everypony in town will be paying attention to you for once." Silver said cheerfully.

Emerald and Applebloom had to hide quickly Emerald grabbed onto a branch in the tree and AB simply hid behind the tree to avoid detection.

They made sure they've left before coming out of there hiding spots "Yah here that Emm." AB said looking at her and she nodded.

"We really don't have much time before her party starts and we should really get going." Emerald said and before they could go and find something else to do a pink blur stopped right in front of them.

"Hey girls what's up?" Pinkie smiled

"Oh uh hey Pinkie. Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Emerald said nervously

"So how's it going looking for your cutie marks?" Pinkie questioned

"It's going..." AB began then paused

"Wait how'd yah know that." AB said.

"It's a secret." Pinkie whispered and literally zipping her mouth shut

"Uh yeah, but not going as well as we thought it would." Emerald said.

Pinkie unzipped her mouth "Hmm… well you two do seem like the two who would be good at eating cupcakes." Pinkie finally said.

"Eating cupcakes?" They both said in unison.

"Eating cupcakes?" Dash said looking at her in confusion.

"Eating cupcakes! I'm sure you two would be great at it now let's go." Pinkie said hop, skip, and jumping along her way back to Sugarcube Corner. Emerald and AB looked at each other for a second

"You think this is the best idea?" Emerald said

"Well what we got tah lose." AB said smiling

"Our dignity." Emerald answered in a deadpan tone.

"See yah later Dash!" They both called out in unison and ran toward Sugarcube Corner.

They followed Pinkie into the kitchen area of Sugarcube Corner and looked around for the cupcakes "So where are they." Emerald said

"Cuze ah'm ready tah chow down." AB said looking in the oven. Pinkie let out a slight giggle

"Oh you silly fillies there not here." Pinkie said

"Huh?" the both said until Pinkie threw bakers hats on them.

"We got to make the cupcakes first." Pinkie giggled

"Well I guess we can be good at making them first." Emerald said.

"Better than nothing ah guess." AB finally said.

_All you to do is take a cup of flour_

_Add it to the mix!_

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour_

_A bit of salt, just a pinch_

_Baking these treats is such a cinch_

_Add a teaspoon of vanilla_

_Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your fill of…_

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty_

_Cupcakes! Don't be to hasty_

_Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!_

So they started getting to work on making the cupcakes that would be devoured anyway. After about two hours and about nineteen failed attempts at making cupcakes, the kitchen was a real mess with flour everywhere along with dough, mixing batter, and any other essential ingredient that was spread along the floors. Finally Emerald let out a loud grunt and threw the bakers hat off her head.

"This is pointless." Emerald said frustrated

"We've been at this for two hour and to no point of success." She began walking out

"Might as well forget about getting a cutie mark in baking." She adds in disappointment.

"Then what's that on your flank?" Pinkie questioned.

Emerald froze mid walk and tried to look at what's on her flank but she had to really crane her neck to look

"What is it?" she looked excited but see couldn't see so she went over to an over turned frying pan and looked at her flank in the reflection.

It was a white spot on her flank, but that's practically what it was.

"What is it?! A mixing bowl, no trio of cupcakes, a mixing spoon?" She asked excitedly said trying to imagine her cutie mark, but it was all for not when Pinkie blew on the white spot and it disappeared.

"Nope just excess flour silly" Pinkie smiled.

Emeralds ears drooped at what it really was. "Oh man, ah thought you really had one there Emm." AB said, but just in case she looked at her flank at any signs one showed up but there was none.

The door flung open to the kitchen "What in Equestria happened in here?" A voice called out. Pinkie and the other two fillies looked toward the door and notice a certain azure blue unicorn mare and an ash grey unicorn filly with her

"Hey Trix, Penny. What's up girls?" Pinkie said waving her hoof at them rapidly.

"Why is Pen with yah?" Applebloom asked noticing her friend.

"Sunset got sick because she had a night class to take care of and she walked home in the cold a few nights ago, so she's asked me to look after her till she recovers." Trixie answered

"And a certain filly was a real troublemaker today." Looking at Pen who gave a sheepish smile.

"What you said that swing from rope to rope was a good idea." Pen argued.

"I said it was dangerous and I nearly broke my hoof because of it." Trixie countered making the filly giving her a slight hmpf sound.

"Plus she wanted to try and get her cutie mark in baking." Trixie stated.

"Here want to try some." Pinkie said bring some over but all the cupcakes were all burnt.

"Um… no thank you Pinkie but I'm sure they're good all the same." Trixie said.

"Well okay." Pinkie happy shrugged. Emerald and Applebloom sprinted over to Trixie

"Trixie you gotta help us please." They pleaded

"With what exactly?" Trixie looked at them. They both took in a big breath in and began

"Diamond Tiara's party is today and we talking about cutie marks today in class and she talk about other ponies without cutie marks aren't anything special so we've been trying all day to get our cutie marks before then, but we really need ours right now!" They whined.

Trixie already figured where this was going "Oh no, that's out of the question, I can't just make a cutie mark appear until it's time." Trixie stated sternly

"Can yah at least try?" Applebloom said as both of them staring at her with puppy eyes pleading to her.

Trixie couldn't take it anymore "Fine I guess I'll try but you're not going to like the result." Trixie said as her horn glowed pointing it at both there flanks. A cutie mark started to appear on both of them but quickly vanished

"Try again." They said as Trixie began again with her magic, and as seconds past several cutie marks appeared and disappeared just as they came.

Trixie was exhausted after using that spell multiple times and she was sweating a lot. Trixie swiped off the sweat "I'm sorry you two but a cutie mark just won't appear till it is time." Trixie said disappointedly

"But now what do we do, the party could start any…" Emerald started but was interrupted by AB

"Um… Emm." AB said pointing her hoof toward the other half of the store to reveal that everypony was there for the party.

There were streamer sand balloons throughout the place along with many different appetizers and at the center was the cake for Diamond Tiara. And looking around they could both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon right in the middle of it all. They were both wearing a dressing outfit for each of them.

Diamond Tiaras dress consist of a short yellow and purple dress that covered most of her tail, a yellow saddle with pink dots around it.

Silver Spoons was a dark blue and purple short dress that like Tiaras covered most of her tail, also a bright pink saddle she wore with bright yellow stripes going down it.

They both gulped at seeing those two nervous about them seeing the two of them.

"This isn't good." Emerald said

"How could we ferget that Pinkie was hosting the party in the first place."Applebloom said nervously trying to find a way out.

They both began searching for a way out and saw the door leading outside wide open. They both ducked under a table with a punch bowl on top of it and began to move it trying to be stealthy as possible. They stopped a moment so that a pony could grab a drink from it and then they were on the move.

They were so close getting to the exit "Were almost there just a little bit further." Emerald says with a small bit of glee.

They decide to abandon their table and tried to make a break for it. They were just about there when an orange mare and a cerise colored pony entered in which the orange colored pony is AB older sister Applejack and the other was Emerald's mother and assistant teacher Cheerliee.

"Well looks like yah decide to come after all huh little sis." Applejack said entering and slowly walking them back toward the going party

"Shall get to the partying Emerald my dear?" Cheerliee said. Both mares blocked out and ruined their chance to escape the humiliation that was slowly but surely coming.

"Hey aren't those some of your friends' sis?" AJ said pointing out to the two bullies approaching them with a smug grin on their faces. Applebloom and Emerald knew what was coming and they had to find something to hide their flanks and quick.

Applebloom grabbed the cloth from the table they were just at without spilling the punch and tied it to her. Emerald went to grab another on nearby and did the same thing. The two bullies approached the two "Nice dress you two." Diamond said smugly

"Uh thanks just something we thrown together last minute." Emerald said trying to hide her nervousness.

"So what did a flank blanks like you two finally get your cutie marks or did you come here to embarrass yourselves?" Silver snickered.

Applebloom spoke up "W-we have ah cutie mark." AB pronounced catching the two of the off guard

"What!? Since when?" Tiara exclaimed expressing her curiosity

"Oh just a few hours ago." Emerald said bluntly.

"Can we see them?" Silver said her eyes gleaming with a hint of interest.

"Uh… sorry but Ah don't think that be a good idea." AB said

"Why not?" Tiara questioned growing suspscious as Emm and Applebloom looked at each other as if asking the other for an excuse.

"Well I think what she's trying to say that ours are so neat in a way of saying that it would draw all the attention to us and not to you two." Emerald saying trying to divert their attention elsewhere.

"Well guess you two should enjoy your party, see yah." Applebloom replied motioning Emm to follow her. They were about to reach the door when AB tripped on part of the cloth and tumbled showing everypony her blank flank. Emeralds cloth slipped out when somepony stepped on it and showing her blank flank to the two bullies.

The bullies approached them again with the same smug expression on their face "Wow what a nice cutie mark."Tiara started sarcastic

"It's so rare in a way don't you agree…" Silver continued "Blank Flanks!" The both said in union. They both began laughing at the two fillies when a voice broke out

"You got a problem with blank flanks!" The voice said it sound like a fillies voice come from the table near the kitchen.

"What did you just say?!" Tiara said with a scowl. Two fillies came out from under the table. The first was a pegasus filly with darker orange coat and a dark magenta mane and tail with purple eyes; she has yet to get a cutie mark.

The second one was a unicorn filly with a cream white coat and a light pink and light purple mane and tail both were put into curls and in bounced whenever the filly moved. The pegasus filly spoke up

"I said; Do you have a problem with blank flanks!" she said again her little wings flared outward.

"And what's it to you there nothing that special if you ask me." Tiara stated

"Actually it means they have a lot of potential if you ask me." The unicorn filly said defending both Applebloom and Emerald.

"Yeah you never know what those two are really capable of what they could become; they could be doctors, lawyers, or maybe even mayor some day." The pegasus filly countered.

"So what?" Tiara began

"There's still nothing special about them." She added.

"Actually little one they do have something they each share." Trixie interrupted as Pen walked up with her.

"Am I right?" She looked toward the fillies. The two show them there flanks, which they too didn't have cutie marks either

"No way I thought Pen and us we the only ones." Emerald said as Pen watched wide-eyed.

"We thought that too." The pegasus filly said.

"They still get the chance to find out the excitement, and the mysteries about finding their true talents and that's where the true fun really lies." Trixie stated.

After that fillies and colts began circling the four of them asking them all sorts of questions and commenting them. Tiara and Silver stood there flabbergasted.

"Hey I thought this party was about me not those blank flanks you're supposed to be paying attention to me!" Tiara huffed

"It's okay D maybe…" Silver started

"Ugh… C'mon Silver." Diamond interrupted and stormed off with Silver right behind her.

The five fillies then gathered at a table with new friends

"Oh yeah forgot to introduce ourselves; names Scootaloo or call me Scoots." Scoots introduced

"I'm Sweetie Belle." She said with a smile

"Names Applebloom, and that's Emerald Jewel." AB said

"Or Emm would be fine." Emerald added.

"And I'm Pendragon, but you can just call me Pen." Pen said as she giggled.

"Now that we've become friends and all… we are friends right?" AB asked.

"Like totally, Diamond Tiara drives us crazy, we each don't have a cutie mark, so how can we not be friends." Scoots exclaimed accidently hitting Emerald on her left

"Whoops sorry there." She apologized

"Its okay I should be used to it by now." Emerald returned

"Just be careful were you are with me." She said instantly confusing Scootaloo and Sweetie.

"Hey since there's the five of us maybe we should form a secret society." Sweetie Belle cheered

"A society huh, but it needs ah name." AB states as they began pondering ideas

"The Cutie Mark Quintet." Scootaloo blurted out

"Oh how about the Cutie Mark Five." Sweetie cheered.

Emerald pondered a minute "How about the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She said nervously.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders ah like it! What about you girls?" AB said waiting for them to answer and they nodded

"Then it's settled the Cutie Mark Crusaders it is." AB cheered.

Watching events unfold before her Trixie took a paper and quill from her saddle bag and began write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; I'm writing to you from a party Pinkie pie is currently throwing. I'm happy to say that five have learned an important lesson about friendship. What you think sets you apart and is afraid will tear your friendship apart can also be what brings you together. Your Faithful Student, Trixie Lulamoon. P.S. How is Princess Luna doing since her return? Please tell her Trixie Lulamoon says hello."_

**F3: And the Crusaders are born! Look out this is going to get rather interesting.**

**Pinkie: Oh the troubles that they're going to get into.**

**F3: Next time on Moonburst Chronicles. Episode 11: Chasing the Past. I'm Fireuser3. Blazing out.**

**Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie and I'll see you next time. *A symbol appears on the ceiling* Uh Fire what is that?**

**F3: *Looks at the ceiling to recognize it was a circle with a small line in it* PINKIE RUN!  
Pinkie: Don't tell me it's another bomb.**

**F3: Yep.**

**Pinkie: Going to come out and explode any minute.**

**F3: Most likely.  
Pinkie: Bring it on. *Bomb appears and blows up* WEEEEE!  
F3: Follow and Review!**

**IN DECODE9'S SECTOR.**

**D9: *Rushes in shutting sector door***

**Comet: *Looks at D9* What's going on, and why do you seem to be in a state of panic?**

**D9: *Sweating* Because someone decided it would be 'fun' to let loose a certain multiple headed snake bearing different element loose, and I happened to run into it on my way back here from the store.**

**Comet: Ohh…Tell me…Is this snake giant and gold with a bell temple on it?**

**D9: …It's showing up on the camera's isn't it? *Comet nods* Great…How are we going to get rid of that?**

**Comet: …Hmm…*Smiles widely***

**D9: Suddenly I have a very bad feeling.**


	10. Chasing The Past

**F3: *Returning from last chapter* Who in the right state of mind would figure out how to use the Cherry Bomb brush technique?**

**Pinkie: *Mane all burnt* It could've happened to anyone?  
F3: *Face palms* Remind me to get a bomb alert system the next time.**

**Pinkie: We won't be going over the disclaimers but for disclaimer info go back to episode 9.**

**F3: I also want to take this time and give a big shout out to the author Superkamek for the inspiration of this episode. So with that I'm Fireuser3 and she is Pinkie Pie. Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Episode 11: Chasing the Past**

Everypony is in the hustle and bustle around town since the morning to afternoon seems to be the busiest time the day for everypony with fillies and colts off to learn, mares and stallions going to work and such.

Including the weather ponies whose task is to make sure every cloud is clear or every place has the correct amount of rainfall during a storm. The clouds are created in a place known as Cloudsdale which is a city entirely made of clouds that usually only pegasi can walk on.

But this is not going to be focusing on Cloudsdale but on one pegasi in particular. She works for the weather patrol of Ponyville and well… she was late.

The pony in question zipped through the skies and heading straight toward her destination Cloudsdale, and unfortunately the name of this pony was Lightning Dust.

"_Oh ponyfeathers, the boss is going to have my job for this if I'm not there in time; I knew I should have set my alarm clock._" She thought as she continued to fly fast as she could to get to her destination. Cloudsdale began to come into view for her and it was still a sight to see.

In the back of Cloudsdale there were two big cloud like pipes that were puffing out clouds, and each cloud came out differently; some were dark gray, some were white and some were even darker than gray.

There were also some cloud houses in it to that seemed to be pony made straight for pegasi. After arriving she quickly landed and ran the rest of the way to the offices of the cloud busting team.

They other weather ponies were all crowded around the assignment board. It looked like Dust made it as she approached the board. It looked like she and Rainbow were in charge of getting rain over to Sweet Apple Acres for the day.

"About time you showed up another minute and the boss would have called you late." Dash said

"Sorry my alarm clock didn't go off in time. I swear that thing has a grudge against me or something." Dust snorted.

"Well come on let's get moving we don't want to be slow on the job." Dash said as Dust nodded in agreement and took off toward the skies.

They grabbed a few gray clouds and proceed to push them all the way toward Sweet Apple Acres. Once they arrived they began bouncing on top of the clouds while they were moving so that the rain would get on to the trees. After one cloud was done and turned white they had to go and get another one and since Sweet Apple Acres was so vast in land mass it took them about four full hours to complete the job.

After the job was complete it was already one o'clock in the afternoon but they didn't mind since they were given a break before they had to go at it again for another watering session at another place. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were getting a bite to eat at Sweet Apple Acres with the offer AJ gave them for working there flanks off.

"Thank for the lunch AJ we needed that." Dust said rubbing her now full stomach in gratitude.

"Ah'm sure yah gals needed it with the amount of work yah all doin." AJ replied looking out the window onto the family orchard.

"Speaking of which, we got a schedule to keep up with. You ready to go Dust?" Dash questioned.

But before she could reply there was a loud bang coming from the front door of the house

"Now who in tarnation could that be?" AJ questioned as she approached the door and opened it to reveal a pegasus pony.

The pony was a mare pony a bit older than both of them she had a light grey coat and pale blonde with bright yellow eyes which one of her left eye goes in a different direction and her cutie mark are seven bubbles floating.

She was also wearing a mail pony uniform meaning that she was on job delivering the mail which the mail bag was right on her back but the mare has a habit of running into things or messing things up from time to time. The pegasus mare is named Derpy Hooves or Ditzy Do for others and she rubbing her head after smacking right into it.

"Well howdy there Derpy." AJ greets.

"What brings yah down here for?" She asked as Derpy recollected herself and her thoughts

"Oh yeah is Lightning Dust here?" She asked looking around for the mare in question

"Hold on and I'll get her." She turned her head around

"LIGHTNING YAH GOT MAIL FOR YAH!" She called out.

Dust immediately became puzzled _"Who would send me mail… it could be a relative I don't know or maybe a Wonderbolts recommendation to see me face to face." _She thought as she approached Derpy and she hoofed Dust her mail along with a muffin as a mail gift.

"Well I'll see yah later." Derpy said as she zoomed to the air back to Ponyville… until she slammed into one of AJ's trees

"I'm okay!" She called and zoomed off again.

Dust and AJ shook their heads at the mare at her antics as Dust ate the muffin and went back to join Dash in the kitchen.

"Well do you know what it is or who it came from?" Dash questioned as Lightning placed the mail on the table

"Well only one way to find out." AJ said as Dust nodded and looked at that envelop in question.

She turned it over to view the front, the normally would have an address and a return address but all that was on it was a gold shooting star leaving a trail of blue streaks behind. Dust's eyes went wide from shock then as quick as a lightning bolt her demeanor quickly changed to complete anger and ripped the envelop in half. AJ was shocked at what Dust just did.

"Now why in the hay did yah do that!?" AJ questioned but got no answer.

"Dash we're leaving." Dust said her voice almost feral sounding.

"Oh c'mon Dust we still got…" Before Dash got finished she was cut off

"**NOW!**" Dust shouted intimidating Dash causing her to make herself smaller and nod quickly.

"Thanks for the food AJ but we got to go uh… bye." She said quickly and zoomed out the door followed by Dust leaving a confused AJ in the process.

"Did ah miss something?" She asked nopony in particular.

Rainbow and Lightning flew next to each other in perfect sync matching their wing flap beat for beat. Dash looked next to her seeing a very angry Lightning Dust with her eyes glaring dead ahead and her glare could probably put Fluttershy's stare to shame.

"Uh Dust… you okay there?" She questioned worrying for her friend

"Can we just stay quiet for the rest of the flight please?" Dust said polity.

There flight continued for awhile and then they descended toward the ground below them right in front of Sunset's house. Dust began to walk off the head hanging low still in a grumpy mood.

"What's eating you Dust?" Dash questioned trying to pry information and following her.

"Dash that envelop had a pony's cutie mark on it." Dust said trying to contain any anger she still had.

"Do you know who's was on it?" She asked and Dash shook her head.

"Couldn't get a look at it after you tore it up." Dash countered.

"It was the cutie mark of an old friend of mine back in flight school. You know the one you dropped out of, but still hung around." Dust said bluntly as Dash just looked at her giving a blank stare.

"Cloudchaser. She's got some nerve writing me after the stunt she pulled at flight school." Dust replied and flew up with a grunt and flew off to who knows where.

"Oh horseapples she's not too happy." Dash said with a hint of worry.

"Tell me about it." A voice called out making Dash jump a little and turn to notice it was just Sunset.

"Geez girl you know how to sneak up on a pony." Dash replied trying to calm herself down after getting spooked by her

"What's up with Lightning Dust? I saw you two talking about something." Sunset asked.

Before Dash could enter another voice spoke up "Afternoon girls. Nice day huh?" they turned to see Trixie.

"Oh hey Trix what's up?" Dash asked

"Well I was going to reload on some paper and quill since a certain baby dragon accidently burned them last night." She said and looked over at Sunset for like Sunset's tail which has recovered about half of its glory.

"Well looks like about another week and your tail should be good as new." Trixie replied

"Thanks that's good to know but we have something else to take care of first." Sunset spoke. Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it this time?" She asked

"It'll be best if we grab the others so that we can explain to you Trixie and possibly Coco." Sunset suggested and Dash went to go get Cheerliee.

"We'll meet at the library okay!" Dash called out as she was already in the air.

Sunset and Trixie went to wait at the library until Dash came back with Cheerliee and Coco.

An few hours past then Dash, Cheerliee and Coco came in. Dash holding something in her mouth and placed it on the table near them.

"Sorry if it took so long the class was hard to handle today." Cheerliee apologize

"And Rarity needed help with some last minute dress ideas." Coco chimed in.

"So is there something you girls want to me and Coco about." Trixie said as both her and Coco looked at them.

"Well I already told Cheerliee about it years ago, but it still makes sense to have the rest here in case I forget anything." Dash explained.

"Well you see during my and Dust's time at flight school when we were only eight years old up in Cloudsdale before you two came to Ponyville. But before I say anything else you two have to promise not to tell Lightning Dust about this conversation okay." Dash said sternly and they both nodded in agreement.

Dash then let out a sigh as she began "Lightning Dust had a friend before she met me sometime before and that particular friends name is Cloudchaser." Dash began.

* * *

_**-8 ½ Years Ago. Cloudsdale Flight School-**_

_A young Lightning Dust who hasn't got her cutie mark yet and a young pegasi filly with a pale persian blue coat along with a wild like pale cerulean mane with white highlights that went in all directions and light rose eyes and has also yet to gain her cutie mark were playing nearby a cloud playground._

"_Bet you can't catch me Chasy!" The little Dust taunted as she flew with her little wings._

"_Hey no fair Dusty!" a little Cloudchaser called back trying to keep up._

_They were playing pegasi tag along with the rest of the foals their but the two of them were almost inseparable; where one went the other would most surly follow. They played until the bell rang for classes to start back up again and sure they had different classes but would meet up again afterward._

_Cloudchaser went to her class and awaited the teacher to enter the room when she overheard three colts in the back of the class talking to one another but could only make out very little of what they were saying. The three colts were known as Hoops, Score, and Dumbbell all three pegasi colts. Hoops had a light gamboges coat, Dumbbell a dark grayish brown coat, and Score and Persian blue gray coat._

_Also they Hoops mane was a grayish tangelo that went over his sea green eyes, Dumbbell had a amerberish gray mane that slicked down half way over his azure eyes, and Score had a Reddish brown gray mane that didn't cover his ruby red eyes. They all didn't have cutie marks at all._

"_So… who…prank." She heard from Dumbbell. _

"_How… Lightning…" She heard Score and she froze. They were going to prank her friend not if she could stop them first. _

"_When…" said Hoops_

"…_." She couldn't hear Score because the bell just rang for the class to begin. Talk about bad timing. _

_As classes start those three couldn't stop snickering at each knowing what plan they had in store for Lightning Dust, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good, and she'd had to stop it before those three's plan would take root._

_Classes ended and the three colts flew out of the classroom as fast as their wings could carry them, Cloudchaser tried to follow them but she hadn't quite got the hold of flying just yet so she tailed them from below and she prayed that she could stop them in time._

_Meanwhile Lightning Dust got a note from 'Cloudchaser' telling her to meet her at the schools flight track that she came up with a new technique she wanted Dust to try out _

"_This is going to be so sweet" young Lightning giggled at the anticipation. _

_It didn't take her long to get to the flight track and she immediately began looking around for Cloudchaser, which took about a good ten minutes to search the area but with no luck. But then she heard something coming from the sports store shed and went to check it out. _

_Once there she'd open the doors to hear a pony screaming at something or some other pony. "You shouldn't be pulling pranks all the time. You know this is not right." A voice said echoing throughout the room. _

_She found the source and it was her friend Cloudchaser and three colts she'd knew. Cloud turned to meet her friend eye to eye and sighs in relief._

"_Hey Dusty." She called _

"_Uh Chase what's going on?" She asked _

"_Well these three were about to…" when she turned around the three colts already flown the coup but they left a quick note. Dust went over to read the note _

"_Look up." Is what it read and she looked up and almost instantly a tarp released and covered Lightning Dust in something sticky and chicken feathers. _

_Chaser gasps at the sight then let out a slight giggle. Her giggling stopped when Lightning Dust faced her again apparently mad now. _

"_Chase is this supposed to be funny to you." She growled._

"_Uh… but I." Cloudchaser went to look at the note 'Look up' is what it read but also a small part of the paper was rolled she unrolled the last bit to reveal 'Cloudchaser' at the bottom of the paper. At least that is what Dust thought she saw._

_To anypony else the paper was blank._

"_I… can explain." She tried _

"_Oh I see, you and your buddies would think it would be funny to prank me and make a fool of me." Dust argued _

"_No that isn't…" Chaser began but was cut off _

"_Why would you do this Chase, I thought… we were friends." Dust began already forming tears _

"_But it was those threes…" Chaser began._

"_Idea." Dust finished _

"_Well if you think those buddies are your friends then you can forget about me!" Dust yelled as tears were now streaming down her cheek._

"_Cause we're done Cloudchaser!" She yelled one last time and ran out the door and flew off not caring who saw her. Unbeknown to them that a rainbow maned filly was sitting on a cloud nearby._

* * *

Everypony was silent after what Dash explained "And well from then onward Dust practically got out of flight school and was home schooled until she went to Ponyville School and graduated." Dash explained as everypony else was silent until Trixie spoke up.

"So she's been holding a grudge at Cloudchaser ever since that day." Trixie stated. Dash nodded and went over to pick up the paper she brought in.

She placed near them "This was a letter she'd got today while we were doing weather work at Sweet Apple Acres and it's from Cloudchaser." Dash said.

"Did she even read it?" Coco asked. Dash shook her head

"She ripped it up as soon as she'd laid eyes on it." Dash replied.

Trixie took the half torn letter with her magic and brought out both halves of the letter and placed the ripped sections near each other.

Trixie began to read from it _"Dear Lightning Dust; I know you're probably still mad at me what you think I did those years ago and I want to come and apologize and a chance to explain myself. I heard from some others that you were in Ponyville as the assistant head weather mare so I decided that I'm going to be stopping by. I know an apology is not going to be enough but I'm willing to try anyhow and state my peace and if you still hate me afterwards I promise on Celestia's sun I'll leave you alone from now on. Not to mention what tomorrow is. Sincerely; Your pal, Cloudchaser." _Trixie finished.

"That's all it says." She stated.

"So how do we know who to look for this Cloudchaser pony?" Coco asked.

"Dash told us about her so she shouldn't be too hard to miss." Sunset said.

"It said be coming here, so it'll most likely be by train so she could be at the train station." Cheerliee stated.

"Well then why are we sitting here on our flanks and not there now!? Let get moving!" Dash cheered as herself and the rest of the girls excluding Lightning Dust sprinted off toward the train station.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust was in her cloud house lying on her bed mumbling something to herself.

"That feather brained Cloudchaser trying to write to me after what she'd done well forget it." Dust mumbled then an idea struck her like a lightning bolt no pun intended. Dust smiled a wicked grin that would send Nightmare Moon packing.

"This is going to be sweet." She giggled madly bolting off her bed and flew out her window

"They don't call me the local Ponyville prankster for nothing." She finished as she flew toward Ponyville below.

The others were already in town which was hustling and bustling with all the ponies here and there. Many ponies were coming from the train station mostly.

Trixie began looking around "She's got to be here somewhere?" Trixie replied.

"Well it's not like we can yell out her name that would be too weird." Sunset stated

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Trixie said in frustration.

"Um excuse me?" A voice called out from behind the mares.

Trixie look behind her to only to see a pegasi mare with a pale persian blue coat along with a wild like pale cerulean mane with white highlights that went in all directions and light rose eyes; the mares cutie mark was a gold shooting star leaving behind a blue trail.

"I'm wondering if you've seen a pony named Lightning Dust?" the mare asked.

Trixie blinked a few time before answering "I'm guessing you must be this Cloudchaser pony we've been looking for." Trixie stated. The mare was taken aback for a minute

"You've been looking for me." She replied

"Girls I think we found our pony." Trixie stated and the girls looked toward the mare.

Rainbow Dash spoke up "Yep that's her alright." Rainbow said. The mare looked at Dash before recognizing who she was looking at and let out a small squeal.

"Rainbow Dash." She says flying up to her.

"I haven't seen you since flight school." She said with a happy tone in her voice

"Hey Cloudchaser. How you been?" Dash asked her.

"Oh fine. You know trying my best to keep the weather in order back home." She replies glancing at the others.

"Oh yeah. Cloudchaser these are my friends." Dash starts.

"This is the local librarian and egghead Trixie." She pointed to Trixie

"Trixie is not an egghead." Trixie exclaimed flustered and embarrassed.

"The school's assistant teacher, Cheerliee." She introduced

"Hello Cloudchaser." Cheerliee answered.

"Assistant to the fru fru factory; Coco Pommel." Pointing to Coco.

"It's not a factory Dash it's a boutique." Coco countered.

"And the magic tutor that overworks herself more than Trixie; Sunset Shimmer." She mocked.

"You're lucky I don't pluck your feathers at that comment." Sunset said.

Cloudchaser laughed at that "Wow you certainly made some friends Dash." She said cheerfully at first then her demeanor changed in an instant.

"More than I'll ever have." She said sadly.

"Well you said that you'd…" Trixie began but Dash interrupted her.

"If you say what you're going to say she'll asked how we knew that so just play along okay." Dash whispered in her ear. Trixie cleared her throat before beginning again

"So why are you looking for Lightning Dust anyway?" Trixie asked trying not to give herself away.

"I just want to find her and talk to her and maybe." She began taking a breath and letting it out slowly

"Say my peace before I head back to Manehatten." She finally let out.

"Well then we'll just have to find her and work things out between you two." Dash exclaimed

"If we know her she's probably out doing her pranks like normal." Sunset added.

"Then the best idea is to split up and find her. She shouldn't be too hard to miss." Cheerliee suggested.

"Trixie and Sunset see if she's around the park ask around if you need to." Cheerliee said as Trixie and Sunset took off toward the park.

"Coco and I will see if she's loafing around town." She added

"Rainbow you take Cloudchaser and see if she's anywhere in the skies." She added

"Got it! Let's fly girl." Dash added as they both took to the air to find there pegasi friend.

Trixie and Sunset got to the park and began asking around to see if anypony seen Lightning Dust anywhere. So far they didn't have any luck till after ten minutes of asking about a pony said they saw the pony of the description said she was flying toward town earlier today with a strange look like she was planning something. They both took off toward town.

Cheerliee and Coco went scouting about the town trying to see if maybe she was walking about town. They didn't have any luck in finding her at all "This could take forever finding her, I mean how hard is it to find a two toned amber mane pegasus." Cheerliee groaned.

"Hopefully the others are having better luck than we are?" Coco admitted.

"We can't give up yet let's keep searching." Cheerliee added and began their search again.

The two of them spotted Applejack working her apple stand as usual "Hey didn't Dash say they were doing weather duty at the farm?" Coco asked

"Yeah I think so." Cheerliee added

"Then maybe Applejack could know where she went." Coco said as they approached AJ's stand.

"Howdy Coco, Cheerliee; what can ah get yah." AJ said.

"Actually we were wondering if you've seen Lightning Dust around." Cheerliee asked

"Not since earlier today. Ah wonder what was up with her, she was actin' like ah snake bit her in the flank." AJ said

"But ah'll keep mah eye out for her just in case." She added.

"Thanks just if you see her let us know right away." Coco said

"Yah got it." AJ said and the girls continued looking for Lightning Dust.

Rainbow and Cloudchaser decided to check the skies looking at every cloud that was up there "Dash you sure she could be up here?" She questioned Dash

"Hey if I know her she's probably flying around right now." Dash stated proudly trying to cheer her old classmate up.

"I hope your right on that." She retorted

"Hey have I ever been wrong yet?" Dash said sarcastically.

Before Cloudchaser could respond to her question "Don't answer that." Dash quickly added.

The two searched high and low for Lightning Dust but with no luck. Unbeknown to them that a medium size black grey cloud was following them from behind at a slow but steady pace keeping up with them. Lightning Dusts tail stuck out from behind.

"Oh karma is so sweet." She muttered to herself as she followed planning out what to do next.

In about over three hours and it was about four o'clock in the evening they searched about every inch of Ponyville and the skies. The five girls including Cloudchaser met back up at Trixie's library to discuss any findings.

"So anything?" Sunset began. Coco and Cheerliee shook their heads

"Nothing, we'd practically walked our hooves off walking around town looking for her." Cheerliee stated

"But we did inform AJ that if she'd seen her to come to us." Coco said.

"Okay and what about you two? Dash, Cloudchaser anything?" Trixie looked toward them.

"We check every cloud here and we couldn't find her at all. Man she must really be avoiding her like the plague." Dash said then realizes what she just said

"No offense." Dash said toward Cloudchaser

"None taken." She said back.

Then there was a knock at Trixie's door. She went to open it and saw the pink menace herself who was bouncing in place.

"Uh hey Pinkie what's up?" She asked and noticed Pinkie was carrying a basket with pink cards on her head

"What are those for?" She questioned again.

"Duh; these are for Lightning Dusts birthday party and Cloudchaser's welcome Ponyville party tomorrow!" Pinkie cheered as she lowered her head for her to take some

"Oh and can't forget Cloudchaser she's invited to! Don't forget to explain to Dusty at the party!" She cheered again as Trixie levitated six pink invites

"What a minute how'd you know I need to talk to her?" Cloudchaser asked.

"For the safety of your sanity you don't question Pinkie what so ever." Dash stated as she was given her invite

"See you at the party!" Pinkie cheered as she spun her back hooves like a wheel and rolled away.

"I'll never understand that pony." Trixie stated.

She looked at her invite and read from it "You're invited to Lightning Dusts seventeenth birthday party and Cloudchaser's welcome to Ponyville party tomorrow at Sugarcube Corner at four o'clock sharp! See you there; Pinkie Pie!" Trixie finished.

"Well if it's one of Pinkie's parties it is sure to be fun." Coco cheered.

"I'm sure a party is what we need." Cheerliee stated.

"Well then I guess I'll see you at the party girls." Sunset said as she exited as Coco and Cheerliee followed.

"Where could I stay?" Cloudchaser asked

"Duh you can bunk with me."Dash stated as they both left and waved bye to Trixie and they flew off toward Dash's cloud house.

"You're going to love it sure it may not be the best but its still home." Dash stated.

As they flew by a dark cloud hovered above them just to stay out of sight. Lightning Dust popped her head out of the cloud and took a small container that labeled 'Itching Powder'.

She undid the lid and took some of the powder and put in the cloud. It didn't take long to fuse it with the rain in the cloud and once it was fused with it she let it the rain go and let it pour onto Cloudchaser which was hit full force of the rainfall.

"What the hay?" She said as she became drenched in the rain. Her mane taped to her coat, her wings were instantly soaked from the rain.

"Dash I thought you were done with the weather!" Cloudchaser called out a bit annoyed.

"I did. There shouldn't be another cloud in the…" Dash began only to be interrupted by a loud laugh. Dash looked up to see Lightning Dust laughing her flank off.

"Oh that was so priceless!" She laughed out. Dash flew up to her a bit angry.

"There you are Dust we've been wondering where you bolted off too." Dash said.

"We?" She said trying her best to play dumb.

"Oh you know who else Dust." Dash continued give Dust a glare then pointed down to the soaked Cloudchaser

"Well, well, look who it is; not the pony I've wanted to see." She said sarcastically

"So Cloudchaser, ruined any friendships lately?" She asked with a glare.

Cloudchaser flew up to meet her face to face a bit nervous, but otherwise slightly glad to see her old friend.

"Hey Dusty." She said as Dust scowled and got close to her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dusty." She scowled.

"Look Lightning can we just talk about what happened?" She said in calming tone.

"No! Eight years ago you stabbed me and our friendship in the back, and you just expect me to forgive and forget?" Dust retorted.

"But at least let me…" Chaser began but was cut off again

"NO! You ripped our friendship in half and threw it out a window! I don't have to listen to you!" Dust shouted and flew off to who knows where.

Cloudchaser sighed in disappointment "Looks like she's still mad at me." She muttered but was still hearable

"Hey I'm sure she'll come around and listen if given the time." Dash said

"How can you be sure?" Chaser questioned

"Let's just say I've been around her long enough but enough of that let's get you dried off at my house so you don't get sick for tomorrow." Dash said as they flew to her house.

Her house was big alright. A two story cloud house with a rainbow waterfall installed. Once they got inside it was a little messy but that's expected from Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry for the mess haven't had time to clean and all." Dash stated picking up some trash here and there.

Chaser went to help but then felt a twitch behind her ears began scratching it with her front hoof. Then the twitches were coming from her wings.

"Gah! Why am I itching all over?" She said trying to scratch her wing.

"Huh?" Dash went over to her soaked friend as her friend continued scratching everywhere and get small red spots from all the itching

"Oh ponyfeathers." Dash said facehoofing

"What did she do to me!?" Chaser shouted

"Prank number twenty nine; commonly known as Itching Powder, but this is the first time I've seen her use a cloud for it." Dash concluded

"ITCHING POWDER!" She shouted again now trying to scratch her back by rubbing it on the cloud

"Yep, luckily there's away to get rid of the itching." Dash began.

"Trust me Dust pulled that one on me once and it wasn't funny." Dash added

"A cold bath should stop the itching." She continued

"I really hope so." Chaser said scratching her ears again.

After about ten minutes of preparing the bath and hours of Cloudchaser being in the tub full of cold water, the itching finally subsided but she still had some red spots all over her coat.

"Aw that felt so much better." She said drying herself off and re-entered the living room where Dash has been clearing things for her guest.

"Normally I wouldn't do this but you are my guest so got to look a bit presentable." Dash said then gave a long yawn seeing that the moon was slowly rising.

"Well I'll see yah in the morning, and if you need anything to eat the kitchen is over there so you don't starve." Dash smiled as she walked upstairs to her bed.

Cloudchaser made her way toward the kitchen to find anything that was edible. She found a still wrapped salad and decided to have that then it was off to bed for her. After finishing the salad she made her way back toward the living and headed toward the couch which seemed to already be prepared for her, probably by Rainbow Dash no doubt, but it still worked for her. She sat on the cloud couch and leaned over fall her head on a make shift pillow for her head to rest on.

She flipped the blanket over that was provided and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Celestia's sun pierced through the drapes that were covering her eyes and the sun shined on her eye. Her eyes popped open from the light her pupil shrunk to the size of a needles point.

"Yeeow! My eyes! My eyes! It burns!" She shrieked.

"Yeah that does tend to happen from time to time." Dash called back sounded like she was in the kitchen.

Cloudchaser was now wide awake and groggily got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen where Dash was putting some bread in the toaster.

"So what's the plan for getting Lightning Dust to listen?" Dash questioned.

"Still working on that but if I had to I'll just tell her straight out and hopefully it'll be enough." Chaser pronounced.

"That's it, so you're saying you've got nothing right." Dash bluntly stated. Chaser hung her head. The bread popped from the toaster and Dash placed the toast on a plate.

"Eat up your going to need your strength especially with what today is." Dash said.

"Dust's birthday." Chaser said plainly taking in a deep breath.

"Oh c'mon the only thing that she could do to you is to literally kick you out of the party." Dash said making Chaser even more uncomfortable

"Not helping Dash." She stated.

"Alright so she might not kick you out of her party but hey there's still hope that she'll understand you." Dash countered.

"But you can still try at least." Dash said making Chaser smile a bit.

"Thanks for that Dash." She said taking a bite of the toast

"Well let's go we still got time before the party so why not search for a gift for her at least." Dash said now with a cheery tone.

"Don't you have work or something like that?" she questioned.

"Nope I'm not scheduled in for today." She pronounced proudly

"Gives me time to work out some of my moves for the Wonderbolts, and help you out to of course." She said doing a few loop de loops in the kitchen.

After finishing breakfast the two pegasi flew out of Rainbow's house and onward toward Ponyville, and since it was a weekend; all the fillies and colts were playing outside without a care in the world.

"So where do you want to check out first since well you've never properly check this place out." Dash said hovering in the air, same for Chaser.

"Well there is that place." She pointed toward the boutique. RDs eyes went wide for a moment then turned her head toward her friend.

"What? Is it something I said?" She asked with a look of confusion. Dash let out a sigh before speaking

"It's your funeral." Dash said as they both headed down to the boutique.

**-Twenty minutes later-**

"Why did I choose that place first again?" Chaser said coming out of the boutique with her mane now straighten up instead of looking all wild.

"I told you so." Dash retorted as she watched Chaser try and fix her mane back into her own style.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust was planning another prank for her former friend Cloudchaser "Now just a finishing touch and… done!" Dust proclaimed placing the finally equipment on.

"If this doesn't make her the laughing stalk of the town I don't know what will." She giggled rubbing her hooves together.

"Oh I love it when I'm nasty." She said giggling then stopping and looking back and forth before facehooving.

"Okay I've got to stop talking to myself. Otherwise I'm going to start sounding like a lunatic." Dust said looking at what she made.

It was slightly bigger party canon than Pinkie's with instead of a string to fire it; it was a button on the back end of the canon it also held slots in the side to display what's going to be fired going from confetti to cupcakes, but there was a special button at the side end of the canon that opened a special slot of green goo that will fire when the top button is pressed.

"Well time to prep up, oh this is so going to fun." Lightning Dust said hiding her machine under a tarp and disguises it as an old fashion camera only with a hole cut in it so it can fire whatever will come out.

Lightning Dust left her machine whistling to a tune in her head.

Back with Rainbow Dash and Cloudchaser who've check almost everything that Ponyville has to offer from stores to food.

"So nice place huh." Dash said with a smirk. Chaser nodded in agreement.

"I'll Dash this place is amazing better than Manehatten for sure." Chaser commented.

"Yeah this place is cool but it could be twenty percent cooler if you know what I mean." Dash stated.

"Um… Dash does Ponyville have a gift shop or something like that?" She asked hoping to get an answer

"A gift shop, sorry but not. Although I know something much cooler than that." Dash took to the skies

"Follow me." She said motioning her to follow. They took off toward near a music shop with a big music note with a record player by it.

They entered the building and already the place was loud. Not because of the ponies because there aren't any in it, it's because of the music that is playing in background. The place was surrounded by black records and even sounds equipment.

The mare in charge of the place was wearing a set of headphones on her head and a pair of purple shades to cover the mare's true eye color. The mare was also a unicorn, with electric blue mane and tail with light blue highlights. The mare's cutie mark was a duo music note. She turned to see if she had customers and she did and turned the music down in the room.

"Hey what's up Dash?" The mare waved over her voice sounding a little tomboyish.

"Hey Vinyl. Okay if I bother you for a question?" She began as the mare known as Vinyl pulled her shades off and place them on her head showing her crimson red eyes to peek interest

"Yah got anything for my friend here?" She pointed to Cloudchaser who gave a small wave.

"She's trying to apologize to Lightning Dust for something that happened awhile back." She adds.

"Let me guess. Dust is holding a grudge of some kind right." Vinyl says plainly.

"Uh yeah how'd yah know that?" Chaser asked.

"She flew by the shop earlier, and oh Celestia did she look angry." Vinyl stated.

"Well do you know anything that can cheer her up?" Chaser asked.

"Dust's always liked my kind of music, but she's never had the bits. If anything I'd get her one. It would help her and my business a bit." The white mare suggests.

"That… might work." Chaser said still worried about what could happen at the party later today.

So after looking around the shop for a good hour going through record after record they've finally decided on one of Vinyl's records bought for a good thirty five bits and left the shop after waving Vinyl good bye. The record was in a square case sleeve so that it could avoid breaking or cracking into a million pieces. The name of the record was 'Thundering Forward' and it fit just right for Lightning Dust to give to her for her party.

They went back to Dash's place to wrap the gift for Lightning Dust… that is if Dash could find the paper wrapping since her place was still an utter mess despite her having tried to clean it up.

It took three hours to find the wrapping paper which was in a lot of box that Dash had stored away for the holidays or something of that nature, but they still managed to wrap the gift in time.

"Dash how you can forget your own wrapping paper." Chaser retorts

"Hey I'm not all organized like Trixie okay; can't help it if I misplace stuff." Dash countered.

"We look around for three hour Rainbow. Three hours." Chaser replied back.

Dash sighs then looks at her clock and wide eyed it as the clock read: three fifty-eight. Two minutes before the party begins. "Oh horseapples we gotta blaze out there now!" Dash cried out as she flew out of the room full speed

"But what about the extra wrapping paper!" Chaser shouted

"LEAVE IT!" Dash shouted back and Chaser flew after her with the gift in her saddlebag and prayed that they weren't going to be late.

Lightning Dust was already at Sugarcube Corner since she was the birthday girl in a way of saying but she looked around as all the other ponies were piling into the store but she didn't see Rainbow Dash or Cloudchaser yet. There was already Cheerliee, Coco, Sunset, and Trixie no doubt. But she'd look over at her covered devise that made her grin like no tomorrow.

"Okay everypony let's get this party…" Pinkie began not until two certain pegasi came crashing to a halt right in front of the store. Pinkie looked outside at who it was

"Oh hey Dash, Chasey glad you can make! We were about to start the party!" Pinkie cheered.

Lightning Dust heard and she went to her devise and set the time on it to shoot out the goo right at Cloudchaser but she'd needed to get her in the right in front of it.

"Okay everpony let's party down!" Pinkie cheered along with everypony else.

As the party went on Chaser went to find Dust and possible talk to her about the prank she was blamed for. She finally found her sitting with Trixie, Cheerliee, Coco, Sunset, and Dash as she was eating a piece of gold frosted cake

"Hey Dusty." Chaser sounded out.

Dust heard her and looked toward her with a glare that would give Fluttershy's stare a run for its bits. "What are you doing here?" She said darkly

"I just came to wish your birthday a success and maybe have a small talk about well…that." She said giving her a worried smile

"Oh you mean the part where you stabbed our friendship in the back." Lightning Dust retorted.

Cloudchaser cringed at that and took a step back.

"Dusty you… know it wasn't me." She countered. Dust was thinking for a minute as she looked at her former friend and the tarp covered canon and then back to her, and that made her smirk a little giving her an idea.

"_Since she humiliated me, I think only fair is fair." _ Dust thought

"You know what sure why don't we talk." Dust said.

Chasers eyes beamed to life as if she was given a second chance to explain herself "Oh thank you, thank you Dust!" She cheered as she bounced up and down.

"Now hold your wings there, first how about a picture then we can talk." She said escorting her toward the tarp canon unbeknownst to Cloudchaser.

"Well that went over well don't you think." Cheerliee said taking a bite of her cake

"A little too well if you ask me." Sunset said looking over at the two ponies

"Maybe she'd finally got over her grudge." Coco whispered, but Sunset still looked on at the two.

As the two approached the tarp "Stand right here and I'll get it ready." Dust said as Chaser nodded back. She set her saddle bag down wanting to give Dust her gift afterwards. Dust went under the tarp and lined the party canon up and pressed the button to set it to the right ammunition

"_This is for all the pain of stabbing me in the back those years ago."_ She thought.

"Ready." Dust shouted out

"Ready." Chaser declared

"Say: Friendship." Dust ordered a grin forming on her face as she pushed the button a second time to fire it.

"Friend…"

BANG!

That was all Cloudchaser heard before she'd finish and the next thing she heard was a wide of gasps and mouth agape open. She opened her eyes and look at her hoof and that it was covered in green goo of some kind in fact her entire body was covered it in. The one thing they heard was a loud laugh coming from right in front of her.

"You should see your face it's totally priceless." Lightning Dust said laughing her flank off rolling on the ground and laughing at Chaser.

She looked at the laughing mare with a hint of anger in her eyes "So all that sweet talk back there was so that you could prank me." She said angrily at the laughing pony.

"What *hehe* did you *hehe* expect?" She said in between giggles.

"So I guess you've really have changed." She went toward her saddlebag and grabbed its contents.

"This was going to be for a apology or something I forget but guess you can consider it a good bye present." She said sliding it toward Lightning Dust

"Happy birthday Lightning Dust and goodbye." She said and left right out the door. There was a brief silence throughout the crowd.

"Therrrrrrrrrres nothing to see here just everypony continue partying and I'll sort this out." Pinkie said stretching the 'there' in her sentence and party continued. She went over to the girls

"Um… what in Ponyville just happened?" Pinkie said but before any of them could answer her Dash spoke up her and she was fuming mad.

"I'll tell you what happened! Lightning Dust just humiliated her in a public party and all she can do is laugh at it!" She yelled angrily then she proceeds to stomp over where Lightning Dust was still giggling a bit. Dash looked down on the mare.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself Dust." She said sternly as Lightning picked herself up from the ground.

"Oh that felt so satisfying the look she had when she was covered in green goo." Lightning Dust said smiling at her achievement.

"You know you can a complete idiot sometimes." Dash stated.

"What are you saying she didn't deserve what I did?" Dust retorts.

Trixie and the other popped in "I think what Dash is trying to say is that your grudge against her is messing with your mind so you're not thinking clearly about things." Trixie stated

"Oh come on girls not you to." Dust complained.

"Maybe there's something else you need to know Dust about that day." Dash intervened

"But I didn't tell you because I thought you were over it. Guess I was wrong on that." She continued letting out a sigh.

"As you know after a good bit of training or flying I am always one to like to take a nap." Dash states as Dust nods not sure where this was going.

"But that day I got woke by someponies…" She states.

"Really who? I would like to know who could have woke you up. After all you were always such a hard sleeper." Dust asked

"Surprisingly it was Cloudchaser. She was yelling _at_ the bullies trying to convince them to stop what they were about to do." Dash said with a sharp glare as Dust grew a bit wide eyed at this.

"Then you got so caught up in her giving a small giggle that you found any way to pin it on her!" Dash yells in anger.

"B-But the note! It had her named sighed on it!" Lightning tries to retort as Dash shakes her head.

"You only imagined it Dust. I saw the not after you left and there was no signature. You just wanted somepony to blame for the embarrassment." Dash said as Dust began hyper ventilating.

"So it…wasn't…her…fault…" Dust says between breaths as Dash nods.

"S-She was…looking out…for me?" Dust adds as Dash nods again.

Without thinking she had begun to look back on all her times at flight school. Most of her times there were pretty harsh, and after the first week she was about ready to quit. That had been when she first met Cloudchaser who took a real shine to her and they had eventually become friends.

Dust snapped back to reality and looked towards the wrapped gift. She unwrapped it and saw the record as well as a note.

She opened the note first: _'Dear Dusty; I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time, and that you still blame me for what happened. I know that I might not ever be able to change your mind. I know that I am not your friend, but you are still mine through the thick and thin. –Cloudchaser._

"Oh ponyfeathers." Dust says dropping the note and taking off as fast as she can out of the shop.

Dust took to the skies to get a better view and luck may have it she'd spotted Chaser who was at a small stream nearby trying to get the goo out of almost everything.

Quietly and nervously Dust landed behind Cloudchaser.

"Um… Hey Chasy." She called out. Chaser looked behind her and saw Lightning Dust.

"What do you want Dust? Can't you see I'm cleaning from the mess you made?" She said in a low intimidating tone.

"Um… well to start I came to apologize for my behavior earlier." Dust blurted out as Chaser stops her attempts to remove the goo.

"What did you just say?" She questioned a bit surprised.

"I said I'm sorry for what I did back there in the shop. It wasn't right of me to do that." Dust admitted.

"And." Chaser said.

"For not trying to listen to you." Dust admits her head low.

"And." Chaser says again.

"For being a complete and utter jerk to you for such a long time." Dust says.

"So what exactly made you change your mind?" Chaser asks as she goes back to trying to get the goo off herself.

"Well after what happened Dash chewed me out, and gave me another perspective to what actually happened." Dust starts as she goes into the stream to help Chaser.

"And well she was right. I just wanted to blame somepony, and well…I just have held this grudge for too long." She admits as she helps getting her wings.

A few minutes pass as Dust finishes helping Chaser get cleaned up.

"I know I've been a jerk and all, but I want to give our friendship another try." Dust said giving a convincing smile.

Unexpectedly Chaser pulled Dust into a hug "Why do you think I came here Dusty? I just wanted my friend back." She says as Dust returns the hug.

"You won't regret this I promise." She said gleefully as they both headed back to the party.

Trixie took note of this and stepped toward the two "I think a great lesson can be learned here." She took out a paper and quill from her saddle

"Care to write about it." Trixie said giving Dust the quill who puts it in her mouth and nods.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; This is Lightning Dust writing to you about a really important lesson I learned. When I first heard of an old friend of mine coming to visit I was way less then pleased. In fact when she got her I was downright rude and unpleasant to her. It took the help of a friend telling me the full truth for me to see that my grudge was unhealthy and was destroying the friendship my friend still had with me even thought I no longer consider her my friend. That's how friendship is sometimes I guess. You can say you're not friends after something happens, but sometimes that pony will still consider you their friend. Sincerely; The Ponyville Prankster, Lightning Dust" _She finished and hoofed the letter to Spike who let out his flames sending it.

"Okay everypony let's get this party started!" Pinkie cheered yet again and the party went on for hours.

The next day Dust and her friends along with Cloudchaser were standing at a platform at the trainstation.

"Sure you can't stay Chaser?" Dust asks a bit disappointed as she shakes her head.

"Sorry, but I can't have the rest of my family worrying about me." She says as Dust lowers her head.

"Don't worry about me Dusty. You just keep doing what you're doing. I'll send a letter soon." She adds as Dust looks up

"Alright, but if I don't get a letter soon you might get a surprise visit." Dust said as Chaser rolls her eyes a smirk plastered on her face.

Chaser got on the train and waved to the others "Bye everypony! Hope to see you again soon!" She says before it closes.

Rainbow trotted over to Dust and put a hoof on her shoulder "You did good Dust, but…" she starts

"But what Dash?" Dust asks looking up to her.

"You realize we're going to be late for work if we keep sitting here." She adds as Dust yelps taking to the sky.

"Yikes! I had forgotten we have the early shift!" Dust says.

"Well come on Dash! Let's go go go!" She exclaims as she takes off with a slightly laughing Rainbow Dash behind her.

* * *

**F3: Okay I didn't count on this being this long of a chapter.**

**Pinkie: Well you still got a long way to go Fire.**

**F3: the countdown to the final chapter has begun and there's only ten chapters left, and big shout out to Superkamek for his inspiration on this story. Next time on Moonburst Chronicles Episode 12.**

**Pinkie: *Box appears out of nowhere* Um Fire when did this get here?**

**F3: Great must've got here during the chapter. *Opens it to find a clock* **

**Pinkie: Turn it over. *Turns is over to reveal a letter* **

**F3: Three, two, one what does that even *Loud Boom!* MEAN!**

**Pinkie: R&amp;F! * Two stars twinkle.***


	11. The Enraged Sun

**F3: The classic clock bomb with a letter attached to it gag, god I hate those.**

**Pinkie: well it's better than getting hit by an anvil on the way out.**

**F3: True, so painfully true. You readers should know the drill already so I won't go over it again.**

**Pinkie: Oh this is going to be fun.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3.**

**Pinkie: And Pinkie Pie.**

**F3&amp;Pinkie: Blazing Out!**

* * *

**Episode 12: The Enraged Sun.**

The sun beamed down on Ponyville for a brand new day to begin. One particular pony was starting her day like every other day. That pony is Sunset Shimmer inside her home on her bed side getting ready for the day by performing simple breathing exercises.

"Breath in." She said with her eyes closed taking a breath in and releasing it

"Breath out, don't let anything get to you." She said.

She started to hear some king of noise coming from another part of her home. Her ears perked up, and breathed in and out again this time a bit shaky.

"Inner peace." She said calmingly not letting the noise get to her until the noise began to pick up some

"Inner peace." She said annoyingly slowly losing her patience's until a very loud bang interrupted her practice.

"OH THAT'S IT!" She yelled getting up from her bed side and running downstairs to find the source of the trouble which ended up as five fillies promptly known as the Cutiemark Crusaders were buried in all of Sunset's textbooks.

All her bookshelves were either empty or have books laying on them. One of the Crusaders poked their heads out had a big red bow in her mane.

"Ah think book organizers weren't such a good idea." Applebloom said.

Another one poked their head out "Yeah that's got to be up there with animal caretaking." Scootaloo commented. Soon the other three poked their heads out of the pile which was Sweetie Belle, Emerald, and her sister Pendragon.

The girls looked at the pony with a week smile "Uh hehe, hey sis sorry about the mess." Pen replied.

Sunset was going to shout at them for them messing with her things, but she'd turn around not facing them and took a deep breath in and released it calming herself then face them again.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm just glad I'll be having five assistants helping me cleaning up the mess they've made." Sunset said earning a disappointing grunt from all of them.

The girls made their way to cleaning the place. After getting all that handled and the books back on the proper shelves.

"_Well that went over quite nicely."_ Sunset thought then she looked back to the girls again who were arguing.

"If it wasn't for your idea we wouldn't be stuck her doing house cleaning." Scootaloo complained

"Right and last time ah check you were the one who suggested this idea Scoots." Applebloom countered.

"Was not!" Scoots countered.

"Was so!" AB retorted.

There argument went on and on and it was about to get on Sunset's nerves but she'd tried to remain calm about the situation.

"Um… girls do you think maybe you can have this argument somewhere else please." Sunset asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Alright see yah later, let's go girls." Applebloom remarked before they all yelled out

"CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS! GO!" and zoomed out of Sunset's. After almost getting her ear drums blown out she decided to head toward Sugarcube Corner to get some morning breakfast.

She arrived to Sugarcube Corner only to encounter a long line by the register "You've got to be kidding me." Sunset muttered.

She looked at the line as it slowly moved on a snail pace. It annoyed her a bit but not too much since it was still the morning rush. A long ten minutes past and she was now next to which was of course Pinkie Pie standing by it.

"Oh hey Sunny, so what can I get yah today." Pinkie cheered a smile plastered on her face as always.

"Just a low fat cupcake today Pinkie I'm going to need it today." Sunset said with a small fake smile and Pinkie zoomed off and grabbed what Sunset wanted and she grabbed it with her magic and went to a seat nearby and ate peacefully.

That is until Rainbow Dash zoomed right in and practically landed right next to her that made Sunset jump three feet in the air "Hey Sunset how's it hangin'?" Rainbow asked.

Sunset got up turning to Dash "Rainbow Dash you almost made me jump out of me skin with that little stunt." Sunset states a bit annoyed.

"And for your information I'm doing just fine thank you." She added.

"And I was about to…" Before she'd finished Dash already began taking a bite of Sunset's cupcake that Pinkie brought out during the little fiasco.

"Eat my breakfast." She growled. Dash look at her a minute then the cupcake and realized what she'd done. She swallowed what she'd already ate.

"I'm guess this was yours right?" Dash asked a bit nervous.

Sunset was almost about to scream at her _"GEE YAH THINK!"_ she shouted internally

"No Dash you can have it." She added not wanting to blow her top.

"Thanks." Dash said finishing it off quickly.

"So is there any reason why you wanted to see me?" Sunset questioned annoyed by her breakfast being taken.

"Oh right, you see Lightning Dust and I were planning on a new trick and we'd need you to help with it." Dash replied catching Sunset off guard.

"Why do you need my help? Why don't you ask Trixie?" She replied.

"Love to, but Trixie will go all egghead and say that it isn't safe." Dash retorted

"Is this 'new stunt' as you called it safe?" Sunset asked.

"Oh don't worry its safe…ish." She added. Sunset looked at her for a moment

"_Either Dash is crazy or she's just pulling my tail."_ She thought looking Dash over for a possible idea what the stunt was.

"_But it is Rainbow Dash I'm talking about and not to mention Lightning Dust is also in on this so I'm sure everything should be fine."_ She thought with a reassuring smile.

She gave a slight groan "Sure why not?" She replied which in return Dash gave her a beaming smile.

"Great meet us at the outskirts in about thirty minutes and we can show you what I mean." Dash said and speed out the door.

Sunset looked at the crumbs left from the cupcake "And now I have to get another one." Sunset muttered and got up to get another cupcake so that she would have energy for the day.

Only to realize that there was a long line again lined up at the register. Her eye began to twitch "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself as she had to go through the line… again.

A grueling twenty-five minutes later she got her breakfast/brunch and headed out toward the outskirts of town with her cupcake in hoof.

"_First the Crusaders made a mess of the books." _She thought taking a bite of her cupcake

"_Then Rainbow Dash eats my breakfast by mistake."_ She took another bite

"_And now I had to wait another twenty-five minute just for another!"_ She screamed internally as she finished the cupcake.

"Oh what ever this new trick of theirs it had better be worth my time." Sunset muttered as she reached the outskirts where Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust are supposed to be at. She saw the two mares in question and they had some kind of catapult with them.

Sunset looked at for a minute "And what is this thing for?" She asked

"Oh hey you made it; well basically we want you to launch us in the air and we'd be doing some tricks for the Wonderbolts, plus we came up with a brand new move." Dash stated.

"See those clouds over yonder." Dust pointed to three grey clouds

"Once we hit those clouds they'll send out lightning bolts, our goal is to connect each lightning bolt to each cloud to form the thunder triangle and it'll definitely give the Wonderbolts a show if we ever get the chance to perform there." Dust stated.

"Plus we need you just in case anything goes wrong or anything else." Dash pointed out.

"Okay I guess this could work." Sunset said

"You'll start from up there and we'll be down here." Dash said getting into position with Dust

"Just make sure you hit that X on the end." Dash pointed out.

Once Sunset was on top on the catapult she looked down to make sure she would land on it.

"Here we go." Sunset smiled and jumped off landing straight on the X launching Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash into the air.

Like Dust said they head straight for those three clouds and when they hit one a lightning bolt burst out and hit the other cloud next to it and that cloud did the same thing as it connected to the other cloud once it was connect the thunder triangle was formed then Dash and Dust decided to step it up and bringing two of the cloud together to cause a massive burst of electricity.

A shot of lightning came bursting down toward Sunset and struck her horn send electricity through her body but only enough to leave her with a frizzled mane, tail, and an extra crispy horn that was smoking from a combination of the stunt and a bit of anger.

"Aw yeah hoofpump!" Dash cheered and hoofpumped Dust.

"That was great amazing! What do you thing Sunset!?" Dust cheered then they saw Sunset's condition as they flew down to check on her.

They look at her and tried not to laugh at her and her frizzled mane. "Gee… nice hair…Sunset." Dash said struggling not to laugh.

Sunset eye twitched again "I thought you said this was safe." She asked.

"I said it was safeish." Dash countered then let out a huge laugh along with Lightning

"Can't help it if it looks like you got hit by lightning." Lightning laughed and fell to the ground.

"_Restrain yourself from ripping their wings off and using them for umbrellas." _She thought internally trying to not lose her temper.

"Thanks for the help Sunny, but you may want to go and get your mane fixed up." Dust said then continued laughing again.

She took a deep breath in and released it calming herself completely. "It's no trouble I'll just see if Rarity and Coco could help." Sunset said leaving the two mares behind.

She began making her way to the boutique where she might get Rarity or Coco to help her. She made it there and entered the boutique as a small chime echoed throughout the room.

"Oh coming darling." A voice was heard and the pony came out and lucky enough it was Rarity herself.

"Welcome to Carousal Boutique where everything to chic and… WAHHH!" Rarity exclaimed as the sight of Sunset frizzled mane came to into her view.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MANE?!" She exclaimed

"You can blame Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust for this one." Sunset said plainly.

Sunset looked around and noticed that Coco wasn't around "Where's Coco today?" She asked

"I gave her a day off; she'd been working rather hard for the last couple of days so I think she'd deserve one." Rarity answered.

"But first let's get that mane of yours primed and proper." Rarity added.

After getting her hair fixed up and back to normal she'd thought that would be it but Rarity got caught up and now she'd had Sunset in one of her dress. The dress itself was a dark black with crimson red stripes going down it that it also covered the flank, but raised just enough so she doesn't look fat. She was also wearing a charcoal grey saddle on her back that tied around her belly.

To top it off she'd wore crimson slip on hoof shoes to make it look complete.

"_Great now I have to deal with this now."_ Sunset thought.

"Oh this looks awfully good on you dear, but maybe I could add something else." Rarity added adding on a grey dress hat

"Rarity." Sunset repeats an eye twitching in annoyance.

"Or maybe a nice necklace would do better." Rarity said as she added a silver necklace to Sunset

"Rarity." She said again.

"Or maybe I could..." Rarity starts going for something else.

"RARITY!" Sunset shouted causing Rarity to stop in her tracks.

Sunset cleared her throat before speaking again "I really appreciate you helping me with my mane but I got to get back home and check on to see if I have any tutoring appointments today." She said slipping out of the dress and placed it on the mannequin.

"See yah later Rarity." She waved and left the boutique behind her. She made her way down the street to her place as quickly as she could mumbling to herself.

"_Rarity had better not have made me late for any appointments otherwise it's going to be her horn." _She thought finally making it to her house.

She entered her house and went straight to the calendar on the wall of the kitchen "Now let's see here. Saturday, Saturday, ah here it is." She said looking at the calendar.

"Hmm well doesn't appear to be anything on it." Sunset said taking a relaxing breathe

"Looks like I'm finally in for a quiet day." Sunset said relaxing as she sat in a nearby seat.

Until a knock was heard at the door and she gave a snort of discomfort and annoyance.

"Great now what?" She growled stalking to the door.

When she opened it she was greeted with a certain purple dragon who was holding a comic in one claw.

"Um hey Spike what's up?" She asked.

"Well Trixie would like to see you; she sent me here to get you." Spike said not looking up from his comic.

"Um… why is that?" She asked a small bit nervous.

"Don't asked me asked her when you get there." Spike said taking a peek inside glancing from his comic to the inside of the home.

"Yikes Sunset. Looks like a wrecking crew came in here and didn't clean up." Spike said looking at the 'organized chaos' of the front room/classroom.

"It's alright everything is just where it is; and it's been a rather crazy week for me." Sunset admitted and proceeds to follow Spike to Trixie's.

Once they got to the library/home of Trixie she smelled something that was out of the ordinary "What is that smell?" She said covering up her muzzle. Spike pointed down to door that led to the basement.

"Trixie's down there waiting for you." Spike replies putting a clothes pen on his nose returning to reading his comic.

Sunset opened the door to the basement and went down and saw Trixie surrounded by a bunch of potion bottles and such.

Trixie looked up and saw Sunset enter "Ah Sunset there you are I was wondering if you can help me with something." Trixie asked as she pointed toward a small bowl of purple juice.

"I want you to pour some of these ingredients in that bowl while I mix them." Trixie stated.

Sunset raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you asked Spike for help or any of the other?" She asked Trixie.

"Well I gave Spike a day today, Rainbow or Lightning Dust would probably throw all the ingredients in or make fun of my work, Cheerliee is busy with her child, and Coco as I heard also had a day off thanks to Rarity. So you were the only candidate left to ask." Trixie stated.

"Yippee for me." She cheered sarcastically resisting the urge to use a recently figured out fireball spell to burn the lab and the rest of the library.

"Oh c'mon this could be fun you know." Trixie said.

Sunset sighed "Sorry Trix I just had things on my mind at the moment." She said

"_Like how to make an umbrella out of pegasi feathers." _ She adds in her thought picturing a cyan and teal umbrella made out of pegasi feathers

"Well let's get started. You place them in one at a time as I tell you to." Trixie stated and began to stir it while looking into a book.

"First off that blue bottle." Trixie pointed as Sunset grabbed it with her magic, popped the cork off and gently poured its contents into the bowl.

A few ingredients later the bowl was now a deep grey color and they were down to only two bottles.

"Okay Sunset just grab me the green bottle in." Trixie stated not having looked up from the book at all.

Sunset nods turning her head to the bottles and gulped. Both of the bottles were green, and shaped exactly the same.

"_Celestia…we have a problem."_ She thought turning back to Trixie.

"Um… which one again?" She asked

"I said the green one Sunset." Trixie replies not looking up from the book still.

Sunset looked back at the bottles and instead of asking again she levitated the one on the right and poured what was in it into the bowl with hopes she was not going to regret what she was about to do.

The bowl began to turn multiple colors before it started to glow very bright. On the outside of the library there was a very bright glow for a few seconds and then a loud boom occurred that made the ground shake quite a bit.

Pinkie Pie felt the quake and somehow hid under a small pebble.

While on the inside of the library Trixie's mane was all in disarray due to the slight boom as her mane was pointed straight back.

Trixie coughed a few times before speaking "Boy that didn't turn out to good." She said as she looked around for Sunset.

"Sunset? Where'd you go?" She questioned

"Up here." Sunset said in a groaning tone.

Trixie looked up and noticed that her friend got her horn stuck in the ceiling of the basement and was attempting to push herself out of the basement ceiling.

"A little help would be nice." She groaned. Trixie lit up her horn and grasp Sunset's tail and pulled her out of the ceiling freeing her horn.

Trixie set her down gently so she wouldn't hurt herself or anything around her.

"You should have told me it was going to do that!" Sunset exclaimed her anger slowly rising again.

"But it wasn't supposed to do that. Huh… I guess I'll have to go over my calculations again." Trixie stated going to a blackboard that was located in a corner as Sunset groans.

"I'm heading home Trixie just let me know if you need anything else." She groaned getting Trixie's attention.

"Hey Sunset, you seem rather irritable. Is everything okay?" Trixie asked turning to look at her.

"_No everything not okay I've been zapped by a lightning bolt, put in multiple dresses that wasted time from my day, and now I've been stuck in the ceiling! HOW DO YOU THING THINK I'M FEELING?!" _Sunsets mind screamed in anger.

"Everything's just fine." She lied gritting through her teeth and went upstairs passing Spike and slammed the library door closed with her magic on the way out.

And with that Sunset left for the safety of her home, and as soon she got home she went straight into her room and started her breathing practices to calm herself. She then plopped herself on her bed.

"Talk about a day." She muttered as downstairs Pen returned.

Pen came up to see what was wrong and her small saddle bag was packed "Everything fine sis?" Pen asked.

"Yeah everything's… fine." She muttered out her eyes getting heavy from exhaustion.

"Okay… I'm going to be sleeping with the Crusaders at Rarity's." Pen informed cheerfully, but with a bit of worry.

"Okay… just be back… by morning." She yawned and then fell to sleep without another word and Pen was off to join her Crusader friends.

Before she'd left she turned to the clock on the wall in the living room.

"5:30. I wonder what made her so tired?" The she looked at the her sisters paper work and files on all her clients for her magic tutoring and it was a complete mess, but she didn't mess with it as it seemed to work for her.

She left the house and began her way toward the boutique when she bumped into Coco "Oh sorry Ms. Pommel." Pen said apologetically.

"Its okay, are you going somewhere?" She asked seeing the saddle bags on the young filly.

"Rarity agreed for the crusaders to have a sleepover at her place." She replied energetically.

"Well that's great, and how is your sister?" Coco asked.

Pen pondered that question a moment before answering "Well she looked rather worn out already and it's not even six o'clock yet." Pen answered

"Well she is quite the hard worker pony." Coco stated.

"Well not to mention how much paper she has." Pen says pointing to the window which Coco looked inside.

Coco notice all the paper on Sunset's desk just all piled up in two small stacks as well as others scattered across the desk as well as several files of clients old and new as well as requests.

"Well I know Rarity doesn't keep her um… fabric and thing organized, but um… you should always keep papers organized." Coco stated "That's what I mean." Pen said.

In Coco's mind the gear were already trying to come up with an idea. Then something click that put a happy grin on her face.

"Why don't we clean up her place for her." She blurted out. Pen's eyes went wide not out of excitement but out of worry.

"I don't know she doesn't want anypony touching her files." Pen said rather nervous about this idea.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."Coco said making her way toward Trixie's

"Now you better get over to the boutique or the crusaders will be wondering where you are."Coco stated and off Pen went.

Coco arrived at the library and began discussing about Sunset "Well she did look awfully stressed for some reason… so I think we can relinquish some of that stress from her." Trixie concluded

"Thank you for bringing this up to me Coco." Trixie added and Coco nodded.

"It's not a problem Trixie." Coco added.

"Okay then tomorrow I'll grab the girls and we can get started right away." Trixie said then taking a deep yawn

"But we need to get some sleep first." Trixie said drowsily.

"See you in the morning." Trixie said and Coco left to go back to the boutique.

Morning came rather early for Sunset and well she was lucky today was a Sunday and she'd only have two clients today: Snips and Snails which she'd manage to get those two to get a hold on their magic, they've already mastered a small level of levitation and now they were going to work on the next part; illumination spells.

Her morning went as usual got up, done breathing exercises, went toward Sugarcube Corner for breakfast and all in twenty minutes. After getting her breakfast she went to meet both her clients Snips and Snails. Which were meeting her at the fountain in the town square.

Snails was easy to identify he is a unicorn colt who had a brilliant amber coat like hers with a moderate turquoise mane and tail. He also had black eyes, but what also made him stick out was the pink frowning snail cutiemark he had along with a long skinny neck and three freckles on each cheek. He is also quite slim for his age.

The colt next to him is Snips who is also a unicorn. He had a grayish opal coat with a moderate orange mane, along with black eyes the same as Snails, and his cutiemark was a pair of scissors. He is also a bit chubby too.

"Hey you two you ready to get started on something much more difficult." Sunset said levitating each of them a cupcake which they took in there aura.

"We're ready for anything! Right Snails." Snips said with confidence.

"Right I'm ready." Snails nodded.

"Okay you two let's not get ahead of ourselves here, because an illumination spell is a tough spell even for those who aren't specialized in magic. Plus you got to follow some steps in order to fully grasp illumination; First you need to clear your mind of everything that's around you; concentrate your mana to your horn and push it outwards. If done right a small ball of light will appear on your horns tip." Sunset explained.

They both nodded then they began to attempt the illumination spell. Snips and Snails were trying there hardest but without any success. After about five long failed attempts Snails horn started to form a small sphere at the end and it soon got larger and larger.

It soon got big enough that Sunset could fit inside it and she grew nervous.

"Snails that's enough." She said panicking but Snails ball of light ended up causing a minor explosion blowing Sunset backs a ways.

Snips and Snails saw where she landed and went over to help her up.

"Are you alright Miss. Shimmer?" They asked in unison.

Sunset slowly got up and again her mane was a mess but not like last time, this time she could comb it herself but she was rather frustrated with him but she didn't show

"No its okay boys just remember those steps and you should improve." Sunset said.

She looked up at the sun saw that it was high in the sky indicating it was almost the noon hour.

"Wow time sure does fly when you're a magic tutor, now stay out of trouble you two and keep practicing that spell." Sunset smiled and headed as the two colts waved her good bye.

She went toward a restaurant and ordered a daffodil sandwich and a salad for a side dish. After finishing the last of her salad she paid the waiter plus tip and began her way back to her house. Then she'd looked up at the sun again and saw that there were some big clouds in the sky.

"Looks like RD, and Lightning have been slacking off a bit." She said but that didn't matter as she approached her house.

She went into her house and she immediately went wide eyed. The whole place was surprisingly clean; a little too clean to say the least.

Her desk was too squeaky clean as the various files she had out were placed in a nearby filing cabinet which was open showing some files.

She heard giggling coming from the other half of the house and went upstairs. The giggling seemed to be coming from her room.

And when she got in there she'd notice that Lightning Dust, Trixie, Coco, Cheerliee, and Rainbow Dash were in her room wiping thing down.

"What in Ponyville is going on here?" She asked getting everyponies attention as Dash flew over her.

"Oh hey Sunset; like what we did to the place?" Dash asked with a bit of pride as Sunset looked at her room, it was clean to way she'd want it and now everything was clean, spotless, and organized.

"Why are all of you in my house?" She said her anger slowly rising again.

"We'd thought we help clean up around your house a bit since it was sort of due for a 'dusting'." Dust said and began to laugh and roll on the ground

"See what I did there?" She laughed as none of the others did reducing her laugh to a giggle then to silence.

"Eh… tough crowd." Lightning said nervously.

"Joke aside, what gave you the incentive to come in MY house and clean." She hissed eyes narrowed glaring at them all.

"Hey chillax there; the reason why was so that we can relief you of some stress that you've been under." Dash said defensively.

"It was Coco who saw all that paperwork you had on your desk and gave the idea to Trixie and so here we are." Cheerliee stated.

"But those were all my clients that I've had on record! And the mail requests I get are super important!" She adds as a boiling pot of water from the neighbor's house could be heard.

"Dear you don't have to be so rude to us." Cheerliee said.

Something in Sunset's mind clicked and it wasn't a good thing either. Her breathing became fast trying to calm herself but failing badly.

"_Okay Sunset just stay calm and you'll be fine they didn't mean to come in your house and go through all of your… OH TEAR IT ALL!" _She shouted internally.

"Rude… Rude… RUDE!" She yelled her voice increasing in volume and intensity.

"RUDE IS INTERRUPTING A PONY MID SENTENCE; RUDE IS SPITTING ON SOMEPONIES HOOF; RUDE IS ALSO INVADING SOMEPONIES HOME AND GOING THROUGH THERE STUFF WITHOUT THERE CONSENT!" She shouted so that even all of Ponyville could hear her.

All of them were surprised by Sunset sudden yelling.

"Hey don't need to bite our heads off." Rainbow Dash said

"OH LOOK WHO HAS TO STICK HER NOISE INTO EVERYTHING! IT'S RAINBOW 'DANGER' DASH. A PONY WHO CAN'T EVEN GET A PERFORMANCE'S RIGHT TO SAFE HER OUR FLANK!" She shouted straight at Dash

"Okay that's a bit disturbing." Dash said to herself.

"Now that's enough Sunset." Trixie stated stepping in between them to try and calm the situation.

"OH LOOK EVERYPONY TRIXIE LULAMOON; A PONY WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ASKING FOR HELP!" Sunset shouted again making Trixie back away from her almost stunned at what her friend was doing and saying.

"Sunset maybe you should calm down and talk about this." Cheerliee said trying to calm the raging Sunset.

"OH LIKE WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU RACED AGAINST RAINBOW DASH!" Shouting straight toward Cheerliee which she didn't respond after what Sunset said.

"Hey you better dust off that attitude of yours Sunset." Dust warned trying to joke to calm the situation down.

"AGAIN WITH THE JOKES! YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY, YOU'RE NOT FUNNY AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'LL NEVER BE FUNNY IF YOU KEEP MAKING LAME AND STUPID JOKES LIKE THAT!" She shouted which made every other pony gasp at what she just said.

Tears began to form in Dusts eyes as a tear streaked down her cheek and without hesitation she flew out the window crying her eyes out.

Coco perked up "That was rather um… mean and you should apologize to her…" Coco says in a bit of a whisper and half scared.

Then Sunset shifted her attention to Coco with a snarl "WHATS THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IF YOU ACTUALLY STOP BEING AFRAID AND PONY UP AND TALK NORMAL INSTEAD IN A WHISPER WE CAN HEAR YOU BETTER!" She shouted causing Coco to tremble and fall to the ground cradling herself.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE **NOW!**" Sunset ordered and everypony filed out of her, Cheerliee carrying Coco on her back and Dash flew out the window to go looking for her crying friend.

Trixie walked out with a disappointed look on her face "Well I hope you're happy Sunset Shimmer." Trixie stated looking back at her friend.

"Just go." She growled making Trixie leave.

All was now quite and Sunset anger finally subsiding and all that seemed like she'd wanted to do was go to bed right then and there.

The next morning came as Celestias sun pierced Sunset's eyes and it was a Monday and from the looks of it Pendragon already headed off for school. She headed downstairs to her now clean office. She looked at it for a minute and then her stomach grumbles.

"I'll have to look for my files later." She grunted and went to the kitchen to cook herself something for breakfast.

After finishing some eggs over easy she decided to see what Ponyville had in store for her today… and it wasn't a pretty sight. As she began walking through town some of the ponies were staring at her rather weirdly or nervously fidgeting with their hoofs while staring at her.

She looked back and forth at the towns' ponies _"Why are they all staring at me for?"_ Sunset thought and this was now starting to creep her out a bit. She quickly ducked inside the nearest building next to her and that was Carousel Boutique of all places.

The small chime of the boutique sounded and she was instantly met by Rarity who seemed to be busy up front placing dresses on mannequins.

Hearing somepony walk in she turned around "Welcome to Carousel…" Rarity stopped mid sentence to notice that it was Sunset.

"Oh it's you dear." She said in a lower degrading tone that caught Sunset by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just to get away from all the staring some of the townsfolk are giving me; wonder why?" She asked herself.

"Oh maybe perhaps that you were shouting so loud that all of Ponyville heard you darling, made a pegasus fly off crying their eyes out, and practically scared a certain ponies assistant half to Tartarus and back." Rarity firmly stated.

"Me shouting, but I don't remember doing any shouting last, last thing I recall was returning home and my desk and everything else… was… clean." Sunset stuttered as the events of last night return to her as she remembered shouting at her friends like there was no tomorrow and made Lightning Dust fly off in tears and scared Coco.

"Oh ponyfeathers." Sunset said.

Sunset frowned "D-did Coco t-tell you what happen?" Sunset stuttered only to get a nod from Rarity.

"She'd told me everything, after calming her down first. The poor mare was trembling in fear when Cheerliee brought her back to the boutique." Rarity said.

Sunset gulped "Is there any way I could talk to her." She said only to receive a hard glare from Rarity that was enough to make her take a few steps back.

"I don't think that's a wise idea Sunset, she'd already been through enough." She sternly retorted. Rarity pointed at the door signaling Sunset to leave.

Sunset got out of the boutique and now was thinking to herself.

"_I can't believe it…So much for those calming exercises."_ She thought to herself as she looked down.

"What do I do now? Maybe…I should check on everypony else." Sunset spoke to herself.

She trotted onward toward the park to try and think of what to do about her problem. When she got to the park she noticed a gray cloud that seemed to be raining in one spot while everything else around it was clear and dry. But what else caught her attention was a bright two toned gold tail hanging from the cloud and she could hear slight sniffles from the owner of that tail. She noticed right away who it was.

"Lightning Dust are you up there?" She called out making the pony in question look behind her. Her cheeks were all puffy from rubbing them, and her gamboge eyes were all bloodshot from her crying.

She sniffed a bit more before she replied "What do you want Sunset Shimmer?" She asked her voice hoarse from crying and almost lacking its usual edge.

"Well I was wondering… if you were…" She began carefully as an idea struck her.

"Up for doing some pranks together!" Sunset cheered and smiled right at her, only to get a detested look from Lightning Dust.

"Some pranks huh?"Dust began. Sunset nodded rapidly trying to get her friend to cheer up only to receive a cloud full of rain dumped right on her getting her all soaking wet.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Dust said sarcastically and flew off.

"_Well…so much for that."_ Sunset thought watching Dust fly off.

Sunset teleported herself home and proceeds to go to the bathroom to dry off.

"She didn't have to dump the whole raincloud on top of me for Celestia's sake!" She starts grabbing a brush with her magic along with a mane dryer.

"I could've gotten a cold or pneumonia or something." Sunset groan and dried the rest of her mane and tail and after styling it back to her usual she set the objects back down in their proper places.

After being completely dry now she noticed that the time was half past two meaning school was about to let out for the day.

"Whoa that definitely took some time. I need to get going." Sunset said as she left quickly in order to get to the school house.

She arrived at the school house before everypony was let out. The bell rang and all the fillies and colts rushed out, and Pen went straight to her sister.

"Um… hey Pen could you wait here for me? I've got to talk to Cheerliee for a moment inside." Sunset said and her sister obeyed and waited as Emerald went to see Pen.

"Something up?" Emerald asked curious as she watched Sunset go inside.

"Sis went to talk with your mom a minute I'd don't know why though." Pen questioned.

"You don't think they found out about…" Emerald starts as Pen closed her mouth.

"We promised _not_ to talk about that incident." Pen says to which Emerald nods.

Sunset found the classroom where the teacher and Cheerliee were at but only Cheerliee was in the room at the moment.

"Um… Hey there Cheers." Sunset said getting Cheerliee's attention.

Cheerliee looked at her "What is it now Sunset can't you see I'm rather busy at the moment." She said packing her stuff to leave.

"Look what I said yesterday…" She started but was cut off

"Don't say another word; really I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." Cheerliee stated

"I just want to go home and have a _quiet_ day." She adds putting emphasis on quiet and left quickly passing Sunset.

Cheerliee picked up Emerald put her on her back and trotted off rather quickly.

Sunset sighed as she went back to Pen who was still waiting and was surprised by Cheerliee's sudden action.

"Is there something wrong sis?" Pen asked worried as her sister came out looking dejected.

"Pen could you please go back to the house?" Sunset starts looking only at the ground.

"If you have any homework finish it; then you can go and play with the crusaders if you want. I…need some time alone." Sunset sigh but Pen was surprised about what her sister just said.

Pen reluctantly listened and trotted back home as Sunset went another direction more precise to Golden Oaks Library.

She approached the library and knocked a few times. The door opened and it was Spike who stood there; he looked up and saw Sunset was there staring back.

"Um hey Spike is Trixie in?" She asked nervously. Spike looked at her with only a mild glare.

"I don't know. You planning on yelling at her again?" Spike asks hardening his glare.

She flinched at his statement "Sh-She told you that." Sunset stuttered.

"She's still a little miffed at you since not only you yelled at Trixie but also the others." Spike said

"And I think she wants to be left alone today." Spike said closing the door on her muzzle.

She rubbed her muzzle to soften the pain that ran through it.

"I'll just come back tomorrow then." She said as she left the library's premise her mood saddened even more.

Sunset was now beginning her walk back home when she noticed Rainbow Dash doing more of her tricks in the air.

She saw doing a few loop de loops and some back flips and went straight into a drill roll that went through a cloud.

Rainbow paused and saw Sunset staring at her and then she glared down at her then she flew right down and stopped right in front of her.

"What are you up too Sunset? Watching me until I fail or something?" Dash said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Wait what no I wouldn't…" She began but Dash cut her off.

"Do you know how long it takes me to come with some of these moves? Hours Sunset and you saying that to me wasn't cool and not only that Lightning practically cried all night because of you. So if you ever ask for anything… don't." Dash stated as she took off into the air; probably doing more tricks before she hits the hay.

Sunset just stared at her take off and then trotted back toward home her head low to the ground a few tears going down her cheeks. As she continued to walk a butter yellow pegasi and a white bunny saw Sunset. The pegasi trotted quickly to catch up to Sunset.

"Sunset um… you okay?" Fluttershy asked surprising Sunset.

"Whoa!" She jumped also scaring Fluttershy.

"Whoa Fluttershy, don't do that." Sunset pleads a hoof on her chest.

"Oh um sorry, but I couldn't help but noticed that you weren't looking to good." Fluttershy whispered.

"Sorry I'm just been on… edge." Sunset replied with a frown.

"Oh okay… I just wanted to check up on you." Fluttershy whispered and trotted off.

"Wait!" Sunset called making Fluttershy stop.

"Yes." Fluttershy says turning back to the mare.

"Um… question for you Shy; if you messed up real bad what would you do to fix it?" Sunset questioned.

Fluttershy pondered the question and tried to think of the reason for it, but couldn't come up with any kind of answer.

"I… better get home." Sunset said walking home leaving Fluttershy to ponder Sunsets attitude.

Once she'd got home she made herself a small salad and went through her files to get all her clients' files back on her desk… well the ones she'd remembered. Going through the files took three hours to finish gathering them all up. She looked at the clock and decided it was time to go to bed.

She slipped in bed and laid her head on the pillow "I hope I can figure this out." She muttered and she went to sleep.

During the middle of the night Sunset began tossing a turning in bed dreaming… but not a good dream.

"No… please… I didn't." Sunset muttered under her breath.

In her dream… more like a nightmare to her she was surrounded in a dark concealed area by all her friends and angry glares from them.

"Please let me make it up to you." Sunset said desperately

"FORGET IT SUNSET, YOU DON'T JUST SHOUT INSULTS TO YOUR FRIENDS LIKE WHAT YOU DID!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

"HOPE YOU ENJOY BEING ALONE WITHOUT ANY FRIENDS TO HELP YOU!" Trixie shouted

"I THINK ANYPONY WILL EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Cheerliee shouted.

"NOW THAT IS SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO SEE!" Lightning Dust shouted. Coco didn't say anything but glared at her that alone made Sunset flinch back.

"HAHA!" they laughed as darkness began to creep in from all directions.

Sunset lay down and placed her hoofs over her head and cry's closing her eyes wanting it all to be over. The darkness crept forward toward her and the laughter continued. It kept coming and when it was about three feet away from her the darkness lunged toward her with a gripping shadowy claw.

It was a few feet in front of her before something blocked it from approaching further. Sunset opened her eyes her hoofs still on her head and still on the ground noticed what was blocking the darkness from getting to her… a barrier.

Before she could think of anything a loud voice that sounded between a foal and mare spoke out.

"**BEGONE FOAL NIGHTMARES!"** The voice boomed and when it echoed it sends a shockwave throughout the area and the nightmares that were haunting Sunset vanished.

The barrier protecting Sunset dissipated like a candle in the wind. She looked around to find the source of the voice but nothing was around only a moon in the sky. She looked toward the moon and what surprised her was that something rippled out of the moon.

It was a pony but not any pony an alicorn mare. The mare's mane is a moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue that seemed to flow. Her coat is a dark blue that went with her mane, her eyes are a moderate cyan, she also had a light sapphire blue eyeshadow, and moderate blue violet eyebrows to match, and her cutiemark is that of a white crescent moon with a black sky scene with it.

She seemed to float down in front of Sunset with a stern look on her face but nothing that would seem like she was angry or something. Sunset took time to process who this pony was until something in her mind click.

"P-P-Princess L-Luna." She stuttered before giving her a slight bow.

"Thee is no need to bow to us." Luna proclaimed as Sunset raised her head to look at her.

"My apologies my name is…" Sunset starts.

"Sunset Shimmer, the Element of Honesty if thou is not mistaken." Luna finished

"How did you know who I was?" Sunset asked

"My sister has told us many things about the new bearers of the elements including you Sunset Shimmer." Luna answered.

"What a minute where am I? I could swear I was home just a second ago…" Sunset says looking around.

"Thou can answer that with one phrase. You Sunset Shimmer are in a dream." She stated in a calm tone.

"I am... um okay that's a start but why are you in my dream?" Sunset asked a bit hesitant.

"Simple it is thy job was to find any nightmares in a ponies dream and dispel them where ever it may be." Luna answered.

Sunset gave a relieving sigh "Well that's good to hear." Sunset added.

"But thy has noticed something about this particular dream. Has thou have… oh what's the phrase ponies say now today… 'blown a fuse' as of late?" Luna asked putting a hoof to her chin.

Sunset jerked back at her question "No no, now why in Equestria would I blow a fuse; I am always calm." Sunset said trying not to sound panicky.

"Sunset Shimmer the element of honesty was one of my favored elements before thy imprisonment; so thy can tell when you're lying to me." Luna stated slyly.

Sunset sighed in defeat knowing that she should have known better than to lie to a former bearer of her element.

"Okay… I might have gone off on my friends about organizing all my stuff without my consent." Sunset stated as Luna signals her to continue on.

"And I might have deeply hurt some of their feelings especially Coco, and Lightning Dust." She finished hanging her head low.

Luna used her hoof and lifted the ponies head to meet her cyan eyes that was filled with concern for Sunset.

"Has thou told them why?" Luna questioned evenly.

"No because they are still miffed at me for going off on them." Sunset replies as Luna raises an eyebrow at the term.

"What thou mean by the term 'miffed'?" She asked

"It just another way of saying mad, or angry stuff like that." Sunset quickly added.

"Hm… thy shall remember that term." Luna muttered to herself.

"Um… Princess Luna." Sunset spoke.

"Yes Sunset Shimmer?" Luna asked.

"What should I do about this? This is the first real time I've ever truly gotten mad at somepony." Sunset asked.

Luna looked at the distraught pony before coming up with an answer "We believe only thee can solve this problem, thou advice thee to handle it quickly because the more thee waits the greater it will become and the more distant your friends will be." Luna stated as hovered off the ground and flew straight toward the moon and she disappeared into it without another word.

Sunset woke up from her dream and saw the sun was just starting to rise as she looked at her clock which showed it was almost 4 in the morning.

"_I have to make this right somehow I've just got to."_ She thought and went back to sleep and had rather normal dreams.

Just as quickly as the night went the day came just as quick and Celestias sun was already in the sky. The sun awoke Sunset and she quickly took notice of the time on the wall the read nine-forty and she bolted straight out of bed and went downstairs to get ready not even fixing herself any breakfast.

"_If what Luna says is true then I'd better tell them right now."_ Sunset thought as she ran across Ponyville to find her friends before she lose them forever. The first stop was the boutique since it was closer. She approached the door and knocked a few times then stepped back.

"Come in." Rarity sung through the door and Sunset entered.

Sunset spotted Rarity but no sign of Coco anywhere "Uh… good morning Rarity." Sunset spoke getting Rarity's attention. Rarity turned her head to face her; the fabric still encased in her magic

"Oh good morning Sunset." Rarity huffed as Sunset cringed at her tone.

"Is Coco in today?" Sunset asked glancing about to see if the younger mare was hiding about.

"Yes, and I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment." Rarity huffed.

Sunset sighed "Well could you give her a message for me; tell her to come to Sunset's house after she's done with her work… please." Sunset added looking at Rarity with sadden look.

"I'll be sure Coco gets the message." Rarity answered and with that Sunset left the boutique, but not knowing that Coco peeked her head out to see Sunset leave.

Her next destination was Golden Oaks where Trixie was. She did the same thing at the boutique telling Spike to give a message to Trixie to meet at Sunset's place. After she'd left Trixie saw her from her balcony leaving with Sunset's head hung low.

She went to go and find Rainbow Dash or Lightning or maybe both of them flying around, but she'd spotted Rainbow Dash doing some cloud busting so she'd decided to flag her down.

"Hey Rainbow!" She called and that immediately got her attention as she flew down hovering in front of Sunset.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" Dash said crossing her hooves. Sunset let out a sigh to relax herself before speaking.

"I know you said not ask you anything but this is really important. If you ever see Lightning Dust around or anything could you give her a message like what I'm giving you now; tell her that both you and Lightning Dust meet at my place. I know that's a lot coming from me, but could you please do this one thing Dash?" She asked.

Dash thought a moment before quickly answering "Fine, but this better not be a trick or anything." Dash stated.

"No tricks, promise." Sunset said as she left the Pegasus alone to herself, but out on a cloud Lightning Dust heard the whole thing.

Sunset had to wait before she could talk to Cheerliee since she a teacher's assistant so she'd waited outside the school house until it was time for class to end. As the final bell rang the fillies and colts flooded the sidewalk as they came bursting out the doors. She caught a glimpse of her sister along with the rest of the CMC. She had to talk to Cheerliee personally like she did with Dash.

She went toward the same classroom and soon spotted Cheerliee packing some paper that needed grading. Then Cheerliee spotted Sunset coming inside.

"Afternoon Sunset; shouldn't you have clients to tutor or something productive." Cheerliee huffed. That did get on Sunset;s nerve a little bit but then she'd remember why she was there for.

"My clients can wait for me, but right now I want to talk to you for a moment." Sunset began hesitant.

"I was just wondering if… after you're done with grading paper and all that you could come by place cause I want to talk to you and the girls about something." Sunset finished

"If it's not an inconvenience to you or Emerald." She quickly added.

Cheerliee looked at the clock then at her saddle bag full of student's paper "I'll be there in two hours, but if this ends up being a waste of time." Cheerliee began

"Don't worry it won't be." Sunset added and slowly left the schoolhouse.

Sunset went back to her place and began pacing around the floor "Okay Sunset your friends are going to be here in a couple hours and you having to give them an explanation for your outburst and you're going to tell them straight out now more hiding or anything." Sunset told herself

"But what if they don't believe me and it'll take me time to build up their trust in me again." Sunset asked herself.

"No you've got to do this even if you insides feel like they've been beaten by a two ton anvil." She said giving herself some encouragement.

"_Luna said I have to fix this problem and that's exactly what I'm going to do."_ She thought sitting herself down on the furniture and waited for her friends to arrive.

It was a quarter after eight until her friends came and piled in waiting Sunset to give an explanation "I'm glad you all could make it." Sunset tried to smile but failed as five stern looks were staring right at her.

"Okay let's have it Sunset." Trixie started off.

"We want to know why you had gone off on us." Rainbow said next

"And hurt both Coco and Lightning's feelings in the process?" Cheerliee finished while Dust and Coco nodded at Cheerliee's statement.

"Okay… well do you all remember when I lost it and shouted at Pen because of the medallion?" She asked and they all nodded to that. Sunset took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Ever since then I've been taking anger management classes." She finally said.

They all went wide eyed except RD. "Anger what now?" Dash asked confused as she looked to the others for an explanation.

"Management. Anger Management is for ponies that are either anger temperamental or anger prone." Trixie stated to Dash who still looked confused.

"It's basically to help them to control their anger in a way of saying whether it be breathing exercises or talking about it." Trixie finished.

"But Sunset whenever you were away with a client you always leave a sign on your door." Cheerliee added as Sunset glanced over nervously.

"I lied. Half the time I used that as a ploy so I would go to my anger management courses in Canterlot." Sunset admitted

"You lied, why?" Coco asked

"Because I didn't want you girls to worry about me, and that I'm anger prone as Trixie put it." Sunset hung her head low.

"Plus with work I'm in stress and anger aren't a very good mix so that's why I went off on you girls, I didn't mean to it's just that I couldn't control my own temper and I just had to let it out." Sunset said her head hung low.

"And I'm very sorry for things I've said to all of you especially too Coco and Lightning Dust." Sunset said looking at the girls.

"Can you girls ever forgive me for this?" She begged.

The girls looked to one another "…Forgiveness and trust is hard to earn Sunset, but you've taken a huge step to start to earn it back. It might take a while, but I think we all are thankful for you coming clean about it." Trixie says earning a small smile from Sunset.

"But we still don't like being lied to even if it is a friend." Rainbow said next

"I know, and I also know it will be a while before you can fully trust me again." Sunset admits to the girls as Coco and Dust give her a hug.

Trixie looked over to the paper and quill that Sunset had out on her table and levitated it over to the mare who got out of the embrace of her friends.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity for another letter." Trixie said as each nod in agreement including Sunset herself.

Sunset took the paper and quill from Trixie's magic and began writing.

"_Dear Princess Celestia: Letting your emotion getting the better of you can have some deep consequences in future to come whether it be a simple argument to hurting your friends feeling in the worst way possible, I've learned it the hard way. What I'm trying to say that it's not right to keep your emotions bottled up for so long that it all comes out in one big burst. If you have a problem or feeling stressed talk to a friend and they'll help you through it no matter what. Sincerely your loyal subject; Sunset Shimmer. P.S. Be sure to thank Princess Luna for her help as well I'm sure she'd appreciate it." _ Sunset finished.

Trixie took the letter back to the library and the girls filed out having a smile on their faces and Sunset could sleep peacefully knowing she'd finally got what was bothering off her chest.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Princess Celestia just got the letter that Spike sent her and began to read. After reading it, she'd got up and looked out her window and look toward the tower where her sister Princess Luna was raising the moon.

"_I'm proud of you dear sister for helping as you have. Now if only I could ask for your forgiveness of what I've done." _Celestia thought she watched her sister raise the moon for the night to begin.

* * *

**F3: Well everyone that is Enraged Sun hope you all enjoyed it please follow and review so that these stories will keep on coming.**

**Pinkie: I can't believe there are only nine episodes left in season one so get ready for the next episode.**

**F3: Next time on Moonburst Chronicles Episode 13: Winter Wrap Up.**

**Pinkie: Oh you mean the song *begins singing Winter Wrap Up***

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out and will you turn down that music!**

**Pinkie: Aw but it's always fun to sing.**

**F3: NOOOOOOOOOO! **

***The sound of beeping is heard from a nearby stero***

**F3: Oh no…Not the stereo…**

***Explosion and F3 and Pinkie are sent flying and two stars twinkle in the sky***


	12. Winter Wrap Up

**F3: *Walks in covered in snow* Of all the places I had to land it had to be Akari's backyard.**

**Pinkie: At least you didn't get ran over by a snowboarding hedgehog.**

**F3: I'm not questioning that. You all know the drill so let's not wait any longer. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out.**

* * *

**Episode 13: Winter Wrap Up**

It was still night time at least three o'clock in the morning as Spike and Trixie still asleep in there warm beds not knowing that outside were snowing up a storm like it has been every few days.

Trixie was tossing and turning wildly like she was having a bad dream which she was. She was dreaming about her friend that she'd lost when she was still a filly, her friend Twilight Sparkle who has been missing for many years now and with still no sign of her yet.

* * *

_She was surround what seemed like a playground scene with all playground equipment that was needed. Trixie looked around and saw her friend Twilight Sparkle still young reading a book. _

"_Twilight there you are!" Trixie called out running towards her. _

"_We thought you were lost but now..." when Trixie went to hug the young Twilight she vanished in a buff of smoke._

"_What's going on?" She asked nopony then a demonic feminine voice called out._

"_Consider our friendship… terminated." It said as it echoed throughout the room as it repeated over and over again. _

"_Stop! Stop it!" Trixie yelled but it wasn't over then her dream trailed her to a scene where all off Ponyville was burning and a much older Twilight was in the middle of it._

_Trixie then looked at what Twilight had. Her crown and the elements along with five figures recognized as her friends lay next to her bruised and blood seeped from the wounds they've had and laid motionless. Then Twilight looked toward Trixie with a demonic smile._

"_Your next." She said devilishly and fired a blast toward Trixie._

* * *

Trixie's eyes burst open and she sprang upward on her bed and she was sweating bullets as it were as she rubbed her head.

"Why? Why does that nightmare keep returning?" Trixie muttered making sure she doesn't wake Spike up, and well now that she was up she'd got up and looked outside the window.

"Tomorrow is Winter Wrap Up day let's hope it all goes well. This'll be my first time cleaning up winter with Ponyville so I'll be ready for anything." Trixie muttered.

She went back to her bed, laid her head on the pillow and attempted to get back to sleep.

By next morning Trixie and Spike were up and already out the door. Spike was on Trixie's back as the trotted through town and it being covered in snow and ice.

"So what's the point on winter wrap up anyway can't unicorns just clean it up with your magic?" Spike asked with a yawn.

Trixie rolled her eyes at the young drake "Tradition Spike. Ponyville was established by earth ponies. Ergo magic is strictly prohibited on Winter Wrap Up day in Ponyville. It's all done with hoof power." She explained.

They began to reach the town hall which all the ponies were gathered including her friends wearing strange colored vests that ranged from green to blue to brown, along with Mayor Mare.

"Alright everypony settle down." The elder pony spoke as the crowd calmed down

"Okay now I know all of you know what to do but as a reminder as last year your vests indicate what your job is and so will your leaders will have an identical vest along with a star on it." Mayor Mare explained.

"Now let's make this the quickest winter wrap up ever." The mayor cheered.

"Now find your designated leaders and we can get started." She finally said as everypony else dispersed into their groups expect for the azure mare.

"Okay now let's see if I can help." Trixie gulped as she looked about.

"That is if I can help." She finished in a slight whisper.

Spike got off her back "Well that's fine and dandy but I'm going to fine somewhere to sleep." Spike yawned as he headed into a nearby bush.

Trixie started to look around town to see if she could be of help to any others. All the ponies did jobs that ranged from clearing roof tops of snow, knocking snow down from trees, making nest for birds, etc.

She went and saw Sunset hatched on to a wagon with a pile of snow in it.

"Hello Sunset good morning." Trixie said walking over.

"Hey Trix what's up?" Sunset asked pulling the wagon toward the next tree filled with snow.

"I was wondering if you needed any help with taking care of the snow." Trixie says looking at the wagon.

Sunset looked at Trixie for a minute examining her frame and sweat drops at what her conclusion was. Trixie was to scrawny and not enough muscle.

"Well I don't know Trixie are you sure your body and handle the amount of weight that is carried?" She questioned

"I'm sure I can handle it." Trixie said with determination.

Sunset looked at her "Well if you say so." Sunset said eying her questionably.

She pointed toward an empty wagon "You can use that one over there, just line it up in front of one the trees that still has some snow on it. Then one of the pegasi will knock the snow down into the wagon. It's a piece of cake." Sunset explained and Trixie nodded. Trixie latched herself onto the empty wagon and began her work.

About ten minutes into it the snow pile in her wagon began to pile up more and more which in turn became heavier and heavier. About the eighth tree she was already sweating bullets due to the weight she carried on the wagon. The pegasi ruffled the tree send the snow that was on the tree toward Trixie's wagon.

When she tried to move to the next tree she noticed that she wasn't moving or more like the wagon wouldn't move. It was stuck and she couldn't move it.

She saw Sunset coming over with her wagon "Um Sunset could you… um give me a hoof here." Trixie said blushing in embarrassment.

Sunset only facehoofed "I tried to tell that you weren't cut out for this one." Sunset said as she detached from her wagon then Trixie detached from hers and let Sunset have at it, which she was able to move easy no doubt

"When it comes to Winter Wrap Up Trixie you have to have some muscle to do heavy lifting; that and having living here since childhood with friends like Applejack can rub off on you." Sunset adds.

It was obvious that Trixie wasn't good at hauling a wagon full of snow.

After her failed attempt to try and haul snow she went in search to see if any of her other friends could use some help. She found Lightning Dust holding a shovel in her mouth and flew to the top of a house to clear the snow from the roofs so the snow doesn't put a hole in the house roof.

"Lightning!" Trixie called out to get her attention. Lightning looked from the rooftop staring at Trixie with the shovel still in her mouth. Lightning Dust began to talk but her mouth was full of shovel so Trixie couldn't hear her

"What did you?" Trixie called out as Dust spat out the shovel and spoke.

"I said…" Before she could finish she realized she'd let go of her equipment as the metal part fell on Trixie's head. Dust winced at the sight of the impact and flew down to check on her.

"You okay girl." Dust asked as Trixie was rubbing her head from the impact.

"I was just going to ask if you need any help with the roof tops." Trixie said clearing her head from the hit.

"Well we could always use a helping hoof; c'mon I'll show yah the ropes." Dust said wrapping her legs around Trixie and flew them to the top of the house.

She set Trixie down gently as she can "All you have to do is use that shovel to clear it out but make sure the snow doesn't roll off it cause then it'll be slicker than a greased pig." Dust explained.

"_Huh this'll be easy"_ Trixie thought as she began and took the shovel in mouth. It started out okay but when she was about done she slipped on the metal and began sliding down it.

Unfortunately the end of the roof were curved so when she reached the end it made her do a half back flip sending her shovel high in the air as she landed in the snow bank down below.

"Everything alright down there!?" Lightning Dust called out as Trixie pops her head out of the snow.

"Yeah." Trixie said getting the snow out of her mouth

"Just fine." She added as Dust began to look around trying to relocate a certain object that just seem to go missing.

"Hey where's that shovel gone to?" She questioned but was quickly answered as the shovel in question fell down and the metal landed square on Trixie's head between her eyes and horn.

The sound of metal banging against her send a ripple down from her head to her hoofs as she got up and was completely dazed and walking awkwardly.

"Ah there it is" Lightning Dust said comically. She tried to stare up at Lightning Dust but she kept seeing double or triple vision of her as head swayed a little too each side. Lightning cocked her head sideways and held up a hoof.

"How many hoofs am I holding up Trix?" She asked as Trixie looked to her.

"Um…eight." Trixie answered and Lightning looked at her hoof then to Trixie.

"Okay let's get you home." Lightning Dust said but Trixie shook it off her triple vision leaving quickly.

"No I'm fine just going to have a headache for a while." Trixie said rubbing her head and proceed to find the next job she could try at.

"This is so not going to end well." Dust said and got back to work.

Trixie continued to try to be useful searching her next task.

She came across Coco who was carrying what seemed like animal feed "Hey Coco." Trixie called out. Coco jumped in surprise then looked behind her to see Trixie walking toward her.

"Oh Mrs. Trixie you surprised me." Coco said sheepishly.

"Sorry, but Coco what are you doing with animal feed?" She questioned.

"Oh Fluttershy needs some help with the critters to gather up some food for them and since I'm on animal feeding she sent me to gather some food for them." Coco said.

Trixie thought a moment _"Feeding the animals shouldn't be that hard…right?"_ She asked herself in thought.

"You think Flutters could use an extra hoof with the animals?" She asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Coco answered and with that they both headed to meet Fluttershy. It was a good walk to where Fluttershy was.

The place was a small grotto where multiple animal dens laid out before them and other members of the animal team where were there but only about three or four of them including Fluttershy who was busy waking up some other critters.

"Fluttershy I'm back." Coco called out as the butter yellow pegasi flew over to meet them.

"Oh Coco good thing you're here, some of the animals have been acting up a bit." Fluttershy says in a hushed tone.

"I'm on it. Oh and Fluttershy you think Trixie could help out?" Coco asked.

"Oh yes of course Trixie could help out." Fluttershy smiled in approval.

"Thanks Fluttershy I won't let you down." Trixie stated as she started to walk off before Fluttershy jumped and landed in front of her.

"Oh um Trixie you'll be on waking up the animals." Fluttershy said hoofing Trixie a bell.

"Just remember to speak sweet to the animals so you don't scare them so that we can also clean their homes." She stated.

"No problem." Trixie said taking the bell in her mouth and walked off toward one of the animal dens.

As she approached one of many dens she poked her head inside and rung the bell as gently as she could.

"Room service time to wake up little guys." She said as gently as she could so she doesn't scare the animals.

"Time to wake up." She cooed before ringing the bell again.

What Trixie wasn't expecting was six pairs of beady eyes looking at her. Her blood ran cold and stared at the eyes in fears.

"Ba-Ba…BATS!" Trixie screamed and backpedaled out of the hole as the bats flew out and began chasing her as she went into a much bigger den.

Fluttershy watched in worry as Trixie ran into the bigger den but then her a very shrill scream as the animals that were occupying that den came out which were…porcupines.

Fluttershy approached the den Trixie was in "Um Trixie… are you okay?" She asked only to receive a loud grunt.

"Um… I'll take that as a no then." Flutters said then Trixie came out more like limped out with a few porcupine quills stuck in her back right leg.

"Oh my Trixie are you okay?" Fluttershy said worried.

"I'll be fine… I'll just head back to the library and get this looked at." Trixie said and with that she teleported back to the library.

Once she got back she noticed Spike was back grumbling about how bushes weren't a good place to sleep during the winter and snow falling on him.

"Hey Spike." Trixie called out painfully getting Spike's attention.

"Hey Trixie so how goes…" He paused to look at Trixie's back right leg that had quills in it at least four or five of them.

"Whoa Trixie what did you do? Go bowling for porcupines or something." Spike laughed out.

Trixie fumed "Not funny Spike now could you help get these quills out of my leg; there killing me." Trixie said.

Spike stopped his laughing and cleared his throat "Okay just lay down and I'll take care of the rest." Spike instructed as Trixie lay on her side so the quills would be facing Spike.

Spike took hold of one of the quills and quickly yanked upward to make the pain more bearable as it pops out of Trixie's leg. A quick yelp came from Trixie's mouth as she tried to not cry in pain.

"Just three more Trix." Spike said grabbing the second one and repeating what he did. Another yelp came from Trixie.

The process repeated until all the quills were pulled out of her leg and was placed with some disinfectant and wrapped so it could heal.

"Thanks Spike I owe yah one." Trixie said getting up and testing her leg which yes it did hurt but she could still walk.

"Just be careful you don't want it to reopen okay." Spike suggested as Trixie just nods a jolt of pain coming from her legs whenever she walked.

"Still this wound is not going to stop me to try and help clean up winter even if it kills me." Trixie stated as she limped out of the library to find her next task.

Spike facepalmed "This is going to end so badly." Spike said as he followed Trixie so she wouldn't hurt herself even more.

Trixie walked about town trying not to reopen the wound she stopped by the Carousel boutique to see Rarity and Cheerliee preparing what seemed like nests for the birds.

"Rarity, Cheerliee." Trixie called out getting their attention.

"Oh hello Trixie… oh my; what happened to your leg dear." Rarity said looking at the wounded legs

"Porcupines got me, but its okay I just don't need to stress it that's all." Trixie said looking at all the wood straw they were using.

"Do you girls need some help with the nests or anything?" She asked.

"Of course you can help Trixie like the old saying goes six hoofs is better than four." Cheerliee said. Rarity brought over the materials needed to make the nest.

"Okay now let's get started. Now to make a nest proper you must weave it in a circular pattern and remember this as well, weave over and under that way it'll have more strength and it'll be more durable." Rarity said.

"Okay." Trixie said

"_You've got this Trixie this will be a cake walk." _ She thought focusing on the task at hoof… unfortunately it didn't turn out well.

A few minutes in and Trixie's nest didn't exactly turn out like it was supposed to look like. The nest was all crumbled up and it didn't have any room for the birds to lay their eggs. They all looked at the nest and only Spike decided to comment.

"That nest needs to be condemned." He said pointing towards the nest.

"Oh I'm sure it could be used for something." Cheerliee said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Like an outhouse." Spike says in response. Trixie glared at him in response until Rarity spoke up.

"Oh I'm sure there can be something we can do to fix it." Rarity said as she began to take the already ruined nest piece by piece trying to make it look even better, but only proceed and making it worse.

"_A piece of cake huh."_ Trixie thought as she'd walked away from the nest making.

She went to lie down on a bench in the park even though it was all covered in snow and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Hey c'mon Trix this shouldn't be nothing for you right." Spike said trying to comfort her.

"I know that but it seems that whenever I try to do something right it all falls to piece." She exclaimed.

"Like with Sunset; I thought I could handle moving that pull wagon around with snow but I'd didn't have the strength to continue with the job." Trixie pointed out

"And with Lightning Dust; Trixie got hit with a shovel!" She exclaimed again

"And don't get me started on those porcupines. Ugh! Today is just turning into a disaster." She bellowed.

"But you haven't let that stop you before right." Spike said and Trixie shook her head.

"Then what's stopping you now you just got to keep at it Trix and maybe you'll be of use instead of a burden to others." Spike said

"That's very comforting." Trixie said sarcastically.

Trixie got up from the snowy bench and began to walk off "Okay I'm going to try a few more places. I'm sure the ponies there might need help with something. C'mon Spike." Trixie ordered as she slowly limped off still feeling the effect from her earlier wound.

She soon arrived at a frozen lake where several skaters were at.

"What is all this about?" She questioned until a familiar pink pony in a dark blue vest skates by.

"Hey Trixie!" Pinkie said as she skated off, then she skated back toward them.

"Hey Spike!" She added standing upside down on her front skates.

"Pinkie what is all this about?" She questioned again then Pinkie skated to a freezing halt and stopped right in front of the two.

"Oh this is where ice skaters like me cut lines in the ice so that when the sun comes out it will all melt." Pinkie said in one breath.

Trixie stared at Pinkie for a minute "So…" Trixie began but was immediately cut off by Pinkie.

"Of course you can help!" Pinkie cheered

"But you didn't know what I was going to say." Trixie said

"Of silly filly the author already knew that." Pinkie said staring at… me.

"Right." She said

"_Hey don't bring me into this and get back to what you were doing." _I said.

"Fine." Pinkie pouted as she looked back at Trixie and Spike who lifts himself up to speak into Trixie's ear.

"I'll distract her while you run." Spike whispered. Trixie then gave Spike a bonk on the head with her hoof.

"Well I would be delighted to help you Pinkie." Trixie smiled.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, but first you're going to need to put on these ice skates." Pinkie said bring a pair out of her mane.

"Where did you…" Trixie began

"It's a secret." Pinkie whispered.

After slipping on the pair of ice skates to each hoof Trixie hoofed herself onto the ice. She slid for a minute but she wasn't used to doing this sort of thing.

"Okay Trixie one hoof in front of the other and you'll do just fine." Trixie muttered as she began to slowly ice skate across the frozen lake.

"Nice job Trixie you're doing great." Spike cheered.

Trixie started off slow but then she recalled something important Pinkie didn't bring up…how to stop.

"Pinkie how do I stop!" Trixie yelled out and she went skating forward rapidly then skated toward Pinkie and Spike.

"Trixie stop hit the breaks or something!" Pinkie yelled but it was too late Trixie had crashed into Pinkie and Spike landing them all in the snow turning them into small snowballs.

Pinkies eyes bugged out of her snowball as did Trixie and Spike. They've managed to get out of there snowballs and landed on the white snow.

Spike began to laugh "Nice job Trixie you're a winter disaster." Spike laugh rolling on his stomach only to receive another bonk on his head by Trixie's hoof.

Trixie gave him stern glare before ignoring him completely turning to the pink mare.

"Ok maybe this wasn't the best choice but maybe Applejack could use some help clearing the farm ground." Trixie said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was pretty bad myself at this at first." Pinkie cheered.

"Really." Trixie replied raising an eyebrow at her as Pinkie thinks a moment.

"Well… no not exactly." Pinkie added.

"Okay time to find somewhere else to see if I'm useful, maybe Applejack could use some help on clearing the farm ground." Trixie said as she skated off again but in the wrong direction

"Um Trixie…Sweet Apple Acres is in that direction." Pinkie pointed out

"I knew that!" She called out skating in their direction and into a tree as Pinkie and Spike wince at the impact.

"First let's get those skates off of you." Pinkie said as a groan is heard from Trixie.

With ice skating behind her and without those ice skates bothering her she made toward the Acres where it seemed like most of the workers are stallions with mobile plows pushing through the snow and they were all wearing green vest. She saw Applejack looking over all of the work.

Trixie approached her "Afternoon Applejack." Trixie spoke as Applejack turned her head to see her and Spike.

"Well howdy Trix. What can ah do for yah?" She asked tipping her hat in greeting.

"Well I was wondering if you could use another helping hoof out here." Trixie answered.

Applejack wide eyed a second before answering "Well ah don't know Trix, yah don't seem like the kind of pony that hasn't seen a day's work in years." Applejack stated.

"Well I'm willing to try anyhow, plus you have an extra plow over there." She said pointing to an abandon plow next by a tree.

"I could give it a shot." Trixie walking over to it.

"Well…ah can't turn down a hard worker." Applejack replied as Spike stood by her seeing what Trixie had planned to do.

As Trixie approached the plow and stood behind it "Okay Trixie how are we going to do this?" She muttered.

"Why don't you use your magic?" A devilish voice rang out and appeared beside her head was a mini version of Trixie but with devil ears and fangs holding a small pitchfork in a hoof.

"A little magic won't hurt anypony." The devil Trixie said.

"I wouldn't listen to her." Another voice rang out but with a more motherly tone and appeared an angelic version of Trixie wearing a robe holding a lyre and a halo above her head.

"It's tradition to not use magic on such a day like this, and I wouldn't advise it." She said.

"Okay this is getting weirder by the second, maybe I took that hit with the shovel a little too hard." Trixie stated.

"Besides do you want to get winter wrapped up quickly or do you want to listen to the mare with the weird looking instrument." The devil version said getting the angelic one frustrated.

"I've told you before it is a lyre." Angel Trixie countered pointing a hoof at it.

"And that dress." The devil one rebuttal.

"Robe." Angel replied.

Trixie looked between the two "Okay you two aren't helping the situation so if you're just going to float there and argue at each other than leave." She said starting to get annoyed at the two bickering.

"Fine." The devil one said and was gone in a puff of red smoke.

"As you wish." And the other one disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Trixie debated with herself on what to do. Then she'd looked back at Applejack and Spike.

"Maybe just a little 'come to life' spell wouldn't hurt." She muttered as she ignited her horn allowing it's aura to work its magic on the plow.

And when in seconds the plow began to move on its own but Trixie had to keep up with so that it looks like she was pushing the plow. Applejack looked closely and confusingly at Trixie.

"She's quite strong for a pony with her strength." Applejack wondered looking toward Spike, but he knew what Trixie was doing.

"Well she's finally taking my advice." Spike said crossing his arms and smiling.

"And that would be what now." Applejack asked.

Spike started to sweat a little bit as Applejack stared right at him. Meanwhile Trixie's spell was working perfectly she was getting the ground cleared and without AJ knowing that she was using magic to do so… that is until the plow started to get away from her as she tried to keep up with it.

Unfortunately the plow she'd cast the spell on was moving a little too fast for her to keep up and eventually was dragging Trixie along with it.

"Gah! No stop!" She yelled trying to stop the spell but to no avail. The snow it plowed was now building into a large snowball and it kept getting larger and larger as more snow built up.

She sped through the area at uncontrollable speeds and eventually ran into AJ and Spike engulfing them both in the large and still forming snowball.

"Trixie; what did yah do?" Applejack said only her head came out of the snowball as they rolled along.

"Yah used magic didn't yah!" She said now angered.

"I'm trying to stop but it does not want to do what it's supposed to do!" Trixie called back but before she could do anything else they all slammed into a side of a cliff causing the spell to deactivate.

All was left was a huge snow pile and three heads poked out of the snow pile. Spike first, then Trixie, and a fumed Applejack who somehow managed to not lose her hat.

But before anypony or dragon could speak there was a loud rumbling from where they've crashed causing a small avalanche of snow causing the ground to be covered in another thick blanket of snow.

Applejack looked at this and in response gave Trixie an angry scowl "Trixie I know you're trying to help but this is not how we do things." She hissed.

"Including that we don't use magic to clean up winter, and what you did now were going to be behind!" She hissed.

"But…but I." Trixie said but couldn't find any other words to say to her, and AJ was right her magic ruined this and it's her fault and with that she quickly ran away from the apple farm and back all the way to Ponyville.

When she got there she hid herself in a bush away from everypony "Oh c'mon Trix you can still be useful… somehow." Spike said trying to encourage her.

"Face it Spike I'm a complete screw up; I can't do anything right, and even if I do do something right I will likely go wrong for me." Trixie sniffed.

"I might as well hide here until everything's over." Trixie finished.

Nearby AJ was talking to Rainbow Dash "Dash we need yah to clear these cloud pronto." AJ ordered.

"Got it!" Dash stated only to stopped by Fluttershy and Coco.

"Wait if you go too fast the animals homes will flood." Coco pointed out.

"Slow; got it." Dash stated again but to be stopped by AJ again.

"Dash we need tah get them seeds in the ground now so clear out those clouds ASAP." AJ ordered. "Uh… sure." Dash said.

"Dash please wait before that." Fluttershy muttered.

This only confused Dash even more "Ugh make up your mind!" she cried out hold her hoofs to her head.

"Uh AJ." Applejack's brother Big Macintosh called out and walked next to her.

"Don't tell me…Caramel lost the seeds again didn't he." She said.

"Eyup." He said.

"Rainbow!" A pegasi mare calls out.

"Derpy went north to get the southern birds again!" the mare called out.

"Oh for the love of Celestia not again! Send Kicker to get her!" She ordered.

"What is going on here!?" The mayor called seeing the trouble.

"I thought everything would be done by now, but no, the nests aren't done." The mayor pointed seeing Rarity and Cheerliee trying to work on the nests.

"The trees are still covered in snow." Pointing toward Sunset and a lot of the trees still covered with snow.

"The roofs aren't cleared." Motioning to Lightning Dust who waved sheepishly at them.

"The ice skater made the ice too big to even melt." Pinkie looked at them with a confusing look while big pieces floated in the lake.

"The ground not even cleared, this is a disaster, and Spring is almost here in a couple of hours, Spring is going to be late again." The mare exclaimed.

Trixie heard the word late and she immediately stuck her head out of the bush she was in.

"Did I hear…late?" She muttered.

"Well we wouldn't be late if Dash hurried it up with the clouds instead of loafing around." Applejack accused

"Hey! Were working our tails off up here it's not my fault that you guys can't get the ground cleared up." Rainbow countered.

Then all ponies around started bickering about their jobs and duties.

Trixie looked at the in bewilderment and then a spark lit up.

"Light bulb." She smiled and she jumped out of her bush.

"Spike head back to the library and get me the paper and quill stat. I'll see if I can calm them down." Trixie ordered and Spike rushed toward the library as Trixie approached the crowd.

"Excuse me." She said but with all the bickering and shouting they couldn't hear her.

"Excuse me!" She shouted and still no luck.

"_Okay that's it!"_ She shouted internally and ignited her horn and focused her aura around her throat then took in a deep breath.

"**EXCUSE ME!"** She shouted her voice amplified to almost copy the royal canterlot voice. Her voice got all of their attention as she deactivated her spell.

"_Now that's better."_ She thought.

"Now I know you all want to get your jobs done before the day is over but shouting at each other is not going to help anypony." Trixie started.

"The thing you need is." Trixie continued and as if on cue Spike returned with a paper and quill.

"Organization, it always helps for me and maybe it could help all of you." Trixie added.

They all seem to nod at the idea and began to get to work and to get things done right. The ice skaters were first to handle and mapped out a grid that one team goes across while the team goes up and down making perfect square shape cubes.

The farm was next and the first thing was the pony in front would snow plow it then the pony behind them would use a dirt plow to make a mark in the ground then the pony behind them would plant the seeds so that way it'll get done fast.

The nest was an easy task that entire would require is more workers to help Rarity and Cheerliee and soon one became five which became several's nests after the day is done.

The trees were a snap and it would be up to some of the pegai who weren't cloud clearing to ruffle up the snow in the trees allowing it to drop in the wagons then a pony with an empty wagon would pull up and fill his or her wagon.

The animals were taken care of by attaching multiple bells to a long piece of string allow them to all ring at one time waking all the animals up, but Trixie was still scared of the bats as they flew out.

The roofs all that was need was a team of three including Lightning Dust to clear the rooftops with ease.

With a wave of Trixie's hoof to get Rainbow's attention she and her team cleared all the clouds in one fell swoop as they went through the clouds and came out like a huge gray cloud tornado clearing up not only the clouds but also some of the snow on the trees that were missed.

The ponies worked through the night and into the next day including Spike helped plant some seeds along the way while the other ponies carried baskets of apples and other fruits as well.

As the next day rolled around and everything was cleared with thanks to the sun the ice melted which turned into streams of water. The nests were made so the birds could lay their eggs.

"Well everypony I couldn't say this any better but Spring is finally here and our Winter Wrap Up is on time." The mayor cheered as the other ponies stomped their hoofs to celebrate.

"But we couldn't have do this without Trixie and I would like to award her with something special. Coco, Rarity if you please." The mayor said stepping aside.

"This is yours Trixie." Rarity said levitating over a different colored vest that had all of the colors as the other members.

"We like to appoint you the all team organizer." Coco smiled.

Trixie slipped it on to see if it fits "It's snug but it fits thank you, all of you." Trixie smiled.

"Ah won't like tah be where Spike is right now." AJ chuckle as she saw him on a patch of ice in the middle of the lake.

"Oh with the stuff he's put me through I say karma is going to bite him in the tail." Trixie chuckled.

All the ponies laughed in enjoyment as spring was well on its way and Trixie finally finding something that she is best at.

* * *

**F3: Alright everyone that is Winter Wrap so and typing this during spring time. Kinda ironic isn't.**

**Pinkie: Yeah I like that episode too. What else do you have up your sleeve?**

**F3: Glad you asked Pinkie. Be on the lookout for Episode 14: Silver and Gold. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: Uh… Fire we have a problem.**

**F3: What now?**

**Pinkie: There these white tube things coming at us. Lots of them.**

**F3: White tube… things? *Looks into sky and sees several hundred missles.* **

**F3: Those are missiles Pinkie there used to destroy things like buildings or… US! *Cue explosion***

**Pinkie: READ &amp; REVIEW! *Twinkling stars***


	13. Silver and Gold

**F3: Now who in the right mind would send missiles at us? *Coming in burnt to a crisp***

**Pinkie: Hey it's not like we had fun at the Chemical Plant we were launched to.**

**F3: Please don't remind me about that. **

**Pinkie: Oh come on you loved that place.**

**F3: I would like it when I wasn't drowning. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: Hey what about me!**

* * *

**Episode 14: Silver and Gold**

"Ah told yah this was a bad idea!" Applebloom cried out as she and four other fillies hit a tree and crashed hitting the ground beneath them.

They are known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders or CMC for short were attempting again to obtain their cutiemarks again but in zip lining only to end up in a tree and with tree sap all over them which cause them to literally stick together.

"The idea would have worked if the line didn't snap and we wouldn't be in this mess." Scoots replied back. The other three crusaders known as Sweetie Belle, Emerald Jewel, and Pendragon were watching them trying to free themselves from the tree sap.

"There has got to be an easier way?" Pen asked finally freeing herself from the others tree sap but still having brown spots of sap on her fur.

"Well let's just get this stuff off us." Sweetie said and they all nodded.

After getting all the tree sap off them the crusaders were now at their clubhouse that is in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres that once belonged to Applejack but decided to let the crusaders use it for their 'crusading'.

All of them were sitting in a complete circle wracking there little minds trying to decide what to do next to obtain their cutiemarks.

There was complete silence for about a half an hour until Applebloom spoke up "Ah got it! How 'bout Cutiemark Crusaders: Karate Masters?!" AB shouted out.

"Do you remember the last time we tried that?" Pen questioned already knowing the answer. AB shuddered at the thought

"Yeah we all had sore hooves for three days." Emerald answered.

"You know I did see a filer in town today." Pen spoke up and all eyes were on her.

"What's it about?" Scoots asked.

"Well… I'll show yah follow me." Pen instructed as the girls left the clubhouse and went into town. Once their they've stopped in front on a building and saw a filer that Pen had saw earlier today. The filer said 'Upcoming Story Festival will be held in Ponyville. Winner gets first prize and gets to meet talked about author A.K. Yearling.'

"A… story festival?" Scoots replied giving a confused look.

"Don't you see we could all write our own stories, send them in to the festival and if one of us wins we get to meet A.K. Yearling. How great is that?" Pen said with enthusiasm.

"Lame." Scoots bluntly stated.

Pen blinked in bewilderment "Huh? But this is a great opportunity for us." Pen countered.

"It's still lame. That's more things that eggheads like to do. And besides who would want to meet this A.K. Yearling. Rainbow Dash?" She joked.

"Do you always have to compare things to Rainbow Dash?" Pen countered.

"Well I know Rainbow Dash wouldn't be interested in stories. She's too cool for that." Scoots countered back.

Pen raised an eyebrow at Scoots statement "You don't know what interests RD; she could have hobbies that she doesn't talk about." Pen stated.

Scoots huffed "Well the answer is still no." She huffed.

"What you girls? Don't you think this would be a good idea to try out?" Pen questioned looking the other three fillies.

Sweetie and Emerald stayed quiet and looked at each other trying to figure out what to say until Applebloom answered for them.

"Well it is uh nice idea Pen, but Scoots does have uh point we need something that can benefit all of us, and not just one." AB answered. Emerald and Sweetie nodded their heads in agreement.

"But…but…" Pen stammers and sighs in defeat.

"Alright. I guess you have a point." She said downcast as the others walk away and she slowly follows. She grabs a rolled up flyer.

"_But doesn't mean I'm not going to try."_ She thought.

Time soon passed as the crusaders broke up for the day each of them heading for home.

"I'm home Sunset!" Pen exclaims dropping the flyer as her sister pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Hi Pen. How it go today?" Pen sighs showing her blank flank.

"Still trying to figure your special talent huh?" she asked as Pen sighs as Sunset noticed the flyer and unrolled it with her magic taking a look.

"You're going to try this?" Sunset asked as Pen rubs her neck.

"I-I really don't know. Scoots said it is lame, and AB suggested we should try something that benefits all of us…" Pen replied as Sunset scoffs

"Well if you are wanting to you should. Don't let Scootaloo or anypony else tell you otherwise." Sunset says as Pen smiles hugging her sister.

"Thanks. Maybe if I get started now I will be able to have it done in time for the festival." Pen says rushing upstairs as Sunset chuckles.

A few hours passed and in Pendragon's room another piece of paper was wadded up and thrown into a trash bin of overflowing wadded paper.

"UGH! Why is this so frustrating to write a single story?!" Pen shouted in frustration.

Sunset came in with a plate of snacks for her "So… everything going okay?" Sunset asked setting the plate down next to Pen.

"What does it look like?" She growled. Sunset's anger wanted to flare up but she calmed herself before it got the chance.

"Hey give it time I'm sure it'll come to you." She cooed.

"Yeah but it's just so hard to come up with something like this you know, and the festival is tomorrow and I'll have nothing to present for it." Pen said and slammed her head on the desk.

Sunset didn't want to see her sister so distraught over this festival that she couldn't help it but to help her sister out.

"Sis I may have an idea." Sunset stated with a smile as Pen picked her head up from the desk. Sunset when over and sat on her haunches on a small carpet piece and she motioned Pen over to sit across from her.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Pen asked.

"No you are not in trouble but you seemed trouble that's why I'm going to help you." Sunset cooed

"You know that I do my breathing exercises for my anger problem right." Sunset said

"Which didn't help with your friends if I may add." Pen countered. Sunset's eye twitched a little.

"I'll imagine I didn't hear that." Sunset whispered.

Sunset cleared her throat before speaking "Okay now I want you to do as I do okay." Sunset instructed as Pen groaned.

"Now close your eyes." Sunset instructed as both she and Pen closed their eyes.

"Now inhale through your muzzle." Sunset stated they both inhaled

"And exhale through the mouth." They both did.

"Again." Sunset instructed as the breathing was repeating once more.

"Let your worries wash over you like a river. Clear you mind of frustration." Sunset instructed as the breathing was repeated again.

"Let the words come to you and picture the story in your mind." Sunset stated.

They both sat in complete silence for ten minutes until Pen's eyes shot open like a bottle rocket going off.

"I've got it!" Pen shouted. She rocketed toward her desk not until coming back and giving her sister a hug then went back to her desk and began to write with her quill in her magic. Sunset giggled as she got up and walked out of the room to give her sister some quiet time.

Pens work went through the night and into the next day. Celestia's sun rose just like a normal day, but for Pen she was still sleeping with her head on the desk snoring lightly. When the sun rays woke her up she slowly got up from her desk and took another look at her work, and that she'd wrote a total of 10 pages for her story front and back. To some it would be short but to her it was her best work she could make.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock up on the wall and immediately her eyes went wide at looking at it. She was going to be late for class and she only had five minutes to get to school. She grabbed the pages of her story along with her saddle bag and ran downstairs not even worrying about any breakfast.

She ran to the school as fast as her little hoofs could carry her luckily she made it to the entrance of the school, but unfortunately the school bell rang signaling the start of classes, she was late and she was going to hear about this from Mr. Neigh.

She slowly crept through the halls trying to reach her class without being spotted. As soon she'd reached the door to her class she slowly opened it and already seeing that class had begun already and saw Cheerliee grading yesterday's papers while Mr. Neigh was writing something on the chalk board. She slowly snuck in trying not to get his attention.

The door made a slight click as it shut which got his attention. He looked over and saw Pen standing there by the door "Pendragon why are you late for class?" He asked.

"Sorry Mr. Neigh I've overslept and lost track of time and when I woke up this morning, I was going to be late." She answered.

"Well how about not staying up so late so you are here on time okay." He quoted.

"Yes sir." She chanted

"Now please take your seat so we can continue onward." He said looking back at the board as Pen took to her seat.

She headed toward her seat and sat down so everything could continue onward. Even though she was in the back she could see Diamond Tiara was mumbling something to herself probably another plan to pick on the CMC today. She ignored it and continued to pay attention to the lesson.

The recess bell rang and the all the fillies and colts ran out toward the playground to run off some energy. As Pen went out she found a nice spot to sit down and she took out her pages to make sure she didn't make any mistakes in her story. Looking through it she did notice some mistakes but was quickly corrected.

"Hey Pen!" Scoots called out. Pen head shot up and noticed Scootaloo and the rest of the girls coming toward her; she looked at her story and quickly put back in her bag and smiled back to the girls.

"Um… hey girls what's up?" Pen smiled glancing at her bag then looking back to them.

"Oh just think about what to do next to get our cutiemarks today." Sweetie answered.

"We were thinkin' about trying roller derby today." Applebloom said.

"Didn't we try that already?" Emerald asked.

"What do you think Pen?" Sweetie asked.

"Actually you girls go on I got some homework after school today." Pen said. They spoke for awhile and the bell rang concluding recess period.

Classes went on as usual and soon class ended and everypony was released. Pen quickly shot off toward the story festival. When she got to town everything was covered with vendors for fiction, non-fiction, biography's, adventure, and many more. In the back was the entry for the story entry and the judges were there waiting for new entries.

"Okay Pen here goes." She muttered as she put and gave her story to one of the judges. After she gave her story to the judges she went to go look at the vendors.

Before she could get around to looking at any of the vendors she saw her sister looking at one of the vendors more importantly the mystery book vendors.

Her sister was wearing a brown detective hat that covered her horn along with a brown overcoat and had a pipe in her mouth.

"Sis what in the world are you wearing?" Pen questioned looking at the items she was wearing. Sunset turned and looked at Pen who was looking at her with a strange confused look.

"Oh this old thing. You think I really keep these things to just look nice?" Sunset replied

"Plus I came to support you and pick up some books. So I thought I would come in character." Sunset answered.

The vendor gave Sunset three books that Sunset bought and put them in her saddlebag

"So did you enter your story in time?" Sunset asked then Pen nodded.

"Yep and there is still time to look around before they announce the winner." Pen said and they decided to look around the festival before it finished.

Elsewhere the CMC minus Pen were trying their luck at roller derby which wasn't going to good since they kept getting hit every single lap. By the time they finished the girls were covered in bruises and small scrapes.

"May be roller derby wasn't uh great idea." Applebloom groaned.

"Gee you think I could've told you that." Emerald groaned.

"Well yah don't have to be uh jerk 'bout it." AB countered.

"Alright girls let's just get ourselves fixed up and try another idea." Scootaloo said picking herself up from the pile.

"Unless we're going to keep arguing." Scoots stated and the girls shook their heads.

"Okay then let's get up and go see if Pen is done with her homework." Scoots smiled and they all agreed and slowly went into Ponyville.

Meanwhile Sunset and Pen spent two hours looking around at other vendors and getting snack because snacks were always provided at festivals and such. Throughout the festival were also speakers spread out everywhere and were placed on poles and cords connecting to them.

The speakers turned on and began to speak "Please all entries for the story contest please come toward the stage." The intercoms spoke out.

"Well sis better get going there about to announce the winner." Pen said excitingly then she rocketed toward the stage with Sunset right behind her. They went towards the stage and there plenty of other ponies up on stage which mixed from fillies and colts to mare and stallions which were waiting for the results.

"_Okay Pen don't be nervous just keep calm and you'll be fine."_ Pen thought her hooves shaking in anticipation. One of the judges approached the podium and held an envelope in his mouth and placed it on the podium. He cleared his throat as to speak.

"Now we have chose one story out of all of these contestants and what we looked for was originality, well paced, and conclusion to fit the story of each, and they were all great stories but unfortunately we had to pick only one winner, and to announce the winner is the author of the ever popular Daring Do series books Mrs. A.K. Yearling." He announced stepping aside as Yearling took the stand.

Yearling had on a deep purple collar neck robe that covered her flank so that her cutiemark couldn't be seen or tell what kind of pony she is. She also wears a gray sun hat with a white bow tied on. She had a deep yellow color fur with what looks like a two tone gray mane that could barely be seen.

She also wore red big rimmed reading glasses over her magenta eyes. She cleared her throat so she could speak.

"Alright well we had some fine stories but like he said there can only be one winner and that winner is." She took the envelope and opened it revealing the name of the title and the author of the story they've wrote.

"A Dragons Journey by: Pendragon Shimmer." She announced and Pen jumped up and down in joy and received her ribbon for first prize.

"T-Thank you Miss Yearling. I never thought about it, but it takes a lot of time and effort to make a story good." Pen states nervously.

"But in the end it is always worth it." She quickly adds.

"I'll say it is." A.K. replied with a smile pointing a hoof to Pen's flank.

She looked behind her to view it and was stunned what appeared. It was rolled up scroll with a flaming blue quill with the metal tip the shape of a dragon egg. It was her cutiemark that finally appeared.

"Well looks like you have two things to celebrate your first prize story and getting you cutiemark today, nice going kiddo." A.K. said giving Pendragon her story back with her signature.

"Thank you Miss. Yearling." Pen said before trotting off to find her sister. On the front of the page had signature but it also read 'Always be inspired by whatever is around you.'

Sunset when to go and greet Pen "Great job sis not only you got first prize." Sunset paused and looked at her sisters' flank.

"But you also got your cutiemark in the same day." Sunset stated

"You know what this calls for." Sunset added.

"A party!" Pinkie blurted out coming out of nowhere.

"GAH! Pinkie do not do that!" Sunset yelled.

Pinkie smiled "Sorry about that!" She cheered and bounced on her merry way.

"Sometimes I wonder about that pony." Sunset said looking at her sister. Silent for a second then they both laughed and went on to celebrate Pen's new cutiemark, but little did Pen know that four other fillies were watching.

After they got ice cream they finally made it home but as soon as they got home they saw Pinkie had already put up streamers and practically the whole shebang and invited the girls over to celebrate. On the walls hung a banner saying 'Pen got first prize and Cutiemark Party'.

"Wow Pinkie surely went over the top like always." Pen said.

She looked over at Sunset who looked like she was about to get angry again.

"Uh sis you feeling okay?" Pen asked. Sunset saw that not only Pinkie set up some of her stuff for the party but that some of Sunset things were no scattered throughout the place.

"I'm okay just fine." Sunset smiled gritting her teeth trying her best not blow up again.

"_Just that afterward I'm going to give Pinkie a strong talking to after this." _Sunset thought.

Sunset removed the uniform she was wearing and a placed it back on the hangers and the party ensued. Pinkie brought out the cake to give Pendragon.

"So are glad you'd get a cutiemark for becoming a writer huh Pen." Trixie said

"Yeah I'm glad about it too. I put some good effort into my story and I'm glad it got first prize, and that I could celebrate it." Pen stated and looked around and notices that someponies were missing.

"Um… Has anypony seen the others lately?" Pen asked.

"You mean the CMC?" Lightning asked and Pen nodded.

"Well last time I saw them they were trying to get their cutiemarks." Lightning replied.

"Wonder why they aren't here?" Pen asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Maybe they've gone crusading again." Cheerliee said

"Hopefully my daughter hasn't hurt herself." She added worryingly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine and to look after each other." Coco said reassuring Cheerliee.

"Well they're missing a great party!" Pinkie cheered throwing streamers and confetti everywhere.

"You're cleaning this up afterwards Pinkie." Sunset stated bluntly with a glare at the mare.

"Aww." Pinkie said. The party went on for another three hours involving dancing, games, and other knick knacks like punch drinks and other random Pinkie things she can come up with.

As the party finally died down after another three hours Celestias sun was beginning to descend behind the mountains while Luna's moon was beginning to ascend.

"Well girls we all better be getting home before it gets dark." Trixie said letting out a big yawn. Rainbow was still mostly awake so was Cheerliee, but Coco and Lightning had fallen asleep during the party.

Not surprisingly Pinkie still had energy to spare "Well this party sure was a great one right." Pinkie said

"Yep another out of the park Pinks." Dash commented before lifting Lightning Dust up on her back.

"I'll take Dust home and it's off for home for me then, later." Dash said flying carefully not wanting to wake Lightning Dust up.

Cheerliee lifted Coco up onto her back "I'm taking Coco back home where she can sleep and I'll be doing the same as Dash so I'm off and thanks for the party Pinkie." Cheerliee taking a slight bow then headed off with Coco in tow.

"That goes the same for me can't leave Spike alone in the library all night." Trixie stated and teleported back to her library home. All was left was Pen, Sunset and Pinkie.

"Well guess I better be getting home too so…" Before Pinkie could bounce off anywhere Sunset stopped her with her magic.

"Oh no you don't you're not going to clean this mess up." Sunset stated.

"Why?" Pinkie questioned as she tried to escape the magic's grip.

"Because the party was your idea, because you'd did it without my consent, and because I'll flatten you like a pancake if you don't." Sunset stated slowly getting in Pinkie's face.

"Anything else." Pinkie said letting out a small giggle.

"NOW PINKIE!" Sunset shouted and with that Pinkie was cleaning up her mess since it was her party and Sunset began calm down before she erupted again.

"I've got to get a grip over this anger." Sunset said facehoofing herself.

In thirty minutes Pinkie finished cleaning and went on home to Sugarcube Corner.

"Well glad that's over." Sunset said. Pen was walking up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"Sis I'm going to hit the hay." Pen stated in a more sleepy tone.

"Go ahead Pen get some sleep you're going to need it tomorrow morning and just because you have a cutiemark doesn't mean you get to neglect on your homework." Sunset playfully teased.

"Yeah I know that." Pen playfully stated and went into her room and planted her face in her pillow and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The night went just as quickly as it came as the sun rose and pierced the curtains of Pen's room along with piercing her eyelids forcing Pen to stir away from the light, but she shifted just a little too far as she rolled off her own bed with a loud thud against the wooden floor.

"Ow." She said groggily as she slowly lifted herself off the floor and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room getting a grasp of her surroundings before making her way to the shower just next door.

A quick wake up shower woke her up from her drowsiness and now she was wide away. She dried off her coat with the towel on the towel rack and brushed her tail and mane before making her way downstairs.

By the time she got downstairs Sunset was already making toast and eggs for breakfast for the two of them. The toast popped out of the toaster with Sunset catching them with her magic and spreading butter on the four slices of toast.

She then flipped the eggs to make that they didn't burn in the frying pan. After the eggs were done she added a parsley leaf to the top of the eggs before putting them on a two separate plates and setting them on the dinner table.

Pen smelled the food and came in to join Sunset for breakfast. To top it off they each had a glass of orange juice to make the breakfast complete.

"Two slices of toast with low fat butter, along with two eggs over easy and orange juice to finish." Sunset hummed as she sat at the table.

"You know me far too well sis." Pen commented with a large smile.

"Well it's a sister's job to know what their sister or brother likes." Sunset smiled and lifted the toast with her hoof and took a small bite.

"So sis got any clients today?" Pen asked

"Actually yes, but it's in Canterlot so I'll be out for some hours okay." Sunset solemnly stated.

After Pen finished her breakfast she took a look at the clock. She had thirty minutes before she had to be to class.

"Well I think I'm going to head out early sis." She replied and grabbed her saddlebags by the door.

"Good luck at Canterlot sis!" She called back.

"Behave at school!" Sunset called back and Pen was off to school.

Today was going to turn out to be a great day for Pen especially with her newly acquired cutiemark that put an extra hip into her step and a wide smile on her face that could even rival Pinkie's on this occasion.

She was about half way toward the school when she heard a voice coming just up the road.

"Can't you two just leave us alone!" came the voice of a very irritated and slightly angry Scootaloo.

"Why not we all know that you blank flanks aren't good enough for anything." A very shrill fillies voices jeered.

Pen went up a little ways to find the source of the voices and she was correct about who it was. Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Emerald were being picked on by yet the ever 'famous' bullies of the school; Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.

Not that long after Diamond Tiara's party and them creating there group she had begun pestering them for no good reason. Pen snorts and starts to walk up to the situation now able to see them.

"HEY!" She shouted toward them.

"Why don't you pick on somepony your own size for a change?" She taunted walking towards them holding back a smirk as she glared at them.

"Oh look blank flank number five now the whole freak show is here." Tiara joked as Silver examined Pen and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Um Di you may want to take that back." Silver tells her in a hurry.

"And why should I if I may ask?" Tiara asked glancing at Silver who pointed out Pen's cutie mark making Diamond go wide eyed with surprise and regret. At this time the other Crusaders took this opportunity and left while Diamond and Silver were distracted.

"Oh I'm sorry about calling you a blank flank like that." She said worryingly with sweat coming down her face.

Pen just stared at them for a few seconds before speaking letting out a breath she had been holding in.

"What do you two think you're doing to my friends?" She asked holding a cold glare at the two.

"Um… well." Silver began but could get the words out to continue.

"Now here's how things are going to go; you two are going to turn around and walk to the school and if I ever catch you two bugging, saying names, or anything of the sort to my friends." She began taking in a deep breath

"I will personally BUCK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL HIT THE SCHOOL BELL!" She yelled and just like that the bullies were gone in a blink of an eye.

Pen stood proudly with a smile plastered on her face. She looked back to see if her friends were okay, but they were gone surprising and slightly confusing her. She shrugged and began to head off to school that way she wouldn't be late again.

She had gotten there right on time and sat in her seat waiting for the lesson to begin. Over the course of the first half of the day things were different for once. There was no Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon jeering at the CMC members. There also wasn't any mocking from them or from the CMC so no fights were breaking out between them like usual.

As the recess bell rang several fillies and colts left in a rush smiling widely, but unlike any other day Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had rushed out like they had just been shot out of Pinkie Pie's party canon. Pen was one of the near last and right behind her was the rest of the CMC.

Pen looked over at them as they walked away. She tilted her head in curiosity and walked over to her friends.

"Okay so we are going to need…" Scootaloo started as Pen walked up.

"Hey girls." Pen interrupts making Scootaloo stop and give a small glare.

"Hello Pen. We were just discussing our next crusade." Emerald said catching Pen's interest.

"Really? What is it?" She asks as Scootaloo snorts.

"It's nothing. Could you maybe give us a bit of private time?" Scoots asked as Pen looks at her confused as Scootaloo signaled for the others to follow her, and they walked away from a very confused Pendragon.

The rest of recess Pen actually spent playing with others in her class, and during this time she had seen Diamond and Silver playing by themselves and actually kept moving in order to avoid the crusaders for once.

Recess soon ended as everpony went back into class in order to finish the rest of the school day. As things went on it only seemed to get awkward to Pen as Scootaloo was avoiding her, and would make an active attempt to stop the others from being near her or even try to talk to her. This only served to confuse her more than before.

As the day ended the rest of the Crusaders rushed out like how Diamond and Silver had for recess.

Pen had taken her time as she packed up her stuff in her saddle bag. Satisfied she left the school house making her usual trek towards the club house located on Sweet Apple Acres. She had plenty of time to crusade with the others as her sister was 'visiting' a client in Canterlot.

As she entered the orchard she saw the usual sites; Granny Smith on her rocking chair snoring quietly, Big Mac plowing the fields, and Applejack bringing in a load of apples she had just bucked. She waved at AJ and Big Mac who waved back.

"Ohh I wonder what the girls are up to!" She says excited.

"_Just because I have my cutie mark now doesn't mean I can have fun with my friends."_ She thought as she hummed finding the clubhouse. As she got closer she heard Scootaloo talking as if she was in the middle of a rant. She put her ear up to the door listening.

"I can't believe she went behind our back and went crusading without us!" Scoots rambled as Pen begins to worry.

"_Is Scoots…talking about me?"_ she wandered.

"Well yah did say that fair was fer eggheads?" Applebloom corrected.

"So she still went without us and we promised that we would all get our cutiemarks together!" she retorted as Pen imagined she was getting in Applebloom's personal space.

Pen peeked in seeing that she was right, and that Emerald and Sweetie Belle were watching the two bicker back and forth not wanting to be part of the discussion.

"Scoots let's jus' calm down and think 'bout this." AB said in a calm tone.

"She went behind our back AB! What kind of friend does that?!" Scootaloo exclaimed as Applebloom sighs.

"Yah getting ahead of yourself Scoots." Applebloom says.

"No I'm not. If she's going to act like that then she doesn't deserve to be a Cutiemark Crusader!" Scootaloo shouts as Pen takes in a breath realizing what Scootaloo was maybe about to do.

"What! But we can't just…she's been with us since we formed!" Emerald says.

"Well think about it. Do you really want to be around somepony who would lie to you as one of us?" Scootaloo asks making the others look to the ground in thought before looking back to Scoots.

"Then it's agreed. As of now Pendragon is out of the Cutiemark Crusaders." She says as Emerald and Sweetie nod while Applebloom was hesitant, but she took ended up nodding.

Pen backed away from the door in shock. Refusing to believe what she had just heard yet she had. She let out a chocked sob that was probably heard before taking off.

As she approached the gates she ran past Applejack and Big Mac both looking surprised and a bit worried when the teary eyed filly ran past them. Pen kept running towards town wanting to put distance between her and the clubhouse.

In town Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking about currently outside of a store. Diamond looked a bit guilt ridden as Silver patted her on her back.

"It's okay Dia." Silver says as Diamond sighs. Both then heard a pony trip and fall into some mud. When they looked over they say Pen who was now a bit muddy yet tears were streaming down her eyes.

Pen picked herself up from the mud and started to run off only to trip a few seconds later backwards into the mud. Pen picked herself up and walked out of the mud before she continued running.

Diamond and Silver looked at each other then where Pen had been. Diamond went inside the store they were sitting outside of and went in. A few minutes later she came out with a towel as she and Silver walked towards the place Pen had run into.

Pen didn't care about the mud or anything else. She didn't even care if everpony saw her having a breakdown as she ran into Sugarcube Corner. She went to the nearest table and began sobbing.

Outside Sugarcube Corner Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked in seeing Pen crying. Taking in a breath both fillies stepped inside as the bell signaled they came in. When it rang Pen looked to the door seeing them and was expecting them to stop and taunt her, but both fillies continued walking coming towards her.

Tiara and Silver took the other seats across from Pen as Pinkie came quickly taking two orders and leaving. Silence came over the table with the exception of the sniffles from Pen.

"W-What do y-you two w-want?" She asked between sniffles as she wipes her tears. Silver takes the towel off of Diamond's back and tosses towards Pen who looked at them with a bit of surprise.

"What is this for?" She sniffed expecting a snarky remark from the two.

"Well…just thought you might want to clean up." Diamond says her tone filled with concern surprising Pen as she took the towel with her magic and cleaned herself.

"Now what do you two want anyway?" Pen asked again.

"Actually we were wondering if you were alright." Silver said with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine why I wouldn't be." She lied glaring a bit.

"Are you sure?" Diamond asked calmly.

Eventually Pen couldn't take it "Why would you two care, you've picked on me and the others for so long and now you just come up and ask me if I'm okay." Pen stated giving the two of them a glare.

"The others?" Silver questioned.

"You know who I mean!" Pen countered a bit of anger in her voice.

"Could you please tell us what happened?" Diamond asked.

Pen stopped what she was about to say having heard Diamond actually say please to her, and not in a sarcastic manner.

"_Is she actually concerned for me?"_ Pen thought puzzled before letting out a sigh.

"I-I went to our clubhouse after school today." She starts as the two looked at her a bit confused.

"It's were we planned our crusades, and hung out as friends." Pen adds as the two nod now understanding.

"But…" She continues starting to tear up again.

"I was going to see what they were going to do today when I heard Scootaloo and the others talking." As she said this Pinkie came with the fillies orders and placed them down.

"What were they talking about?" Silver asked as she and Diamond ignored what was brought to them.

"…Me." Pen says after a few moments.

"Scootaloo was mad I had lied to them, and went and did something without them to get my cutie mark." She added as both look at her.

"I know that was wrong, but I couldn't help myself." Pen quickly adds as Diamond went to say something. Pen then looked away.

"I-I'm not longer a Cutiemark Crusader." She finishes.

"You didn't even went in and talk to them about it?" Tiara asked Pen who glanced at her.

"No. They didn't know I was listening the whole time, and it probably wouldn't have changed anything." She says looking down at the table.

"Well maybe you should go talk to them." Silver added as Pen put a chin to her hoof in thought still looking down at the table.

"I could but…" Pen starts then paused remembering who she was talking to and looked up the two with a glare.

"Wait a minute why am I telling you two my problems to a bunch on school bullies. You're just going to use my troubles as ammunition against the crusaders." Pen stated.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Pen

"So you only think of us as nothing but bullies do you?" Tiara asked as Pen gives a nod with hesitation.

Tiara and Silver glanced at each and looked away from her there faces guilt ridden.

"Sorry…It's just that…" Silver says glancing up at Pen who was watching them never having seen them like this before.

"We weren't always like this." Tiara added. Pen was still looking at the two trying to decide rather to believe them or to throw the towel back at them.

"It was three years ago I think." Tiara began as memories of the past flooded back to her in an instant.

_-Flashback three years ago, Ponyville-_

_It was early morning in Ponyville and in a very large room with expensive items all throughout the room and rather queen size bed for any pony including a small filly. _

_The filly in question was a seven year old earth pony Diamond Tiara as she rolled out of bed with her light grayish violet, with white streaked mane was all frizzled._

_She grabbed the brush next to the mirror and started to brush her mane and tail straight before placing her ever treasured tiara on top of her head. _

_She stepped out of her room and elegantly made her way down to the living quarters of her rather large house. She was so happy because of her famous tiara cutiemark she'd got earlier. Its meaning was that she had potential for modeling._

_In the living quarters in a lounge chair sat an earth pony stallion reading the Ponyville news. The stallion had a grayish amber coat and dark gray with lighter gray highlights along with light azure eyes and a cutiemark of three bags of money. He also wore a blue, white sailor collar and a red tie with a money sign on it._

_This particular pony was named Filthy Rich and he is also the father to Diamond Tiara. She went to approach her father who was still looking at the paper. _

"_Hey Daddy can I ask you a question?" she asked her big cornflower blue eyes stared at him as he looked up from the paper to her._

"_Yes my sweet diamond." He said_

"_Um… is it okay that I stay home today?" She asked rubbing her hoof with the other and smiling sheepishly. He looked confused for a minute before answering _

"_Now why would you ask something like that my dear?" He asked back._

"_Um… well you see… it's just that." She stutters but her voice fails her as her father sighs._

"_Is it those bullies again at school?" He asked and she nodded downcast._

"_What did I say about ponies bothering you?" Filthy asked _

"_To tell the teacher or walk away from them." She chanted looking up to him. _

"_But they just won't leave me alone even after I've done just that." Tiara pleads._

"_They kept calling me 'Daddies little rich girl' or really other mean things to me." She said tearing up._

"_I know Diamond but you can't just stay home because of that." He said in a low calming voice _

"_But…" She began _

"_Your education is more important than some bullies, now go get your breakfast or you're going to be late for school." He said gesturing her toward the kitchen._

_After she got her breakfast, she loaded up her saddle bag and was off toward school even though she was too happy about going she'd still had her education to think about and had no choice but to continue._

_-Flashback Pause-_

"So wait you were bullied because of you being rich?" Pen asked with a dumbfound look. Tiara nodded

"I know that sounds funny coming from me, but it's true." She says with a sigh.

"And not to mention I was more…irritable when I was younger so I would get into fights a lot." She then adds.

"Okay so what happened next?" Pen asked.

_-Flashback-_

_It was recess period for the class and Diamond Tiara was playing in the small sandbox building a sand castle when something interrupted her. _

"_GIVE THOSE BACK PLEASE!" A voice rang out through the playground. Her head immediately shot up to try and find the source of the shout. She looked around and found where the voice came from._

_It was two colts and a filly tossing around what seemed like a pair of cerulean glasses high in the air while a filly she hadn't see before was trying to catch them. The three ponies didn't have cutiemarks. _

_This new filly in question was about her age and same type; an earth pony. The filly had a cornflower bluish gray coat with two shades of light azureish gray mane and tail with her mane braided into a ponytail. She also had moderate violet eyes to match. _

_But what was also surprising that this filly had her cutiemark which resembled that of a silver spoon imbedded with a purple jeweled heart. Along with a cerulean beaded necklace around her neck._

"_GIVE THEM BACK!" She screamed jumping the best she could to get those glasses and it didn't help that the colts in question were two pegasi and the filly was an earth pony. Apparently those glasses belonged to the filly and she was trying her best to get them back._

"_C'mon jump crybaby jump." The colt taunted._

_The filly stopped jumping and began to tear up before running off to a nearby tree. _

_That was enough that Tiara couldn't take anymore she got up and was about to head over before the words of her father echoed in her mind_

"Tell the teacher or walk away" _echoed in her mind but she couldn't let this slide. It was worse that she picked on but some other filly was getting picked on as well and enough was enough._

_She walked over with an objective in mind and she was going to complete it no matter what happened. _

"_HEY!" Tiara shouted over to the three in question who turned to look at her._

"_You give those back to her right now." She demanded as the bullies just chuckled _

"_Oh look its daddy's rich girl again what are you going to do tell your daddy as usual." The filly laughed along with the other two colts._

"_I'll give you one last chance to give me those glasses or else." Tiara taunted _

"_Or else what daddy's girl." The filly countered and before you know it Tiara tackled the filly to the ground and began fighting for the glasses._

_The chanting of 'fight' got the teachers attention and was able to break up the fight but not until Diamond Tiara took back the glasses the filly had._

"_Alright that's quite enough now who started this?" He asked with a stern tone _

"_SHE DID!" The filly shouted pointing an accusing hoof at Diamond Tiara._

_-Flashback Pause-_

"Hold on a minute. A fight over a pair of glasses?" Pen said in surprise.

"Who's telling the story here?" Silver said

"Right continue." Pen says sheepishly before gesturing them to continue on.

_-Flashback-_

_Recess ended and Tiara knew she was going to be in trouble with her dad that she started a fight but she got the glasses and went to find the filly in question. She searched after classes were done and waited outside for the filly to come out and eventually found the gray filly and walked up to her. _

"_Um… hello do these belong to you?" Tiara asked._

_The filly in question smiled greatly and snagged the glasses out of Tiara's hoofs and hugged them close. _

"_Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried out gleefully as she put the glasses on over her eye. _

"_Ah much better now." She said._

"_Um… I never seen you around Ponyville before are you new?" Tiara asked as the filly nodded._

"_Yes. My name is Silver Spoon. I actually just moved here." The pony known as Silver Spoon introduced. _

"_Silver Spoon, that a little long, how about I call you Silver for short." Diamond said _

"_I don't know you so why would you call that if I don't know who you are?" Silver raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh right, my name is Diamond Tiara." She said politely _

"_But everypony calls my Di or Diamond." She added. _

"_But why do you need those glasses?" She asked _

"_I'm kind of nearsighted, and well…." Silver added only to cut off looking away as Diamond quickly understood._

"_Your family is rather rich?" Diamond asks to which Silver nods._

"_So you're not the only one bullied." Tiara stated. _

"_They've been picking on me ever since my family moved in." Tiara frowned when she heard Silver say this._

"_You know Miss Tiara you and me have some things in common. We're both bullied, and we both have our cutiemark for one thing." Silver said as Diamond thinks about it._

"_Umm…If you want maybe you can come over to my house for a bit?" Diamond asks shyly._

"_I would like that Miss Tiara." Silver says as Diamond chuckles._

"_Just call me Diamond, and I'll call you Silver." Diamond says to which Silver agrees and both were on their way to Diamond's home where she would face the consequences of her actions, but she would have a friend to tough out any situation with._

_-Flashback End-_

"What happened afterward?" Pen asked.

"Since I was the one that caused the fight my dad grounded me for two whole weeks and it was the worst two weeks I'd endured." Tiara stated.

"Point is we had been bullied, but after that fight it became the other way around." Silver states as Pen nods remembering that fight now, and how a few days after Diamond had started picking on her and the other 'blank flanks' at school.

"So your saying you only starting bullying in retaliation for being bullied?" Pen asks as both nod.

"And the majority of the ones that bullied you were…fillies and colts without their cutie marks?" Pen asks again as both nod yet again.

Pen looks away from them a bit of guilt coming up. Several times behind these two back her and the other crusaders mocked them and made up reasons why they were so mean. Only now did she see the reason why the act the way they do.

"We had problems like anypony else. But we could always rely on each other to talk to." Diamond says with a smile looking at Silver.

"So you _should_ go tell them how you feel." Silver adds as Pen looks away.

"I'm…not so sure about that." Pen replies looking at them as Silver rubs her chin.

"What if we went with you?" Silver suggested as Pen shakes her head.

"Scoots and the other crusaders hate you both, and now I'm on that list…" She says.

"Well how about…you hang out with us?" Diamond suggested as Pen looks at her in surprise and blinks putting a hoof in her ear rubbing it acting like she had heard wrong.

"Wait…your serious?" Pen asks after making sure she heard right as Diamond nods.

"Yep. I know we may not have been friends in the past, and I was…less than a pleasant pony to you and the others." Diamond admits and gives a shy smile.

"Who knows? This might be the start of a great friendship." She adds extending a hoof towards Pen as the filly thinks a moment.

"_Could she be tricking me?"_ she thought looking Diamond in the eyes for any kind of lie or deceit, but saw nothing of the Diamond Tiara that she despised.

Pen smiles extending her own hoof shaking Diamond's as Silver let out a squeal of excitement at this.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Pinkie says as she pops up next to the table with another smoothie and put it on the table next to Pen who looked over at her.

"Uhh…why did you bring that over here Pinkie? I didn't order anything." Pen states as Pinkie laughs smiling at the filly.

"Of course I know that. This one is on the house." She says walking away as the three look to their smoothies then each other.

"Cheers!" Pen says as Diamond and Silver do the same. The rest of the day was spent in Sugarcube Corner as the new friends talked and exchanged stories. As the day ended Pen headed home with a smile on her face.

"NOPONY WANTS TO SEE YOU SO GET OUT!" Came Scootaloo's voice as then a buck and yelp is heard as Pen was knocked out of the crusaders clubhouse yet again. A week has passed since her becoming close friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Each day she would attempt to on multiple occasions to talk to her 'friends'.

Yet each time resulted in Scootaloo somehow interrupting and her being bucked out by the enraged filly. This time was no exception as she landed in her usual spot this time sporting a black eye. Pen picks herself up as Diamond and Silver poke their heads out from the bushes and went over to her.

"Didn't work?" Diamond asked as Pen groans nodding as she and the other girls walk away towards their usual spot AKA Sugarcube Corner.

Diamond placed an ice pack on the unicorn fillies black eye who nodded her thanks to her friend.

"I'm starting to think that it's hopeless girls. No matter what approach I take it only comes back to bite me in the flank." Pen says.

"Or buck you in the eye." Silver states.

Pen groans as a particular unicorn mare and baby dragon came out the back both carrying trays of cupcakes.

"Why are we doing this again Spike?" Trixie asks as Spike slaps a claw to his face.

"Because we owe Pinkie." Spike states as he and Trixie set there trays down. Spike sees the depressed Pen and he nudges Trixie to get her attention as he points at the filly.

"We'll think of something. I think." Silver states as Pen and Diamond sweat drop as a tray of cupcakes were placed in front of them. They looked up to see the two.

"Oh. Hello Trixie. What are you doing here?" Pen asks as Trixie looks away.

"Uhh…Taking Pinkie up on a favor." Trixie replies as Pen shrugs.

"Is something wrong Pen?" Spike asks and then looks around noticing the lack of Pen's usual friends.

"And where are the other crusaders?" He adds as Silver and Diamond make signals to try and stop her from asking then face hoof when he finishes making Pen look down and away.

"Uhh…Was it something I said?" he asked as he receives a slap to the back of the head from Diamond for his insensitivity.

"Miss Trixie." Pen starts getting said mares attention as Pen rarely refers to her like that.

"I…I need some advice." She says taking in a breath.

"W-What would you do if say you did something bad to your friends. Bad enough that they wouldn't forgive you?" she asked.

"Well…If it was me I would think out how to talk to them, but if it's that bad then thinking about what to say is not the best option." Trixie replies as Pen looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Spike comes closer to her.

"She means you have to stop using this." He starts putting a claw to her head.

"And starting using this." He finishes putting a claw to where her heart is.

"Speak from your heart instead of from your mind. Don't think. Just do what you believe is right." She says.

Trixie turned away grabbing the trays with her magic as well as Spike.

"C'mon Spike. These cupcakes aren't going to make themselves." Trixie said trotting off with the baby dragon.

"Don't think. Just do what you believe is right." Diamond repeats.

"It's always worth a try." Silver admits as they all nod Pen getting up from her seat.

"Well nothing's going to get done standing here." Pen said as the two stands up from their seats as well.

"They are probably at their clubhouse still." Silver said not having seen them pass through town at all to get anything.

The three began their trek to Sweet Apple Acres and the CMC clubhouse, but stopped by Pen's home as she went in and got something before coming out with her saddlebag a red cloth sticking out of it.

When they were in the proximity of the clubhouse Pen started to get nervous and it didn't help that she was sweating as well.

"M-Maybe they already left for the day. Let's just try this again tomorrow." Pen said looking left and right thinking of running off already starting to backpedal.

"If you don't do it now Pen you might not get another chance." Silver said as Pen stops in her tracks.

"If you need us we will be in the bushes." Diamond says to her giving Pen a quick hug before her and Silver went into the bushes.

Pen turned to face the clubhouse as her breathing quickens. She took in a deep breath and let it out like Sunset taught her.

"_You can do this Pen. You can do this."_ Pen thought to herself as she walked towards the clubhouse door.

She knocked on the clubhouse door and put on a brave face expecting for Scootaloo to be the one to answer it, but to her surprise it was Applebloom.

"Oh umm…hi Pen." She says nervously shuffling her hooves as Pen did the same looking away for a second before looking back. Inside the clubhouse a certain orange filly was snoring.

"Hi AB. Is um…Scootaloo around?" Pen asked nervously barely hearing the snoring.

"Yes, but now might not be the time tah…" Applebloom started, but inside Scootaloo woke up hearing ponies talking and saw Applebloom at the door. She also saw the ash grey coat of another filly and her wings buzzed in annoyance.

"GET OUT OF HER TRAITOR!" Scootaloo yelled as she heavily stomps over to the door and attempts to slam it in Pen's muzzle, but Pen keeps it open using her magic.

"Please Scoots stop. I just want to talk." Pen pleads as Scootaloo scoffs.

"Nopony wants to talk to you after what you did. I thought you would get that by now." Scootaloo says preparing to buck Pen in the horn.

"You lied to us and then left us for those two!" Scootaloo added as Pen looked away knowing that Scoots somehow knew about her hanging out with Diamond and Silver.

"_Pinkie probably told her."_ She thought before dismissing the idea remembering what Spike had said.

"…I…You're right." Pen says to her.

"And furthermore…wait. What?!" Scootaloo says as Pen lets loose her hold of her magic on the door which fully swings open as Scootaloo stopped trying to shut it. Pen stepped in and saw her other two friends Emerald and Sweetie who were watching this as Emerald hangs back and Sweetie steps up.

"I lied to you girls because I had already been rejected once, and I didn't want to again. I was also wrongly angry at Scoots for denying me an opportunity." She starts as the others listened a tear trickled down a cheek.

"So I left you girls out of it thinking it was no big thing, and didn't even consider your feelings." She admits before taking in a breath.

"But you all went and did the same to me. I…I was here the day Scootaloo convinced you all I wasn't fit to be a crusader anymore." She continued as the others recall as small noise like somepony holding in a sob.

"But in the end Scoots was right. I betrayed you girls and left you out of one of the most important moments in my life. Sure my sister was there, but it wasn't the same without my friends." Pen wipes away a tear.

"So maybe…maybe I'm not cut out to be your friends either." She said as she used her magic to pull something out of her bag.

It was a cape that looked just small enough to fit Pen. It was a deep red and stitched on to it was a blue shield like emblem with yellow outlining. Inside the emblem was a pony standing on its hind legs.

The others recognized it as they each had one. It was there cape that had been made by Rarity not long after they had formed there group. It had been a crazy afternoon at the boutique and all five of them had almost driven Rarity crazy.

"I've betrayed all of you in such a way that I can't be forgiven." Pen looked at the girls one more time with a small smile.

"I hope that someday you'll forgive me for what I did to all of you and maybe we could be friends again." She says walking outside and shutting the door. Scootaloo was in shock as she looked at the cape then went to the window watching Pen who walked like her legs were made of lead and head hung low.

Pen walked by the bushes as Diamond and Silver came out comforting her as they began to walk away from the clubhouse.

Scootaloo looked away from the window as she sat on her haunches and ears drooped low.

"What's the matter Scoots?" Emerald asked as she walked over to comfort her friends.

"I-I don't know. I feel like somepony ran a spear through my heart and is constantly twisting it like a drill." Scootaloo said looking at Emerald with sad eyes.

"Ah think that's what they call guilt Scoots, and it isn't going to go away like uh bad cold." Applebloom stated looking just as sad as Sweetie began folding up Pen's cape looking as sad as the rest.

"Then what do I do then?" She pleaded looking to the young apple.

"Well I know what you should do." Sweetie interjected looking at Scootaloo and pointed at the window to the shrinking figure of Pen.

"Okay well here goes nothing then." Scoots said getting off the floor and runs out the door.

Silver was patting Pen on the back "It's going to be okay Pen. You still have us Penny." Silver says as Pen smiles lightly at the nickname.

"Yeah. Maybe this was one of those things…ohh what was that saying?" Pen says rubbing her head trying to recall it.

"When one door closes another opens?" Diamond quotes surprising Pen and Silver who look at her.

"What?" Diamond asks as Pen and Silver just shake their heads and laugh a bit.

"W-WAIT UP PEN!" Scootaloo shouts stopping the three who turn around to face her. Diamond growls ready to step up and lash out at Scootaloo, but Pen stops her stepping up to Scootaloo making her face as neutral as possible.

"What do you want Scootaloo?" Pen asks evenly doing her best not to break down crying in front of her like she almost had at the clubhouse.

"Could you umm…maybe come back to the clubhouse?" Scootaloo asked as Diamond starts to step up.

"I don't know what you're up to blank-flank, but if you think I'm just going to…" Diamond starts before Silver stops her by putting a hoof in her mouth.

"It's Pen's decision Dia." She whispers as Diamond nods sighing as Silver took her hoof out of her mouth.

"But why?" Pen asked

"I-I want to tell you something, but it has to be at the clubhouse." Scoots said running back toward the clubhouse as Pen looks to her new friends who nod and all three run off with Diamond and Silver taking to the bushes when they got close to the clubhouse.

Scootaloo and Pen entered as the others gave a small wave and Scootaloo took to the podium in the room.

"Okay instead of doing the formalities I'm just going to get to the chase." Scootaloo says.

"About a week ago in a fit of anger I…I made a few harsh comments on a pony I considered a friend." Scoots says looking away before looking directly at Pen.

"Pen you are forgiven." She states as Pen's eyes widen at this.

"But what about what I did?" She stated

"Yes you lied, but you had guts to come over here and telling us how you felt about it." Scoots smiled then frowned.

"It's me who should be sorry." Scoots adds saddened at her own actions over the past week.

Pen raised an eyebrow in confusion "Huh?" She said.

"I was so angry that you got your cutiemark without us that I took all my anger out on you. Then…Then I went and tried to turn the other crusaders against you." She states as the other crusaders nod.

"And that I didn't look at who I was hurting. I'm sorry Pen." Scootaloo said her head staring at the wooden floor.

Pen look at her for a few seconds before smiling and lightly shaking her head a small smile on her muzzle.

"Oh Scoots no ponies perfect." She simply stated patting Scoots on the back.

"So you're not mad at me." Scoots asked.

"Well I was mad that you bucked me in the eye a few time but all in all no." Pen smiled.

"So are we still friends?" Pen asked her.

"When haven't we not been friends." Scoots smiled raising her spirits up with joy even flapping her little wings making her hover a bit.

"So this meeting is over." Emerald stated just as joyful.

"How about a bite at Sugarcube corner I know someponies that may want to join us." Pen stated looking outside toward the bushes as Diamond and Silver poked their heads out.

"YOU TWO!" Scootaloo shouted seeing them as Pen face hooves.

The group of seven fillies was now at Sugarecube Corner sitting at a table together. Pen had given a bit of an explanation, but didn't say fully not wanting to bring up bad memories for her new friends.

Trixie walked over with smoothies for the seven "Here you go." She said as each filly takes one happily.

Trixie walked over by Pen "I'm guessing our advice helped you huh?" she asked as Pen nods happily as Scootaloo and Diamond seemed to get into another fight. Applebloom and Silver sigh at this while Sweetie and Emerald giggle at it.

Trixie looked out as the sun was starting to set "Well I suggest you hurry up. It's starting to get late." She suggested.

"Yes Miss Trixie." All seven fillies said in unison making Trixie sweat drop.

"Please stop calling me that. Makes me sound like an old mare." She says as Spike comes out from the back hearing her.

"Well your mane does kind of resemble an old mare's." Spike joked as Trixie glares as the fillies laugh making Trixie blush in embarrassment as Spike to joins the laughter and Trixie glares at him.

"That's it. No jewels for you tonight mister." Trixie said as Spike stops.

"OH come on!" he wails inciting the seven to laugh harder and Trixie laughed as well as Spike heads back to the back.

The fillies soon finished and exchanged good nights before departing from the others for the night.

Pen walked into her home and saw her sister sleeping on the couch letting out a few snores. Pen shakes her head smiling as she let out a chuckle before she levitates a blanket from a nearby chair over and wraps it around Sunset without waking her.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, Over the past week and a half I have learned more about some ponies than I possibly could. Never in my life had I thought that two ponies who use to bully me would be nothing more than that. But I was wrong. When I had been left alone a friendless those bullies had come to me and changed my perspective. Now we are best of friends."_ She starts as she thinks a moment.

"_Yet I have also learned that all friendships have their hurdles. Even making the smallest mistake can make a friend question if you really are a friend. It might also make them lose trust in you or make them completely cut off relations with you."_ She continued stopping a bit as she recalled the events of the day.

"_Sometimes it takes talking to them and stating what you feel you have to say even if they don't want to hear it. It won't always work, but it is knowing that you tried to mend those bonds that count the most. Even if the pony whose trust you lost doesn't accept what you say there are always others there who are willing to listen. Plus you never know. Your greatest foe might become the best of friends. Sincerely yours, Pendragon Shimmer."_ Pen finished and put the quill away letting out a yawn as she looked over her letter.

Pen walked over to her bed letting out another yawn "I'll give it to Spike in the morning." She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**F3: Okay now this was a very long chapter and I'd really had fun typing it up.**

**Pinkie: Um Fire.**

**F3: Not now Pinkie. Well gang only seven chapters left until my season 1 ending.**

**Pinkie: Uh Fire.**

**F3: I said not now. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing…**

**Pinkie: FIRE!  
F3: WHAT NOW! *Pinkie pointed toward the ground that was surrounded by Bob-ombs***

**F3: This is going to hurt.**

**Pinkie: Momma mema! *All explode* WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**

**F3: WE ARE NOT TEAM ROCKET! *Twinkling stars***


	14. Sonic Rainboom

**F3: Why do I even do this to myself? *Pulls a thorn out***

**Pinkie: Well this time we didn't land in Chemical Plant.**

**F3... We landed in a forest… a very spiky forest mind you.**

**Pinkie: Oh you'll get over it.**

**F3: Ugh. You know the drill readers. Fireuser3 Blazing out.**

**Episode 15 Sonic Rainboom**

In the clouds above everything seemed peaceful and quite. The weather ponies clearing the clouds for it to be a great morning; the sun was out blazing it great glory, the birds chirping all around, Rainbow Dash going really fast… that's not going to end well.

Rainbow Dash was going rather fast performing several maneuvers including going around some obstacle of clouds and trees almost like she's building up speed for something really big. Lightning Dust was watching her just in case anything went wrong.

"C'mon Dash go for it!" Dust cheered on as Dash suddenly jerked upward and flew straight up to gain higher altitude.

When Dash was at her peak altitude she bursts straight down at an angle. The amount of wind was stretching her lips and stinging her eyes but she took it full stride.

Then a wall of air began to form in front of her and beginning to curve into a cone.

"C'mon just a little bit more." Dash said trying to break through it move as fast her wings could make her. Just before she was going to break through it; the curved air stopped causing Dash to stop in her tracks mid flight.

"Not again." She muttered as the air practically shot her like a cannon ball toward Ponyville screaming her lungs out.

While Lightning Dust just looked on watching her daredevil friend flailing all the way to town.

She face hoofed "Ay crumba here we go again." Dust said as she took to the air and followed Dash back to town.

Meanwhile Trixie asked help from the girls help reorganize the library making sure everything was in its proper place.

"Thank for the help girls if it were just me here I'll be here all afternoon." Trixie said placing another book on the shelf.

"Hey no problem Trix we all just had some spare time and I don't think we need you tiring yourself out do we." Sunset replied.

After placing the last book on the shelf Trixie was satisfied with it "Well girls I think that's about…" She was suddenly cut off when a cyan blur came crashing in and completely scattered all the books that they just put up and now it was nothing but a big mess everywhere.

Trixie's head was the first to pop up from a pile of books and she looked around to spot the culprit.

Trixie turned her head and noticed a rainbow tail sticking out of a pile of books. Her eye twitched knowing exactly who that tail belonged to.

"Rainbow Dash!" She growled as Rainbow stuck her head out of the pile. She slightly giggled at the mess she caused.

The rest of the girls came out from under the pile of books

"Rainbow what gave the incentive to come crashing in here rudely?" Cheerliee asked glaring at her

"Well I was trying to perform a Sonic Rainboom." She replied.

Trixie looked at her in confusion "What in the hay is a Sonic Rainboom?" Trixie questioned

"It's like one of the best spectacular trick ever known!" Lightning Dust chimed in from the window scaring Trixie

"GAH!" she jumped a few feet and landed back down on her back. Trixie glared at her

"Lightning don't do that!" She warned.

"Sorry. Picked that one up from Pinkie." Lightning smiled.

The other blinked at her a few times before getting back to the subject at hoof "So what is a Sonic Rainboom?" She asked.

"Well it's when a pony like Dash here goes really fast and I mean really that it forms a cone around her and as soon she breaches it. BOOM! A spectacle of a rainbow spreads all over the place making her go so fast your head will spin." She explained.

"Yeah but I only done that once so I _might_ be a little rusty." Dash replied

"But you can still do it can you?" Coco asked

"No problem as soon as I get my momentum going I can do Sonic Rainbooms in my sleep easily." She said confidently giving a smirk and taking off through the window.

"Dash seems rather confident today. Something good happen?" Sunset asked

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Tomorrow is the young flier's competition." Lightning said

"Young what now?" Trixie asked

"This is the first time me hearing about it." She added.

"I've heard of it. It's practically a competition where only pegasi can compete and if they can impress the judges and win the winner gets a chance to get tips and fly with Equestrias best stunt team; commonly known as the Wonderbolts." Sunset explained.

That word sparked something in Trixie's memory when she first came to Ponyville

"Wait wasn't Dash talking about joining them or something. That it was her dream?" She asked. They all nodded

"Yep that's her dream to join the best of the best." Cheerliee added.

"And performing that will definitely get her recognized… if she just performed it better." Dust added.

"Hold on isn't the young flier's competition always held in Cloudsdale?" Trixie asked

"Then wouldn't that mean we wouldn't be able to go up and support her anyway." She stated.

"Well… I could always tell you guys it went after the competition is over." Dust answered. She hovered in the air and floated toward the window.

"I'm going to check on Dash and see if she's ready for it tomorrow." She waved her hoof.

"See yah." She said and zipped out the window toward Dash's direction.

"Well I do hope Rainbow is going to be okay in the competition, but it would have been nice to be there and support her." Coco said. During that time the gears in Trixie's head began to click around for an idea. Then an idea struck and she smiled.

"I think there is a way to be there." Trixie said.

"Well what is it?" Sunset asked waiting for Trixie to answer.

"Yes Trixie do tell and don't keep us in suspense." Cheerliee added.

"Well Sunset have heard of a 'Walking on Clouds' spell before?" She asked. Sunsets went wide eyed as soon Trixie said those three words.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WANT TO USE THAT SPELL!" Sunset screamed then covered her mouth in response.

"Heh heh, sorry just… continue." She said sheepishly.

"Okay yelling aside; The 'Walking on Clouds' spell is just like it said it allows the caster to walk on clouds like a pegasi without having wings and it can used on multiple targets at a time." Trixie explained.

"But it does have a time limit of only three days so be wary of the effects." She added.

"Okay so where's the book that has it?" Coco asked.

"Well it should in the…" She paused then groaned

"Spell book section." She finished looking at the mess of books Dash caused.

"I'm going to get that Rainbow Dash for this." Trixie growled as the girls began to stack the books in their proper place… again.

Meanwhile Dash was still practicing the Sonic Rainboom to no success as she slammed through a tree. She was stuck in the tree and trying get out.

"Okay a little help anypony?" She called out. Lightning Dust flew right next to her

"So I'm guessing you barked up the wrong tree?" She joked only to receive a glare from Dash.

"What I thought it was a good joke?" She added.

"Get. Me. OUT!" Dash shouted

"Okay okay. Jeez humor sensitive much." She added flown behind grabbing Dash's tail in her mouth and began to yank Dash out of the tree with some difficulty.

"Suck in your gut Dash." She said. Dash sucked in gut so that it would make it easier for Dust to get her out. Eventually Dust pull yanked her out of the tree.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah just let go of my tail now." She added. Dust dropped her on the ground so that she wouldn't crash on the ground. Dash was looking a little agitated.

"Okay what's up Dash?" Dust asked

"It's the whole competition tomorrow and well I'm a little worried that if I fail that I wouldn't get recognized by the Wonderbolts or what if I'm not good enough to be a Wonderbolt." Dash said worrying.

"What if I trip up during the competition and Celestia completely bans me from ever competing. I'll be a laughing stock for the rest of my life!" She ranted. Lightning gave a quick hoof slap to her muzzle to knock her out of her ranting.

"Thanks I need that." Dash said rubbing the spot Dust slapped.

"C'mon Dash do you honestly think that the ruler of Equestria is going to ban you from competing?" Dust asked.

"Well… no… I don't think so." She said

"And I'm sure that you'll smoke them at the competition." Dust said confidently.

"Did you forget that you're in this competition too?" Dash countered

"And that about half the day you've been out here training me when you need to be training yourself." She added.

"Hey a friend before yourself is what I always say, and that I can't wait to show Cloudsdale what I can do." Dust said as she did a back flip and landed safely on all four hooves.

"C'mon Dash let's get back to working out your moves." Dust said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Dash said still looking a little bit worried but continued on anyway.

About three hours past as they continued working the final kinks on Dash's routine, and like always Dash running into or slamming into a tree, a side of a mountain, or a barn filled with angry chickens.

"I'm surprised we got out of AJ's barn by the skin of our teeth." Rainbow complemented while Lightning Dust was laughing about it.

"I know right I mean the way we landed was all CRASH and all those chickens went wild and almost attacked us." Dust laughed.

"They did attack us what do you think explains the claw marks we got from them crazy feather pigeons, and where did AJ even get chickens in the first place?" Dash asked rubbing a spot on her muzzle she got scratched.

"Hey they gotta have eggs right." Dust countered

"Good point, but I don't she's going to like the mess we made in the barn." Dash said looking back toward the direction of the barn.

As almost right on cue AJ was bring in a crate full of apples from today's work, but as soon as she entered the barn she noticed that everything was covered in chicken feather.

"Land sakes." She said but also noticed a big hole in the roof of the barn.

"There's only one if not two ponies that coulda done this." She said then she took in a deep breath, and shouted out

"**LIGHTNING DUST, RAINBOW DASH YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**" Her yell was able to be heard where Dust and Dash were walking.

The both froze stiff like if they were sudden hit by winters touch.

"Race yah to Sugarcube corner." Dust said staring at Dash

"Agreed." She said quickly as they both zoomed toward Sugar Cube Corner not wanting a repeat of an incident.

They got to Sugarcube Corner before they were put on a silver platter for AJ's hoofs. They ordered some smoothies and had a rather calm afternoon early evening.

The door bell chimed and entered Trixie, Spike, and the rest of the girls. They went to where Dust and Dash were currently sitting.

"So did training going well?" Cheerliee asked.

"Oh it was a blast plus I needed to make sure to give Dash here some kind of competition before the big day tomorrow. I'm sure all of Cloudsdale is going to be there just to watch." Dust said giving Dash a slight nudge.

"Oh right I forgot that you were interested as well Dust." Sunset replied.

"Yeah and that sompony has to give Dash some kind of competition or it won't be as fun." Dust replied nudging Dash.

"Hehe right… competition." Dash said nervously.

"Well all we have to say is good luck to you both." Cheerliee replied.

"Yeah, and don't kill each other in the process." Sunset added. Dust finished off her smoothie and gave a slight burp.

"Excuse me." She added

"Well that's it for me. I'm off to go train some more if yah need me I'll be by the pond practicing." She said giving them a quick salute then zoomed out the door into the endless sky.

Dash finished off hers as well "I really wish you girls could come and cheer us on." She started

"It would make this a lot easier to get through." She added.

Trixie only smiled "Well maybe we can." Trixie replied. Dash's eyes shot wide open at what Trixie said

"Wait. What you mean by that?" She asked interested in what her friend had to say.

"Well Dash I've found a spell that'll allow non pegasi ponies to have the ability to walk on clouds for a length of time." Trixie answered.

Dash stayed quiet for a bit before speaking "Trixie… you are the best!" she squealed resisting the urge to hug her.

"Thank you for the complement, but like I said the spell is only temporary." Trixie warned

"Originally the spell was made to last only three hours." She then added

"But thanks to some slight changes, and experimenting it will last three days at most." She finished.

"It shouldn't have taken you so long to modify it." Dash replied

"Well I would have do it fast if some pony didn't crash into my library." Trixie countered.

"Touché." Dash replied.

"So thanks with Trixie's new spell we should be able to come and support both of you." Coco said

"I know it's a competition, but make sure you have some fun up their ok." Cheerliee said.

"We'll meet you in Cloudsdale." Sunset added, but then her stomach growled. Sunset blushed a bit from hunger

"But first some dinner." Sunset added

"You're welcome to have dinner at the boutique." Coco offered

"That is if you want to, and if Miss Rarity doesn't mind the extra company." She added looking away a bit.

"That'll be rather nice Coco, but we wouldn't want to intrude." Cheerliee replied.

"Its fine we usually don't get company that often." Coco said

"And it gets rather lonely around there with only me and Miss Rarity there." Coco added.

"Well I'm going to head home and have some dinner myself, but thanks for the offer Coco." Dash said

"Perhaps another time then." She added.

Coco only bowed "Your welcome to come by." Coco said

"Just make sure you send a note first." She added

"Got it." Dash added and took a glance of the time on the wall.

"Well girls love to stay and chat but I've gotta dash, later." She said and ran out the door and flew into the sky toward home.

"She didn't just say that." Cheerliee said

"She did." Trixie added.

As Dash got home to her cloud house she could see glimpses of lightning clouds in the distance and a turquoise blur in middle of it.

"_Is she still going at it?" _She thought stepping inside her home.

Once inside she went straight into the kitchen to prepare herself some dinner which consist of a salad with dressing, and cheese, plus a small glass of apple cider.

Her dinner took about ten minutes to finish, she cleaned up her dinner and put the dishes away then proceed upstairs before looking out the stairs window to see those same lightning clouds and that turquoise blur going at it again.

"Jeez she keeps this up she's not going to get any sleep for tomorrow." She said aloud.

She proceeds into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready to call it a day since just outside her bathroom window Luna's moon is being raised and the sky was changing ever slightly to night.

With teeth brushing done she went one door down to her bedroom with all her pictures and posters of the Wonderbolts.

One wonderbolt in particular was that of a mare in the blue suit with yellow lightning bolts going along it. The mare was wearing goggles so unable to identify the eye color and the suit makes it hard to identify the coat color and cutiemark of the mare, but the only thing that can be identified is the mane which is a slicked back yellow and fiery orange mane.

Dash was proud she was able to find a poster of it since it was a rare poster to track and Lightning Dust happened to find one and give it to Dash on her twelfth birthday. Dash went to her bed, set the alarm to wake her up about a quarter till eight and then drifted off to sleep.

The next day as the sun rose over head the alarm went off as expected and Dash was quick to turn it off. When she woke up her mane was all frizzled and went in all direction, talk about bad bed hair.

She groggily got out of bed and proceeds toward the bathroom. She turned on the water in the faucet and splashed her face with water to get the sleep out of her eyes.

Now fully awake she took the brush in hoof and got to work to brush out her mane and tail. That being done she done her daily teeth brushing and went down stairs to prepare breakfast, but looked outside one more time, and this time didn't see any lightning clouds or even Lightning Dust for that matter.

"_Maybe she finally went home."_ She thought until a small snore interrupted her from her thoughts. It seemed the sound was coming from the roof of her house.

She flew up to top of her house and spotted a sleeping Lightning Dust curled in a ball snoring from the rise and fall of her chest and slightly sucking on her hoof like a foal or filly would.

"_Or maybe not."_ She thought looking at the sleeping pegasi without a care in the world

"_Okay if Coco saw her like this she would probably complement on how adorable she looks right now."_ She thought. Then an idea struck in Dash's mind, a very evil idea. She smirked and flew back inside the house trying not to wake her sleeping friends.

She went to her closet and pulled out a megaphone that Pinkie Pie had given her last year. A perfect way to wake up her friend, and to get payback at the same time.

She flew back toward where her friend is still sleeping megaphone in hoof. She took the device in both hooves, took a deep breath in, but before she was able to release.

"Try it and die Amadeus." Her sleeping friend spoke up.

Dash nearly dropped the device at what her now awake friend with her brilliant amber eyes loosely opened staring right at Rainbow.

"How'd you know I was even here?" She asked. Her friend gave a big yawn as she rose up from the clouded roof top and stretched in a cat manner getting all the kinks out.

"I can smell your breath you know, coconut mint has a specific smell." She explains as she popped her back releasing a relieved sigh.

"And I know you too well Dash." She added.

"Shoot I was going to get you good that time." Dash whined

"Could of, would of, should of Dash." She retorted.

"Okay but what are you doing sleeping on my roof for anyway?" Dash asked

"I guess some of my stunts went a little nuts and that I was practicing all night and since your house is the nearest I decided to come by, but you were already asleep so I slept on your roof." Dust explained.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Dust asked nervously. Dash was going to say she saw her sucking her hoof and that she looked adorable curled up in a small ball but didn't want to humiliate her… this time.

"Nope." She answered.

"Good." Dust stated.

"First I'll get some breakfast then it's off to Cloudsdale." Dust smiled and flew off straight home… that is before she slammed straight into a tree

"I'm okay." She confirmed and flew off again. While her friend was going for breakfast Dash headed toward the library to see if Trixie had that cloud walking spell ready for the rest of their friends.

She knocked first and Spike answered the door and let her in. Once inside she spotted Trixie going over that same spell book over again making sure the cloud walking spell was correct.

"So is it ready to go or what?" Dash asked as Trixie nods in response.

"Just going over again. Don't want to mess it up." Trixie answered.

"Don't worry about it Trixie. You and the girls will be walking on clouds soon enough." Dash said before looking to the clock. She had been there only a few minutes, but didn't want to stay long as she wanted to meet back up with Lightning.

"Well I gotta meet up with Lightning Dust so we'll meet you girls in Cloudsdale." Dash smiled and flew off to meet Lightning Dust at her home.

Dust was waiting for her, but she still seemed like she was half asleep as they flew to Cloudsdale taking almost double their usual time because of Dust occasionally nodding off in the air, and Dash waking her so that she doesn't go crashing into the ground. Soon both landed.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit." Lightning looked at it in awe of all the memories she had here.

"Yep this place is still the same even when you left." She stated then flinched at what she said

"Well I didn't mean like that." She added quickly.

"It's okay Dash it got taken care of remember." Dust stated remembering Cloudchaser's visit.

"Well if it isn't Rainbow Crash and Lightning Quitter." A rough stallion voice spoke out. They turn around and saw three pegasi stallions land.

The first one had a light gamboges coat with a grayish tangelo mane and brilliant sea green eyes with three basketballs as the cutiemark. His name is Hoops.

The second had a dark grayish brown coat with light amberish gray mane and moderate azure eyes and a dumbbell with six weights on it as his cutiemark. His name is Dumbbell.

The third had a Persian bluish gray coat with a reddish brownish gray mane, but due to the mane his eyes coat be identified, and he also had three footballs as a cutiemark. His name was Score.

And these three are all brothers. "Great not you three." Dust growled just by looking at them.

"So finally decided to come back huh after you ran away and dropped out of school you chicken." Hoops said

"I left because I thought my friend betrayed me, but I realized that it was you three that set Chaser up." She growled her hoof twitching eager to lay a punch on just one of them.

"Well it worked either way." Score pronounced then looked toward Dash's direction

"And don't think for a second we forgot about you either, we still think that Sonic Rainboom you pulled was just a trick, so we can still beat you in a race Rainbow Crash." Score added.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you guys are still on about me whipping your flanks in that race years ago. We were fillies and colts then so get over it already." Dash retorted.

"Then if you say it wasn't a trick, you should be able to perform it easy." Hoops mocked

"Am I right." He added. Dash was caught off guard by his comment and actually couldn't find any words to make a comeback

"Dash can Sonic Rainboom your flanks all over this place if she wanted to." Dust responded

"She'll do it easy." She added glaring at all three of them.

"Fine see you at the competition losers." They laughed and flew off. Dust looked back at Rainbow who was a bit rattled from the encounter.

"You… can do the Sonic Rainboom… right?" She asked nervously

"I… I don't know maybe those three are right and it was just a fluke and I won on luck alone." Dash paused

"What if all my training just ends up with me failing?" She questioned.

"You're not going to fail okay that's just not you." Dust cooed trying to relax her friend.

"You sure?" She asked nervously

"I guarantee it." Dust smiled. Before they about to register a big purple balloon came from below the clouds and stopped right in front of them.

"Hey girls did we miss anything?" Sunset smiled.

"Nope you girls are right on time." Dash said.

"Great I was hoping we would." Cheerliee said jumping out of the balloon

"WAIT!" Dust screamed about ready to catch her at a moment's notice until Cheerliee touched the cloud… and didn't fall through.

Lightning Dusts mouth hung open as the girls one by one exited the balloon and not falling through the cloud floor below them.

"What in the hay bale?" She says stunned as each of her friends were standing on the clouds. Trixie giggled at Dust expression.

"Starswirl was working on a cloud walking spell but couldn't exactly perfect it. Instead of a normal three hour time span, I've improved it so that is last three whole days, pretty cool huh." Trixie added.

"Trixie have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Dust asked

"Well no." Trixie answered with a smirk.

"Okay, because I'm highly thinking about that right now." Dust replied. Sunset began to look at the design of Cloudsdale.

"Say while we're here how about you two give a tour of the place before the competition begins." Sunset stated.

"Sound like a plan Sunny." Dust said enthusiastically

"We got about an hour before registration closes so let's go." Dash added as her and Dust began to show them around the cloud city.

They've arrived at a very large cloud building with had pipes coming from the top of the building.

"Before we go in you girls are going to have to wear those." Dash pointed over to some hangers with a white workers uniform and a safety helmet.

"Safety first after all." Dash pointed out. After the girls put on the worker uniform they proceeded inside.

Once they got inside the place filled with worker ponies that are either filling the clouds with rain or shaping snowflakes, or even stirring a rainbow pool.

"This place is amazing." Sunset says in awe looking from each machine or object to the next.

"I'm surprise that you two don't work in here." Cheerliee added.

"Well me and Dash are on the weather team. It's our job to make sure the weather is done properly and on time." Dust explained. Coco went to look at the rainbow pool she we about to take a lick but Dash quickly stopped her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned

"Rainbow juice has so many flavors that you never know what you'll get." Dust warned.

As they continued the tour they noticed that they've spent about forty five minutes giving the tour that the registration is almost over. Dust has been nodding off a few times that she nearly went to sleep while standing. Cheerliee nudged her awake.

"Um are you okay Lightning? You're looking a little wobbly." She asked.

"Yeah I'm okay just probably a bit on edge today." She said rubbing her head then followed Dash.

"We got to get toward registration you girls head toward the stands and watch." Lightning said and followed Dash.

They managed to make it before it closes. Dash got number two and Lightning Dust got number nine but as they were in the waiting room Dash was pacing around and beginning to worry about competition yet again.

She looked outside the curtain and looked at the crowd that arrived to watch. She spotted the Wonderbolts standing by just in case anything happened throughout the competition. She even spotted the old bullies from before.

She spotted her friends that were waiting for both of them to appear. But what made her went wide eye is that she spotted Princess Celestia and a few of her guards with her as well.

She started to panic internally _"Okay Dash calm down everything is going to be fine it's just not that Princess Celestia herself is here watching along with the Bolts and my friends. Nothing to panic over nope." _She panicked.

Just as the first pony was finished her number was called "Number two! You're up!" The mare called out but Dash swapped her number with somepony else without them knowing. After bit of switching around the mare eventually got to number nine

"Number nine!" The mare yelled out only to find a sleeping Lightning Dust. The mare tried to wake her but to no avail and had to move on to the next number in line.

After an hour passed Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were the last two ponies in the waiting lobby. Dash was shaking like a leave while Lightning Dust still asleep unknown of what happened. As the mare approached Dash telling her that she was up Dash was able to finally wake Dust from her nap, Dust let out a big yawn and stretched out.

"Man I needed that." She said.

"C'mon let's show'em what we got." Dust said confidently while Dash was still nervous about it.

"Introducing our final two numbers fifteen and nine apparently." The announcer said as the two pegasi took to the air.

Dust immediately went into her routine and started off spinning into a ball and going faster and faster as she actually built up electricity then she stopped spinning and sparks were sparking right off her.

"Okay here we go; phase one." She stated as she went toward some pillars. She flew in between them from right to left but about mid way through she missed her mark and crashed below the stands where the bullies were at

"Nice landing Rainbow Crash." Hoops said and they laughed. Frustrated, Dash took off like a bullet getting back into the competition.

Dust then began to create a small tornado about her size and she took the tip of the tornado and actually balanced it on her nose without a problem.

"Next, phase two." Dash muttered as she began to go toward some clouds that were set up for her. She began to fly in circles around the clouds making them spin in motion, but again through her routine and at the third cloud she couldn't control the spin and the cloud was sent fly toward where Celestia was sitting.

As the cloud impacted the cloud fizzled out and no damage was done to the princess.

"C'mon Dash you do this." She muttered to herself

"Final phase: the Sonic… Rainboom." She gulped hoping this doesn't turn out to bad.

"Okay Dash this is it." Dust said to her.

"Time to wrap this up." Dust added confidently and shot up toward the sky. Dash also took toward the sky hoping that this time she would get it right.

As for Dust three clouds were up there and they were gray meaning they had lightning and that is what she was wanting.

She hit the first cloud causing lightning to shoot out then she hit the second as quickly then the third and she repeated it as fast as she could and before you know there was a big electrical triangle in the air with Lightning Dust in the middle of it

"How'd yah like that one." She mocked knowing that she assured her victory… however.

One of the lightning bolts hit the tip of her left wing sending a jolt through her and completely paralyzing her left wing unable to move.

"Oh ponyfeathers." She cursed and began to fall like a rock flapping her right wing as fast as she could. The crowd gasped at what has occurred.

"NO!" Dash screamed seeing her friend falling to her death.

That is when the Bolts sprung into action; they leaped from the pedestal and dived after the falling pony. By this time Dust was screaming her lungs out her leg flailing ever which way.

As the Bolts flew beside her they tried to catch but unfortunately Lightning Dust capable wing was slapping one of them silly, her back leg hit and knocked off one of the bolts goggles and her front hooves knocked the last bolt out cold.

Now not only Dust was falling, but she was going to take the bolts with her as well. Dash went into immediate action diving toward the four falling ponies.

"_C'mon wings don't fail me now." _Dash thought getting ever so faster as the wind was cutting through her like a knife. The mach cone began to form in an attempt to stop her.

"_Oh no you don't; not today."_ Dash shouted internally as she flapped her wings faster slowly approaching the ground.

The mach cone began to slant as she was going faster "I'm not…" It curved more

"going to…" curving more

"let you…" she was close to breaking through the cone.

"BEAT ME!" She shouted giving a final push.

BOOM!

A very loud boom erupted as Dash broke through the mach cone and was able to catch up with the falling ponies easily. As the four ponies began to approach the ground a rainbow blur caught them.

Lightning Dust felt a mouth around the scruff of her neck and seeing one the bolts on Dash's back, the other two hanging onto Dash's back hoofs but it didn't seem to bother her.

Dash did one big arc of Rainbow over the stadium and then landed back into the lobby. Dash let go of Dust's neck falling on her stomach.

Dust looked at her in shock "Dash did you just do a Sonic Rainboom." She said

"I think I did." Dash said taking in what she had done, and was smiling widely.

"I DID A SONIC RAINBOOM!" She screamed.

The wonderbolts went off to regroup by then Dash took Dust to get her wing checked out by the medic team.

"So how's the wings?" Dash asked.

"Well they said that I should stay off flying for a bit since it took a big shock from the bolt it took so guess I'm grounded for the time being." Dust sighed. The door slammed opened and her friends came running in.

"Are you alright Dust? Nothing broken?" Trixie asked worrying about her friend seeing a wing wrap around Lightning Dust.

"I'm fine but she also said some of my primary feathers were burnt during my routine." Dust added

"So I'm pretty much grounded till they grow back." She added.

Cheerliee gave Dust a slap on the muzzle "Hey what was that for?" She rubbed the spot Cheerliee.

"That was doing such a reckless stunt you idiot." She stated glaring at her.

They exited the room only to see Princess Celestia and the wonderbolts standing outside "So how is our little flier." She said in a motherly tone.

"P-Princess Celestia I didn't expect you to be here." Trixie stuttered as she bowed her head.

"I never miss such an event like this." Celestia pronounced then looked toward two of three of the wonderbolts now out of their uniform.

One of them is a pegasi mare with a light arctic blue coat, with a light gray mane, and brilliant fuchsia eyes, the mares cutie mark is a horseshoe inside a yellow arc diving downward. A little chunk of her right ear was missing probably from a big fight she had.

The next one is a pegasi stallion with a pale cornflower blue coat with dark grayish phthalo blue mane and moderate green eyes, and his cutiemark is a yellow lightning bolt with wings. He had a small scar above his left eye, again probably from a fight.

"I believe these ponies would like to talk to Rainbow Dash." Celestia said pointing Dash toward them and Dash walked over to them trying to resist going all fan girl over them. Once she was in front of them the arctic blue mare spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you're Rainbow Dash right." The mare said her rough voice giving off a sound of respect and authority.

"Yes ma'am." Dash spoke

"Well let me put it do to you bluntly as I can." Her eyes staring into Dash's that could freeze you inside out with a very strange expression, then it changed to a smirk.

"You have diffidently impressed the wonderbolts kid." She said. As soon as Dash said that she felt like she was on top of the world.

"Aw yeah baby!" She replied doing a back flip.

"But don't think it'll be that easy, we wonderbolts don't play around." The stallion said in a much mild tone. Before he could continue on Dash then recalled something before the competition.

"Hold weren't there three of you out there." Dash said.

The mare and the stallion looked around to find their third wonderbolt only to receive an annoyed groaned.

"Not again." The mare said seeing a hint of yellow and orange hair from under a desk.

"Now Fleetfoot you knew bringing her in public was a bad idea." The stallion replied.

"I know that Soarin but she needs to get over it if she's going to perform in these events." The mare now known as Fleetfoot said to the stallion known as Soarin.

Fleetfoot went over to the desk and grabbed the yellow and orange only to receive a yelp in response. What soon became a tail, and the tail belonged to a full grown mare.

The mare is a pegasi and has a light brilliant gold coat, with a light brilliant orange with light brilliant amber mane, and brilliant orange eyes. Her cutiemark is a stylized phoenix. She had a scar on her upper back.

Fleetfoot let go over the mares tail and only faced palmed "Spitfire how many times how I told you not to be hiding." Fleetfoot face hoofed. Spitfire muttered something unable for Dash to hear her.

"Now there is a pony I want you to meet okay." Fleetfoot said wrapping her wing around Spitfire.

She brought her over to meet Rainbow Dash "Spitfire this is Rainbow Dash; Rainbow Dash meet Spitfire my right hoof mare in the wonderbolts." Fleetfoot introduced.

"Hey there." Dash said reaching her hoof out to her, but Spitfire didn't respond; her eyes darted off to her side and rubbing her front leg.

"Forgive her she's gets rather nervous when she's in public." Fleetfoot announced.

"What caused that?" She whispered toward Soarin

"We never talk about it." He whispered back

"She never talks about it when we try to talk to her about it." He whispered.

"By the way names Fleetfoot; wonderbolt captain." She properly introduced

"And this stallion here is Soarin; my left hoof stallion in the wonderbolts." She announced

"Plus we wanted to check up on your friend." She said.

"How'd you know she's my friend?" Dash asked

"Just the same that she's an Element of Harmony. It gets around real fast." Fleetfoot replied casually

"Ah got it. She's in their right now but she won't be flying for some time." She replied

"Well tell her that we'll be considering her as well." Fleetfoot says with a smirk.

"And tell her to take care of herself." Soarin added.

"No problem." Dash answered and with that the wonderbolts left the building.

They were now back at the balloon and loaded Lightning Dust in the balloon carefully not wanting to injure the wing. Dash was awarded the young fliers award and headed back home to Ponyville with the girls.

Even after all that… she was now currently at Sweet Apple Acres fixing up the roof top of the barn.

"Why do I only have to this? Lightning Dust was in on it to?" She complained

"If ah'm not mistaken Lightning Dust is grounded since she can't fly for the time being and yah are the only pony else who made this mess." Applejack answered sending Dash a glare with Lightning Dust observing for a more comfortable angle sipping an apple juice.

"Thanks for this AJ I needed it." She said

"You know I'm starting to not like you AJ." Rainbow said hammering a nail in with her hoof as Lightning and AJ shared a laugh.

Well Dash might have performed the legendary Sonic Rainboom but Rainbow Dash is still Rainbow Dash.

**F3: I know this might seemed rushed but hey this was an episode from season 1 so I only modified some of it a bit.**

**Pinkie: Well let's hope the next one is much better this time.**

**F3: True but still six more episodes left until my season finale. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: *A 'gift' fell out of nowhere* Um Fire another gift has appeared.**

**F3: Great what is it this time? *Opening it revealing small robot staring* A custom robo huh never got one of those before.**

**Pinkie: *Robo points bomb arm at Fire* Um I don't think he likes you.**

**F3: I think you mean *It fires a bomb at both of them* US! *Loud explosion and both a sent flying a two stars twinkle in the sky.***


	15. Knowledge of Fears

**F3: *Drenching wet* First a forest and now an ocean. When will these tortures end?!**

**Pinkie: I think I swallowed a fish back there. *Holding her stomach***

**F3: Hope it wasn't an ancestor. You know the drill guys. Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: No seriously I think I'm gonna be…**

**F3: Shut up Pinkie!**

**Episode 16: Knowledge of Fears**

A loud sneeze filled Fluttershy's cottage as the animals scattered from the noise. Fluttershy took tissue from its holder and began to blow into it.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone for a walk in the rain yesterday." She said her voice sounding very sore as she blew into a new tissue. A white small bunny was staring at her feeling concerned for his owner/caretaker

"I'm okay Angel." She said calmly until letting a very bad cough.

"I'm just going to be down for a little bit." She cooed.

The bunny known as Angel continue to stare at her "If you could Angel could please take this letter to Applejack for me." She said as she passed the letter toward the bunny and he reluctantly agreed.

She let loose another cough covering her mouth with a hoof as the bunny took off for the farm mare's home.

Meanwhile on the farm; it was usual for AJ to be working the farm, right now she was taking over a basket of apples toward her storage shed. Something came and snatched up an apple from the basket she was carrying. She looked back and noticed some of the apples were missing from the basket.

"Okay if it's you LD you had better return them apples right now!" She shouted but getting no answer.

She continued to trot toward the storage shed but with more force in her step. Something blurred past her and grabbed another apple off the basket until spitting it out and the apple landing on the ground now all bruised and what looks like bite marks on it. AJ stared at the apple in complete confusion which quickly changed to realization.

"Oh no." She states a bit of fear laced in her voice.

"_Ah forgot those darn bats are back, and Fluttershy is suppose to come an' help me tah get rid of them."_ She reminded herself in thought. Then as if on cue a white bunny hopped toward her with a piece of paper in its mouth.

"Huh Angel? What are yah doing here lil critter?" She asked as Angel spat out the piece of paper. Angel undid the folding of the paper and gave it to AJ to read.

"A letter from Flutters?" She questioned

"_Dear Applejack; I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to help you get rid of the bats for you. Angel wanted to go swimming the other day and I had to join him so that he wouldn't drown, but unfortunately due to the swimming and the rainstorm yesterday I've came down with a nasty cough. So I'm afraid I will be um… out of it until the coughing stops. I'm really Applejack, and I hope you do understand. Your friend; Fluttershy." _The letter read.

AJ didn't like the sound of the letter she read over it again and became worried.

"Great if Fluttershy is out of commission who am ah suppose tah get tah help me out with these bats now?" She questioned

"Well there's only one other pony that could help me in this situation." AJ said placing the basket down

"Angel you take these over tah the storage shed. Ah'm heading tah Trixie's." She said as she ran toward her destination leaving Angel alone with the apple basket who looked at the basket then to himself before folding his arms.

Angel then seemed to let out a sigh and began to try and lift the basket in an attempt to make it move and not let the apple rot.

Meanwhile at Trixie's library she was cataloging and putting away all the new books she had obtained a week ago.

"Celestia didn't need to send me all of these books." She said placing the book on the shelves and looking the overly stocked shelves

"Anymore and I may need to consider making this place bigger. What do you think Spike?" She turned her head to find Spike but instead she was met with a beady red eyed black winged bat.

"EYAHHHHH!" She howled jumping ten feet in the air and onto the top of a book shelf curled in a ball shaking like a leaf. She hesitantly looked over the edge of the book shelf only to see a laughing dragon holding his stomach in laughter.

"Oh that was so worth ten bits for that." Spike laughed pointing his claw toward Trixie.

"You should've seen your face Trixie it was priceless." He laughed.

She teleported off the book shelf next to the dragon "Spike that wasn't very funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled with a hint of anger in her throat. Spikes laughing calmed to a slight chuckle.

"Oh c'mon Trix it was joke besides it's not like you're actually scared of bats anyway." Spike said putting away the bat toy he got.

"_You'd be surprised what ponies can be scared of."_ She thought shivering. She continued to finish her cataloging until there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Coming!" She said walking toward the door and opened it revealing an out of breath Applejack

"Oh good morning Applejack we don't open for quite a while but you're welcome to…" Trixie was cut off as Applejack put her hoof in Trixie's mouth.

"Trixie ah need… your help… now." AJ huffed taking her hoof of Trixie's mouth.

"What going on AJ? And more importantly why are you out of breath?" She asked. AJ passed they letter she obtained from Angel and passed it to Trixie.

"A letter from Shy." AJ stated. Trixie lifted the letter with her magic and began to read through it but not even mid way through the letter she noticed one word that she didn't want to hear or read… bats.

Trixie immediately dropped the letter from her magical grip and let fall to the ground. Applejack picked up the letter and placed it in her Stetson hat.

"Somethin' wrong sugarcube?" AJ asked looked at Trixie who looked a little bit paler. She shook herself out of her trance and stared at AJ.

"B-Bats you say." She stuttered looking back and forth sweating a small bit.

AJ nodded "That's why ah came to yah for; cuze those darn bats are messing up mah orchard." She stated

"And with Fluttershy sick and all well yah seem like the only other choice ah've got." She added

"But what about the girls? Couldn't they help?" Trixie asked frantically.

"Did yah forget, Cheerliee is an assistant teacher, Sunset is booked this whole week, Lightning Dust and RD has tah pulled double duty cuze somepony messed up on repairing the weather factory or somethin' like that, and Coco is helpin' Rarity with the dresses she's making for her clients." Applejack stated.

"So you're the only pony available that ah know can help me." She added. Trixie gulped at the thought that if Applejack's farm went down that would mean two thirds of Ponyville's food supply would be gone.

Though she didn't want to because it could result in her fear becoming public, but she also knew she couldn't let Ponyville lose one of its most important resources.

She sighed in defeat knowing that no matter what she did she would have to agree.

"Okay Applejack if you really want me to." Trixie agreed

"Alright, Ah'll see yah at dusk." AJ smiled and headed back to the farm. Trixie shut the door after seeing the mare off. She slumped to the ground with her hoofs on her head.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself worryingly.

"What the problem about taking care of a few bats?" Spike asked sarcastically. Trixie stood straight up then looked toward Spike

"Problem? Problem! The problem is that bats are nothing but maniacal pests with fangs and that some would even eat you for dinner!" She shouted frantically while she randomly teleported around the library

"And that it doesn't help if somepony has chiroptophobia which mind you is a fear of bats itself!" Trixie added.

"Don't you think your overreacting a bit Trixie?" Spike asked. Trixie only looked at him with a worried look

"But I don't want to let AJ down, so I'm just going to have to take this in stride and hopefully everything is going to fine." Trixie gave a worried smile, and then gulped nervously.

"I think." She added.

Trixie looked at the clock "Well we got some time before heading I have to head over." She replied calmer now

"Why not get some grub before hoof?" She moved back toward the door, opened it, and they both walked out of the library heading toward town.

Arriving at SugarCube Corner they saw that it was pretty busy with it being lunch hour for every pony. Luckily they didn't have to wait long and they were up at the register

"Well hello Trixie; what can I get you two?" Mrs. Cake asked

"Where's Pinkie? Shouldn't she be running the register?" Trixie asked.

Mrs. Cake sighed "The poor mare broke her hoof during a delivery. The doctors said it would be a week before she could return to work." She explained

"So I gave her the week off." She added.

"Well… send her my condolences." Trixie added

"Oh and Pinkie wanted me to give this to you." Mrs. Cake passed her a fold out card. Trixie engulfed it in her magic and levitated it toward her

"Wonder what Pinkie has to say?" She said sarcastically as she opened it. Then she was faced with a big read beaded eyed bat glaring right at her.

Her face paled when she saw and it looked like she was going to faint right there but didn't for the sake of not worrying anypony or exposing her fear of bats.

"Dear are you okay?" Mrs. Cake asked looking at the paled faced unicorn

"J-Just f-fine." She stuttered. She looked at the card as it read

"_I got you good didn't I! -Pinkie Pie." _

"I'll just take a decaf and a bag of raisin cookies." She ordered

"Sure thing dear." Mrs. Cake took the order and headed into the kitchen area. In a few minutes she came back out with Trixies order

"That'll be eight bits." She said and Trixie passed her the eight bits

"Thank you and have a great day." Mrs. Cake smiled as Trixie went toward and out the door.

"I swear Pinkie knows how to push someponies button. How'd she figure out I don't like bats anyway." She wondered as she looked up in the sky seeing that a lot of clouds were still present in the sky and even some of them covering the sun from view. She then saw a rainbow and an amber gold streak flying through the clouds.

"Well Rainbow and Lightning are still going at it." She said seeing them blow through clouds like if it were practice for them.

"Well should we get back to the library?" Spike asked

"You go on ahead Spike I'm going to…" She paused when she heard some kind of rumbling coming from the ground.

"Um Spike do you feel that?" She asked and he nodded

"What is it?" he asked while she was searching where the source came from; she put her head toward the ground to feel the vibrations.

Once she felt where the vibrations were coming from "It's coming from the school house." She stated then before they knew it there was a cloud of dust coming their way quickly.

"Oh this is going to hurt." She said weakly and before they could react they were trampled by little colts and fillies. They rose up from the ground painfully.

"I think they broke my everything." Spike stated and fell back on the ground.

"Um Miss Lulamoon." A filly's voice rang out which can be recognized as Sweetie Belle along with the rest of the Crusaders minus Pen.

"Why are you laying on the ground?" Scoots replied

"We got trampled by your other classmates." She groaned

"Shouldn't you girls still be in school. It's only 1 in the afternoon." She stated

"It was half day today so we got out early than usual." AB stated.

"Wasn't Pen with you girls?" Spike asked

"She said she's hanging out Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for a little while then she'll come and find us." Emerald replied

"Well it's been nice seeing yah Trix but we got some crusading tah do." Applebloom said to them.

"CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS GO!" all the crusaders screamed in unison and ran off like a rocket

"I'll never get use to that." Trixie said cleaning out her ears from the yelling.

The day went as per the usual day and the sun was starting to set on the small town so that night would take over for the remainder of the day. The sun completely gone from the sky as the moon finally rose into the sky; normally everypony would be in bed by this time but unfortunately for Trixie she still has one thing left to do.

Trixie began her trot toward the apple farm with her horn igniting in the night illuminating her path.

"Okay Trixie be calm this'll be easy just scare the bats away and go home. Not a problem right?" She said aloud. She approached Sweet Apple Acres with AJ standing at the porch waiting for her.

"Glad for yah tah make it Trix." AJ said tipping her hat to her

"Well shall we get this thing started?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Alright jus' follow me to the orchard." She replied motioning Trixie to follow.

Once they got into the orchard Trixie could already see some of the damages the bats caused already.

Some bruised apples with bite marks in them laid all over the place with only very few left in the trees themselves, some of the trees didn't have much leaves on them either due to the infestation of bats.

"Be on the lookout, them here critters are rather clever. Especially her in the dark." AJ warns looking back and forth.

"H-How would we k-know where to find them?" She stuttered

"Well since they like the smell of mah apples we just make uh trap an' then we lure it into it. Sound like uh plan." AJ replied and Trixie nodded sweating up a storm of nervousness.

A trap was now set and all they need now was to wait and see if any of the bats came along to snatch the apple right up. Trixie and Applejack waited nearby where they could still see the trap. It was a basic netting trap that is used to catch fish but hiding underneath the dirt so that the bats don't see it with an apple right in the middle of it.

Trixie was fidgeting with her hoofs in worry that maybe and hopefully the trap worked and this would all be behind her soon. AJ was nodding off here and there but she was still awake holding onto a piece of wire in her mouth waiting to spring the trap on the bats.

"You know maybe the bats went away and this was all for nothing you know." Trixie smiled nervously.

"Ah don't think so." AJ placed a hoof on Trixie's head and pointed her toward the trap where now it looks like there are about six of them on it.

"Okay now when Ah trap 'em you tie em up with your magic, then we'll find a place and let the critters go elsewhere." AJ said.

Trixie gulped nervously and waited for AJ to pull the wire. The bats were soon in range of the trap and Applejack pulled the lever causing the net to pop out trapping the bats.

"Alright now Trixie tie it!" She ordered and Trixie immediately grasped it with her magic making sure the bats couldn't get away as AJ tied the tip making it secured.

The bats were struggling to break free but with no success. Trixie began to count how many bats were in the net trap

"Um AJ I think we missed one." She replied

"What?!" AJ shouted and looked back at the net and began counting herself

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five…" She paused

"Only five but Ah'm sure there were six of them critters by the net." She said.

"Maybe on them got away before it was sprung." Trixie stated

"Eyup and Ah know just where it went to." AJ stated looking at Trixie directly.

"Where?" Trixie asked whipping her head about looking for it.

"It's on your head sugarcube." She said pointing toward her head. Trixie froze for a few seconds, and she dared her eyes to look up but saw that the bat was perching on her horn eating the supposed apple bait.

Trixies eyes diverted back toward AJ and her face went pale and her eyes dilated to pinprick size.

"B-b-bat… BAT!" She screamed as she tried to get the elusive bat off her horn.

She was screaming her lungs out like a school yard filly, she tried shaking her head to get the bat off but with no luck but she eventually ran into a tree before the bat finally flew off only to land right back on her this time on the back.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She yelled practically begging for it to be over. AJ wiped out her lasso and launched it toward the bat on her friends back and yanked it right off.

"Gotcha little critter." AJ pronounced. Trixie stopped running trying to catch her breath.

"You alright there sugarcube, yah don't look okay." AJ said with concern on her face.

"Did that… thing leave a mark or something?" She asked.

AJ looked over Trixie's back and notice some small claw marks on her

"Just some scratches that's all." AJ answered.

"I'm heading home to get this sanitized before it gets infected." Trixie said and began to walk off.

"But what about the other bats round here?" AJ called out

"I just… can't take anymore bats right now." She said

"I've seen enough to last me a life time." Trixie said and burst into a complete sprint out of the orchard leaving AJ confused.

Once she got back to the library she immediately locked the door and headed upstairs and plopped right on her bed head first into the pillow.

"Well that could've gone better, why did it have to be bats? Why couldn't be rabbits or squirrels or something other than bats?" She ranted

"I hope it goes better tomorrow." She said as she gave a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as the sun rose high above Ponyville, Trixie was already up and opening things up for the library while Spike was making breakfast. Unfortunately Luna was not on Trixie's side last night as her mane and tail was in complete disarray and her eyes only halfway opened. Trixie levitated a book over to another stack before she lost concentration in her magic.

Spike came out of the kitchen with a tray of some eggs and haybacon with orange juice.

"One big breakfast for yah Trix." Spike said as he set down on the desk next to her.

"Thanks Spike; I have a feeling I'm going to need it today." She said groggily.

"Hey I try to help." Spike shrugged.

Once breakfast was finished along with some combing and showering Trixie was now wide awake. She trotted out of her library and noticed that AJ's apple stand was opened and found that AJ was standing behind it.

"_Okay Trixie just keep walking and maybe she won't notice…_" Her thoughts were cut off

"HEY TRIXIE!" AJ yelled out

"_Oh ponyfeathers." _ She cursed.

AJ left her stand and walked over where Trixie was with a stern glare.

"What in the hay bale happened last night?" AJ asked her voice stern.

"Well um… Trixie just… wasn't herself yesterday." She lied giving a confident convincing smile.

"Are yah sure about that?" AJ raised an eyebrow to Trixie's statement

"Yes, Trixie was just off edge yesterday but she'll be ready next time." She smiled

"Okay since yah put it that way, there are still plenty of bats out there, ah've managed tah catch a few of them but Ah'm still goin' tah need help." She stated.

"Of course." She nodded

"Alright see yah at dusk Trixie." AJ said and went back toward her stand. Trixie let out a relieved sigh

"So how'd it go last night?" A cocky voice spoke up causing Trixie to jump in surprise and look around for the source, but found nopony near her.

"Up here." The voice called out again and Trixie looked up to see Rainbow Dash on a cloud looking at her.

"Rainbow you know that it's kind of rude to sneak up on somepony." Trixie fumed glaring at the pegasi.

"Oh lay off Trix… so as I said how'd it go last night?" Rainbow repeated.

"Trixie won't give you the privilege to know." She answered.

"And why not?" Dash asked her pouting.

"Because if Trixie tells you, you're just going to go around Ponyville and babble about Trixie's secret and Trixie will not be pleased about it at all." She warned Dash giving her a glare.

"Trixie you're speaking in third again." Dash informed

"Trixie knows Trixie is speaking in third." Trixie replied and calmed herself

"Well just saying. If there is anything bothering you I could well…you know…listen." Dash says as Trixie looks back and forth making sure nopony else was around.

"Fine. Dash can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Depends on what it is." Dash responded

"Well… it just that." She paused looking around again for signs of others being around.

"I'm scared of bats!" She blurted out then covered her mouth so that nopony else would hear her.

Dash only blinked at her in confusion

"You're scared of… bats?" She questioned and Trixie nodded her head a little. Dash then tried to hold back a laugh but failed as she rolled off her cloud, landed on the ground and proceeds to roll on the ground holding her gut while she was laughing up a storm.

"Are you serious Trixie scared of little bats?" She laughed again.

Trixie ignited her horn, engulfing Dash in her aura, lifting said pony in the air and pounded her into the ground with her magic leaving a small indent in the ground with Dash's shape.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY OKAY!" She shouted as Dash got out from the small hole in the ground

"And for the record bats are nature's devils if you ask me." She pouted.

"How are you going to know if you don't like them you don't give them a chance?" Dash asked

"Rainbow have you ever been close to a bat creature?" She asked. Dash pondered that question

"Um… well." She stuttered

"I didn't think so." Trixie stated.

"Well how did you get to be afraid of bats anyway?" Dash asked.

Trixie hesitated "Do you really want to know? Or are you just baiting me to tell an embarrassing story?" Trixie asked as Dash shrugs.

"Don't know really. Could be either." Dash replied with a sly grin.

"Alright I will tell you, but if I hear whispers about me and bats you are waking up shrunk." She said to her.

"Sheesh. I get it. Lips are sealed." Dash says as Trixie sighs in relief.

"It happened when I was just a filly. The school was on a class trip to a nature preserve. My friend was curious about the ecosystem of the area so we headed off on our own and eventually we found this cave." Trixie starts as Dash nods getting a felling where this was going.

"Of course being fillies and being overly curious we went inside to explore it. We didn't know it at the time, but the cave was infested with bats. One landed on me and I looked at it. Seeing a bat up close like that…those beady eyes, and those razor sharp fangs. I screamed which caused the other bats to wake and we were practically chased out." She explained.

"Since then I have been scared of bats. I can't stand being near them!" She states in a slightly panicked tone.

"Then why are you helping Applejack get rid of the ones on her farm?" Rainbow asks.

"I can't just turn her down Rainbow. The apple farm is responsible for most of the food supply of Ponyville." Trixie states and looks away.

"And I don't exactly have a choice in the matter." She adds looking back to Dash.

"You and Dust are pulling double duty, Cheerliee is the assistant teacher raising a young filly, Sunset has enough stress with her young clients and parents, and Coco has to help Rarity with her line for an upcoming fashion show! Which leaves me all on my own." She finished.

"Oh right speaking of that I'd better get back up their before boss throws a fit or something." Dash said as she took off toward the sky looking back to Trixie.

"And don't you worry you secret's safe with me Trix." She added and zoomed off. Trixie sighed in relief to know that Dash would keep her secret.

Trixie left for her place as she waited for the time to come to head back to the farm.

"Alright Trix yah ready tah get started." AJ said. She gulped nervously looking around at the trees which they were in worse shape than they were the last time she was there.

"I guess so." She said nervously.

"So what's your plan AJ?" She squeaks.

"Well ah was thinkin' the divide and conquer routine." AJ answered.

"Yah round up the bats on the east side an' Ah'll take the west side and we meet right in the middle that way we can capture more of them that way." AJ explained

"Then we can catch'em in this here net." AJ finished

"You sure this'll work." Trixie said

"Darn tootin' it'll work." AJ smiled with confidence

"Alright let's get to it." And with a hearty YEHAWW AJ went west leaving Trixie on her own.

In the east side of the orchard lighting an illumination spell Trixie was able to see all around her. She cautiously looked left and right looking for any sigh of bats in the area.

"_There doesn't seem like there aren't any here." _She thought and she continued onward.

She was now in the deep territory of the east orchard when she heard a rustling by a nearby bush "W-W- Who's there?" She questioned hesitantly as something black slithered out from the bush.

"Oh it just a black mamba." She sighed with relieve but notice that it wasn't paying attention to her but slithering toward an object on the ground.

"_Huh?"_ She thought seeing the snake sneaking up on the object.

She heard a small shriek as if it were from an animal then she looked toward the snake's direction and saw what it was slithering toward. It was an injured bat with a branch on one of its wings and it was frantically trying to set itself free. The mamba was getting closer to it almost ready to have its prey for dinner.

"Oh ponyfeather, what do I do? A mamba's poison is deadly and can kill a full grown mare in two minutes if any of its venom gets into the bloodstream." Trixie mumbled

"But a bite to a bat would kill it in seconds." Trixie argued with herself

"But bats are also frightening creatures too, but if I don't do something now the bat's snake food." Trixie argued with herself.

"Get bitten by a snake and die, or let the bat get bitten and let it die." She debated but she couldn't long because the mamba was just about to reach its target as the bat tried to free its wing from the fall branch.

"Guess I don't have a choice here." Trixie mutter and jumped in front of the mamba lighting her horn.

"Okay you back off and you won't get hurt." Trixie warned.

The mamba coiled up and was in a ready position to strike at its intruder. It hissed at Trixie revealing its fangs to her, but instead of waiting for Trixie to make a move it lounged at Trixie fangs ready to inject its venom into its prey.

Trixie lowered her head with her horn sticking toward it.

"I hope this works." She prayed hoping that she wasn't going to regret this.

**CHOMP**

"YEEOWW!" She screamed causing some of the bats in other trees to fly off in all directions. Trixie's eyes were closed at the time but she slowly opened them but see only a long black skin was hanging in front of her.

She looked up and saw that the mamba was biting at her horn. She gave a sigh of relief then changed to a serious one.

"HA! Sorry but do you know that a unicorn's horns don't have veins in it so it'll be impossible for you to inject your venom and that it take great strength to break a unicorns horn." Trixie explained with a smirk. She ignited her horn grasping the mamba in her magic and tossing it back toward the bushes. Once that was done it slithered off probably scared at the experience it just had.

Trixie then looked back toward the down bat and grabbed the branch with her teeth freeing the bat.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked it hesitantly and it nodded back to her.

"W-Well good but I must be going." She turned to leave it behind but before she could she felt something cling to her back left leg. She looked at what it was and noticed it was the bat she helped.

"Um… you can let go now." She said but it refused to budge from her leg. Now that she could see it up close, it was a silver coated bat with deep sapphire blue eyes staring at her and almost acting… cute. Trixie looked at the wing that was damaged and seeing that it was a little twisted.

"You know for a bat you're not as… scary as I feared." She finally said.

The bat continued to stare at her "You're not coming off my leg are you." Trixie said as the bat shook its head and clung to her back leg.

"You know you've actually given me an idea." Trixie said as she trotted off to find Applejack.

She made it back toward the meeting place along with AJ coming from the west orchard with no luck on getting any bats at all.

"Well that could've gone better." AJ sighed then looked at Trixie

"Ah'm guessing yah didn't have much luck either." AJ asked

"Well I can't say that." She pointed toward her back leg and AJ found a bat clinging to Trixie's leg.

"What in tarnation are yah doin' letting that varmint on yah?" AJ asked startled by what in front of her

"Well I actually saved it from almost getting eaten by a mamba and it clung to me to stay safe." Trixie smiled

"And that actually gave me an idea, how about instead of capturing the bat we let them have this part of the orchard." Trixie said

"Are yah out of your mind!" AJ yelled narrowing her eyes at Trixie.

"Please here me out Applejack. Yes these bats are a small pest, but the seed that come from them eating the apples can be planted and will ground stronger and faster than if you did it by normal means." She states as Applejack looked like she was about to say something as Trixie raised a hoof to signal she wasn't done.

"It might also help your profits a bit. This part of the orchard would be a Bat Sanctuary." She finished as Applejack thought about it.

"Well…" She paused

"Jus' as long they stay on this side of the orchard ah'll be fine with it." AJ agreed before looking at the one on Trixie's leg and pointing at it.

"But what are yah going tah do with that one?"

"Well I think the smart thing to do is take it home and if its injury hasn't healed I'll take it to Fluttershy's." Trixie explained.

"Well see you tomorrow AJ." She waved goodbye and began her night walk home.

Once she got home the bat let go of her leg and began to walk around the house.

"Well first I need to see if you're a male or female." She quickly found a book on bat genders.

"Let's silver fur and sapphire eyes… about ninety percent of these kind of bats are female." She says. "But what to name you?" She questions thinking it over but didn't take long "How about Halyn?" She asked and the clung to her face in response. Trixie flinched a little bit at the bats response "Okay I'll have to get used to that." She giggled.

Then she brought out a paper and quill from her desk "You know you've given me a great lesson to right to the princess." She said grasping the quill with her magic.

She brought the quill to the paper and cleared her throat before she began to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; Sometimes fear can cloud a ponies judgement whether it's being scared of the dark, or something like having fear of bats for my case, but if you look at it from a different angel suddenly those fears that scare you the most don't seem so scary after all, especially if the very thing you're scared of is also afraid of something as well. Signed your faithful student; Trixie Lulamoon." _

She finished placing the quill and paper down on the desk so that Spike can send the letter afterward.

"Well my winged friend we both had a long day so how about we call it a night." She called to her new pet that was still clung to her face. And so Trixie and her new bat pet Halyn went upstairs into Trixies room and went straight to sleep waiting to see what adventures would be in store for her when she awakes.

**F3: Well another episode bites the dust and Trixie now has a new found pet to add to the mix.**

**Pinkie: Halyn? Where you'd find that name?**

**F3: That my pink friend is a secret. Five episodes remain in Moonburst Chronicles, I'm Fireuser3 and she's Pinkie Pie *Kunai flies in***

**Pinkie: That doesn't look good *Small pieces of paper* Eh Fire what are these?**

**F3: What a minute these are… ah crud *Explosion all around* EXPLOSIVE TAGS!**

**Pinkie: THIS NEVER GETS OLD! *Twinkling stars* **


	16. Fashion Dilemma

**F3: *Returns burnt* Great kunai bombs why did it have to be kunai bombs and tags.**

**Pinkie: Well at least it adds some excitement in our lives.**

**F3: If you mean getting blown up during the ending of every chapter then I would call this boring.**

**Pinkie: Can we just get a move on before something bad happens.**

* * *

**Episode 17 Fashion Dilemma**

Everything was seemed normal in Ponyville as far as anypony is concerned; the birds sung above while flying through the air, the sounds of ponies interacting with one another, and the sounds of the knitting machine being put to work from the local Carousal Boutique that was the workplace of Rarity and the element of generosity Coco Pommel who was currently finishing one of her designs.

The dress that she was making was made for a later fashion show coming up in three days and she wanted to make sure her dresses were just right for the occasion.

The dress itself was made from an azure blue silk along with a silver gray color for some of the accessories. Coco looked back at the design she made on the paper to double check if all of the items were correct.

The design was that it covered the flank but not too much so that the pony wearing it won't slip up but not too little so that the pony's bottom back hoofs could be seen.

Second the shoes were made from the silver gray material she used; it was nothing fancy just a basic dress shoe. Thirdly an earring she made from some materials she borrowed from Rarity; were shaped to look like a half moon on each ear to make the dress shine out more.

"Now just who should be able to fit in this?" She pondered placing a hoof on her chin. Then an idea struck making her squeal with excitement.

"Why didn't I think about that before? She'll be perfect!" She stated walking toward the door.

"Rarity I'm heading toward the library!" Coco called out only for Rarity to pop her head out of the bathroom and she wasn't looking to good either.

"Alright dear and while you're there you think you can…" She paused quickly bringing her to the toilet.

"Ask Trixie if there's a cure for food poisoning?" She cried out sounding like her voice went through a grinder.

"What was in that soup?!" She cried out again before returning to the toilet.

Coco proceeded out the door and onward toward her destination. A few stray clouds were out and about but nothing to serious but you never know what could happen with the weather ponies, everything was peaceful…

**BAM! **

"Sorry Ms. Pommel." A group of fillies allegedly known as the Cutiemark Crusaders called out.

Coco picked herself up as she looked at the four fillies who were looking at her slightly worried if she was hurt.

"I'm alright girls. Just please be a bit more careful." She tells them as they then took off yelling a good bye to the mare.

"I'm still surprised nopony has gotten hurt by their antics…yet anyways." She says in a small whisper.

She had finally made it to the library and she knocked a few times seconds later the door was opened by Spike.

"Oh hey Coco." Spike says to Coco casually.

"Um… is Ms. Trixie around?" Coco asked as Spike let her in.

"Sure she's over there looking over some maps." Spike answered pointing in a general direction of the desk where there were some books and stuff piled up, and barely noticeable was an azure horn.

"Maps… why is she looking over at maps now?" she asked as Spike just shrugs.

"Don't know she said it was important." Spike replied walking away.

Coco looked on to see Trixie at the desk along with several maps of different places and an open letter next to her as well.

"Okay so if she's not in Trottingham, Vanhover, Appaloosa, Canterlot, then she could still be in Manehatten, Hoofington, Las Pegasus, or Dodge Junction. Of course there are several other places as well she could be" Trixie noted.

"Um… Trixie." Coco said in a low voice to try and get her attention.

"I guess I can rule out Cloudsdale since she would need to reapply the cloud walking spell to stay up there for prolonged periods of time." Trixie says putting a hoof to her chin not having heard Coco.

"Miss Trixie." Coco said a little louder.

"But excluding Dodge Junction from the picture each of these places are huge and would take days to look around. Oh I'm never going to find…" Trixie states as Coco grows frustrated cheeks puffing up in slight anger.

"TRIXIE!" Coco shouted causing Trixie to fall backwards from the stool she was still on.

"Ow my poor head." She grimaced rubbing her head then looking up to see Coco standing above her.

"Oh Coco!" She said getting up from her uncomfortable position on the floor.

"I didn't notice you came in." She added.

"That okay, but why are you looking at maps?" Coco asked looking at the multiple maps.

"I had Spike send a letter to an old friend of mine asking for these maps." Trixie replies a bit glum.

"Umm…why would you need them?" Coco asked a bit curious.

"It's…a personal matter." Trixie says thinking of her old friend.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry." Coco said apologetically thinking she had stirred up some bad memories.

"No its fine, it can wait." Trixie said rolling up the maps with her magic and putting them away for safe keeping.

"So anything you need Coco?" Trixie asked putting on a smile as Coco pads the ground.

"Well… I was hoping to ask you a favor Trixie." Coco replied shyly taking more interest in the ground then the mare she was talking to.

"And what favor would this be." Trixie questioned.

"I was wondering that…" Coco paused before taking a deep breath

"Y-You could perhaps be one of my models for the upcoming fashion show." Coco finished as Spike came back in holding a platter of sandwiches.

Silence filled the library for a full minute until Spike burst out laughing and rolled on the floor dropping the platter and sandwiches.

"S-Sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen after last time." Spike says between laughs as the three remembered Trixie being put in and out of several dresses by Rarity in the matter of minutes. Trixie scowled while Coco let out a chuckle.

"Yeah and last time I checked dragon boy you were with me as well." Trixie glared at him annoyed.

"So would you help me? The fashion show is being held in Manehatten for two days." Coco said excitingly as Trixie put a hoof to her chin and pondered it.

"_Manehatten is a huge place and maybe I would have time to look around… I'll just have to make the best of those two days." _Trixie thought

"Coco I wouldn't mind it in the slightest." Trixie replied as Coco squealed in delight.

While Coco was glad Trixie said yes to her offer, Spike was taken aback by her answer and went up to her putting a claw to her head to check her temperature.

"Um Trixie you sure you aren't coming down with something." Spike asked concerned feeling nothing wrong with her.

"I'm fine Spike. It's not like I'm sick or anything." Trixie assured him as she pushed his claw off of her forehead.

"Oh…That reminds me. I have one other thing I need to ask." Coco says.

"You see the other day while we were working Sweetie Belle came by to drop off a bowl of soup for Rarity. Asked me not to tell saying it was a surprise." Coco said recalling the other day.

"Well that's sweet of her." Trixie says.

"But after she had that soup she's kind of…come down with a bad case of food poisoning." She adds.

"WHAT!" Spike blurts out utterly surprised.

"Do you happen to have any books for a remedy?" She asks ignoring Spike's interruption as Trixie put a hoof to her chin.

"What about that book Zecora gave you Trixie? I'm sure it has something in it to help poor Rarity." Spike says slightly panicking.

"I actually didn't think about that." Trixie replied as she then put a hoof to her mouth and whistled.

"Halyn please bring down that book Zecora brought me." She then calls out as Coco looked at them confused.

"Um… who's Halyn?" She asked not having heard of a pony living there by that name.

"She's my pet!" Trixie chirped happily as two books fell from above Trixie who caught them in her magic.

"W-What kind of animal is your pet?" She asked before letting out a squeak as something seemed to land on her back. Coco silently turned around coming face to muzzle with a small silver bat that has bright sapphire eyes.

"Oh Coco this is Halyn. Halyn meet Coco." Trixie said Halyn waves a wing in greeting to Coco.

Coco's face went pale but she waved back at the silver bat before fainting on the ground with a loud thud as Hayln flew off landing on the desk.

"Maybe that was too soon." Trixie said sweat dropping.

"You think?" Spike says in a monotone to which Halyn nods in agreement.

They both looked at Coco "Should we wake her up?" Trixie asked

"Probably." Spike answered

"Spike go and grab the pepper shaker from the kitchen." Trixie ordered and Spike headed toward the kitchen to what Trixie needed, and in seconds Spike returned with the pepper shaker.

"Now you just want to shake some of it onto her nose." Trixie instructed as Spike prepared to shake the pepper.

"Oh and you might want to stand back for the reaction." She warned as Spike shook the pepper shaker making little black particles come out and onto Cocos nose.

Coco's eyes went wide at the smell of the peppers and immediately jumped to her hoofs feeling a burning sensation in her nose.

"HOT! HOT!" She screamed holding her nose with her hoof as Trixie brought out of bucket of water from nowhere.

"When did you?" Spike asked

"Pinkie Pie." Trixie answered.

Coco dunked her head in the water bucket and you can see steam coming out of it. A few seconds later Coco brought her head out of the bucket with relieving sigh.

"Much better." She said feeling relieved from her burning nose.

"Sorry about Halyn Coco." Trixie apologized.

"Um… it's okay but I never expected you to have a… bat as a pet." Coco replied sheepishly looking at Halyn.

"Well now that this is settled shall we get going?" Trixie replied

"Oh sure right this way." Coco said. Spike tried to follow but Trixie got in his way.

"Not this time lover drake, I know you have a crush on Rarity but I think it'll be best if you and Halyn look for those ingredients for the recipe okay." Trixie said.

"Oh fine; finding a few ingredients shouldn't be too hard right." He said acting cocky like a certain pegasi.

Trixie and Coco left the library and trotted toward the boutique.

Once they got there they could see Rarity finally out of the bathroom and on her famous lounge couch "Rarity shouldn't you go lay down in bed." Coco asked looking at Rarity

"I would darling but all that… well you know... had made me too tired to even walk up the stairs." Rarity answered her voice slurred.

"I think I'm going to…" before Rarity finished her sentence her head hit the pillow of the couch and she was now sleeping with slight snoring.

"Well I guess Miss Rarity is out of it." Coco replied

"Should we get started with what you'll be wearing?" Coco then added leading Trixie to the inspiration room.

Trixie saw the dress that she would be wearing and stared at it for a minute a bit unsure.

"Um… do I have to wear…this?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, but I do have others for you to try on." Coco answered as she walked over to a closet.

"Others? Just how many did you make?" She asked.

"Oh just about…" Coco started then opened the closet.

"Twenty or so." Coco finished smiling proudly.

"_This is going to be a long afternoon."_ Trixie thought.

She looked and stared at Coco, her mouth still opened. Coco looked at her companion then at the stack of dresses then back her friend.

"What?" She asked still with a smile on her face.

Three hours have passed and they were finally on the last dress of Coco's line of dresses.

The dress was crimson colored silk that covered the flank and tail for the most part, there are azure trimming that went around the dress. Also black hoof shoes that tie around the front hooves in a crossing pattern. The saddle is also a light red color so that it would brighten up the colors. And to fit it all grey trimming went around the saddle.

Coco smiled at what Trixie was currently wearing "So do you like it?" She asked as Trixie was currently checking out what she was wearing in the mirror.

"It's… okay to say the least but the judges could like it." Trixie commented.

"Okay then all we had better pack all of them in suitcases then." Coco announced to which Trixie only groaned

"_Its okay Trixie once you get to Manehatten you can began looking around without being distracted." _Trixie thought.

After getting everything packed they proceed to the train station before it departed. Unfortunately leaving Trixie having to carry the luggage with her magic and placed them in the storage compartment; it was going to be a long ride. The train ride took all into the night and decided to get some sleep before arrival.

The next morning the intercom came on waking Trixie and Coco from their sleep

"Attention passengers we'll be arriving at Manehatten shortly, please be ready for arrival." The intercom spoke and clicking off

"Trixie come look." Coco said motioning Trixie over to look out the window seat.

Outside in the distance they could see tall building that reached the heavens including one with a big golden horse head on top of one building resting in the center of the city. Also many bridges connected the city from three sides, along with an ocean sparkled beneath the bridge with the help of sun above them. To top it all off an island alone by itself surround by water with a gigantic statue of the mare of liberty.

"Manehatten is so beautiful." Coco commented in awe of the city

"It's huge!" Trixie added a bit nervous.

_"A little too huge; it'll take me more than two days to fully look around." _ Trixie thought. They arrived at the Manehatten station and departed and Trixie once again had to carry the luggage with her magic.

They wondered around the city for a while before Trixie spoke up "Coco do you know where we are going?" Trixie asked

"Yes it shouldn't be too far now." Coco answered. Trixie began to look at her surroundings, and saw that a steel gray unicorn stallion was packing up equipment.

"Okay that should everything." The stallion said and seemed to press a button on the side of the box.

The box then to condense in size till it was the size of a rubrics cube. He then picked it up and placed it in a saddle bag and walked off without another word.

On the other side of the street she could see two unicorn stallions, one of them wearing canterlot guard armor with a crimson red coat. The other had a light gray coat along with a light amber mane, and brilliant arctic blue eyes, and his cutiemark was three gold crowns with purple jewels in them.

Trixie's time at the castle as Celestias student made her recognize who the stallion was; it was none other than pain in the flank Princess Blueblood who is niece to both Celestia and Luna.

"This place couldn't be more repulsive wouldn't you say." He complained

"No comment sir." The guard said

"I mean just look at how the street here look so filthy." Blueblood complained

"If I may add sir you're going to be late." The guard reminded him.

"Oh thank you for that, and I've heard that there's going to be a nice looking mare who is one of the judges too." He giggled and walked off with the guard following him. Trixie didn't pay much attention to them but focused all around her in search of her target. She shifted her eyes toward alleyways they pasted along the way only for them to be empty or young colts playing marbles.

Coco saw this and spoke up "Um… are you feeling okay Trixie?" She asked getting Trixie's attention

"Huh… oh right sorry what did you say?" She countered

"You've been looking around left and right like if someponies watching us. You sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"I'm okay Coco just a little… distracted." Trixie blurted out

"Well we're here." Coco said as she pointed toward a building that said 'Top Styles' and on the door to it was a flyer that read 'Fashion show. Two day event. Show us that you are the real deal' along with a list of judges who are there: Hoity Toity, Blueblood, Photo Finish, and Winter Blossom.

They arrived in front of the building and went inside. On the inside was like a theater but with a stage, and in front of it was a long runway. Some of the other competitors showed up which were only about six in total. Coco went up on the stage where the competitors and the judges were on. She lined up with everypony else.

She saw Blueblood trying to flirt with Winter but only getting a whack to his horn every time he tried.

The other two judges she wasn't familiar with and they were both earth ponies. One of them is an earth pony stallion with Phthalo bluish gray coat with light sapphire bluish gray mane with light gray stripes flowing through it with his tail curled at the end. His eyes couldn't be identified with the light purple shades he wears. His cutiemark is that of a paper fan.

The second is an earth pony mare with a pale to light grayish cerulean coat and light gray mane, just like the other one her eye couldn't be identified with purple glasses she wears. Her cutiemark is a black and purple camera shutter.

"Um… Coco who are those two?" Trixie whispered not knowing who they exactly were.

"Oh that Hoity Toity, he's a very strict fashion critic so it normal not easy to please him, and the other one is Photo Finish she takes pictures of all the fashions throughout Equestria if not she host some of them too." Coco answered then saw Blueblood and was unsure who he was.

"But who's the other stallion?" Coco asked pointing toward the one talking to Winter Blossom.

"That is Prince Blueblood, he's from Canterlot, and is a real pain in the flank if you ask me." Trixie answered a bit harsh.

"I'm more surprised that he's a judge of this thing." Trixie added.

Winter Blossom then cleared her throat before speaking "Alright listen up everypony, I know some of you are probably nervous about this whole show but I promise you that by the end of the day tomorrow only one of you will win first prize." Winter began.

"There are four qualities you will be judged on; color coordination, style, uniqueness, and creativity." Winter adds as she looks over each participant

"There will be rehearsals before the fashion show tomorrow so I wish you all the best of luck." Winter finished as she went off stage along with the rest of the judges.

As the judges cleared the stage everypony was left to talk and chat before rehearsals start.

"I don't know what dress I should start out with." Coco said nervously.

"I'm sure whatever dress you choose should…" before Trixie could finish a ponies voice from behind called out

"Well, well look who's back." The voice said almost taunting.

Coco eye's shot up wide and it looked like she was shaking like a leaf when she heard that particular voice. Trixie turned around to spot the source.

The pony is an earth pony mare with a light pink coat with a purple mane and tail with the mane held up in a headband. Her cutiemark is that of three different colored buttons a purple, an aqua blue, and light yellow in a triangle formation. Her eyes are grayish brown and she wears two-tone blue crossed scarf on her neck.

"Can I help you?" Trixie asked

"Do I look like I'm talking to you pony?" She rudely replied.

"I'm talking to the one behind you." The mare added pointing toward Coco.

Coco on the other hoof was straight stiff at who she saw the mare

"M-M-Miss P-Polomare." Coco said nervously

"That's Suri Polomare to you! Decide to come back to your old home, which probably took some guts to come back after the stunt you pulled." Suri accused.

Coco took a nervous step back away from her till Trixie stepped in looking rather angry.

"I don't know what stunt Coco has done, but I won't allow you to talk to my friend that way." Trixie said sternly

"Oh then perhaps you should know that three years ago Miss Coco here was caught on camera; if I may add, for spying on fellow competitors style chart and making a design right off it." Suri added smugly.

"And you know what happened after that, do you Coco?" She asked with a smug on her face.

"I-I was reported to the judges a-and disqualified afterward." Coco said rubbing her hoof

"Not only that, but with such action like that you were put on a three year show restriction." Suri added.

"Yes I remember, but it has passed that time limit and things are going to be different this time around." Coco said confidently.

"Well since you're in the fashion show might as well be prepared and hide my designs while I'm at it." Suri added and walked away from the two.

"That mare sure knows how to make up stories right Coco?" Trixie giggled at it but Coco wasn't laughing with her.

"Um Coco that was a joke." Trixie said but Coco didn't respond.

"I'm afraid what Suri said was the truth Trixie." Coco stated hanging her head low

"I was caught, disqualified, and suspended because of the action I did. How'd you think I ended up in Ponyville working for Rarity?" Coco stated

"Because I couldn't keep up with the payments of my original home so I left and moved into Ponyville." Coco added.

"But I still had to wait until I was allowed back." Coco continued.

"I wanted to redeem myself after that, but not sure if it'll happen again." Coco finished

"What made you do it the first time?" Trixie asked

"One word Trixie: desperation." Coco said smoothly

"I panicked and I stooped so low as to make one of the competitors design my own, I wish I never did that." Coco said shamefully.

"Hey don't let the past get you down, that's old news." Trixie reassured putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"There's a saying Celestia used to say; the past is history, the future a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called a present." She quoted. Upon saying that she still looked back at her memories.

_"If only I could do the same thing." _Trixie thought.

"Well should we unpack?" Trixie asked trying to get Coco's mind off of the encounter she just had.

"Sure the rooms are just this way." Coco said and guided the both of them toward the rooms. Coco's room was on the third floor of the building the fifth door on the right.

"Here we are." Coco opened the door and revealed a two bedroom small apartment space with everything a pony might need and a fashion booth for other inspirational ideas.

Coco looked back at Trixie who was trying to fit the entire luggage Coco brought through the door.

"Um… you need help there?" Coco asked.

"No I think I got it." Trixie said and rearranged herself and brought the luggage one suitcase at a time into the room they'll be staying in. Trixie placed the luggage on the beds not looking tired.

"This place is rather large for just a small room." Trixie commented

"How long until it starts?" She asked

"Well we have all day to prepare for tomorrow, why you ask?" Coco questioned.

"Well how about we unpack first before hoof." Trixie smiled and they began to unpack the dresses and Trixies' small saddlebag she brought with her along with a map inside it.

When Trixie was unpacking a small photo fell out and floated toward the ground. Coco spotted said photo and went to have a look at it, and what she saw wasn't what she was expecting. She saw in the photo and filly version of Trixie without her cutiemark and another pony she didn't recognize. A lavender coat filly with a starburst cutiemark.

Coco picked up the photo "Um… Trixie you dropped this." Coco said holding the photo in her hoof.

Trixie saw what she holding and immediately incased the photo in a magic aura and held in close to her

"Thanks I really don't want to lose this." She said while hugging it close to her.

A silent pause filled the room as they finished unpacking when Coco tried to say something but no words came out. She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Um… Trixie who was that other filly with you in the photo?" She asks nervously and Trixie stopped what she was doing and looked at her with a sadden face.

"An old friend that went missing years ago; she's probably a mare by now." Trixie said still with that sadden face

"The guards have been looking for her for years but still no luck." She sighed

"They looked around but a recent letter from Shining Armor that they haven't checked into Manehatten." Trixie perked up

"That's why I came to see if I could find her, and bring her home." Trixie stated.

Coco thought over her friends' problem and her fashion show that's tomorrow, but maybe she could help Trixie search for her missing friend.

"Well maybe we could have a look but Manehatten is so vast I wouldn't know where to start." Coco said looking a little worried.

Trixie brought out a map of Manehatten "I divided Manehatten into five areas where we can look." Trixie said as Coco wide eyed the map and the amount of areas to cover.

"Um… you sure this isn't a little much. I mean this could take all day to search them all." Coco added nervously

"Well maybe not today, but just look around specific areas." Trixie stated looking at the map.

"I can't." Coco added

"What, but why not?" Trixie asked

"Searching around will take up too much time and I have prep and make some final adjustments for the rehearsals and just don't have the time help look around." Coco stated

"I'm sorry Trixie but I just don't have the time." Coco added apologetically.

"…Okay." Trixie replies sadly as she headed for the door.

"But right after rehearsals are done I'll come and find you." Coco quickly added, but Trixie already left out the door.

"Oh boy what do I do now?" She asked herself trying to ponder which is important, her friend or her fashion line.

Trixie left the building and began her search immediately by talking around with other ponies to see if they've seen her missing friend. About thirty minutes into her search with the always 'No' or 'haven't heard of her' from the other ponies, she decided to move on to the next area on the map. She looked at the big display clock on the theater building which read: 1:45 P.M.

"Okay I might be able to look around before heading back." Trixie said as she walked down the sidewalk toward her next destination unbeknown what part of Manehatten she was getting into.

Meanwhile back at the fashion building Coco and the rest of the contestants finished up rehearsals and were packing up for the day.

She glanced at the time "Maybe I can still find Trixie and help her out." She began.

"But I also have to prepare one of my dresses for tomorrows show." Coco pondered but then decided quickly

"No you friend come first before your fashion and I must help her in any way I can." She said to herself and began walking out of the building.

Unfortunately Suri saw her leave and had a big smug grin plastered on her face.

"Time to put my plan into action." Suri whispered. A loud shout came from behind only to find out it was Blueblood with his two front hooves frozen solid in ice as he slipped across the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that mare was you sister?" He asked rather annoyed at the guard that followed

"Because I thought it would be funny for you to find out the hard way." The guard stated hold back a stifle laugh.

"Now that was weird." Suri said and left for her room so she could begin her plan.

"I'll humiliate her so good that she'd wished she'd never came back to Manehatten." She chuckled before she started to laugh, and then stopped.

"Oh that sounded so evil for a minute." She stated plotting her scheme.

Coco burst out of the door and swung her head left then right to see if she could find Trixie, then she took off in which ever direction to try and find her. Ten minutes went by which turned into twenty, then forty, soon a whole two hours went by and still no luck finding Trixie.

"Trixie!" She shouted calling for her friend

"Where are you!" she called again. Her stomach growled and it has been several hours since she last ate anything

"Just ignore it for now Coco. Trixie come first." She said to herself and continued to frantically search.

After about another hour went by she began to really worry now and she was really starting to get hungry.

"Oh I knew I should've come to help look for her friend but I was too caught up in the show to realize it." She began

"Some friend I turned out to be." Coco saddened but she failed to notice that Trixie was right behind her.

"Um Coco I'm right here." Trixie stated.

Trixie voice surprised Coco making her go belly up with her hooves sticking straight up. Trixie held back her laugh but Coco looked up from her position and noticed her azure friend.

She immediately shot up and gave her a bone crushing hug "There you are I was worried." Coco said holding Trixie in her embrace.

"That's great but…" She started "Trixie can't breathe." She strained and Coco let and to have a look at her and notice something off.

"Um how'd you get that black eye?" She asked

"When I was asking around about my friend, I asked a mare if she's seen her and what I get; a swinging back kick that gave me this." Trixie motioned to her left eye that has swelled.

"And to top it off I step into a pot hole and twist my back hoof." She stated then let out a sigh

"Guess she's not here either." She said in defeat

"But at least your...mostly okay and I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Coco added

"No it's okay you had…" Trixie began but didn't get the next word out because of Coco

"No it isn't okay, I was wrapped up in the hype that I didn't notice that you needed help as well with what you were doing." Coco frowned lowering her head.

"And for that I'm sorry." Coco said again. Trixie grabbed the bottom of her friends chin and brought to eye level with her.

"Hey we all make mistakes, and sometimes we forget our friends but it also takes a friend to remind ourselves what we did wrong." Trixie said making Coco smile again.

"So… don't we have a fashion show to finish tomorrow." Trixie said until both of their stomachs growled.

The both flushed with embarrassment "Right after some dinner." Coco said

"Sounds good to me." She agreed. After some dinner at a not so fancy restaurant they both made it back to the fashion building and called it a night unknown to them what tomorrow may bring.

The next morning was the day of the fashion show and it was a full house. Coco peaked out and saw how big the crowd was and she got real nervous right there.

"Okay Coco you can do this, just don't get nervous, like what Dash would say just play it cool." Coco paced herself.

Trixie came out with one of the dresses on more like the crimson one she showed back in Ponyville.

"How is it out there?" Trixie asked

"It's a big crowd but we can do it." Coco said with some confidence.

"Then let's do this." Trixie said waiting for it to be her turn.

The competitors came and went and all that was left was Trixie, Coco, and Suri. Suri was the next pony up and she was wearing an azure colored dress that covered her flank with a crimson saddle around the waist with silver trimming around the dress along with red hoof shoes that went around her hoofs in a crossing pattern.

"Quite an elegant piece Miss Polomare." Hoity described

"Zhis quite worth eh photo shoot." Photo Finish said flashing her camera

"Quite an eyeballing style not very much seen." Blueblood commented then all the judges looked toward Winter Blossom for the final word

"Hm… Well the color scheme of it quite creative and appealing to the eye, but it's a little too flashy for my taste." Winter exclaimed her opinion striking a blow.

Trixie and Coco was taken aback at what she was wearing it looked like a complete overhaul of the one Trixie was wearing.

"This could be bad." Trixie stated but after what Coco saw she was now in a complete mess.

"She… copied my work and if we show this to them it'll remind them of Suri's and then it'll be like all those years ago, only this time I'll publicly humiliated." She cried out.

They called her name… it was time to face the music. Trixie went out on the runway trying her best to show the dress off until she finally reached the judges in front.

"Though this is beautiful I can't give any other comment." Hoity said not very pleased

"Zhis no deserve any pleasure from me." Photo Finish said with a look of disgust.

"I want to know the mare that made this atrocity!" Blueblood practically shouted and every other pony in the crowd wait until Coco practically came out from behind the curtain and approached Trixie's side

"Did you make this copy?" Blueblood asked.

She only gave a slight nod "Then you should be quite ashamed of yourself copying another mares design is quite a…YEHOWW!" He sudden yelped in pain as a hoof came in contact with the back of his head and saw it was Winter Blossom who did it.

"Was that even called for ma'am?" He said only to receive another one

"Would you be quite while I'm trying to think baka!" She stated.

"But Miss. Winter this design is in fact a copy just designed differently to look like an original." Hoity explained.

"And apparently you can't see through those glasses of yours that you're looking at an original." She finally said which stunned the rest of the judges.

"Suri Polomare would you please come out one more time?" Winter asked and Suri approached the runway and walked up toward them

"I like to retract my earlier statement from Suri's and replace it with something else." Winter said.

Winter sent a glare toward Suri "Suri Polomare you are here by disqualified from the show." She said angrily which shocked not only the judges, the three on stage, but also the crowd

"May I ask why I'm being disqualified?" Suri asked rather annoyed

"I've presented my piece and those low down ponies copied me so they should be disqualified." Suri countered.

"Then I have question for both of you." She started

"How long did it take for you both to make your dresses?" She asked.

"Is this really relevant?" Suri countered

"Yes it is." She added

"Ugh fine… it took my three hours to make." Suri said.

"And you Coco." Winter gestured toward her

"Um… about a few days to make." Coco said nervously

"I thought so. Suri your design looks rushed and while it is beautiful it lacks creativity. While Coco's it is easy to tell that much effort, thought, and heart was put into the design." Winter started and gave a small smirk.

"Plus it doesn't help that somepony saw you sneak into Coco's room and come out with her designs." She added.

"But how did you…" Suri began only to get a bright smile from Winter

"I didn't but thanks for confirming it." Winter gave her a knowing wink and Suri was slacked jawed that she fell for a simple trick like that.

"And for your action, not only your disqualification, but you are also suspended from appearing at fashion shows for two years." Winter said then send her one final glare.

"Now pack your things and get out of my sight before I have you thrown out." She stated and the crowd cheered.

Suri stood there still slacked jaw until Coco stepped in "WAIT!" She hollered quieting the crowd

"Suri doesn't deserve what she getting, and maybe her suspension shouldn't last that long." Coco explained.

"What do you mean?" Hoity asked

"W-When I was suspended three years I felt like my passion for fashion had almost been killed. I know how it feels, and while I agree that what she did is probably the worst thing possible for ponies who do what we do." Coco started.

"So what I'm just asking is..." Coco continued.

"So please if you could just maybe give her a chance?" Coco asked.

"Coco." Suri looked at her the mare she was trying to ruin is actually trying to save her career. Winter pondered it but as per the usual Blueblood spoke up

"I'm afraid we cannot. The rules are the rules and those who break them…YEWHOO!" He started before getting smacked again by Winter.

"Why aren't you doing something about this?" He asked turning to the guard who had his back turned to them.

"I think we can ignore this little misshape once, but another slip up like this Suri and we will bring the hammer down." She warned and Suri completely nodded.

"However I think we can agree on a winner. And the winner for best dress in show… Miss Coco Pommel, and Suri Polomare." She announced and the crowd burst in a uproar of cheers.

They were award the trophy and minutes later everything calmed and Coco was about to pack up when Suri came over to her.

"Why did you help me? I tried to ruin you and yet you helped me get out of a tight spot… why?" Suri asked clearly confused.

"We may not have a great history with each other but I just didn't want you to go through what I did." Coco said with a smile on her face

"So I thought I would help out in some way I can." She added

"And maybe someday we could be friends." She added.

"Friends… I may have to get back to you on that." Suri said

"Just take your time and I'll wait for your answer." Coco said with a smile as Suri started to leave

"Goodbye Suri Polomare." She said her goodbyes.

When the got back to the apartment Trixie got a blank piece of paper and started writing..

"_Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to send you another letter because of my adventures here in Manehatten. My friend Coco Pommel learned that you should never forget how your friends feel and doing your best to help them in any way you can… even if that same pony is holding a grudge on you. Your faithful student; Trixie Lulamoon._

_P.S. Tell Shining Armor that Manehatten is a bust."_

She finished her letter and packed it in her saddle bag and began to make her way down until she heard a loud yell that sounded like Blueblood getting launched from a cannon.

"Wonder who did that?" She asked but didn't bother to pursue it.

Meanwhile on the streets of Manehatten Winter Blossoms face was bright red walking away from the guard "That could have gone better than him…" The guard said before Winter interrupted him

"FINSIH THAT SENTENCE SEEKER AND I'LL BUCK YOU TO THE NEXT MILLENIA!" She shouted her horn flaring white with ice surrounding it.

"Just another day in paradise." Seeker finished and went to go get Blueblood… where ever he is.

* * *

**F3: I'll say it. Every villain character can be redeemed in some way.**

**Pinkie: Really?**

**F3: Well that's what I think any way. Only four episodes left in Moonburst Chronicles. And normally by now we would get blasted by now at this point.**

**Pinkie: Oh what's that? *Points toward mini robot***

**F3: A robot… okay what's it going to do shoot bombs at us.**

**Pinkie: Don't say that! *Robot starts ticking* Too late *Explosions***

**F3: ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!**

**Pinkie: WEEEE! * Twinkling Stars***


	17. Rules of Kindness

**F3: A robot why didn't I see that coming. **

**Pinkie: Something's just can't be explained.**

**F3: Like how we ended up in the feudal era and me almost getting piece by an Adamant Barrage.**

**Pinkie: … Yeah something like that.**

**F3: Ugh… let's just get this over with.**

* * *

**Episode 18: The rules of Kindness.**

Morning rose on the little town so that the fellow ponies could enjoy the day ahead. It appeared to be Sunday as young fillies and colts went out to play and have fun in the sun all day, however today wasn't the day for a particular pony an assistant teacher named Cheerliee heading toward the Carousal boutique. The day before she promised to help Rarity gather some jewels since she ran out for a new fashion line she was going to make.

"It's a little early for jewel hunting." She said but still continued onward

"But I promised to help her find some and I'm more than willing to get my hooves dirty if need be." She said with some confidence as she knocked on the door of the boutique.

The door opened to reveal a small filly that she already met "Oh hello there Sweetie Belle." She greeted the filly

"Oh good morning Miss. Cheerliee. Can I help you?" The filly asked

"Well I was wondering if your sister was up." She said

"Oh sure I'll go get her." She zoomed off before Cheerliee could do anything

"RARITY! CHEERLIEE'S HERE!" Sweetie hollered.

What was heard next was the sound of something crashing from the upper levels of the boutique. Probably Rarity getting woken up from her 'beauty' sleep.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" A more decorate voice yelled out. Sweetie Belle immediately returned to the front door

"She'll be down in a minute." She smiled as she let Cheerliee in.

It was still early so Coco was yet to arrive at the boutique. She heard a door slam and she saw Rarity come down the stairs with her mane and tail all frizzled and her sapphires eyes half opened.

"Good…" She let out a loud yawn "Morning Cheerliee." She groggily said.

"Is everything alright Rarity?" Cheerliee asked looking at the frizzled maned mare

"Quite alright darling…" She then looked toward Sweetie Belle still sporting a bright smile

"Just woken by a small filly." She added.

Rarity then trotted up toward the back of her boutique "Just let me freshen up, get a bite of breakfast then we'll be off dear." Rarity said disappearing in the backroom leaving Cheerliee alone with Sweetie Belle in the front room.

"Well I love to stay but me and the other crusaders have made plans for today." Sweetie said and she trotted out the door to meet up with her friends.

Rarity being Rarity it took her over an hour just for her to get ready. The door opened again only this time Coco appeared "Oh hello Cheerlie." Coco greeted

"Is there anything you need?" She asked

"Actually no, but me and Rarity are about to head on a jewel hunt for another idea Rarity has for a fashion line." Cheerliee replied.

"Okay, but maybe after while you could help me model, I've just figured out a design that could work for you Cheerlie." Coco said.

Cheerliee pondered it but quickly found an answer "Tell you what after me and Rarity come back from gather up more jewels I'll be sure to give you a hoof." Cheerlie answered

"Thank you Cheerlie." She thanked

"What are friends for right." She said.

Rarity now exited the backroom back in her former glory with her mane and tail back in its usual curly style.

"Well are you ready to go dear?" She said

"Oh and good morning Coco." She greeted

"We shouldn't take long so feel free to use all of the equipment if needed." She stated.

"Of course Rarity." Coco said and disappeared into Rarity's inspiration room.

"Now let us be off darling the more we wait the more those precious gems waste away in the dirt." Rarity stated.

"Right behind you Rare's, but how are we going to haul all the jewels we do find even our saddlebags aren't going to be enough?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Oh that's simple darling…" She paused and led her to the outside and behind the boutique.

"We just use this." She gestured to a large moving cart used to haul heavy objects.

"Well strap on darling we have a long way to go before we get there." Rarity said and Cheerlie strap on the harness off they went.

"So where are we going to look?" She asked

"There a nice patch of land in the mountains but it shouldn't take more than an hour to get there but it'll be worth the trip." Rarity said and of they went.

Like Rarity said it took them about an hour filled with rocks all over the place. Cheerliee detach herself from the cart and began to look around and a little confused.

"Um Rarity I thought we were looking for jewels not a bunch of rocks." She replied

"Oh why of course darling we first have to find the gems first since there in the ground." Rarity concluded.

"Which means we have to dig them up?" Cheerliee said and Rarity nodded.

"Do you know why my cutiemark is three shaped diamonds; it represents my specialty in finding and applying the rare gems." Rarity added and lit her horn in a sapphire blue aura pointed her head toward the ground and began looking

"What are you doing?" Cheerlie questioned confused of her friends action.

"It's a gem finding spell I developed for just these occasions, it allows me to pinpoint where any gem is in the area." Rarity answered and her head jerked right pointing toward some scattered rocks.

"Oh there must be plenty over there." She commented and Cheerliee went over and proceeded to dig with her hooves in the spot Rarity's horn was pointing to.

When she dug enough down it revealed at least three sapphires, two emeralds, and two cobalt's. Rarity went over to inspect them and immediately eyed the cobalt's shaped into a jagged fang.

"Are these jagged cobalt's?" Rarity inspected then gasped

"These are jagged cobalt's! I've been looking for these for months!" She squealed.

"Well we better put them in these in the cart." She said and placed them in.

"Well we still got a lot to get darling so let's get busy." Rarity said as she continued to look around for more gems to add.

Two hours quickly passed and the girls made their way back to Ponyville "You sure you can handle that darling?" Rarity asked a struggling Cheerliee trying to pulling the cart full of gems from their latest finding.

"Yeah no problem this is a… cake walk." Cheerliee smiled but the sweat coming down her face and the dirt on her front hooves from all the digging says otherwise.

"Well were almost home darling." Rarity assured and within a few minutes they were at the front step of the Carousal Boutique. Cheerliee let out a relieving sigh and detached herself from the cart.

"You head on in and I'll take care of this." Rarity said grabbing some of the gems in her magic and bringing them in.

Cheerliee headed inside and since she promised to help Coco with her modeling she went to go see her right away.

She found where Coco was always; in the inspiration room making another dress. As always the room is a mess with an assortments of fabrics measuring tapes, but to some they would call it a mess, but to Coco and Rarity it would be considered organized chaos, but Cheerliee respected that and leave it at that.

She knocked to get Coco's attention which made her flinch a little bit then realized it was just Cheerliee coming in.

"So should we get started?" She asked and Coco nodded and gestured her to a medium size podium for Cheerliee to stand on. She got on the podium and stood there.

"Okay just like that." Coco said she brought out the measuring tape and began her measurements.

The measurements took only about five minutes and Coco began taking fabrics and began applying the measurements she took from Cheerliee onto the fabrics. The fabric she was using is a jungle green and relic gold.

First the jungle green fabric would be the dress part which covers the flank but not so much that it would drag on the ground when the pony walks. Next the jungle green would have the relic gold vines that would travel around the dress and to the other side of it and branching out and curling into a swirl pattern.

The relic gold is used for the saddle that would go around the ponies' waist so it wouldn't slip from the ponies back. A lime green trim went around the saddle to add some color to the dress. Relic gold strap shoes are used so it would tie in a cross pattern but not too tight so the pony doesn't lose circulation in there hoofs.

To finish an amethyst necklace is held together with a bright gold chain to add some brightness that begs for attention.

"And I think that should do it." Coco said finally finishing the dress and placing it on Cheerliee. Cheerliee stepped down from the podium and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow Coco your work is getting better and better each time." She complemented. Coco blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh it's not much." She said sheepishly

"It's great Coco thanks." She thanked and took the dress off.

Cheerliee's stomach growled "Well that took longer than expected." She said

"This calls for some brunch, and a trip to Sugarcube Corner." Cheerliee said and she walked out of boutique with Rarity finished unloading the travel cart.

"Thank you for the help darling, without you I don't know if I would've gotten all these here." Rarity thanked.

"What are friends for." Cheerliee said and she trotted off to her next destination.

She was on her way to Sugarcube Corner, however something else had plans for her, that 'something' or somepony crashed into her was Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh…ow now that hurt." Cheerliee groaned and rubbed her head and spotted the source of her headache. Rainbow Dash had her head stuck in the ground trying to free herself from the grounds grasp.

She groaned shaking her head at the pony "Hold on let me help." She said as she grabbed Dash's tail with her mouth and pulled hard. By the fifth pull she was able to free Dash's head from the ground. With her head free she spat out the dirt that was in her mouth and wiped away the dirt from her tongue with her hoof.

"Okay now I know what they mean by 'eat dirt'." Dash joked the she saw Cheerliee and she spat out Dash's tail.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" She asked concerned. Dash just put on a proud smile.

"Oh I'm cool; just a jet stream got me off target that's all." She smirked buffing her chest out with pride.

"Well at least there's no actual head injury." She said swiping a fake sweat with her hoof

"What were you doing anyway?" She questioned

"Well if you must know; I was trying to pull off a double helix screwdriver to impress the wonderbolts when I get the chance." She replied

"But as you can see it still needs some work." She let out a slight chuckle.

Then an idea came to mind "Hey maybe you can help me perfect it!" Dash replied

"I mean you've been helpful to most ponies in town. It'll be perfect." Dash explained

"_Maybe she suffered some head trauma." _Cheerliee thought.

"Well I don't know…" She paused

"Please! Please! Please!" She begged making puppy eyes at Cheerliee

"_Oh c'mon." _She thought.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt." Cheerliee answered

"YES! I OWE YOU ONE CHEERS!" She cried out giving Cheerliee a hug in response.

"But only after I get some lunch okay." She added.

"Okayseeyouattheparkbye." Dash said quickly and before she knew it she was gone.

She shook her head "I'll never understand that pony." She said as she continued her way toward SugarCube Corner.

She entered SugarCube Corner luckily there wasn't that many ponies in today "Hey Pinkie you here." She called out and Pinkie popped out from behind the register.

"Oh afternoon Cheers, what can I get yah?" Pinkie asked

"I thought this place would be busy by this time." Cheers said

"Well it's been rather today and Mrs. Cake asked me to take over." Pinkie added.

"Plus she's been rather moody lately if you ask me." Pinkie added

"So what can I get yah?" She asked again

"You have a salad?" Cheers asked and Pinkie bolted back to the kitchen and brought out a salad bowl

"There yah go, three bits for the salad." Pinkie said and Cheerliee placed three bits on the counter and took the salad bowl in her hooves.

Cheerliee found a seat in a booth and dug into her salad.

After a nice tasty salad she had to meet up with Rainbow Dash about helping with a new stunt she's been trying to perfect or something like that. Dash was tapping her hoof on a cloud she was sitting waiting for her to show up. She began to glance around for her then she spotted her approaching.

She flew toward her and landed next to her "About time I was waiting for like twenty minutes." Dash complained

"Patience's is a virtue Rainbow Dash." She stated

"Now what is this trick you want to do again." Cheerliee asked.

"Maybe you can help me out with it." Dash said pointing toward a piece of paper that is being weighted down by a rock.

"So far this is the layout of what my trick is supposed to do." Dash said as Cheerliee scanned over the layout of Dash trick.

On the top of the paper it read: Helix Screwdriver. It had Dash fly through the air gaining speed performing two loop de loops then bolting straight upward while spinning and the finale her shooting downward her wings spread while spinning and pulling up at the last second.

"Well what's the problem?" Dash asked. Cheerliee took a second glance before pondering a thought

"Well for one there your spinning here will be make you dizzy and throw you off balance and this part here where you pull up at the last second while spinning will land you in the ground about ninety percent of the time." Cheerliee stated.

"So I may suggest you try a brand new approach in this stunt." Cheers added

"Okay I'll give it a shot." Dash said and took off like a rocket. She went straight into performing her loops then shooting straight into the air while gathering some great speed.

She stopped about three hundred feet up gazing in the sun glow then shooting downward into a spiral coming down fast. At about one hundred feet she extended her wings so that they're straight out and wind was passing through them leaving a wind stream behind. Then she began to spin quickly have the wind streams cross each other forming a helix and Dash coming down like a drill.

Luckily she managed to pull up at the second before she crashed into the dirt… only smack head first into a tree.

Cheerliee flinched at the crash of her pegasi friend and went to check on her "You okay Dash?" She asked.

"That was. Perfect!" Dash shouted

"I mean when I tried it the first time I was dizzy and lost my focus but this time around was way different, and I managed to keep my focus without losing control. Great idea Cheers." Dash commented.

"Well happy to help." Cheerliee said

"Let me know if you need anything else okay." Cheereliee added. Today's going to be a great day for her.

She trotted back to Ponyville to check on its residence and maybe lend a helping hoof if need be. She looked to her right and notice Sunset working with a few fillies and colts with their magic.

"I see Sunset still busy as ever." She said to herself then looked to her left to find Spike carrying some books with Trixie carrying some too.

"Maybe I'll see what there up to." She said and trotted toward them.

"Hey Trixie, Spike!" She called out to get their attention. They both looked at her when their names were called.

"Oh hello Cheerliee can we help you with anything?" Spike asked

"Actually I was about to ask you two that same question." She added

"Huh?" Trixie and Spike said.

"I've got plenty of time on my hooves, so I could help out with anything you need." Cheerliee added. Trixie paused for a second to consider what to say

"…Well we're donating some of these old books to an orphanage that's down a ways." Trixie said

"But we don't know where the orphanage is anyway." Spike added struggling to hold the stack of books.

"No problem I know just where it is." Cheerliee smiled and took about half the stack Spike was carrying and place them on her back.

"Just follow me." She added and the two followed Cheerliee to their destination.

It was a rather quiet twenty minutes as no pony or dragon said a word until Trixie spoke up.

"So everything going great for you Cheerliee?" Trixie questioned

"Oh everything is fine, today I promised Rarity a while back I would help her gather some gems today, of course it took about two hours but we made quiet the haul, and Coco wanted my help to model for her afterward for a new design, and to top it off I've help Rainbow perfect a brand new stunt she been working on." Cheerliee smiled.

"You've managed to help with all that… in a few hours." Trixie said a bit surprised.

"Actually it was two hours and forty minutes if I'm right."Cheerliee corrected.

"I do this all the time Trixie; it's nothing new to me." She added. They continued walking for another ten minutes until coming into view of a large two store brick building with a light red roof.

Also on the side of the brick building is some playground equipment that young fillies and colts could play on. The place on the outside looked well kept and not messy or run down. They approached the front door of the building and knocked on the front door.

The door opened to reveal an earth pony mare with completely gray coat and a darker gray mane with a flat mane and tail style. She also had violet eyes and her cutiemark is that of an array of round marbles of different colors.

"Hello again Cheerliee." The mare answered seemingly to know Cheerliee well.

"It's been awhile Marble." Cheerliee answered.

"So what brings you back here to the orphanage? Wanting to adopt another one?" The mare now known as Marble asked.

"No I'm just helping a friend of mine finding this place since she didn't know where this place was." Cheerliee said and gestured to Trixie and Spike to follow inside.

"Marble let me introduce some of my friends." Cheerliee started

"This is the local librarian Trixie Lulamoon, and her assistant Spike." She introduced as Trixie waved and placed the books down and Spike practically drop his stack from all of the walking

"And this is Marble Pie who's the caretaker of the orphanage." She added.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Marble said.

"Wait a minute. Cheerliee did you say her name is Pie?" Trixie asked

"Yes. Why?" Cheerliee said

"Then wouldn't that make her related to Pinkie Pie." Trixie added.

"Oh you must mean my sister Pinkamena Diana Pie, but we just call her Pinkie for short." Marble said.

"Your sister!" Spike shouted. Marble then shushed him

"Please be quiet some of the other fillies and colts are sleeping and I don't have to wake them up until another twenty minutes. So please no shouting." She whispered.

Spike let out a slight chuckle "Sorry about that." He whispered.

Trixie took a quick glance around the inside of the place, and as expected it looked very well kept and neat. There was a small play area for the everypony to play if it rained. A small book shelf for easy access to the books, and a kitchen in the back to help with the baking.

A staircase that leads to the upstairs bedrooms is in the back half of the building "It looks just as good inside as it is outside." Trixie commented

"But how are you able to keep up with this place?" Trixie asked. Marble smirked

"Well most of the time Cheerliee helps out with all of this." Marble said

"And the way she's around the fillies and colts here, they always comment on how nice and kind she is." Marble added.

Cheerliee blushed embarrassed "Marble you're embarrassing me." Cheerliee said

"Oh right sorry." Marble added.

Trixie let out a cough "Well back on topic, we were wondering if you would take these books off our hoofs. Since I have no room for them in my library." Trixie stated. Marble nodded

"Of course I'm sure the foals here will much enjoy them." Marble said as Trixie levitated them over to the bookshelves.

"Speaking of the kids; how's Emerald Jewel fairing?" Marble asked.

"She's doing great, but at times I still worry about her when she goes off with the Crusaders." Cheerliee stated.

"But I'm sure she'll be fine." She added.

Trixie and Spike were making their way outside "Well I would like to stay and chat but we better be getting home before it gets late. It's been a pleasure to meet you Marble and maybe you can stop by Ponyville some time." Trixie replied.

"I'll be sure to stop by whenever I can." Marble said

"Maybe I'll make it field trip for the foals here." She added.

"Oh and Trixie." She said stopping Trixie for a moment

"I've got to say that you have the kindest friend like Cheerliee. Don't want anything to happen to her." Marble said.

"It'll be fine Marble." Trixie assured

"Well we better be going Cheerliee." She said as both Trixie, and Cheerliee walked the path back to Ponyville as Spike rode on Trixie's back the rest of the way back.

About ten minutes into the walk back home it was completely silent most of the time till Cheerliee breathed in some fresh air.

"Ah always a good day to take in some fresh air." Cheerliee stated a smile on her face.

"Yeah but; I have something I feel I should tell you Cheerliee." Trixie replied.

"Sure just say what's on your mind." Cheerliee said

"Well Cheerliee what you've told me from what you did today. I think you've been coming off, and don't take this personally. A little naive." Trixie stated.

Cheerliee stopped a moment and stared at her azure colored friend "Naïve. What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"What I mean is that your being easily tricked or being too kind for your own good." Trixie explained

"I'm just being who I am Trixie. Nothing bad about that." Cheerliee said.

"I know but sometimes being too nice can get you into a lot of trouble Cheerliee." Trixie said.

They made their way back to Ponyville; Trixie went back to the library and Cheerliee back home thinking about what Trixie said today. She was back to grading papers for tomorrow being a school day.

"So what I help out around town." She stated

"If weren't for me, Sunset and Pendragon wouldn't have the home there in right now." Cheerliee stated.

"Plus it never hurts to lend a helping hoof once in awhile to a fellow pony." She added. She stopped herself in the middle of her grading thinking over what she just said and what Trixie had told her.

"Maybe… I am being naïve." She said but only shook her head

"C'mon Cheerliee you need get that negativity out of your head." Cheerliee said and continued her grading.

Three hours later; her grading finished two hours ago and the sun almost ready to set with the sky turning a deep orange with a mix of yellow and red as well. She was relaxing in her home along with her daughter Emerald eating dinner when a knock at her door disturbed their dinner.

"_A pony at this hour." _She thought as she walked toward the door and opened it only to find an exhausted Lightning Dust with a lot of muck and dirt on her.

"Lightning Dust what happened to you. You look like you've been through Ghastly Gorge." Cheerliee said.

"Actually… that's where… I was." She said between breaths.

"Why were you out there for anyway?" Cheerliee asked. Lightning Dust took in a breath of air before speaking and calming herself down before she spoke.

"Fluttershy wanted me to go to Ghasty Gorge to help feed some of the animals there and she allowed Angel bunny to follow me just to make sure everything went okay." She began.

"Then well something got all the creatures into a frenzy and they started attacking us and nearly causing a rockslide. I got out as quickly as I could but when I looked behind me Angel bunny wasn't there. So that's why I came back to find you." She finished

"Why not go to Fluttershy?" Cheerliee asked

"Are you kidding, she'll kill me if I didn't bring Angel back with me and it's not a pretty sight if she gives you 'The stare'." She shuddered.

"But isn't a little late to be going out I mean it is almost dark." Cheerliee said

"I know that, but it's either getting Angel now or suffer Fluttershy's wrath later." Lightning Dust said.

"Couldn't we just wait till tomorrow where it is lighter instead of in the night?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Fluttershy expected me to be done by now and to make sure Angels okay." Lightning added

"C'mon Cheerliee please." She pleaded

"Well I don't know." Cheers answered

"Please?" Lightning pleaded giving Cheerliee the puppy eyes and lip quivering.

"_Oh for crying out loud."_ Cheerliee thought but had no choice but to give in

"Alright just let me get Emerald to bed then I'll help you." She said.

"Sweet, thanks Cheers I owe you one." Lightning said as she waited by the door.

With some coaxing Cheerliee manage to put Emerald to bed so that she can be ready for school the next morning. With that settle Cheerliee took off with Lightning Dust to get Angel bunny out of Ghasty Gorge. Cheerliee followed Lightning Dust even despite it being late at night now.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She called out to the pegasi above her

"Trust me I know where it is." Dust called back.

They went like this for about twenty five minutes where now Luna's moon was high in the sky over head. They came to a wide rocky valley that had large gaping holes near the top of the valley.

"It doesn't look that dangerous to me." Cheerliee said. A tiny bird flew in and landed on a branch near one of the holes.

When out of nowhere a large mouth that could eat an apple tree whole shot out of the hole and clamped it's mouth shut on the bird swallowing it whole and then retreating back into it home. Cheerliee stood there wide eyed at the sight of where the small bird and what was left of the branch.

"Maybe we should come back another time maybe when it's daylight." Cheerliee said obviously not wanting to become tonight's dinner

"Oh come on we'll go in grab Angel bunny and get out in no time flat." Lightning smirked

"Couldn't you just go and grab him." Cheerliee retorted

"Hey I need somepony to watch my back just in case anything goes wrong." Lightning said.

"So you only got me to come with so I could… be a lookout." Cheerliee said

"Yeah pretty much." Lightning stated bluntly.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted

"Ugh! Trixie was right that my kindness was going to get me in trouble one of these days and it had to be today!" She shouted. Lightning was taken aback by her sudden outburst

"Hey you know you could've just said no and I could've got RD to help me." She stated.

"I know but it's too late to turn back now is it." Cheerliee said.

"Okay then, you watch from there while I find Angel then we're out of here." Lightning said as she flew straight down the valley avoiding the large holes to she doesn't become dinner. Once down there she began searching quickly and accurately looking under every rock… literally for the small bunny.

Lightning kept this up for ten minutes without any success, but still kept at it. Then she heard a squeal from a tiny hole in the ground and went to check it out.

"Did angel dig this hole?" She asked herself

"Lightning! Did you find him?!" Cheerliee called.

"I think so!" She called back, then stuck her muzzle down the hole

"Angel you down there?!" She called down the hole. First there wasn't any response but a moment later Angel popped its head out of the hole

"Hey there buddy good to see your okay." Lightning Dust said but Angel had an angry look on his face.

"Okay sorry for leaving you in a hurry, but now let's get out of here before anything else happens." She said.

Angel hopped on her back and she took to the sky. She was about half way up when the same large mouth came out and tries to eat them only to realize that the mouth had a whole body attached to it. The monster was red with bright yellow eyes that could go right through you, and sharp scales that was there armor and of course pearly white teeth that could eat a pony whole.

"Oh ponyfeathers." Dust said. Then the monster tried to strike at her again but Lightning avoided it only losing an eight of her tail

"Hey no touchy on the tail." Dust said as it tried to strike her yet again

"Okay maybe we should get." Dust said and Angel nodded in agreement

"Cheerliee move your flank so we can get out of here!" She shouted back.

Cheerliee said and quickly moved out of the way as Lightning dust landed in front of her. They both heard a loud roar and the monsters head came out of the valley.

"Okay now this is getting old." Dust said looking up at the monster with a really long neck.

"So you want to challenge me huh?" She said with some cockiness in her tone but the monster just roared again

"Cheerliee take Angel I've got some unfinished business with this thing." She said as Angel got off her back and onto Cheerliee.

Dust shot straight to the air "Booyahcasha!" She cried out landing a right hoof to the side of the monster. It shook it off and attacked her again but couldn't hit her.

Cheerliee and Angel looked on seeing Lightning Dust holding her own. However no matter how fast Lightning Dust is she's still one pony and one pony verses a big pony eating monster isn't going to be good. The monster let out one final roar which the shockwave from it sent Lightning Dust swirling to the ground with a loud crash.

She picked herself up shook off the hit "Man this thing doesn't give up." She snarled

"Lightning Dust I would like to help if you'll let me." Cheerliee said. Lightning dust looked at her companion in confusion

"What can you do?" Dust questioned

"Oh this school teacher might have a few tricks up her hoof." Cheerliee stated

"Just follow my lead." She added.

"Angel I'm afraid you'll have to wait here so that you don't get injured okay." Angel complied and hopped off Cheerliee's back as she took off with Lightning Dust.

The monster was still trying it's best to capture its prey but when it saw another pony along with the previous one it thought I would be easier to catch the one on the ground. And so it focused its attention on the other one.

Cheerliee saw it change direction to follow her instead of Lighting Dust "I hope this plan works." She whispered to herself and continued running. She saw a small large enough boulder to hide herself behind to avoid a large bite from the monster.

"Okay time to put my plan into action." She said taking a breath before stepping out behind the boulder. The monster tried to look for its prey but got a whistling sound as in to look in the direction where it came from.

"Oh monster." Cheerliee said in a more seductive tone.

Cheerliee posed so the monster could see her. Her eye only half opened as if to get it to come over. The monster eyes had hearts in them and was apparently attracted to her and lunged toward her as if to hug her. Cheerliee knew it was working and when the monster was five feet away she quickly moves out of the way and the monster hit the boulder she was in front of.

Cheerliee took this chance to stand on the monsters mouth and stared him down with a very stern look on her face "Now you listen to me you jerk, all we were doing was looking for a friend of ours and know your probably angry for getting on your territory but that still doesn't give you the right to attack harmless and defenseless ponies." She sternly stated.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to go back into the hole you crawled out of before I get one of friends down here who knows how to take care of animals like you." She stated firmly

"Do I make myself clear?" She added. The monster nodded quickly as if it understood her and quickly retracted into its hole.

Lightning Dust looked on at what Cheerliee did with her mouth wide open "Wow Cheers I thought you were a pushover at first but now I know not to get on your bad side."Dust said with a laugh.

"Well sometimes it takes some tough love to get through to them with just a slight touch of kindness." Cheerliee said.

Angel got back on Cheerliees back "Besides I couldn't let it hurt you Lightning Dust." She added. They made their way back to Ponyville then to Fluttershys cottage where they dropped Angel off. Of course Fluttershy was very happy that Angel was safe and that they came back without any injuries.

Lightning dust walked Cheerliee back home "Hey Cheers I got to thank you for your help, and sorry for tricking you like I did." Dust apologized

"There's no need for that I'm just glad I was able to help in some way." Cheerliee assured

"But maybe it's my fault I should have gone to Trixe for more and not just jumping in the fray without wondering." She said.

"Well this has been a lesson for me then. I'll see you tomorrow Lightning Dust." She waved goodbye and Lightning Dust flew off home.

Cheerliee went inside her dark home and went to grab a paper and pencil for her to write on.

She began to write: _Dear Princess Celestia, Being kind to other does give you a sense of achievement when you know you've done something right for a pony in need. However being kind all the time can land you in some dangerous circumstances. I've learned that I come out a little naïve but being the element of kindness doesn't mean that I'm an embodiment of kindness, but if a pony ever needs a help hoof I'll try the best of my abilities to help out. Your local assistant teacher of Ponyville, Cheerliee." _She wrote.

She looked at the time and headed straight for to bed afterward. She proceeded upstairs and into her room where her bed laid. She was about to get into bed when she heard a knock at her door. It was Emerald with tears running down her face.

"Is something the matter dear?" She asked in worry

"I had a bad dream momma." She said sniffing a little.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She asked and her daughter nodded. She ran to her mother's side of the bed and snuggled in with her.

"Goodnight momma." She said and went to sleep

"Goodnight my little jewel." Cheerliee said as they both went to sleep without a care in the world.

* * *

**F3: Okay this one took a little bit longer than expected to finish.**

**Pinkie: Booyahcasha? What does that even mean?**

**F3: I don't know but its fun to yell out. Well only three chapters to go before I can finish this thing. So be on your lookout posts for episode 19. I'm Fireuser3… and I should be blown up right now.**

**Pinkie: Um… Fire what is that giant green lizard in the sky staring at us.**

**F3: *Looks out of window* Lizard what are you… *Pales* Oh crap *Large green beam attack* I HATE THIS PART!**

**Pinkie: I LOVE IT! WEEEE! * Twinkle stars***


	18. Shy Moon

**F3: Well that could've gone way better than I've hoped. *Looking around for Pinkie* and where is Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: *In space with the green dragon* WEEE!**

**F3: Oh well I'm sure we'll see her at the end of the chapter. Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

* * *

**Episode 19: Shy Moon.**

Everything was quiet in Canterlot; Celestia already lowered the sun and Luna's moon was already high in the sky illuminating the sky with the white light of the moon. But something felt off with Celestia, she tossed and turned in her bed but to no avail could she sleep soundly through the night as if something was troubling her. And yet, she knew was it was.

It has been months since her sister Luna has returned to Canterlot from her banishment as Nightmare Moon and yet her sister has yet to interact with other ponies that were not Celestia.

She tried many times to coax her sister to join her for other duties but Luna always had a convenient excuses or would tell her that the ponies would be afraid to even talk to her.

Celestia got up from her bed and made her way toward a window that showed a view of a tower across from her that would be Luna's tower where her sister stayed locked up, the only time she ever comes out was to raise and lower the moon.

Celestia sighed _"What would it take to get her to open up to ponies again?" _She asked herself

_"__She was so happy when she was young."_ Celestia thought looking down.

_"Especially on her birthday…"_ Then just as that thought came to mind an idea sparked in her mind as she went toward her calendar and skimmed through for a specific date. Then she found what she was looking for August 12 and circled around it and written in blue it said 'LUNA'S BIRTHDAY'.

"This might just work, but who could I trust to take care of her?" She said aloud as she pondered her own question pacing her room.

She then stopped as an idea of who struck her mind"Of course Coco Pommel, she works and lives at the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville." She said to herself.

"I'll send her a message before morning." She starts floats and scroll over and writes, but then stops shaking her head and using her magic to crumble up the paper.

"No if I sent it Spike would receive it and Trixie would assume it would be for her." she tells herself and sighs before she continues to write.

"Appears I will have to use the postal service this time. Hopefully it ends up in the right place this time." She said as she finished writing and then headed for her bed.

"I just hope that this idea of mine works out." She whispered and she nodded off to sleep.

Morning soon came to the tiny town as its residence began to move about and get along with their day. It was middle of the week as fillies and colts ran toward the school house, and while that Coco has just woke up from her sleep. She rose from her bed and looked to her right at a small desk with a big mirror in the back of it as she saw herself in the mirror.

Bed head is common when you wake up from a goodnight sleep. On the desk were not only the mirror but also Coco's white sailors collar and a red follow mane pin along with other fashion drawings of her previous works she'd done since working with Rarity.

She trotted over to her desk and grabbed the brush that laid there and began to brush the bed hair out and straighten it. Then she placed her collar on her to look okay for the day ahead of her, and then the mane pin went behind her left ear to hold some of her mane back.

She then proceeded downstairs toward the homey part of the house. It was small but it worked for her; a small living room with furniture and a set of reading materials she bought from Sunset since she had extras of them in her house, and a small radio to listen to while she was home. Some windows were throughout the home to get a view of the outside.

Also some pictures hanged about the small home. Some were her days in Manehatten, and the rest was her stay in Ponyville.

She was about to head toward her kitchen when she heard a loud crash hit her door surprisingly not busted through.

"_This had better not be a prank by Pinkie Pie or she'll get a stern talking to."_ She thought as she approached her door and opened it. She thought she would be expecting a prank but only to find a familiar grey pegasi mare on the ground in her mail uniform.

"Are you okay Ditzy?" She asked the downed mail mare as she got up shaking her head from the sudden crash before nodding.

"Yeah I'm good happens all the time." She assured then she reached into the saddle bag which carried the mail around.

"Oh and you got mail for you." She said grabbing a red envelope from the bag.

"A letter? Does say from whom?" Coco asked.

"Wish I knew." Ditzy stated then she pulled something else out as well along with it.

"Muffin?" She asked offering her favorite baked treat to Coco.

Coco took the letter and the muffin the mail pony offered "Have a nice day, got lots more of deliveries to make." Ditzy said and shot into the sky… before bumping into a nearby lamppost.

"I'm good!" she called out.

Coco giggled at the mail pony but then turned her attention to the letter. She went back inside and toward the kitchen where she sat at the table. She ripped the top of the envelope open and began to read what it had inside, and the letter was from… Princess Celestia!

"_Dear Coco Pommel, I know that I normally send letters through Spike to give to Trixie however this is not the case where I did so. As you know my sister has returned after you and the others have returned her back to her old self from when she was Nightmare Moon. Even though I am most grateful for what you mares have done these past months my dear sister Luna has been rather distant from me and the rest of the fellow ponies and refuses to interact with others. I wondered if maybe you could help me in this dilemma to help my sister interact with other ponies again. From Trixie's letters she has sent me that you are a generous soul and a good pony. I'm not ordering you as a princess but I'm asking to help me to help my sister if you're up to the task. Please reply if you are only willing to do so. Signed, Celestia." _

Coco finished reading the letter with both surprise and confusion. Celestia was asking her to help her sister Luna to interact with other ponies again. She didn't bother getting her morning coffee as she rushed out of the house and ran straight for the Golden Oaks library.

"WHAT!?" Trixie shouted after receiving the news from Coco making Trixie drop her breakfast on the floor

"Yes. Princess Celestia wants me to help her sister." Coco said calmly readjusting her collar.

"You've got to send a reply back to her immediately Coco." Trixie said in a sort of panic.

"She wrote that to send her a reply if only I'm willing to help her but I don't know what I should do." Coco said frowning a bit.

"I mean I don't know where to even begin to help Princess Luna." She starts a hoof to her chin.

"Well you could maybe make her feel welcome to Ponyville by greeting her when she comes here." Trixie suggested a small bit of panic evident in her voice.

"Are you sure Trixie? I don't want to upset Celestia or anything." Coco said shyly.

"Well we don't know much about her other than being Celestia younger sister and that she raises the moon." Trixie said doing her best to calm herself.

"So I think when she comes to Ponyville you could ask her about some of her favorite past times if that'll help." Trixie added.

"I guess that could work." Coco said sheepishly.

"Spike paper and quill please." Trixie called out as Spike grabbed what was requested. Coco grabbed the quill and began to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; I was thinking over the offer you gave me to help your sister and with some thought I gladly accept the task. But I do ask and please don't take it the wrong way but is there a reason from why you requested this of me? Signed; Coco Pommel." _She wrote. Trixie gave the letter to Spike and have him send off to Celestia with a breath of his flame.

"Well we should hear something back from her anytime now." Trixie stated, but not a minute later Spike burped out a green smoke and appeared yet another letter from Celestia.

"_Dear Coco; I'm happy that you are able to take on this task and as for your question I was hoping to my sisters birthday in a matter of two days so I do hope it's not an inconvenient for you. I will try to send Luna there to Ponyville within the hour to meet you in the square. Again I'm thankful for you to help me. Signed; Princess Celestia. P.S. I must warn you Luna can be quiet a hoof-full and hasn't caught up on the times yet so do try and bear it for now."_

Coco read the letter and since she hopefully and hour to kill she headed toward the boutique after thanking Trixie for the advice and left the library. She arrived at the boutique minutes later and Rarity was already waiting for her to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late Rarity other matters came up that needed to be handled." Coco said quickly a bit out of breath.

"Oh that is quiet alright darling." Rarity assured

"But may I ask what kind of matters?" Rarity questioned while levitated some other fabrics for other clients.

"Well um... it was about… Princess Luna." She said sheepishly. Rarity dropped her fabric when she heard what Coco said then looked toward the smaller mare

"Did you say Princess Luna darling?" She asked in a completely calm tone.

Coco only nodded to her question.

Then before she knew it Rarity had stars in her eyes "Princess Luna coming here to Ponyville! Why that is just absolutely splendid darling. I mean to think thee Princess Luna coming here why I can't wait to meet her." Rarity said excitingly.

"When is she supposed to be here exactly?" Rarity asked.

"Um that's the thing. She's supposed to be here within the hour as soon as Celestia can get her out, and she also wants me to help her interact with Ponyvilles residence and try to get her to feel welcome in Ponyville." Coco said

"Miss Trixie suggested that I ask Luna about her past times but I'm not entirely sure." Coco added.

"Well darling it shouldn't be that hard to talk to a Princess." Rarity added as she returned to her work.

"That's the thing. We know that Luna was Nightmare Moon before. So I really don't know how to talk to her, I was scared half way to Tartarus when she was Nightmare Moon." Coco added.

Rarity began to ponder her friend's dilemma _"Coco's right I heard that facing Nightmare Moon wasn't easy and she's probably scared that seeing Luna will remind her of it… IDEA!" _Rarity thought.

"Then don't think of Luna as Luna herself darling." Rarity said but Coco only looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean by that Rarity?" She asked.

"Well let's see how I would put this…" Rarity began stopping her work yet again turning to face the younger mare.

"Whenever I had a hard time talking to a client that needs a design ready I normally picture myself talking to somepony else like… Rainbow Dash for example." Rarity said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Coco raised an eyebrow

"Why her?" She added

"Oh um… no reason." Rarity added quickly turning her head away to hide a light blush then she coughed it away.

"Just follow me on this. What I mean is whenever it becomes difficult to talk to a pony picture yourself talking to somepony else like you talking to me right now." Rarity added.

"I guess that makes sense." Coco said taking in Rarity's advice.

"How about you go meet Luna and I'll continue some work here." Rarity suggested

"Are you sure Rarity?" It seems you have a lot to work on here already." She said gesturing to all the fabrics all around the boutique.

"Oh this is nothing darling." She stated then proceeded to push Coco toward and out the door

"Everything will be fine and remember darling be yourself and nothing can go wrong, and be sure to tell me how everything went when it's over. Ta-Ta." Rarity added closing the door slowly till hearing the click. With Rarity's advice in mind Coco trotted toward the center of town to wait till Princess Luna would arrive.

Once Coco arrived at the square she waited patiently for Luna to arrive "Okay Coco once Princess Luna is here you'll have to greet her, but how do you greet a princess anyway." Coco pondered before clearing her throat.

"Welcome to Ponyville Luna!" She rehearsed with a smile

"No that won't work, it'll creep her out." She said to herself.

She tried again to come up with a greeting "Welcome Luna to our little town." She rehearsed again only to find herself fidgeting around with her hoofs.

"No that won't do either. Rarity said to picture yourself talking to somepony else but this is Princess Luna were talking about. How am I suppose to give her a proper greeting?" She said.

"Give who what now?" An elegant voice chimed in.

The sudden voice scared Coco as she jumped and turned around to face the sudden voice. Now that she could see in front of her she was staring at dark blue hooves with light blue hoof clips on them.

"Our voice is up here little one." The voice said again as Coco looked up only to come eye to eye with light sapphire blue eyes.

She was looking at Princess Luna herself. At first Coco couldn't mutter a word because of actually seeing her up close was still intimidating to her not to mention the fact that Luna is about twice Coco's size.

Then after a minute has passed Coco's words found her "P-Princess L-Luna." Coco said stuttering a bit.

"Yes that is us." Luna responded.

Coco immediately stood straight up then finding something to talk about "Um… welcome to Ponyville Princess." She greeted with a bow

"There is no need to bow to us. We do not deserve it anyway." Luna stated as she looked away a bit.

"Right sorry." Coco said quickly raising her head from the ground.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm…" Coco began.

"Coco Pommel if we're assumed correctly." Luna answered

"Um… yes… that's me." She said

"The Element of Generosity always did suit our sister best." Luna stated again.

"Well your sister asked me to show you about, and maybe help with your...uhh..." Coco started unsure what to say.

"Social awkwardness." Luna says to which Coco nods.

"While thee is correct, I have no privilege to interact after all the troubles that thy have done." Luna said solemnly.

Coco was taken aback of Princess Luna's tone "But everypony, even a princess needs to interact once in awhile so that you don't feel alone." Coco began then an idea struck.

"How about I show you around Ponyville and introduce you to some of its residence?" Coco said. Luna wasn't sure how to take this approach from the little pony.

"Thou doesn't know if that a great idea." Luna said nervously while Coco took a nervous breath before she spoke again

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad for you to check out the town." Coco said as Luna gave her a look that was between a glare and a utter seriousness.

"Are thee sure about that?" She questioned as she gestured their surroundings that most of the ponies were staring right at Luna with mixed feeling of horror or discomfort.

Coco saw this and began to worry "Um… don't worry about them. You just have to give them a chance to know you." Coco suggested but when Luna tried to wave at them they all turned away from her.

Luna only sighed at his development"You see… even the ponies here don't acknowledge us." Luna said sadden.

"_Oh think Coco think what could help cheer her up."_ Coco thought frantically then she saw Sugarcube Corner

"That might work." Coco said then turned back to Luna

"Miss Luna I may have something that might lift your spirits." Coco responded gesturing toward the local bakery.

Luna turned her head and saw what Coco was gesturing to "A bakery?" She questioned

"C'mon Luna this'll be great for you and it'll help you interact with ponies in there too." Coco replied with glee as both her and the princess trotted toward the bakery.

When they got inside the pink blur was already going from the kitchen to the register and back again filling out other ponies orders.

"Wow it looks like Pinkie Pie is busy today." Coco said as Luna looked in wonderment at all the baked goods

Luna's attention snapped back to Coco "Pinkie Pie?" she questioned.

"Oh she's that pony by the register." Coco added pointing her hoof toward the pink pony by the register.

Luna looked at the pony in question and saw what Coco meant as said mare's appearance seemed to match her name.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to her." Coco smiled gesturing Luna to follow

"Thou sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked not sure how to approach the pink pony

"Sure I'm sure. Besides Pinkie wouldn't mind meeting someone new." Coco assured her as they waited for the line to thin out.

Once the line thin out a little bit more they were able to reach the front of the line without any trouble but Luna getting some strange looks from the other customers.

"Hey Coco what can I get yah." Pinkie said still holding that bright smile

"Actually I want you to meet somepony." Coco said

"Oh somepony new to Ponyville. Where?! Where?!" Pinkie said by bringing out a scope.

"She's right here." Coco said gesturing to Luna

"Pinkie let me introduce you to Princess Luna. Luna this is Pinkie Pie." She introduced. Luna observed the pink pony as did Pinkie but with more than a wide eyed shock then observing.

"Afternoon." Luna simply said. But as for Pinkie her entire coat and mane lost its color, and the last thing she did was wave to the princess before she fainted.

Coco and Luna were surprised by Pinkie's action "Oh ponyfeathers." Coco said then looked back to Luna with a nervous smile

"Uh… she's probably just taking a break." She said nervously

"Uh… one second." Coco added as she went behind the register and tries to wake the now pink turned gray pony up.

"Get a hold of yourself Pinkie." She stated as she slapped her on the face a few times waking Pinkie who regained her color.

"Sorry about that I thought you said that was Princess Luna out there." Pinkie whispered

"Yes I did and Celestia asked me to help Luna." Coco answered back

"Okie Doki Loki." Pinkie stated and got back up to the register.

"So… anything I can get you two." Pinkie said trying to strike up a conversation. Coco nudged at Luna for her to answer Pinkie but Luna couldn't find the proper words to say.

"Um… well… maybe something simple would do for the time being." Luna finally said.

"Simple coming right up!" She smiled and bounced toward the kitchen.

Coco looked at the alicorn "Good job so far Luna. I'm sure you'll get the hang of talking to other ponies in no time." Coco said.

"Thy hopes so soon." Luna stated. Pinkie then returned with two vanilla frosted cupcakes

"Here yah go, simple as it can get." Pinkie smiled. Coco paid and thanked Pinkie and the two left Sugarcube Corner without another thought.

Coco proceeded in giving Luna the full tour of Ponyville. They next stopped at Sweet Apple Acres but didn't go as far into it only meeting Applejack in the orchard. Next they stopped by where Coco works: Carousal Boutique which ended with Rarity almost talking Luna's ears off.

There last stop was the Golden Oaks Library "I'm terribly sorry about what happened with Rarity. She doesn't normally get like that." Coco said nervously.

"Thou are okay… even thy was surprised by her reaction." Luna admitted having expected Rarity to be scared of her like how all the rest were.

"So where shall we be headed toward next?" Luna asked. Coco pointed her hoof toward a tree with a balcony and some windows.

"That Golden Oaks, my friend Trixie lives there and takes great care of it." Coco replied as they approached the front door of the literal tree house. Coco gave it a few knocks till somepony answered the door.

Surprisingly enough it was Rainbow Dash that answered it "Rainbow? Where's Trixie?" Coco asked.

"She's in…" Rainbow began but paused when she caught a glimpse of Princess Luna beside Coco

"Here." She finished then gave a nervous gulp and let the two inside.

"Who was that if thy may ask?" Luna said

"Oh that's just Rainbow Dash she's the fastest pony in Ponyville." Coco began

"Ah yes and I would presume the Element of Loyalty if I'm correct." Luna added a bit of pride in her voice.

"Yes that too." Coco replied. It wasn't just Rainbow that was there, there were Lightning Dust, Cheerliee, and Sunset Shimmer as well. The library looked like tornado hit it since all the books were scattered throughout the place including some of other important object were misplaced within.

"Uh Rainbow what happened here?" Coco asked getting a good look at the library

"Well me and Lightning Dust were going around pulling pranks around town when one of them kinda…" Rainbow said rubbing her hoof nervously

"Went out of control." Sunset added with a hint of frustration

"Can't you and Lighting go a day without doing your silly pranks there just so… wild." Sunset added picking up some of the object from the floor with her magic.

"That I would agree; it'll be much safer if you've planned out your pranks before hoof." Cheerliee added. What caught her eye was that Princess Luna was standing in the room.

"Hey we do plan things out." Rainbow retorted. Hearing enough Coco cleared her throat to get every other pony's attention.

"Everypony I would like to introduce you to Princess Luna." She greeted and gestured to Princess Luna behind her. At first glance not everypony was thrilled about actually seeing her face to face, but only Sunset and Trixie was glad to see her even after getting Luna back to normal.

Luna was nervous about seeing the very same six ponies that had freed her from herself. Her eyes darted left and right a little bit.

"Um… afternoon everypony." Luna said hesitantly. There was a pregnant pause for a minute until somepony spoke up.

"… Coco could I ask you one question?" Rainbow asked

"Um… sure." Coco said.

"WHAT IS 'SHE' DOING HERE?!" She shouted angrily making Coco and surprisingly Luna cringe.

"Rainbow please lower your tone. It's not nice to yell." Cheerliee reminded her

"No I want an answer why she's here." Rainbow repeated

"Did she trick you Coco into bringing her here to Ponyville because if she did I'm gonna…" Rainbow said angrily but got a smack on the head from Sunset.

"Ow… what was that for huh?" Rainbow asked rubbing the spot on her head.

"Rainbow you're scaring the princess. I think you owe her an apology." Sunset replied pointing her hoof toward Luna who was on the ground shaking like a leaf with her front hoofs over her eyes apparently muttering something.

"Um Luna are you okay?" Coco asked leaning down to Luna's eye level.

She could here Luna muttering "Too many… Too many." Luna repeated over and over again

"Um… girls I'm going to take Luna back to my place… if that's okay." Coco said

"Go ahead Coco and I'll stay here and tell the girls what's going on." Trixie added, and with that Coco got Luna on her hoofs and walked out of the library.

Once out of the library Luna calmed down quite a bit and was walking along side Coco with ease. They didn't talk until they reached the steps of Coco's home.

"Please Luna take a seat." She gestured over to the couch she had and Luna gladly took it.

"Um if it's okay what happened back there at the library." Coco asked.

Luna let out a sigh "I is unfortunate that thy doesn't feel… comfortable with too many ponies around." Luna said regrettably

"It was something I wasn't accustomed to when ponies slept during my night." Luna added.

"Especially during my night courts." Luna added with a sigh.

"I can relate with that, I was shy when it came to showing off my fashion to the public and I shied it away till I had the courage to do show my fashion again." Coco told

"But it doesn't mean you should give up before you even tried." Coco added

"But what is I to do?" Luna asked frowning a bit

"Every time thy has tried I froze before my mouth could create words." Luna said.

Coco pondered Luna's predicament in order to come up with a solution.

"Well… you're okay with talking to me." Coco said to her.

"That may be true, but you are only one pony that could be willing to talk to me." Luna said solemnly

"But me talking with more than five ponies is little much even for me to handle." Luna added.

"So then we have to get you used to crowds. But that might be difficult." Coco said.

"Could we discuss it tomorrow? Thy is quite after today." Luna said as she headed toward Coco's couch but Coco quickly got in the way.

"Oh no you don't." Coco said sternly

"You can sleep in my room for the night." She stated.

"But thy is your guest. Shouldn't we be sleeping on the couch?" She asked

"Yes you may be my guest but since you are my guest I'll allow you to use my bed for tonight." Coco said but Luna was about to object

"I insist you do plus the couch is too small for you Luna." Coco pointed out.

"Very well if thou insists." Luna said. They heard a slight gurgle sound from Coco's stomach.

Coco blushed a little bit "Right after dinner." She added.

"Agreed." Then Luna's stomach did the same thing.

"Dinner would be most appropriate right about now." Luna added and Coco went to the kitchen to start an early dinner.

Dinner went by within the next hour and it was about that same time Celestia would lower the sun so that Luna would raise the moon.

With the sun beginning to descend behind the horizon Luna was outside in the backyard of Coco's home and once the sun was fully out of sight Luna's horn lit up with its blue aura preparing to cast her spell. Luna concentrated and the white boundary of the moon slow rose up to the position it was suppose to be.

Coco watched from behind Luna in awe of how amazed her magic was even if Coco was an earth pony herself. After the spell was cast and the moon was now in place Luna stopped her magic and proceeded to just stare at the sky as if she was looking for answers.

Coco took a step toward Luna and let out a soft cough getting Luna's attention.

The alicorn looked behind her to notice her "Coco shouldn't thou be sleeping?" She asked

"I was getting ready to when I saw you were out here and I wanted to give you some company." She replied.

"Thou did not need to accompany us." Luna stated but Coco ignored and sat right by Luna as the stars twinkle in the moonlit sky.

"The stars sure do look lovely tonight." Coco said staring at them with admiration

"We are surprised that anypony enjoys the night better then the day. Ponies hide themselves away during our great night while they play in our sisters' daylight." Luna began.

"Maybe it was out of jealousy or maybe that I felt threatened by it that I gave in to it and began that… thing." Luna said remembering her time as Nightmare Moon.

"That's why I shunned myself away from other ponies even after you brave six returned me to my normal state of mind." Luna added bowing her head low with a sadden look on her face.

Coco wanted to say something but couldn't find her words at first but she had to try and say something to the sadden alicorn.

"Well… I may not know what events caused you to become 'her' and the scars run deep maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally but I'm certain that you can move past it and become stronger from you past mistakes. Even if it takes you many years I know you can be wise in the future." Coco began.

"A friend once told me this: Yesterday is in the past, tomorrow is untold, but today is a miracle." She quoted

"At least that what it sounds like to me." Coco added seconds later yawing.

"Do you mind if I rest here?" Coco asked her eyes drooping a little. Luna slowly nodded and Coco laid her head on the grass and dozed off to sleep.

Luna then stared at the sleeping pony with slowly rise and fall of the pony's chest with curiosity. Such a small pony compared to herself she would be able to crush in an instant but this shy yet brave pony wasn't scared of Luna's presences in the slightest. Luna then stared back to the stars above to ponder Coco's little quote she made.

Then seeing that enough time was spent she lit her horn around the pony and proceeded to carry her back inside and placed her on the couch gently and put a blanket to cover her so she wouldn't get cold. She preceded upstairs and found Coco's bedroom which was rather neat other than a small podium with Coco's latest drawing along with a small dresser with a lamp on top along with some small picture frames behind it. Also a small bookshelf with some random books.

On the side of the drawing was what looked like a color key with only three colors: Dark blue, sapphire and charcoal black. Other accessories included a forehoof band on the front left hoof and a necklace that looked like a small golden circle with an arrow going straight through it.

The drawing of said dress was marked with each color. The dress itself was going to be a bright sapphire so that it will look appealing to the eye. The hoof shoes were a charcoal black to add definition to the dress, and finally the saddle would be a dark blue color. There aren't any other designs on the picture at this time.

Luna stared at the drawing design for another minute before she wondered to the bed and laid down for the night till morning.

_"Hopefully tomorrow will be a different outcome." _She thought and drifted off to sleep.

The morning quickly came however with Celestia's sun piercing through the drapes in the room that Luna was in and pierced her eyes like spears. Her eyes shot open her pupils dilating to small black dots.

"AH IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Luna hollered covering her eyes. She heard an audible crash downstairs meaning she woke up her hostess by mistake.

She shook away the sun in her eyes and teleported herself downstairs to the living quarter of the home. When she got there she only spotted Coco on the floor her head and front hooves on the floor and her back hooves in the air with her eyes only half opened.

"I see you're awake." Coco said monotone as Luna blushed in embarrassment and chuckling at her actions.

"We apologize for our sudden… wake up call." Luna stated. Coco groaned getting off the floor and into a more comfortable position and dusted herself off

"That okay; why don't you go and wash up while I prepare some breakfast for us." She said heading toward the kitchen while Luna found the bathroom to wash up.

It didn't take long for Luna to wash up just to her mane brushed out and coat washed was all that was needed which was all done in a matter of six and half minutes. She entered the kitchen and was watching Coco preparing their breakfast. Coco was flipping some egg yolks in a frying pan with her mouth while also working on some wheat haybacon and toast.

Coco also prepared some orange juice before hoof. Luckily Coco's couldn't see Luna was drooling a little bit.

"You can come in you know." Coco spoke which caught her off guard.

"How did thou know we were here?" Luna asked.

"Ocean Blue shampoo has a very sharp smell to it." Coco said turning her head to meet Luna's gaze.

"Come and sit down I've just about got it done." Coco smiled and gestured her to a cushion on the floor. Luna sat on the cushion and waited patiently for it to be done.

After another three minutes Coco placed the eggs, haybacon with wheat on two separate plates and carried one over and placed it in front of Luna, and she did the same with hers placing it opposite of Luna's.

"Well dig in you don't want it to get cold do you." Coco said taking a bite of the eggs she made. Luna lifted the haybacon to her mouth with her magic and took a bite out of it. She actually never tasted something like this so her taste buds were new to it.

"This is quite good and simply refreshing." Luna complimented.

"Thank you." Coco smiled. Luna tried to think of something else to talk about but nothing came to mind but she spoke anyway

"So what are thou planning for today?" She asked

"I'm glad you brought that up Luna." Coco began

"Because after learning you're not used to crowds I've decided to for you to get used to some familiar faces around Ponyville." Coco said.

"Your friends I would presume." Luna finished and Coco nodded

"If you saw some familiar faces you might not be scared of crowds and I might also introduce you to some other ponies in town." Coco said. Luna was unsure if her idea was going to work, but she had to get over this fear and her sister did say she needed to interact more with ponies so this would had to work.

"Very well." Luna agreed. After breakfast was finished and Coco washed and cleaned in a matter of twenty minutes and everything was set along with Coco carrying a smaller saddle bag.

"Now how about we go meet some new ponies so they could get to know you." Coco smiled.

Luna only thought was that this day could only go one direction and that was down.

They arrived in at the square in no time but most of the ponies around them were whispering to other or something of another nature or some didn't pay them any mind. "May I ask why they are all staring at us?" Luna asked getting somewhat worried.

"Well… maybe they haven't seen you out in the daylight before." Coco answered

"Go on wave them hello." Coco suggested and Luna gave the ponies a slight wave which only a few waved back others gave her a happy grin.

Then Luna spotted a pony by the boutique Coco worked at. The pony was an earth pony mare with a black mane and tail with a hint of dark gray going through it. She had dark purple eyes that could pierce through somepony like a spear. To wrap it mare's cutiemark was that of a pink Treble Clef like the beginning of a musical chart.

The mare was having trouble carrying what looked like a large violin case on her back but with no such luck. Luna looked at the pony struggling but she had never seen this pony before.

"Well go on." Coco spoke up seeing Luna staring at the pony.

"I would but what if that pony has heard of who I once was and is scared of us." Luna said with a worried tone

"C'mon Luna if you want ponies to like you you've got to interact with them instead of hiding from them." Coco said wisely and Luna knew she was right and she would have to get over her concerns and make the best of it.

And so with her goal set she walked over to the pony in need hopefully to get a positive reaction. Once she was two feet away from the pony she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do thou need some assistance?" She asked. This caught the pony off guard from the sudden voice making said pony to jump and launching the large violin case into the air; very high surprisingly.

"My cello!" the mare called out and gave chase after it trying to catch it.

"Thy will get it!" Luna called out and took the air before you can say Rainbow Dash. The case now described as a cello case was high enough to reach above some of the clouds. She had the case in her sights and prepared to catch it when she was in range. But as the saying goes; what goes up must come down.

And that's exactly what the case did as it began to descend toward the ground. Luna saw this and instead of catching it with her magic she did it the old fashion way. As it made its descent toward her she spread her front hooves so it would be much easier to catch.

The case came at her quickly and made contact with her body with heavy force. Then Luna closes her hooves around the cello case, spread her wings and began to flap them so she could slow down even with the heavy object in hooves, but it was proofing a bit difficult and the ground was approaching fast. Instead she folded in her wings and wrapped her back hooves on the cello case so it would be more secure.

"_Oh this is going to hurt… a lot." _She thought and braced for the impact… but in never came as she felt like she wasn't falling anymore but instead she felt like she was standing still.

She looked under and noticed a bright white colored net along with many unicorns powering it which also included Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. She then looked down and noticed she was only a few feet from the ground.

The unicorns released the net and let her drop to the ground with a thud. Trixie, Sunset and Coco went to check on her a worried expression on there faces.

"You okay nothing broken?" Sunset asked

"Thy is quite okay Miss. Shimmer." Luna assured her as she set the cello case down and quickly got up and brushed off the dirt from her coat.

The mare that owned the cello case approached it and quickly opened it to check on any damage that was done.

The mare gave a relieving sigh "Good, no damage done." The mare said in a more regal almost Canterlot tone.

Then she looked toward Luna "Thank you. I wouldn't know what would happen if this got damaged." The mare said honestly not noticing that Luna is an alicorn.

Coco then spoke up "Oh Luna I want you to meet local cellist Octavia Melody." Coco said

"Octavia meet Princess Luna." She greeted them.

The mare now known as Octavia was confused "Um… sorry but I'm afraid I have never knew there were two princesses in Canterlot." She said.

Trixie, Coco, and Sunset were surprised at her reaction "Well… the whole town already knows who she." Sunset stated

"Didn't you come to welcome her back?" Trixie asked

"There was a whole celebration about it." She added

"Evidently, no I was at the theater in Manehatten performing." Octavia paused for a moment before speaking again.

"So that's why Vinyl wanted me to go to Manehatten those months ago. Oh when I get back there I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and use her horn as a drill to dig her grave to put her in!" She shouted.

"You know Octavia I can recommend a good anger management class for you." Sunset suggested knowing all too well what anger can get you in.

Octavia grabbed her cello case and put it on her back… well at least try to put it on her back but with some difficulty. Luna smiled and shook her head at Octavia the lit her horn so that it surrounds the cello case in a dark blue aura.

"Allow thy to assist you." Luna said. Octavia agreed and Luna followed just behind the mare along with Coco.

It was about a twenty minute walk before they arrived at their destination which what looked like Octavia's house. The house was two stories. Once they got inside it still had some your basic furniture but also one side was a more rustic brown and had classical pieces while the other side was a wild blue with some music tech and a DJ station of some sorts.

Luna placed the cello case on the furniture where it stayed "You have a great home but why…" Luna began

"The assortment of the color." Octavia added

"It was a...relatives idea." She said placing a hoof on her head

"To be honest I won't be surprised if she's…" They heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen making a snack." She added.

After a while Luna met the mare's relative Vinyl who is better known as DJ-Pon3 to some and is DJ of all things. Vinyl was glad to teach Luna a little bit about what she does since Luna was still new to some of these other things. While that was going on Coco and Octavia talked and actually got to know Luna a little better as well in the process.

Two hours later Coco stared at the clock and almost choked on her tea "Oh dear, time flies when you get to talking." Coco said

"I'm afraid we overstayed our welcome." She said looking over toward Luna

"Come along Luna we have to get going." She said.

"Okay I do believe we must make our leave." Luna agreed

"It has been nice um… 'rocking out' with you but we must be on our way." Luna added.

"Hey no prob. Just come back anytime." Vinyl stated with a grin on her face. And with that Coco and Luna exited Octavia's home

"Now Vinyl we do need to discuss you playing your machines in the house." Octavia said

"At least it didn't break anything." Vinyl replied

"Yes and that we have something else to work on." Octavia said tilting her head toward Coco and Luna.

"Oh… gotcha." Vinyl winked charging up her horn and teleported herself and Octavia to who knows where.

Luna and Coco where now making their way toward Golden Oaks library. "Why are we coming here?" Luna asked

"Oh just wait and see." Coco said with a wink.

Once they got to the door step Coco opened the door and allowed Luna to enter first since Luna had to duck under the door to get in. Once inside the room was pitch black.

"Did Trixie forgot to pay an electric bill?" Luna asked

"I don't think so." Coco replied chuckling a bit.

Then suddenly the lights immediately came on along with a loud "SURPRISE!"

Luna almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud scream. But then she got a good look around the room and found Trixie, Sunset, and the rest of the girls there along with almost all of Ponyville, and Octavia and Vinyl. They all seemed to be giving her space so they wouldn't crowd her. But what caught her eye was a large cake in center, along with balloons and streamers around the room.

"W-What is going on here?" Luna asked surprised.

"It's your birthday silly." Pinkie cheered bouncing all over the library.

"But why would thou do this?" She asked again

"Well Coco here thought about giving you a proper welcome back from being on the moon for a thousand years or so." Lightning Dust said cheerfully.

"So she thought throwing you a birthday party might work." Rainbow added.

Luna looked toward Coco who was blushing from the obvious embarrassment "So you planned this." Luna said and Coco nodded

"I thought it could help for all of Ponyville to see you in a different light." Coco smiled. Luna on the other hoof didn't know what to say but seeing every other pony smiling right at her and not being afraid by her appearance was definitely a step up.

Luna cleared her throat before she spoke "I am amazed by this display you have shown me. Not only to bring cheer to my heart but also to one other; pull from my shadows of depression that I'd sunk to." Luna began

"You recognize me as not a princess of the night, not as an alicorn, but as a pony looking for a friend. And for that… I thank you all." She then looked toward Coco

"And you too Coco Pommel." She said.

"Oh it was nothing really." Coco said but before she could react she received a bone crushing hug from Luna.

"It wasn't simply nothing!" Luna says smiling.

"Uh Luna. Can't. Breath." Coco spoke out between breathes.

Luna realized that and let go of her embrace from Coco "Sorry I don't know my own strength sometimes." She apologized.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be having a party!" Pinkie cheered firing her party cannon for confetti and streamers.

As the party moved on Coco watched as Luna was enjoying herself and ponies began to interact with her and she would actually talk back to them to strike up a conversation. Coco couldn't help but smile.

"I think this deserves a letter don't you think." Trixie said bringing up a quill and paper. Coco nodded

"Yes indeed."

"_Dear Princess Celestia; I'm writing you from one of Pinkie Pie's parties, and I'm glad to tell you that Luna's troubles are no more. In fact I actually learned something myself from this experience. Sometimes staying alone would benefit yourself, but also it can damage somepony else in the process, but it also takes just one pony to lead them in the right direction to make new friends and memories to come. Sincerely, Coco Pommel. P.S. I'll be sure to have Luna save a slice of cake for you when she returns." _ Coco wrote.

Hours past, night has fallen and the party now finished with Luna getting ready to leave she looked back with a smile planted on her face "I must bid you goodnight." Luna said bowing her head

"Hey come back anytime when you're free from being a princess." Rainbow said with a smirk.

Luna smiled "I'm sure to make note of that." Luna replied then with a flap of her mighty wings she took to the skies and flew off straight toward Canterlot.

Everypony began to return home. Rainbow and Dust to their respective cloud houses, Trixie, Sunset, and Cheerliee back to their homes, but Coco didn't move from her spot.

Cheerliee looked back "Coco dear, you'll catch your death of cold if you stay out here much longer." Cheerliee said.

"I'll be going in a minute Cheers." Coco called back as Cheerliee was a bit surprised of Coco calling her by Dash and Dust's nickname and simply shook her head heading for home to take care of her filly.

Coco gazed up into the moonlit sky watching the stars and the crescent moon that is out illuminating the sky above.

_"Come back soon, Princess Luna."_ She thought. She got up from her spot and walked on home in the cold night.

* * *

**?: WARNING! SHIPPING DETECTED!**

**F3: Oh that's great and to be honest I didn't expect this to happen, but I rolled with the punches as they say.**

**Pinkie: *Crash through ceiling* WEE! Let's do that again!**

**F3: And I thought I finally got rid of you.**

**Pinkie: You'll never be rid of me that easily.**

**F3: *Groan* Well only two episodes remaining. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing… *Feels raindrop* *Looks up at hole in ceiling* Huh forecast didn't call for rain. *An image of a drawn lightning bolt appears before both are zapped and an explosion occurs***

**F3&amp;Pinkie: LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Stars Twinkle***


	19. Friendship Through The Ages

**F3: *Landing back home* Okay I can understand getting zapped by a lightning bolt out of nowhere but landing in a rift between space and time was completely random.**

**Pinkie*Landing next to me* and what was with the two dragons there anyway. They were nothing but a couple of meanies.**

**F3: *Looks toward reader* Oh hey folks well it looks like we are finally at episode 20 which means after this one I'll have only the season finale to handle. Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Episode 20: Friendship Through The Ages  
**

It was a quiet night in the little town and too think such a little town would have so many things happen. The most recent event was Princess Luna's birthday party that was held a week ago and from the letter Trixie received from her mentor Princesses Celestia that her sister has been doing quite well thanks to Coco Pommel.

But even though it was a quiet night doesn't mean that nightmares are just around the corner. Especially for Trixie, she was tossing a turning in the comfort of her bed trying to get comfortable but to no avail. Why? Because of the nightmare she was having; the very same nightmare she's been having over and over again which involved an old friend Twilight Sparkle with Trixie's crown and her new friends beaten and unmoving.

Trixie's eyes spread wide and screamed "GAH!" she screamed unfurling the covers jolting upward. Her breaths were fast short bursts and she was sweating up a storm in the process. Trixie quickly looked around the room before giving a relieving sigh.

Then she placed her head back on the pillow looking at the ceiling of her home/library _"Why does that same nightmare haunt me?"_ She thought

_"Looks like I may not get any sleep tonight."_ She thought again then turned on her side covered herself with the blanket and close her eyes try and get some sleep.

The next morning came quickly and as Trixie thought she didn't get much sleep at all. She woke up her mane and tail was all in disarray and she had bags under her eyes. Getting out of bed was a little tasking but she was able to steady herself before walking over to the bathroom to do her daily routine.

Once in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. She immediately took the brush in her magic and began to brush out her messy mane and tail before she moved on to other necessities before starting the day. About ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom looking better than she was before.

She went downstairs to find Spike with an already prepared breakfast and Halyn resting on a perch Trixie bought. "Prepared you some breakfast I thought you would never wake up." Spike said.

Trixie sighed "Sorry Spike it's just a bit of a slow start for me today." Trixie replied

"That same nightmare again huh?" Spike guessed arms crossed.

"Yep and it every time it just keeps getting worse." Trixie replied.

"Why don't you eat up and see you friends. You were planing to spend time with them today." Spike suggested.

"Well it's better than thinking about my dream all day." Trixie said her mood brightening.

After a well hearty breakfast Trixie walk to the town trying to find her friends. "Huh everything is surprisingly quiet today." Trixie said aloud. Looked around seeing AJ's apple stand with only a few customers she was serving, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"I wonder where my friends could be?" She asked aloud only to get in response was something shocking her in the tail that sends a jolt up her spine making her jump.

She looked back at her tail and noticed a charcoal black spot on her tail, and then what came was a fit of laughter from above her. She looked up and noticed a brilliant gold mane and tail along with a turquoise coat.

Trixie glared up at the mare"Lightning Dust was that really necessary." Trixie stated.

The pegasi stopped her laughing "Hey it looked like you needed some cheering up plus I didn't hit any of you vitals." Lightning spoke.

She gave an annoyed sigh face hooving "Well you should be a little more careful." She lectured

"Okay, just thought you needed a jump start or something." Lightning countered.

"Moving off topic." Trixie began

"Have you seen the others lately?" Trixie questioned

"Oh there they've gone by the park to hangout. Wanna come?" Lightning asked

"Well I've been meaning to have more time for them. Let's go." Trixie smiled and they both quickly sprinted or in Lightning's case flew toward the park.

They arrived at the park in minutes and noticed that the girls were there including Pen and Emerald playing catch with a beach ball they've brought with them.

Cheerliee saw Lightning and Trixie approach them "Hey girls glad you came to join us." Cheerliee smiled

"So I take it everypony had a great week so to speak." Coco asked

"If you define great as in stressful and time consuming; then yes." Sunset replied.

"A day after Luna's party I had a lot of catching up to do with my clients and also interviewing new clients for tutoring secession plus handling the house to make sure it's up to date." She gave out a groan

"Sometimes honest work can have its perks and disadvantages." Sunset said rubbing her horn.

"A sore horn again Sunny." Rainbow said and Sunset nodded

"Your lucky you're not a unicorn Dash otherwise you would know how I'm feeling right now." Sunset stated sourly.

"Well did anypony else had a great week?" Coco asked.

"Well other than me and Dash here complete a long waiting weather schedule so other than that it was a pretty good week." Lightning said proudly and gave Dash a hoofbump.

"Cheerliee? What about you?" Coco asked

"Well other from grading papers all week; the only thing I can take from this is sending time with my daughter and taking good care of her." Cheerliee smiled keeping a careful eye on Emerald

"But sometimes I worry about her."Cheerliee added.

Lightning Dust looked like she was in deep thought about something before she finally perked up "Hey girls do you remember when we first met?" Lightning smiled.

"Don't you mean the Summer Sun Celebration? That was months ago Lightning." Trixie answered as Lightning shook her head

"I don't mean that." She stated.

Sunset went wide eyed then smiled "Oh now I remember." She answered. Trixie and Coco looked at each other then back at the other four.

"Um what exactly are you talking about?" Coco asked

"This was way before you and Trixie came to town." Rainbow said

"Yes and I remember a certain somepony had just moved into Ponyville." Cheerliee said looking toward Dust.

"Hey can you blame me." Dust said.

* * *

**_-8 1/2 Years Ago. Ponyville Elementary School.-_**

_Fillies and colts rushed inside the school before the bell could ring one in particular was running late and was in a hurry carrying her saddle bag and running as fast as her hooves could carry her. The one running was an earth filly about nine years old with a moderate cerise coat, a pale light grayish rose with light ceriseish gray striped mane and grayish harlequin eyes. This filly also didn't have her cutiemark, and this fillies name is Cheerliee._

"_Oh of all days to be late." She said running as fast as she could. Then the school house was in her sites; she could make it and she did but she was still late. She quickly got to her classroom and noticed that the teacher had yet to arrive so she slowly slipped her way and taking her seat in the second row fifth seat next to another filly._

_The one she's sitting by is a pegasi filly with a light sapphire bluish gray coat, light-pale grayish apple green mane, and moderate gamboge eyes. She too doesn't have a cutiemark but also her eyes were crossed. This filly went by the name of Derpy who was great friend of Cheerliee's._

"_Hey Cheerliee what took you so long?" Derpy asked _

_"Sorry my alarm didn't go off like I wanted it to, and when I woke up I was late." She explained _

_"But more importantly where's the teacher?" Cheerliee asked _

_"Don't know but I heard from some of others that we're getting a new student today." She answered._

"_A new kid. Filly or colt?" Cheerliee asked curiously  
_

_"Not sure." Just then the classroom door opened revealing the teacher _

_"But I guess we're about to find out." Derpy added._

_The teacher is an earth pony mare with pale yellow coat, dark crimson with light crimson streaked mane, and light pistachio eyes. Her cutiemark is that of a dark red cherry with an equation written under it. The only thing the mare wore is a light pink scarf. The teachers name was Cherry Jubilee _

"_Morning class!" The mare smiled _

_"Good Morning Ms. Cherry." Ever filly and colt said._

"_Today I would like you all to meet your new classmate." The teacher said going toward the door opening it to allow whatever was outside in _

_"C'mon don't be shy." She said motherly. At first nothing then a filly came walking in, a pegasi filly to be precise with a small saddle bag in tow._

_The filly had a brilliant gold and amber streaked mane and tail along with a light turquoise coat. The filly had bright amber eyes to match her mane, and also the filly lacked a cutiemark. Cheerliee noticed that the new filly was very nervous being up in front of the class._

"_Go on dreary introduce yourself." The teacher smiled. The filly nodded took a deep breath and let it out smiling at the class. _

_"My name's Lightning Dust. I hope to get to know all of you." Lightning said._

"_Very good. Now please choose a place to sit so we can begin." She smiled as Lightning chose the empty seat just of the left of Cheerliee. Lightning sat her saddlebag next to her and took out some of the necessities for class; notebook, pencil, extra erasers, etc._

_Cheerliee was curious about this filly even more now so she decided to speak up "Hi there." She spoke getting Lightning attention _

_"So your name's Lightning Dust." Cheerliee said and she nodded in response _

_"I'm Cheerliee." Then she gestured to her friend _

_"And this is my friend Derpy." She added getting a wave from Derpy _

_"Hello." She greeted. _

"_Um… Hi." Lightning said._

_Cheerliee wanted to know more about this filly so she spoke again "Never seen you around town before. Did you just move here?" She asked and Lightning nodded _

_"Yeah just moved here." She answered _

_"Where did you move from?" Derpy asked. _

_The filly just sighed "Cloudsdale." She said half halfheartedly._

_Cheerliee noticed this and decided to change the subject "Say how about you come and find us at recess. Maybe we could play together." Cheerliee said. _

_Lightning didn't know what to expect from her classmate but all that Lightning answered was "Sure… I guess." She said hesitantly._

_Cheerliee beamed at her answer "Great maybe we could even be friends." She added as the younger Lightning was taken aback by her statement remembering somepony else. _

_"I'd rather doubt it." She mumbled to herself._

_Class went on for about another hour before the foals were sent out to enjoy their recess. Cheerliee and Derpy were playing by the slides having a fun time laughing every time they went down the slides. _

_"Oh I never get tired of this don't you Derpy." Cheerliee smiled _

_"Nope never in a million years." She answered back they both laughed in excitement._

_This is until somepony came and spoiled there fun "Having fun are we blank flanks?" A high voice rang out. _

_The two looked in front of them and noticed the filly in front of them. The filly was an earth pony with a pale to grayish pink coat, and two shades of moderate magenta and dark heliotrope mane, and very dark opal eyes that commanded authority. The filly also had a cutiemark of a diamond ring. This fillies name is known as Spoiled Rich._

"_And what's that to you anyway? Leave us alone." Cheerliee stated firmly _

_"Oh I was wondering if you have what I asked for." Spoiled said check the back of her front hoof then glancing at Cheerliee. _

_"I told you I can't do that. My parents gave that to me as a gift." Cheerliee countered _

_"Oh really." She began then huffed _

_"Very well then you wouldn't mind if I told every filly here about your little… secret." She said with a smug look._

_The statement she made froze Cheerliee where she stood "Y-You wouldn't." Cheerliee stuttered _

_"Oh I most certainly will." Spoiled rich replies a sly smile on her face as other foals began to gather around at the cause of the commotion. Derpy stepped in front of Cheerliee her little wings flaring out.  
_

_"Why don't you pick on some filly your own size?!" She shouted._

_Spoiled then glared at Derpy "Did I ask you to talk crossed eyed freak?" She said in a more threatening tone. _

_The foals around them gave a collective gasp at what Spoiled just said. Derpy's eyes watered like she was going to cry and before she could let a drop fall she ran past Spoiled and the other foals in the area._

"_Derpy wait!" Cheerliee called at was about to go after her but was stopped by Spoiled _

_"Oh don't you worry about her any… unless you want your little secret to get out." She said. Cheerliee was trapped between a rock and a hard place and she had no choice but to give in._

_That is until some filly landed in front of them facing Cheerliee "Okay which one of you made Derpy cry?!" The filly shouted. _

_Cheerliee and many others (excluding Spoiled) recognized the new filly almost instantly "Lightning Dust? What are you doing?" Cheers asked._

"_Well I was taking a nice nap under the tree over there and next thing I know I see Derpy balling her eyes out running toward the teacher and then I noticed the crowd over here and came over to catch the one who did it." Lightning explained. _

"_Excuse me but you are not involved in this conversation so I'll have to ask you to leave." Spoiled asked rudely._

_Lightning took a look at the filly in front of them and blinked a few times before leaning into to whisper to Cheerliee. _

_"Who's the filly with mud for hair?" She whispered loudly as Cheerliee and other foals around them snickered and Spoiled glared offended at the comment.  
_

_"Excuse me do you know who you are talking to blank flank?" Spoiled said._

_She blinked a few time at the fillies question "No. Should I know?" She said _

_"That's Spoiled Rich; her family owns Barnyard Bargains and the richest families in town." Cheerliee whispered to her _

_"Okay now I see." Lightning said._

"_Now if you'll excuse me blank flank me and that other filly is having a discussion." Spoiled stated trying to move past Lightning _

_"Yeah; sorry but discussions over." Lightning stated getting in her way again.  
_

"_Why I never. You need to learn to respect the rich you ruffian." Spoiled said now getting frustrated. _

_"Actually you need to learn to respect and treat others how they want to be treated." Lightning countered. _

_She laughed at Lightning's statement "Me showing these lowlifes respect. I'm a Rich pony why should I show them respect? I'm above these ponies." She stated._

"_Yeah but are you above… her." Lightning pointed behind her. Spoiled turned around and notice that Cherry Jubilee was standing right behind her along with Derpy. _

_"Spoiled Rich; care to tell me why Derpy came running to me crying her eyes out." Cherry said staring at the little filly _

_"Um… well… I." She tried to make words but unable._

_Then the teacher turned to Derpy "Derpy dear why were you crying?" The teacher asked motherly. _

_"S-She called m-me a cr-crossed eyed –f-freak." Derpy stuttered trying to calm herself. _

_"It's okay you can go play with the rest of the foals." She said as she dismissed Derpy and the rest of the foals then she stared at Spoiled Rich._

"_Now Spoiled I told you to stop picking on other foals." Cherry lectured then she let out a sigh _

_"I'm afraid I'm going to have to write a letter to you father about you behavior." She finished and Spoiled looked defeated then turned back to Lightning Dust _

_"This isn't over newbie. I'll be back and you're going to regret it." Spoiled threatened but Lightning just shook it off._

_As Cherry was taking Spoiled back inside Cheerliee was impressed at the new filly "Wow I won't think anypony would stand up to her." Cheerliee stated _

_"Hey I just wanted to make Derpy happy again, and not so sad and unhappy." Lightning smiled. _

"_Um could I ask you something Lightning Dust?" Cheerliee asked _

_"Dusty." She said _

_"Huh?" Cheerliee asked _

_"My friends call me Dusty." She said. Cheerliee was taken aback at first by Lightning's claim _

_"Wait you think I'm your friend?" She questioned _

_"Yeah, your a great filly, and your kind to others from what I could tell." Dusty said._

"_Um… thank you." Cheerliee smiled _

_"So what you wanted to ask?" She asked _

_"Oh I was wondering. I'm having a birthday party soon and I was wondering if you want to come?" Cheerliee asked._

"_Hay yeah I am so there Cheers." Dusty cheered jumping in the air and hovering with excitement._

_"Cheers?" Cheerliee asked confused._

_"Your name's a bit of a mouthful so I just shorted it. That's all. You don't like it?" Dust asked._

_Cheerliee shakes her head "No no no no. I do like it, and thank you. For giving me a chance that is." she replied._

* * *

"And from that point on we become great friends. Anytime Spoiled Rich bothered me or Derpy, Lightning Dust was there in an instant to help. But the most important thing is that Lightning Dust knows how to bring life to a boring room." Cheerliee smiled then let out a chuckle

"One time she 'accidentally' set off a party bomb in the classroom during Nightmare Night." Cheerliee said making Lightning Dust blush.

"C'mon Cheers your embarrassing me." She whined trying to hide her blush getting a laugh from the others.

"Wow you two had quite a time when you were little." Trixie commented.

"It seemed like you two became great friends alongside Derpy too." Coco smiled.

Sunset chuckled "Oh trust me you two haven't heard anything yet." Sunset stated.

"What about you Sunset how did you be a resident of Ponyville?" Trixie asked.

"Glad you asked Trixie it actually involved me and a certain other pegasi here." Sunset smiled looking at Rainbow as she remembered her time back in another part of Equestria.

* * *

**_-8 Years Ago. Vanhoover Train station.-_**

_Three ponies were waiting in line at the train station for tickets. One of them was a Pegasi mare with a bright amber coat with navy blue with dark violet streaks in her mane that looked like it flowed when she moved. The mare eyes were also a dark hazel and the mare's cutiemark was that of a bright sun being covered by clouds. Her name is Violet Sunset who works as a forecast mare in Vanhoover._

_The second one is a young stallion that is a unicorn with a bright red coat with bright yellow mane with crimson red streaks going through it. He has gray eyes and his cutiemark is that of a sword imbedded with the sun on the blade. His name is Bright Sun._

_And lastly a unicorn filly with a bright orange coat with the inverted mane like the colts mane which is a crimson mane with yellow streaks going through looked like her mane was on fire which is flowed like the mares. The filly also seemed to lack a cutiemark on her flank. Her name is Sunset Shimmer, and she didn't look to happy to leave._

"_Ugh! Ma do we really have to move." The filly complained but the mother mare gave a sigh _

_"I'm sorry Sunny but I was offered a better job in Ponyville, plus I think we could use a change of scenery and a chance for both of you to make some new friends." Violet said _

_"But I don't want to make new friends I want to stay here where my old friends are." Sunset whined._

_The stallion placed a hoof on her shoulder "C'mon sis I'm sure it won't be that bad." Bright said as his younger sister looked up at him with sad eyes. _

_"Not you too bro." She whined. Before her brother could say anything else the ticket holder spoke out _

_"Train heading to Ponyville now arriving." And the train trailed to a stop._

_Ponies exited the train so that other ponies could get on "Well this is our train." Violet said as they walked inside the train. _

_Once everypony was on board the train it whistled one final time and exited the train station platform._

_It had already been ten minutes on the train and little Sunset was already bored out of her mind but her mother was excited for her new home. _

_"I hope the mover ponies know which house it is. We're going into uncharted territory. This is going to be a new experience for us." She smiled but Sunset was still upset about having to leave her old home and the friends that she had there. _

_Her brother saw this and wanted to cheer her sister up "Hey I think I know what'll cheer you up." He said lighting his horn in a gray aura and a small gray ball began to form and made it drop on top of her and once it touch her it sparkled into tiny stars._

_It did make her smile a bit which was okay with him "Could you teach me that one day brother?" She asked _

_"Sure kiddo." He said._

_It was another half hour before they arrived in the small town of Ponyville they exited the train and noticed that there aren't that many ponies about in the small town but once they exited somepony was waiting for them on the train platform._

_He was unicorn stallion with grey eyes and a bright red coat with an electric blue mane with crimson streaks running through it. His cutiemark is that of a setting sun over some hills. His name is Highlight. He is also the husband to Violet Sunset and father to his two children._

_He gave a bright smile when his family arrived "I take it you all had a nice trip from Vanhoover." He said his voice sounding wiser than his actual age._

"_Daddy!" Sunset squealed and jumped straight toward him embracing him in a hug. _

_"Hey there my little fireball." He laughed _

_"I'm guessing you all want to see the new home." He smiled and they all nodded. They all proceeded down the street also getting waves and friendly nods from the towns' ponies._

_They arrived at a two story home with two sets of windows on lower floor and four sets on the upper floor. They also saw the mover ponies carrying the families' things inside their new home. _

_"Hey Bright how about to take little Sunset around the town so you two can get used to it while we take care of things here." Highlight suggested._

"_Sure thing. C'mon Sunny." He said taking Sunset to show her around town. They began to explore the town catching in the sights and the multiple buildings that are spread out and at the center of the whole town was a three story building which was the Town Hall. _

"_What do you think of the town so far sis?" Bright questioned but her sister looked unimpressed _

_"This town seems a little crowded in my opinion." She answered back _

_"Oh c'mon sis give the town a chance who knows it might just grow on you." He stated but she just rolled her eyes.._

_After looking around town they went back home. Everything was already set up and Sunset had claimed a room upstairs so that it wouldn't be a fuss to choose. _

_Time went on and it was now about three o'clock and the family was just settling in as Violet was getting some snacks prepared, Bright was teaching Sunset a new spell while Highlight was reading a newspaper when a knock came from there door. _

"_Huh? Now who could that be at this hour?" Highlight questioned and went to the door and opened it. _

_What he saw surprised him "Can I help you ponies?" He asked. _

_The ponies at the front door in question were pegasi. One was a pegasi stallion with a light grayish Persian blue coat with moderate gamboge eyes and a rainbow mane and tail that seemed to be in a messy state. His cutiemark is that of a rainbow streak heading toward a cloud._

_The other is a pegasi mare with a pale indigo coat with light fuchsia gray with light cerise streaked mane and tail that seemed to poof out a bit and along with moderate cerise eyes and her cutiemark is that of a rainbow arc. _

_The last one was a pegasi filly who was on the stallions back. The filly had a cyan coat along with moderate cerise eyes like the mare and a rainbow colored mane and tail in a messy state just like that stallions. She also had a cutiemark was that of a raincloud shooting out a rainbow colored lightning bolt._

_The mare seemed to be carrying something on her back "Oh hello there. We don't want to be a bother but we heard that some new ponies moved into town and we wanted to check it out for ourselves." The mare said _

_"Guess you were right hon." The stallion added._

"_Well you guessed right because we just moved in just today." Highlight said before turning his head to get families attention _

_"Everypony we have visitors." He announced as the family met at the door but Sunset hid behind her mom._

"_My names Highlight I'm currently working at the town hall here." He introduced _

_"This is my wife Violet Sunset she's working on the weather team now." He smiled _

_"Glad to meet you both." Violet smiled as the son step forth _

_"I'm Bright Sun. I'm training to be in the guard someday." He beamed and then Sunset peered out behind moms back hoof._

"_C'mon don't be shy sweetie." She encouraged Sunset and she came out behind her mom at sat on her haunches._

_The mare almost fainted from looking at Sunset "Aw she's so cute I just want to give her a big hug like a teddy bear." The mare squealed. _

_The stallion gave a nervous chuckle "Um honey let's not be rude here." He added. _

_The mare realized what she was doing and stopped immediately "Oh right where are my manners? What's your name sweetie?" The mare asked._

_Sunset was hesitant at first but spoke up "Um… Sunset Shimmer ma'am." She answered as did a little bow _

_"Not just cute but polite too." The mare added. _

_"My names Rainbowshine. I work for the weather team in Ponyville. So I guess I can show you the ropes Violet." Rainbowshine added. _

_"That would be much appreciated." Violet smiled._

"_This is my loyal husband Rainbow Blitz he's works up in Cloudsdale at the weather factory." She introduced _

_"Glad to know you all." Blitz said._

"_And this is our little filly Rainbow Dash." She gestured as the filly jumped off the fathers back and onto the ground _

_"Hey yah." She said her voice sounding tough. _

_"She's going to be a wonderbolt someday." Rainbowshine added. _

_"Well that's great." Violet added._

"_Oh I almost forgot why we're here." Rainbowshine took the object off her back which turned out to be a small box then she proceeded to open said box to reveal a pie of some sorts _

_"To welcome you into the neighborhood; my famous thousand island pie!" She smiled._

"_Made with caramel, flour, milk, eggs, and my own secret ingredient." She added. _

_"Hon let's not overwhelm the new ponies." Blitz added. _

_"Well we thank you for the gift and I'm sure it'll be delicious as well." Highlight smiled._

_Before they made their leave Blitz came up with an idea "How about we schedule a play date with Dashy and Sunset sometime? So they could get use to each other." Blitz said. _

_Violet and Highlight pondered his idea for a minute before they answered. "That would sound like a good idea." Bright added _

_"It'll be good for Sunset and maybe you two could be friends." He added._

"_What do you think Sunny?" Violet asked _

_"Um… sure I guess." Sunset said rather unsure about it. _

_"Awesome!" Dash shouted _

_"We're going to be best buds before you know it." She added. _

_"Yeah… can't wait." Sunset says forcing a smile.  
_

"_Well we must be going. Have a day!" Rainbowshine cheered. Dash hopped on her father's back and they took off toward their home._

_The day went on as usual getting their house as homey as it should be. Hours past and so did dinner and everypony decided to retire for the night. The next morning Violet had to be at her new job and meet up with Rainbowshine while Highlight had to be off to town hall with his job. _

_As for Bright Sun and Sunset they were at the park so that Bright could teach her some new spells. _

_"Okay Sunset you ready?" He question _

_"Yes! Ready as I'll ever be." Sunset replied back _

_"Okay were going to start with basic levitation magic." Bright stated bringing out a small rock _

_"A rock?" Sunset questioned._

"_Trust me you want to start with something smaller you don't want to overexert your horn." He added. _

_"Okay let's start by concentrating manna into your horn." He instructed _

_"Okay no problem." Sunset said confidently; she closed her eyes and lit her horn in a turquoise aura. _

_"Okay now just concentrate on the rock right in front of you. Picture it lifting itself off the ground."Bright instructed._

_Sunset did what was told and pictured the little rock floating in middle air but unbeknownst to her that instead of the little rock float was a much more larger rock more like a boulder size one was being lifted from the ground just a few feet behind them. _

_"Anything yet?" She said sweating a little bit _

_"No but keep at…" He looked up for a second to notice the boulder behind moving.  
_

"_Whoa!" He yelled causing Sunset to lose her concentration also causing the boulder to smash into the ground making the ground quake a little. _

_"Hey why'd you do that for?" She whined. _

_"Sis look behind you." He said pointing his hoof behind her to see that the boulder was almost near them. Sunset was surprised that it was almost two feet away from them and saw a big hole where the boulder was originally at._

"_Did I do that?" She asked and he nodded _

_"Wow I didn't know I could lift that thing." Sunset complemented herself._

_They were about to leave the park when a rainbow and cyan blur came flying by landing on the ground hard. _

_"That must be Rainbow Dash, let's see if she's okay." Bright said as they both went to check on the filly Dash. They found her stepping out of a prickle bush with prickle balls all over her coat._

"_Okay that could've gone better then planed." Rainbow said trying to shake off the prickle balls off her coat but no luck. She then spotted Bright Sun and Sunset Shimmer coming toward her _

_"Oh hey Mr. Sun, hey Sunset." Rainbow said _

_"You okay there; nothing broken." Bright asked and Rainbow nodded.  
_

"_It'll take more than this to hold me down." She said with confidence but then looked back on her coat _

_"But I could use some help to get these off." She added. _

_"Why were you flying around anyway?" Sunset asked _

_"Duh training for one day to join the Wonderbolts." She answered then her eyes beamed _

_"One day I'll fly with them." She beamed._

"_Well how about we go to our and get those things off you." Bright said and she agreed. Once they got to Sunset home they took off all the prickles balls from Dash's coat _

_"Thanks for that. Feels much better without these hanging on your wings all the time." Dash thanked._

"_No problem." Bright added then he got an idea _

_"Say how about two go play outside." He began _

_"But what about our magic lesson?" Sunset whined._

"_Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, plus I've got some work to take care of." Bright added as he shooed the two fillies out the door. The two looked at each other _

_"Your brothers nice." Rainbow complemented _

_"I guess you can say that but sometimes he can get on my nerves." She said._

"_Say how about we play a game?" Rainbow asked excitingly _

_"A game. Like what?" Sunset questioned _

_"I don't know. Anything that comes to that little mind of yours." Rainbow said _

_"Hey I'll have you know I'm smarter than an average foal." Sunset said._

_Then Rainbow got a smug grin on her face "Well if you're _so_ smart then maybe you can calculate this…" Rainbow said then tapped Sunset's muzzle with her hoof _

_"Tag! You're it!" She cheered and then took off before Sunset knew what happened. _

_Sunset then realized what happened "Oh you're so on." She said and gave chase after Rainbow Dash._

_Her brother looked on with a happy smile "Still got it." He smiled._

_It was a few hours before they were both tuckered out and tired lying on the soft cool ground both of them panting heavily from the long game and chase on both sides._

_"Wow… you are… fast." Sunset said between breaths _

_"Yeah… told yah… so." Rainbow added then she busted out laughing _

_"That was a blast we had huh?" She smiled _

_"Yeah you can say that." Sunset smiled as well._

"_How about we head home pal?" Rainbow said which got Sunset attention _

_"Pal? But we just met yesterday." She said confused _

_"What did you want me to say? Buddy, partner, friend." Rainbow said stopping a moment at the last word nodding to herself.  
_

_"Yeah I think friend would do. So how about it friend?" She said. _

_At first Sunset was hesitant but then she nodded "Sure… friend." Sunset smiled back as they both headed to their respective homes._

_From then on Sunset and Rainbow had their own adventures and who knows what other adventures were to come._

* * *

"Oh that was the good days huh Sunny." Rainbow smiled from remembering

"Yeah it sure was." Sunset began with a smile

"But eventually we found Cheerliee and Lightning Dust and we made our own group and gained our cutiemarks on the way. A year later mom was pregnant with Pendragon and my brother went off to the guard and dad took care of me when he wasn't working." Sunset added smiling.

"We all had good adventures and made good friends along the way." Cheerliee added

"And no matter what happens we've always got each other's back." Lightning continued.

"Sure there were some major bumps in the road but we got through them together." Rainbow continued.

"Wow I think I'm glad now that I've decided to stay in Ponyville." Trixie said

"So that I can enjoy the adventures we have together." She added smiling bringing each other into a group hug.

Then they looked up at the sun noticing it was already evening "Wow I better get home. I don't Emerald to worry about me." Cheerliee said

"Same here don't want Pen destroying the place." Sunset added and everypony dispersed.

Trixie made it back to the library, had dinner and went to her bed. By then Luna's moon was out shining brightly.

_"And don't think I've given up on you Twilight. I'll find you… someday."_ Trixie thought and drifted off to sleep unknown was lies ahead of her

* * *

**F3: Well that ends episode 20 finally so you know what that means.**

**Pinkie: Moonburst Season finale!**

**F3: Correct so be on the lookout for episode 21: Best Night Ever. *Enter mystery gift* **

**Pinkie: Great what is it now? *Reveals a lit ACME Dynamite***

**F3&amp;Pinkie: Oh that's not good *Explosion* WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Twinkle stars.***


	20. Best Night Ever & A Night For Fun

**F3: The time for the finale of the first season of my story has come. So I think you know how all of this is going to end right folks?**

**Pinkie: OH OH! *Raises hoof* I know I know!**

**F3: *Facepalm* Yes Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: It's the gala right? Oh I remember when I first went…*Starts talking so fast the rest can't be translated.***

**F3: Right…I do not own MLP: FIM. It is the property of Hasbro, Discovery Family, and Lauren Faust. I only own my OC's Pendragon Shimmer and Emerald Jewel. I hope you enjoy this extra long double chapter. Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

* * *

**Episode 21A: Best Night Ever**

The sun rose from behind the horizon to wake up its sleeping residents. One in particular was Coco Pommel bright and early as usual and seemed to be in quite a hurry as well. Fixing herself a quick breakfast she made her way toward the local boutique in town humming a song to herself as other ponies were just now waking up. The question is why is Coco up so early?

Because today was the day of the Grand Galloping Gala and she wants' to look her best before she goes. But it's not only her that is going to but Trixie, Lightning Dust, Cheerliee, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash would join her as well. She also wanted to make sure all the dresses that she made were just right for the ocassion.

When she arrived at the boutique Rarity was working on some other works for the clients Rarity and Coco help with. Rarity looked away from her work and noticed her assistant had entered the room.

"Oh Coco glad you could make it darling." Rarity said peeking through her red trimmed work glasses.

"Thank you Rarity but I'm here to make some final adjustments to the girl's outfits before we head off to the gala." Coco added.

Rarity let out a dreamy sigh "You girls are so lucky. To be invited to such an event almost makes me jealous just talking about it." Rarity replied

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind an extra member to come along?" She questioned.

Coco shook her head "Sorry but I think you need to have a ticket to go in." Coco answered and Rarity let out a slight pout.

"Oh well perhaps another time then." Rarity replied and went back to her work without another word.

As for Coco she did what she was going to do and that was to make final adjustments of the girls' dresses before they've arrived. She went into the back of the room and six dresses placed on separate mannequins were there waiting for her.

The first dress is a bright violet dress that reached the back hooves but just above so it wouldn't drag. It also had a rustic yellow trim around the base so it would stand out. Also some dark violet hoof shoes to make it look nice. Finally a rustic yellow chain with an opal gem tied around it.

The second dress she a mix some fabric to get the rainbow colored dress just right. It rides a little high on the flank but not too much. It also had a white trim but fluffed out more to make it look like rainclouds. Another thing was the brilliant gold hoof shoes and a hooked on gold feather tiara that went around the ears. To finish it was a ruby necklace to make the dress pop out.

The third dress is an electric green and blue dress that it looked like that it you touch you were going to get shocked. It went down to the back hoof but enough so the wearer won't trip up. No trimming around it because there would be no need for it. Navy blue hoof shoes to add color and style, and finally some studded earrings to finish it.

Fourth dress was a light crimson red with gold colored fabric that went down the dress in a wavy like pattern that hid the tail just fine without causing discomfort for the wearer. It also had black trimming that curled around the dress. A scarlet neck choker with a sapphire in the middle of it, and to finish it blood red hoof shoes with a sun at the tip of them and silver studded earrings.

The fifth dress had a bright purple that sparkled in the light that covered the back hoofs. Blue trimming around the bottom plus tiny stars around it as well. Blue hoof shoes that also had a bright white star on the end of them, plus a star mane clip that would be on the mane, and to finish the design is a choker with a quartz shaped star on it.

The final dress was is a simple light blue that barely touched the ground and had a pattern of two purple lines crossing into a wavy almost into an infinity mark. Purple trimming around the bottom to add color, and bright emerald hoof shoes. Lastly was a white choker with a baby blue sapphire in the middle and a red flower mane clip.

She let out a happy sigh and went to work making sure each dress was well adjusted to fit each wearer.

Many breaks and several hours later past and was already evening when Coco finished with all the final adjustments for them all. She went out of the back room and already saw the girls coming toward the boutique from the window.

"Okay Coco here goes something." She said to herself. The door opened and the bell chimed signaling that somepony had entered the boutique.

"Evening girls, I hope you are all ready for tonight." Coco asked

"Oh you bet we are!" Rainbow said enthusiastically

"I can't wait to talk some more with the Wonderbolts." She added.

"Yeah we know Dash you said that for the one hundredth time." Sunset chimed in

"Make that one hundred and one." Lightning Dust said holding a little chalk board in hoof.

"Where did you even…?" Trixie began but stopped herself before finishing.

"Never mind." She added.

Coco let out a slight giggle till she cleared her throat "Our dresses are right this way girls." Coco said and led the girls toward the backroom.

Once they got in there the other five were amazed about each of the dress desig.

"Wow Coco you most certainly over done yourself this time." Cheerliee awed looking at the bright violet dress.

"Yeah no kidding." Dust added hovering above the electric green dress.

"An A for effort to you Coco." Sunset stated looking over the light crimson and gold dress

"I can tell when somepony works this hard on a project and you worked hard Coco." Rainbow commented looked at the rainbow colored dress.

"These must've taken time and effort and a lot of hours to complete." Trixie said eyeballing the bright purple dress

"Thank you Coco." Trixie thanked making Coco have to hide a blush.

"It was nothing really." Coco added obviously embarrassed

"Hey these are amazing Coco so don't sell yourself short." Lightning smiled.

Coco cleared her throat before speaking again "Well we better get these on all of you. The Grand Galloping Gala won't wait for us the next year." Coco stated and they all agreed.

It took some time to get everyponies dresses on but with a little luck it went through without a hitch and with a little help from Rarity they were able to get a carriage ride to the castle front gates with Big Macintosh pulling the carriage. About seven minutes into the ride the girls were chatting and Spike was there driver.

"So Cheerliee, Sunset you think Pen and Emerald will be fine for a while without you two there in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked

"I'm sure plus as an extra precaution I'll Octavia and Vinyl check up on them an hour and a half just to be on the safe side." Sunset said.

"I've heard that Emerald and Crusaders are still trying to get there cutiemarks, but I'm sure the Crusaders won't let anything happen to her." Cheerliee added.

"Man I can't wait to get there and party down! This is like the ultimate party of the year!" Lightning Dust cheered

"I do agree." Trixie began

_"But I wonder if Celestia has heard anything back from Shining Armor."_ Trixie thought.

A knock on the side got their attention "We're almost there girls. Get your tickets ready." Spike announced wearing a small black tux with a red tie.

The girls peered outside the window and noticed Canterlot castle and it was huge compared to just looking at it from Ponyville.

Once they've arrived at the gate the girls exited the carriage.

"Thanks Big Mac for the carriage ride." Trixie thanked

"Eyup." He simply said as both he and Spike left

"Be back after it's over." Spike said back.

The girls approached the guards at the front entrance of the gala with a watchful eye over anypony who wanted to start trouble.

Trixie cleared her throat before she spoke "We're here for the gala." She replied

"Tickets." The guardspony stated. Then Trixie levitated six gold tickets to the guardspony which then nodded his head

"All of you may enter." The guardspony stated again and the girls were let on through.

Once they entered inside the girls were astounded by all the décor that would put Rarity's to shame. In the main part of the castle is a table filled with the appetizers and other assortments of food as well. Along with a desert table with a three layer cake and some chocolate flavored brownies.

Other than the décor and food; a lot of ponies have shown up for the gala all dressed up to look their best, but even with everypony dressed up and there were a particular set of ponies who are dressed in a blue tight body suits with yellow lightning bolts pattern on them.

Trixie looked around before facing the girls "Okay everpony this a very regal event so try and act…" Trixie said only to realize she was talking to thin air

"Um… girls." She said trying to find were they went but let out an annoyed sigh

"And Trixie might as well talk to thin air or something, and now Trixie is talking in third pony." She groaned

"What next?" She asked nopony.

"Hello Trixie." A soothing voice spoke behind her. If Trixie was a cat she would have lost two of her nine lives by now. She turned around to see none other than Princess Celestia in an elegant platinum gown that reached her hoofs with a see through light purple around the base.

"Oh it's just you Princess." Trixie replied giving a relieved sigh

"I take it you all are enjoying yourselves?" Celestia questioned

"Well I don't know everypony went off to do their own thing." She answered

"How about we talk while the guests arrive?" Celestia smiled as Trixie beamed

"Yes!" she cheered but then recomposed herself

"I mean…" Before she could finish Celestia cut in

"It's okay Trixie we've haven't talked much so let's talk." Celestia said.

They both headed toward the top of the stairs in front of the entrance and stood at the top.

Then Trixie spoke up "Um… have you heard…" before she could finish Celestia shook her head

"I'm sorry but no I haven't." Celestia answered and Trixie frowned at it

"But I'm sure she's bound to turn up." She added giving Trixie a smile.

While elsewhere Coco was admiring the work of the gala décor. She was admiring so much of it that she forgot to look where she was going and accidently bumped into another pony making her fall on her haunches.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't look where I was…" Before she could finish she look upon the pony she ran into and was flabbergasted.

The pony was a unicorn stallion with a light almost pure white coat with a light azure mane and light azure eyes with a cutiemark of three golden crowns with purple jewels in them. He was also wearing a black suit with a light purple bowtie and small eye glass piece on his left eye.

Along next to him is an unicorn mare with a light gray to a white coat with a light magentaish gray mane with heliotropeish white streaks in it, and to top it off she had pale to light grayish violet eyes. Her cutiemark is three fleurs-de-lis marks, two small lavender ones and a large gold one in the middle. She was wearing a simple yet elegant black dress the flowed across the floor.

The stallion looked at Coco before he spoke "Are you alright dear pony?" the stallion said with a hint of regal touch in his voice. Coco slowly nodded before getting up and dusting herself off from the fall

"That was quite a stumble you had there." He said worried about Coco condition.

"Oh don't worry, you know us earth ponies can take quite a punch." She smiled assuring him that she was okay.

The stallion did a facehoof before speaking "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm…" Before he got another word in Coco answered

"Fancy Pants. One of the most respected nobles in Canterlot." She smiled and gave out a small squee.

"Well it seems like my reputation has precede me." Fancy answered

"Then I believe you know who this fine mare is?" He questioned gesturing to the mare next to him

"That's Fleur de- lie. You're a great supermodel when it comes to fine fashions, and you are also married to Fancy here if I'm not correct." She answered.

"Why yes. You are correct." Fleur answered

"But how did you know I was married?" Fleur asked with wonder

"Well news travels fast when you in Ponyville." Coco rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"Ponyville?" Now it was Fancy's turn to ask with wonder.

"Oh it's a small town where I live. It's quiet, peaceful almost like a getaway place if you ever need it." Then Coco stopped herself before continuing

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Coco said.

"My name is…" Before she could speak another pair of voice spoke up approaching behind her.

"Ah Fancy Pants I thought we would find you here." A stallions voice said which sounded a little rough but with authority.

The unicorn stallion has a spring greenish gray coat with a dark gray mane that is styled also had moderate blue eyes with a three jets as a cutiemark. He is wearing a green undershirt with a white tie on scarf and blue glasses that went to his muzzle.

The mare is also a unicorn with a pale to light grayish olive coat with pale grayish indigo mane with light gray streaks in it. Her eyes were moderate Persian blue. Her cutiemark is that off three green candy treats. She has a dark turquoise pearl necklace and pink pearl ear stud. She also wore a white undershirt with dark pink tied dress that barely covers the flank.

Fancy noticed them immediately "Ah Jet Set, Upper Crust I take it up two came to enjoy the festivities." Fancy asked. Stallion known as Jet Set answered

"Actually we we're hoping to get to talk with the princess but alas she is busy talking to another pony." He answered.

"Well how unlucky, but you're here just in time, this lovely Ponyvillian was going to tell us her name." Fancy said. Jet Set was taken aback then looked straight at Coco.

"Ponyvillian?" Upper Crust questioned second later the two laughed hysterically

"You don't mean that this mare is from that backwater village." Upper Crust laughed.

Coco was now annoyed calling her home 'backwater' "Well that village is my home. If you both have a problem with that…" But she got cut off by Jet Set

"Why I bet she barely knows her place around Canterlot." Jet laughed again.

"Well what you expect especially in that thing you call a dress." Upper Crust laughed pointing toward Coco's dress.

"Clearly light blue is so last year darling." Upper Crust commented still laughing before Fleur finally had enough

"Well I think it looks great on her." Fleur smiled catching Jet and Upper off guard.

"It brings out her mane." Fleur added

"It's way better than what the two of you are wearing." Fleur added making the two gasp

"Well forget about us coming to your birthday party then." Upper Crust stated

"You weren't even invited anyway." Fleur countered.

The two now angered by Fleur walked away with their eyes shut and noses in the air.

"That should keep them quiet for awhile." Fancy said

"Good show my dear." Complementing his wife, then turned back to Coco

"Now what was your name again my dear?" He asked. Coco smiled before she answered

"Coco Pommel sir." She replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Please you make me sound old when you say sir." Fancy added and the three laughed at his comment.

Elsewhere Rainbow dash was trying to make her way to the where the Wonderbolts were, and after a slow five minutes getting through the crowd she finally made it over to them. She immediately spotted Fleetfoot and Soarin autographing some filly's cards. After the signing was done Fleetfoot she turned her head and saw Rainbow approaching her.

Putting the marker away in her suits pocket she finally spoke up "Well looks like sompony came dressed for the occasion." She joked

"Yeah and this is probably the first and last time you'll catch me in a dress." Rainbow said before she noticed something or more like somepony was missing

"I take it Spitfire didn't come with you two." Rainbow said.

Fleetfoot sighed regretfully "Apparently no, we tried to convince her to come but she won't do public appearances." Fleetfoot said then sighed

"She still won't get over it." Fleetfoot said with a hint of anger in her voice. Rainbow rose an eyebrow

"Get over what?" Rainbow questioned. Soarin gave Fleetfoot a knowing glare she knew all too well.

"Sorry Rainbow but only Wonderbolts are allowed to know. No offense or anything." Fleetfoot exclaimed.

Rainbow shrugged her shoulders "No big. Say maybe we can hang out for a bit." Rainbow asked

"Love to Dash but…" Fleet then looked to the line of foals and their parents to get autographs or pictures of the Wonderbolts

"Maybe after this line dies down then we can talk." Fleet added. Rainbow at first was a bit disappointed but being world famous does have its drawbacks

"No big, I can wait." Rainbow smiled and then she began to wait till the line died down.

As Dash waited for Fleetfoot and Soarin to be signing autographs she thought of what to say to them at first; maybe about how Fleetfoot is missing part of her right ear. She shook her thinking it was a bad idea but she was still curious. She thought about maybe talking about how Fleetfoot got her cutiemark or where she originally lived.

By the time Dash was thinking Fleetfoot and Soaring were already done with the autographing and waiting for Dash to answer.

"Rainbow? Equestria to Rainbow." Soarin spoke breaking Dash's train of thought

"Huh? Oh sorry I must've had something on my mind." She rubbed the back of her head

"So what you say?" Dash asked.

"I said if you had time we can get a bite to eat before there all gone." Soarin added

"Care to join us?" He asked.

Dash beamed "Sure lets go." Dash said then all three of them proceed to the food table. Once they got their food which consists of a slice of pie and some shrimp they sat down as the orchestra played.

Fleetfoot broke the silence "So Dash, been working on some new tricks?" She asked. Dash didn't expect to be asked right away

"Uh… well it's coming along nicely but still working out the kinks." Dash said proudly.

"Well good to hear it." Fleet added then took a bite of the shrimp then she felt some heat coming from her throat

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" She asked. Knowing this Dash smelled the shrimp before coming to a conclusion.

"Hot sauce. Somepony must've put hot sauce on the shrimp while somepony wasn't looking." Dash concluded eyes narrowed.

"And I think I know who." She growled

"Excuse me for a minute." She said leaving the table.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust was having a blast slightly hovering on the ground and without anypony noticing; pulling pranks as in putting hot sauce on the shrimp or putting salt in the punch; she giggled about her accomplishments but then was pulled aside by Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey Dash what's up? Enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Please tell me you didn't pull another prank again Dust." Rainbow glared

"Yes… no… maybe." Lightning said letting out a small chuckle

"I know you did because there was hot sauce on the shrimp. I was just now talking with the Wonderbolts until Fleetfoot ate the shrimp and is probably getting a glass of water for it. Just how much did you use?" Dash asked.

"Uh…" She scratched the back of her head

"The whole bottle." She said letting out a nervous chuckle. Dash facehoofed

"You are an idiot sometimes you know that." She replied

"Then you know that those ponies are going to burn their tongues off because of that right." Dash added but Lightning just smiled

"I know it'll really get this party going now." She cheered and zoomed off to who knows where.

"Great this could only end in disaster." Shaking her head then headed back to where Soarin and Fleetfoot only to find that more fans have crowded the table she was sitting at

"Oh c'mon!" she bellowed now having to wait until the crowd depleted… again.

Sunset and Cheerliee were exploring the outside vendors and enjoying the night sky all the same.

"I'm glad we got some time to ourselves for a change." Cheerliee gave a relieving sigh.

"Yes I agree that sometimes handling a sister or a daughter can be quiet well… stressful to say the least." Sunset added.

They talked for a bit longer until a voice called out to them "Excuse me young ladies." A refined voice spoke out from their sides.

They look for the source of the voice only to find a unicorn stallion with a light gray coat with a light amber mane, arctic blue eyes, and three gold crowns with jewels in them. He was also wearing a black buttoned up tuxedo with a white undershirt and a simple red tie.

"Dare I say you two look lovely this evening." He commented which made Cheerliee blush but hardly Sunset

"Sorry buster not interested." Sunset quickly added.

The stallion quickly took notice of Sunsets accent "Hm… A Vanhoover accent quiet unique for a fine mare such as you." The stallion commented

"Then you should know to introduce yourself before asking questions." Sunset countered.

"Ah yes; do forgive me. My name is Prince Blueblood, me and my aunts' help run the gala." Blueblood said.

Sunset raised an eyebrow "So I'm guessing your there nephew of some kind yes?" Sunset questioned. He nodded

"And I must say who made those fine dresses you two wear?" He asked

"Well… do you know a pony named Coco Pommel?" Cheerliee asked.

Hearing her name struck a chord with Blueblood and his demeanor changed.

"Ah yes… that lowlife filly with a complex with supreme fashion." Blueblood growled then looked toward the dresses

"I thought they were more obtrusive than actually profound." Blueblood commented.

Seeing his entire attitude change with a blink of an eye Sunset didn't take his comment quiet well.

"Excuse me but Coco Pommel is probably one; if not only, pony that can make a dress look this good on a pony." Sunset countered then Cheerliee stepped in

"We won't allow you to talk down to our friend that way 'Prince'." Cheerliee added.

"She's a kind a generous pony and you good sir shouldn't talk bad about a pony behind their backs its quiet rude and immature." Cheerliee stated.

"Oh and you know about maturity." Blueblood added. Sunset went wide eyed then looked straight at Cheerliee who looked like she would blow

"Cheers let's not be the lesser pony in this situation." Sunset warned, but Cheerliee was trying to put a hole in Blueblood head with a glare that would make a manticore flee in terror.

"Now listen here bud. I am a teacher of Ponyville Elementary who just also has a daughter who she adopted and has cared for her entire life. I believe it stands to reason that knowing about maturity is one of the proper ways to become not only a successful teacher, but a loving mother as well." Cheerliee ranted.

"So I'm going to let you off with a warning 'Prince' if you ever talk about her like that again and I'll see to it that Celestia has you thrown on the streets. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" She stated getting in Blueblood's face making him shake and shiver. He nodded quickly then ran away from Cheerliee. Cheerliee gave a satisfied huff and looked back at Sunset "What?" She asked.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." She said nervously as they continued to enjoy the rest of the day.

Now getting bored with line that seems to be never ending, Rainbow Dash decided to entertain herself with some balancing trick like picking up some large glass jars and balancing them on her back hoof since she was good at eye coordination. First it was one then two then four and soon it became eight jars and still none haven't fallen off yet.

But even though Dash was good, her back hoof was starting to get tired and shake a little bit making the glass jars make that clinging sound, but Dash still pressed on, but it didn't last long which by the time she was about to put the ninth one on one of her front hoof stepped on a piece of shrimp that somepony dropped, slipped, and faceplanted onto the tile floor.

The glass jars were sent flying toward some cement pillars catching the attention of the other ponies in the room. Yes the glass jars did break but they did more than that. Since they were large it began moving on the pillars enough to knocking out of place off it mantel, and when it was about three fourths out of position Rainbow Dash got up and tried to push it back in position.

Try as she will the cement pillar didn't move; well at least not backwards but forwards. Dash noticed this and moved out of the way before she got crushed as the pillar hit another pillar triggering a domino effect. The ponies gasped to see what is happening and some of the unicorns tried to stop it but to no avail.

Meanwhile in the lobby Trixie and Celestia heard a large crash followed by another one and another.

"What in blue blazes?" Trixie as they both went to investigate. Once they entered the main hall they noticed that the cement pillars were down with frightened ponies all around.

The pillars seemed to have crushed all of the food and drink vendors. "Okay… looks like everything is okay noponies hurt and nothing else could possibly…" Both Trixie could say anything a sudden screech filled the hallway behind them as an amber blur zipped by them screaming his lungs out. Trixie noticed this almost instantly

"Prince Blueblood? Why is he running?" Trixie asked.

But before Celestia could respond another voice called out but from the sounds of the voice it sounded angry.

Then a cerise colored blur zipped by **"YOUR DEAD MEAT PRINCE PRETTY!" **Cheerliee shouted chasing Blueblood.

Celestia and Trixie's eyes went wide in shock about Cheerliee's sudden action and Celestia was the first to speak.

"Under normal circumstances I'm usually not scared of anything." She started

"But that mare scares me." Celestia admitted and Trixie nodded in agreement. Then they heard another set of hoofs coming behind them. Trixie turned around and noticed Sunset out of breath.

"That mare… just doesn't… know when… to quit." Sunset said between breaths.

"What happened Sunset?" Trixie asked

"And why is Cheerliee chasing Blueblood?" She added.

"Breathing first… talking second." She said inhaling a big breath then releasing it

"Okay ready now." Sunset assured before continuing

"Well we had an encounter with Blueblood outside so we chased him off after he was talking some mean things about Coco." She began.

"But apparently he didn't learn his lesson and came back and confronted us again and well words were exchanged until Prince said the wrong thing and…" She gulped nervously

"Remember when I blew up on you girls about my house?" She asked and Trixie nodded

"Well multiply that by a hundred and you get what Cheerliee is doing now." Sunset concluded.

"And that is?" Celestia asked this time.

"Something that a stallion should never say to a mare." Sunset answered. Then they looked back into the main hall and it was utter chaos which proceeds into a food fight

"May I suggest getting out of here before things get messier?" Celestia suggested.

"Agreed." Sunset and Trixie said. Trixie gave out a loud whistle to get her friends attention.

Lightning Dust and Coco got out from underneath one of the tables and ran toward Trixie, Rainbow Dash immediately shot toward Trixie's direction. Cheerliee finally breaking pursuit went toward the sound of Trixie whistling.

The mane six plus Celestia got out before anymore chaos ensued.

They all met up at a Donut shop call Donut Joes which is wear Spike and Big Mac were currently eating some donuts. They entered the place taking notice of Spike and Big Mac at a corner table

"…so he told him I'm not an alcoholic but a workaholic." Spike said and they both laughed.

Spike then noticed that the girls walked in; there dresses ruined or missing some pieces "Wow what happened?" He asked

"You don't want to know." Lightning replied.

"That was the worst experience in my life." Coco said

"Other than meeting Fancy Pants and Fleur- de le that was good." Coco added smiling a little.

Trixie then turned to Celestia "I'm sorry about what happened at the gala Princess if I…" Trixie began but then a chuckle came out of Celestia then it turned into a full on laughter.

She settled her laughter before she spoke "Wow that was the most fun experience I've had all day." Celestia smiled.

"HUH?" Everpony questioned

"But Princess we just ruined the gala not just for you but for everypony…" Cheerliee said.

"Yes you did, but why did you think I'd invited all of you in the first place?" Celestia added confusing the ponies and dragon

"The gala was always boring this time of year, so I thought maybe you six could spice things up a bit." She admitted.

Trixie then thought over what she said and slowly a smile crept on her face "You know this day wasn't so bad after all." Trixie said.

"I guess not. I got to meet the Wonderbolts… well at least two of them anyway." Rainbow said.

"I got to pull off some crazy pranks." Lightning smiled "Meeting some great ponies was quiet great." Coco smiled with glee.

"While we didn't get to enjoy the outdoors, we at least got to tell Prince off." Sunset looked at Cheerliee.

"And then chase him around the room." Cheerliee added.

"So this was a great day wasn't girls." Trixie smiled and so did the girls

"Who knows maybe we'll have fun next year too?" Lightning dust added.

"Well then I believe it's time for you girls to be getting back home. Especially you Sunset and Cheerliee." Celestia added. And with one final bow to their princess Big Mac hitched himself to the carriage and with Spike at the reins the girls make their way back to train station and then home to Ponyville.

Meanwhile in an unknown section of Equestria a shadow loomed overhead spreading its dark smoke upon ponies trapping them a set of dragon like eyes watching them.

**"Prepare yourself Equestria as for a new nightmare approaches for your heart." **The shadow spoke and then flew to who knows where doing who knows what, but one thing's for certain it'll not be pretty.

* * *

**F3: Wow didn't expect this to take this long to finish but it's finally done.**

**Pinkie: Yeah! *Fires streamers* But wait what about the Crusaders?  
F3: Glad you asked Pinkie cause there is a bonus bit here written by my editor Decode9 to explain what has become of the crusaders. I'm Fireuser3 and enjoy my editors story episode 21B: A night for Fun.**

* * *

**D9: How did I get involved in this again?**

**Pinkie: Because you are the one who came up with this other episode. *Smile and Squee noise***

**D9: …How does my younger brother put up with you?**

**Pinkie: He doesn't. Now you should do your part.**

**D9: …*Looks up towards readers* Why me?**

* * *

**Episode 21B: A Night for Fun**

It was a rather ordinary early afternoon in Ponyville…despite the fact that later that night The Grand Galloping Gala would become a disaster thanks to 6 of its residents, but this is not about them. Outside Sugar Cube Corner a conversation is finishing between two fillies and a colt. The two fillies were Pendragon and Silver Spoon.

"And that's all I know." Said a colt who was talking to Pen and Silver Spoon to which the colt then left them in a rather big hurry sounding extremely nervous.

"Do you think it could be true Pen? A ghost in an old house in the Everfree?" she asks Pen who was brimming with excitement.

Why was she excited? She was hoping that this rumor/lead would help her out in making her very first story. A few days after the presentation of her short story at the Story Festival she was asked by a stallion who was head of a rather large publishing company about actually publishing any of her works. She has been working hard on making a new story since then.

"I rather hope so, but if we want to find out for sure we would need to do some field research." Pen says with enthusiasm which Silver's ears flatten at this which Pen takes note of.

"DT might want to take part to so let's check with her." Pen suggests to which Silver nods.

They walked right into Sugar Cube Corner and towards the table they sat at which as luck would have it the pink filly the two were going to search for after a snack was already there.

"Well. I didn't expect to see you this early DT." Pen said as the pink filly gave her one of her usual amused looks.

"So what is it you two have been doing?" Diamond asks them and between Pen and Silver they explained the strange rumor. After hearing it Diamond blinks and chuckles

"Really? An old house in the forest?" She says between a few more chuckles as Pen nods

"I'm serious DT. A lot of the fillies and colts have said the same thing." Pen starts her tone serious

"They say they vaguely see a house in the distance, and hear strange noises! It has to be a ghost!" Silver says as she sits down next to Diamond

"Come on DT. It would make the excellent inspiration for a story." Pen puts her front hooves together after she sat on Diamonds other side.

The pink filly sighs in defeat "Fine. I will come with you since I know Silver will be going to." Diamond says and Pen squeals in delight giving Diamond a hug

"Let's meet outside the southeast side of the forest say tonight about 6?" Pen asks them to which they nod. 6 was about the right time. The Sun would still be up and only starting to set giving them time to check everything out.

"_At least it will only be us."_ Diamond thought. Oh was she so wrong.

**[At the same time at the CMC Clubhouse]**

The four young fillies were all sitting at their table. Each one had a bit of their mane burnt.

"Well ah'm clueless." Applebloom says to the rest of the crusaders who were all still trying to come up with ideas on how to get their cutie marks. Something a little safer after their problem with 'Fireworks Maker' which turned into 'Firefighter' which lead to a scolding from each crusaders sibling/idol/adopted parent.

"I still say it's not my fault somepony mixed up things." Scootaloo said glancing at Emerald.

"Not my fault either." Emerald said who glanced to Sweetie Belle.

"Then whose fault was it?" Sweetie asked all of them which they then let out a collective sigh of defeat at the day's events.

"Well there's always tomorrow." Emerald said getting up as an idea then hit Scootaloo.

"WAIT! I have something!" Scootaloo shouts stopping Emerald from leaving who turned around at her friends remark.

"Remember the Summer Sun Celebration this year?" She asks to which all nod/grimace. None of them would be forgetting when Nightmare Moon made her grand appearance anytime soon.

Scoots was the first to recover and smirked "Well I heard from Dash about a special place in the Everfree Forest. It's suppose to be Celestia and Nightmare's old castle." She starts as the others give her looks of confusion and Sweetie tilts her head to the side.

"Ugh! Don't you girls see?!" Scoots shouts slamming her front hooves on the table

"Umm…Could yah maybe explain what yer thinking?" Applebloom asks her

"I mean how about we try exploring the forest and finding this castle?" Scoots said as Sweetie's eyes light up

"Then maybe we could get our cutie marks in exploration!" She says in glee

"It sounds fun, but also dangerous." Emerald says worried as Scoots scoffs.

"No problem Emm. We will go in at say 4 and leave right after we find this castle." She says. Emerald thinks about it and nods.

All four of them took in a breath "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EXPLORERS! YAY!" They all shouted and ran out to make the preparations to go into the forest in a few hours.

Scootaloo was the most excited as she buzzed as fast as she could on her scooter _"Nothing could possibly go wrong. Absolutely nothing."_ She thought with excitement. Much like Diamond she would be proven wrong within a few hours.

**[6 Hours Later. Outside Southeast side of Everfree Forest]**

Pen was waiting outside the forest sitting and stomping her hooves in impatience as her two friends were late.

"_Where are they?"_ She thought half annoyed half excited.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Penny." Silver says surprising the ash grey filly who yelped in surprise as her friends snicker at her antics.

"Don't…do…that!" She said between breaths as she calms her nerves and pulse.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Silver says to her with a slight chuckle as Pen pouts.

"So are we going in or are we just going to stand here?" Diamond asked looking up grimly at the forest. Even in the daylight it scared most, but after her previous experiences inside the forest Pen was not as scared as most in Ponyville was.

"We'll be fine DT. What's the worst that can happen?" Pen says with a grin and walks in with the other two close behind her.

**[10 Minutes Later…]**

The three looked about in distress "Umm…Did anypony bring a map?" Pen then asks.

"Nope. I thought that you had." Diamond says in response as Silver looks around scared.

"I didn't either…ohh this was a _really_ bad idea." She states.

"_Not to self…either find or create a map of Everfree next time you decide to visit possibly the most dangerous place in all of Ponyville"_ Pen thought as she reluctantly stepped forward nervously and a gasp was heard from behind her. It was Silver Spoon.

"Umm…Pen…I-I think I just found your ghost house." She said voice quivering and pointing in a general direction to their left. In the setting sun the outline of a crumbling house could be seen.

The three began walking in the direction of it and eventually got a look at it as they came into a small clearing.

The crumbling wooden house had at least two floors and possibly a basement. An old chimney stuck up out of it and several windows that had several boards hammered into it and the door on the deck looked ready to fall off its hinges.

"Either this is the right place…or the pony that lives here has the address of a very creepy decorator who does their job well." Pen said hesitant and scared.

Diamond began to walk forward stepping onto the deck and looked back to Pen and Silver.

"Well you two going to just stand there like scared fillies? Or are we going to come here to do what we said we would do?" She asks in her usual tone snapping her friends back to normal.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing to be scared of here." Pen says shaking her head and looking back to Diamond determined as Silver Spoon does the same.

"Y-Yeah. It's just an old house, and a possibly haunted one at that." She adds as all three walk inside the old house.

Inside the place looked about the same as the outside. There was pieces of glass scattered across the floor, broken floorboards, broken mirrors, moldy wood, and a leaky water pipe that had a drop of water dripping from it a few times every second.

"Well this place looks absolutely…" Pen started but didn't get to finish as the door they had come through suddenly shut scaring the three stiff. Diamond ran over and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. She looked to the other two worried taking in a big breath of air.

"Only one thing to do in a situation like this…" Pen states as Silver looks at her nervously.

"Scream in utter panic and horror?" She replies as Pen just nods. All three fillies then began to scream and run around the room avoiding the glass and such.

"Ugh…Could you three stop screaming? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon I can understand, but come on Pen." Another fillies voice said stopping them all cold as they looked to the source of said voice which was at the stairs.

Pen let out a small smile seeing Scootaloo.

"Hehehehe…Sorry about that Scoots." Pen replies and at that moment the rest of the CMC joined them all.

"Just one question though…" Pen starts.

"I think I have the same one." Scootaloo interrupts as Pen and Scoots point at the opposites groups.

"What are all of you doing here?" Both said at the same time.

"We were trying to find another place, but we kinda got sidetracked." Emerald says taking a step forward, but failing to see the railing on her left and ended up smacking right into it

"Ow! Who put that there?!" She said frustrated as Diamond and Silver chuckle.

"We came here hearing about the ghost rumor and decided to check it out." Pen replies glancing back at her others friends. The Ex-Crusader took in a breath before letting it out.

"I suppose the door locked you girls in to huh?" She asks as the CMC nod.

"Figures the blank flank losers would get locked in here." Diamond says as Pen sighs knowing what is about to happen.

"Oh yeah! You're not so smart yourself if you got locked in here to!" Scootaloo retaliates getting in Diamond's face.

"Well at least we _have_ a reason for being here!" She countered as both glare at each other.

Both fillies began to push at each other trying to make the other move backwards, and they both had started saying several things to the other.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Sweetie and Emerald shout making the two stop as Emerald steps up.

"I-I know that we are all stuck together, but…" She starts unsure what to say next.

"I think what Emerald is trying to say is that we are just going to have to get along until we find a way out." Sweetie finishes as Applebloom and Silver pulled the two fillies away from each other.

Diamond huffs "Fine, but understand this. I'm not doing this for you blank flanks. I'm doing this so we can get out, and for Pen because I promised her." She says with a glare at the four.

Pen just smiles and rolls her eyes at the antics "Well what are we waiting for? There must be a key or something around here somewhere." She says as she looks about the group and takes in a shaky breath.

"S-So for now we are just going to have to stick together and find it." She says as each of the other fillies nod.

With that said they headed for the nearest place which was a living room that was of a surprisingly large size.

"_Wow" _

"_Cool, and a bit creepy" _

"_How come all the creepy places are always bigger inside than outside?" _

"_OW! Stupid comically placed rake."_

This was some of the fillies thoughts as they walked about. The last being Emerald's as said object came up and hit her muzzle.

But the room was actually a bit of a surprise. Besides being large there was a huge organ in the back of it as well as a piano that sat in the middle of the room. Surprisingly there was no boards covering the windows…on the inside…or outside the windows.

"Umm…Isn't there suppose to be…" Emerald started as this caught her attention before a voice spoke out…but it wasn't any of theirs.

"_Three months of winter…" _The voice started and scared the fillies enough they began to scream for two reason. The first the voice that was singing they didn't recognize, and two…The piano and organ had begun planning…with nopony at the keys of either.

Instead of staying and finding out what was going on they ran off to a side room which was revealed to be a kitchen.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applebloom asked after all of them caught their breath.

"I-I don't know, but now I _really_ wish I was home instead of here!" Emerald said shaking a bit as Pen gives her a small hug.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Pen says patting her back.

"Well. I'm just glad we are out of there…though I don't feel real comfortable around all these knives." Diamond says as each filly now looks about taking in the appearance of the kitchen.

To say there was an uncomfortable amount of knives in the kitchen would be a HUGE understatement. There was a variety of them about, and many had some red stains on them.

Each of them had suddenly started to sweat rather badly as the door they had come through had shut closed making each of the fillies jump, and for Silver to run over to it.

"No no no! You can't be locked!" She says banging on the door as the other except for Scoots go over and try and help in any way even Sweetie and Pen trying to use their magic to try and force it open.

"Why are you girls so worried?" Scoots asked as Pen turns glaring at her.

"Listen Scoots. I know you are not much of an 'Egghead' but in any horror story this is usually the part where a pony gets taken out, and over half the time is the cocky one." Pen says before turning back to help with the door.

Scoots laughs "Well then we don't have a problem." She says with a smile making all the others turn to her.

"And why do you say that?" Diamond asks as Applebloom attempts to buck the door open.

"Because we don't have a single cocky pony among the seven of us." Scoots says with a smirk as each of them stop in their attempt and give her a look that says 'Really?' before they turned back to the door continuing to try and open it.

"What? It's true. Sure Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon can be a little uptight, but that isn't like being cocky." She says as they all facehoof.

A shadowed figure of a pony began to sneak up upon Scootaloo as they others pant in exhaustion.

"P-Ponyfeathers. This door just won't budge." Applebloom said as a giggle is heard by one and all, and it came behind the orange filly.

"Hey girls…" Pinkie's voice said in a creepy tone.

Each of the fillies (except Scoots) eyes widen because yes it was Pinkie, but how she looked scared them beyond words. First off she appeared a little duller in color, and her mane was _flat_. Next her blue eyes were pinpricks and she had an extremely wide smile. Last but not least she had a knife in her left hoof and it was over Scootaloo.

"Want some cupcakes?" Pinkie ask raising her knife up high.

Scootaloo looked behind her and her mouth dropped. It was at this moment the seven fillies took one glance at each other then screamed and ran at the door full speed busting it open.

"Get back here! I only want to make you some cupcakes!" She says before charging off after them as she laughed.

**[Insert Music-The Benny Hill Show Theme]**

Pinkie chased the fillies and turned a corner. From above the stairs a bunch of snow globes fell on her which was dropped by Sweetie and Silver.

Both high hoof then the snow globes shatter as Pinkie looks up at them with that crazy smile making the fillies run off.

Pinkie ran up the stairs and came in front of her was Diamond who stuck her tongue out at her and ducks into a door. Pinkie goes over and opens it, but is greeted with a rubber fist to her muzzle that sent her back into another room.

Pinkie looks to see who is in the room with her which it is Scootaloo who is backed into a wall.

Pinkie jumps forward and avoids the stab. Pinkie removes the knife and tries to stab her again, but each time missing. Eventually there was an outline of Scoots around her and the wall falls landing on Pinkie.

Scoots runs off and seconds later Pinkie comes out of rubble her crazy smile still plastered on her face.

She followed the filly up the stairs to the attic, and when she opened the door Diamond and AB where right in front of her.

"Want some cupcakes?" Pinkie asks her crazy smile reaching Grinch levels of wideness.

"Only if yah can catch us." AB says to her.

"Just be sure to watch your step." Diamond adds as both her and AB stick there tongues out at Pinkie.

Pinkie jumps forward landing on the blanket in front of them...which was covering the missing boards, and as a result Pinkie fell through at speeds breaking the boards of the other floors and landed back in the organ room where Emerald was.

Pinkie got up and jumped at Emerald who ducked and closed the door stopping Pinkie from entering the organ room.

She was now in the foyer which Pen was in and looked back.

"Cupcakes. I make you cupcakes." Pinkie says getting up charging at Pen who looked nervous and at the last second rolled to her left out of the way of the mad mare.

The result Pinkie ended up in the closet Pen had opened. The moment Pinkie entered the closet Pen closes it then proceeds to put as many locks as possible on it.

**[End Insert Music]**

All seven fillies where now in front of the closet door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well now we can search for that key in peace." Scoots says as she stand near the door. Just then the knife was coming out the door and seemed to be attempting to cut through it as the other six gave her a glare.

"And we should do it quickly." Sweetie says as the others nod in agreement.

"Now I know I put that key somewhere…" A certain hyperactive voice said as it came into the room which was revealed to be…

…

…PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie looks at the co-author "What? Did you really think that was me?" she asks…me.

_Really Pinkie? Now is the worst time to be breaking the fourth wall!_

"How so?"

_Because your suppose to be locked in a closet! How did you even get out?!_

"Oh silly that wasn't me. It is something Code gave me before he left."

…_Time to move on before the fourth wall completely shatters._

"Uhh…Pinkie? Who the hay are yah talking to?" Applebloom asks looking at the party pony.

"Oh don't worry your little head about it." Pinkie says patting the fillies head. It was at this moment the door of the closet broke open and Crazy Pinkie came out.

The fillies screamed in fear and hid behind Pinkie who just stepped forward with a smile.

"Let me see…what was the code word to turn this off again?" She asks looking at…me again.

_You don't remember how to stop that thing?! You seriously think I would know?!_

She nods "Yeah. Considering the fact Code and you…" she starts

_Ugh…fine. The code is 9303…now just stop it before it attempts to k-word you all._

Pinkie nods as the fillies didn't notice her talking to nothing as they were scared out of their wits.

"9303." Pinkie says to Crazy Pinkie.

Crazy Pinkie flickered and flashed. After the flash standing in place of Crazy Pinkie was a projector on wheels.

The fillies blinked at the contraption and looked to Pinkie who was still smiling.

"Ohh…This is the part where I give some sort of long explanation right?" She asks as the fillies just nod.

"Well you see with Nightmare Night coming up I thought it would be fun to make a fun house. So I found this old spooky place in the woods. I had Trixie and a few other unicorns enchant the place. Then a week and so ago when Code was in town I bought this off him when he was leaving. Of course this is still in progress, but its looking to work just fine. There was also no need to worry about Crazy me as she is actually just an illusion." Trixie explains in one breath before she smiled making a 'squee' noise.

All seven look at each other than at Pinkie who now had a hoof in her mane and pulls out the key "So I might have to ask you to go while I continue to prepare things." She says as the fillies gladly take the key and unlock the front door and leave leaving the key so Pinkie could lock up and get out.

"I can't believe it…that lead was probably some promotional stunt for Pinkie's fun house." Pen says with a sad sigh.

Diamond turns to the other four "Well since we are out now we will be leaving you blank flanks." She says.

Pen and Silver sigh _'Here we go again.'_ Both thought as an argument ensued between Scootaloo and Diamond as they headed out of the forest.

All seven parted ways after they exited the forest. Pen went on home and into her room to her writing desk.

'_Now what am I suppose to write about?'_ she thought before an idea struck here and smiled as she used her magic to lift a quill and began writing.

Months later after a few incidents her first book was released. It was a collection of short stories about the Party Pony of Ponyville, and the last was the actual incident that had occurred.

A thought crossed her mind as she wrote that short story _'Wait…only Pinkie was in there. So how the hay did those two door shut and lock themselves?'_ she thought and shivered at the possibility of that place truly being haunted.

* * *

**F3: Well hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did. Now some of you will ask 'are you doing another one?' and to answer that; yes I will be doing another one of these stories. A one Superkamek ask 'Will there be any relation to Equestria Girls?' and to answer him; yes there will be an Equestria girls in the works probably after the movie fic I have planned and Season two is finished. **

**Pinkie: That will defiantly cool to see especially my human self and all the *continues talking***

**F3: Well folks that's all for now. Until next time I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out.**


End file.
